


Rebelión: los Guardianes Negros (I)

by GabrielaLB



Series: REBELIÓN [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action Dueling, Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Suspense, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaLB/pseuds/GabrielaLB
Summary: NUEVA GENERACIONLa paz que ha reinado los últimos 19 años parece flanquear ante una nueva amenaza.Albus ha estado todo el verano esperando a que llegara el 1 de Septiembre. Pero cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador sorprende a todos mandandolo a Slytherin, Albus comienza a preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en casa.El segundo de los hijos de Harry debe soportar estar en una casa donde no es bienvenido, y como si eso fuera poco, su hermano James parece furioso con él. Mientras busca su lugar dentro de Hogwarts, Albus entablará amistad con personas inesperadas.Albus y sus amigos comenzarán a investigar respecto a una amenaza, y lo que inicialmente comienza como un juego de detectives, con el tiempo terminará por volverse en una obsesión para Albus, quien necesita resolver ese enigma, y descubrir la verdad que se esconde detrás de toda leyenda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley
Series: REBELIÓN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789309





	1. Prólogo: El día después del Final

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA DE AUTORA: Esta es la primera parte de una serie de libros titulada "REBELIÓN". La misma se encuentra todavía en proceso de escritura, con un total de 4 libros completados. Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la saga original de Harry Potter pertenecen a JKR, pero el resto... Son míos ; )

**Prólogo: El día después del Final**

Harry se recostó en la cama, agotado, con el cuerpo entumecido y los ojos ardiéndoles. Estaba más cansado de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida. Pero también más feliz que nunca antes. Había terminado… por fin, su vida alcanzaba una meseta, algo de paz. Por fin podría llevar esa vida tranquila que siempre había deseado y que el destino tan despiadadamente se había negado en darle.

Cerró los ojos mientras una débil sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios. Podía aún escuchar los gritos y los festejos provenientes del Gran Salón. La gente también volvía a ser feliz. La Guerra había terminado. Pero él ya no podía festejar más. Su cuerpo, su mente le pedían descansar. Un descanso muy merecido.

Lentamente, la oscuridad fue envolviéndolo, y pudo notar como de a poco el sonido del castillo se iba apagando, hasta que ya no pudo escuchar nada, y cayó rendido en un sueño profundo y calmo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre de pesadillas.

Sintió una mano rozando su mejilla, y se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos grandes como platos, y busco a tientas su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. Pero los ojos marrones que lo miraban en ese momento lo desarmaron por completo. Sintió su corazón retorcerse de emoción, y quedó paralizado donde estaba.

La pelirroja le sonreía dulcemente, aún con una mano extendida hacia donde segundos antes había estado su mejilla reposada. Tenía los ojos brillosos, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba sucia y ensangrentada, con el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, y sin embargo, Harry la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Era el ser más perfecto que había conocido, y tenerla ahí, con él, solos, tan cerca por primera vez desde el verano anterior, se le antojó un sueño.

—Ginny…—susurró con un hilo de voz, y una voz ronca que no se le hacía propia.

—Hola, Extraño…—se burló ella acentuando aún más su sonrisa. El silencio los rodeó, pero a ninguno le pareció incomodo. Era el tiempo que necesitaban para poder mirarse a los ojos nuevamente. Para poder redescubrirse el uno al otro. Para poder comprobar que era real, que estaban vivos contra todo pronóstico.—No quise despertarte… sólo quería verte…—trató de explicarse Ginny luego de un tiempo en el cual ninguno supo que decirse.

—No,…yo me alegro que me despertaras.—la interrumpió Harry, y se sentó en la cama. Ella continuaba arrodillada junto a él.—Me alegro de que estés acá… después de todo… me alegra que quisieras volver a mi.

—No importa lo que pase, Harry… _siempre_ voy a volver a ti—repuso ella, mientras más lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, sin siquiera pensarlo, impulsado por el profundo amor que profesaba por aquella joven, Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Y el beso le supo a gloria. Recordó el sabor de su boca, y la textura de su piel, y sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. Y de golpe fue conciente de cuánto la había extrañado, de cuánto la había necesitado. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había dolido el dejarla ir, y de lo mucho que lo había torturado pensar que él moriría, y que ella continuaría y tendría una vida con otra persona, con algún otro hombre, pero no con él. El amor y el dolor se le mezclaron en el interior, y sus manos aferraron con más fuerza a la pelirroja que tenía frente a él, abrazándose a su cuello y a cintura, como si temiera que se disolviera en el aire. Ginny había entrelazado sus manos en el cuello de Harry y en sus cabellos, y le devolvía un beso que lentamente se volvía más intenso y pasional. Las palabras que nunca se habían dicho y los besos que no se habían dado en ese tiempo que habían estado separados se hicieron presentes en ese momento, y ya nada más importó. Sólo ellos, y ese momento, que les era propio. Harry la arrastró hacia él, y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayeron derrumbados en la cama. Y entonces Ginny rió, y separó levemente sus labios de los de Harry.

—Te amo tanto—le dijo suavemente al oído, mientras se acurrucaba a su lado. Y Harry la aferró por la cintura, mientras que sentía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y sus manos acariciándole los brazos.

—Yo te amo mucho más, Ginevra… —le respondió él, mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo que no podía haber otro lugar en el mundo donde pudiera preferir estar en ese momento, más que abrazando a aquella pelirroja que tanto amaba.

* * *

Las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el cementerio de Valle de Godric. Pero Harry apenas las sintió sobre su cuerpo.

Harry sólo había asistido al funeral de Dumbledore en su vida, pero nada lo podría haber preparado para aquello. El dolor lo había atravesado como una estaca en el pecho, y sentía que esa herida que se le había abierto jamás cerraría. Le costaba respirar, y contener las lágrimas se le estaba haciendo prácticamente imposible. Sabía que tendría que hablar, porque se lo habían pedido, y él había dicho que sí. Pero ahora, que se encontraba a pocos minutos de tener que cumplir con su palabra, cayó en cuenta de la magnitud de la tarea. Y sintió que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente, no podía.

A su lado, Ginny pareció comprender lo que le sucedía, porque apretó levemente su mano, dándole a entender que ella estaba ahí. Que no estaba sólo.

Finalmente, el hombre que había estado hablando hasta entonces le hizo una leve seña con la cabeza, y Harry supo que había llegado el momento de hablar. Fue conciente de los cientos de ojos que lo miraban mientras que caminaba hacia la leve tarima que habían colocado junto a los ataúdes que se hallaban cerrados. Pero no le importó. Ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara. Aunque claro, que ahora era diferente. No eran miradas de desconfianza, o susurros a sus espaldas sobre rumores que lo involucraban. Eran verdaderas miradas de admiración, de cariño, de expectación.

—Buenas noches a todos.—saludó Harry cuando estuvo junto al leve estrado que se alzaba frente a la multitud, y notó como el leve murmullo que había deambulado entre los presentes desapareció al instante, para dar lugar al más inescrutable silencio.—Quiero agradecer a todos por estar presentes hoy acá.—sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Había preparado un leve discurso, pero de pronto se le antojó tonto y demasiado esquemático. No podía decir eso… esas no podían ser las últimas palabras que se le dedicaran a esas personas que él tanto quería. Y de golpe, el discurso que había planeado se disolvió en su mente, y decidió dar rienda suelta a lo que verdaderamente sentía en ese momento.

—Los que hemos vivido en los últimos días es una prueba de lo que el Mal es capaz de hacer. Voldemort vino con un odio y deseo de poder y se llevó por delante todo lo que mucha gente había trabajado durante años para levantar. En su avaricia y maldad, arrastró consigo a cientos de personas de buen corazón que no se merecían ese cruel destino. Destruyó familias… dejo a niños huerfanos, a mujeres viudas, y causó daño y dolor que ni siquiera tiene un nombre: arrebató a sus padres de sus amados hijos.  
"Hoy despedimos las almas de tres maravillosas personas, que encontraron la Muerte mucho antes de lo que les correspondía. Tres personas que dieron su vida porque creían en algo más, algo superior a ellos. Ellos creían en el Bien, y en el poder sanador del amor. Dieron sus vidas por el sueño de un mundo mejor en el cual vivir, dieron sus vidas para que los que sobreviviéramos pudiéramos ser felices. Hoy quiero pedirles a todos que recordemos con amor y gratitud a Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Sin ellos nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Que sus muertes sean un recuerdo de lo que el mal puede herir, y de lo que el bien puede sanar. Que sus muertes no sean en vano. Que aquello por lo que murieron no se olvide, y sea cuidado por todos nosotros, y por las generaciones venideras, para que así ellos puedan descansar en paz.—una vez que Harry había comenzado a hablar, las palabras salieron de él a borbotones, casi sin pensarlo.

Pero supo enseguida que aquello era exactamente lo que quería decir, lo que tenía que decir. Se atrevió a mirar hacia la primera fila, donde la Sra. Weasley lo miraba con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, y le sonreía en agradecimiento por lo que decía. Él le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente. Sintió que en sus ojos las lágrimas también comenzaban a formarse, y con la voz algo cortada, terminó diciendo:

—Lo siento mucho… de verdad que lo siento. Sólo espero que puedan encontrar la paz y felicidad… donde sea que estén ahora.—las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono débil y bajo, casi para sí mismo, pero todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo.

Y entonces, los ataúdes descendieron hacia las tumbas que habían sido cavadas ese mismo día. Harry sintió que no podía mirarlo… no podía ver como sus cuerpos se perdían en la tierra… porque por más que sabía que ellos estaban muertos, el verlos desaparecer bajo metros del suelo, era una realidad para la que no se sentía preparado. La estaca que sentía clavada en el pecho pareció pincharlo aún con más fuerza, e incapaz de mirar esa escena, desvió su vista hacia la gente que se encontraba frente a él. Harry notó que era mucha gente, mucha más de lo que se podría haber esperado en el entierro de personas tan comunes como eran Fred, Lupin y Tonks. Pero él supo que este entierro encerraba mucho más que una simple despedida. Encerraba el cierre de un ciclo. Su ciclo. Con esos ataúdes, se iban los últimos vestigios de la Guerra contra Lord Voldemort, y ya sólo quedaban ellos: los sobrevivientes. Para continuar sus vidas, o lo que quedaba de ellas. Había que seguir adelante. Lo sabía. Pero en ese preciso momento, simplemente le parecía imposible que algún día podría volver a su vida como si nada. Porque ya nada sería igual Él no era igual.

La gente se había agolpado en el cementerio del Valle de Cedric no sólo para despedir a esos tres cuerpos, sino para verlo a él, a Harry Potter. Y para escucharlo hablar oficialmente, por primera vez, desde que había derrotado a Voldemort. Y Harry sabía que eventualmente, algún día, tendría que contar su parte de la historia. "Pero no por ahora…"pensó, mientras miraba tantas caras, la mayoría desconocidas, y se detuvo en los rostros de las personas que ocupaban las primeras filas.

Allí estaban todas las personas que él tanto quería: Ron dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro silenciosamente, mientras con un brazo envolvía por los hombros a Hermione, quien escondía su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, llorando desconsoladamente. Sus dos amigos… sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos por elección. Les debía la vida. Sabía que no le iba a alcanzar toda una eternidad para agradecerles lo que habían hecho por él. Porque talvez ellos no lo supieran, pero Harry nunca habría logrado vencer a Voldemort de no haber contado con ellos dos a su lado. Habían sido su soporte, el hombro sobre el cual apoyarse, su oído confidente, su mano amiga.

Y junto a ellos se encontraban el resto de la familia Weasley, familia que Harry amaba tanto como si fuera suya, y que lo habían acogido como otro miembro sin excusas o miramientos. Esa familia se había arriesgado entera por él, y había pagado un alto precio: la vida de uno de sus miembros, Fred. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, todavía con él. No lo culpaban, o no, nada de eso. Todavía lo querían, y si era posible, aún más que antes. Harry todavía recordaba cómo la Sra. Weasley lo había abrazado y había llorado sobre su hombro cuando la guerra había terminado, exclamando en voz alta lo agradecida que estaba de que él estuviera sano y salvo, y de cuánto lo quería, como si fuera su propio hijo. No importara cuando insistieran ellos en que habían tenido mucha suerte de que aquel 1 de Septiembre, siete años atrás, Ron conociera a Harry. Harry estaba seguro que aquel día, el muchacho con suerte había sido él.

No muy lejos vio a Andrómeda Tonks, madre de Tonks. Y sintió que su corazón se partía cuando veía a esa mujer. La pena estaba grabada en sus ojos, que no derramaban ninguna lágrima, pero que sin embargo, reflejaban el dolor que sentía su alma. Había perdido a todos: su esposo, su hija, su yerno. Pero en medio de tanta muerte, la vida había hecho su pequeño milagro, y le había regalado a Teddy Tonks. Ahora el pequeño descansaba en sus brazos, con el cabello de color azul, y los ojos cerrados con una expresión calma. No podía saber que a pocos metros, se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. Padres que nunca llegaría a conocer, que nunca escucharía hablar, que nunca podría abrazar o besar. Y de golpe, Harry se sintió más unido a ese niño de lo que nunca antes se había sentido. Supo que Teddy era como él. Supo que eran iguales. Y también supo, desde ese momento, que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la vida de Teddy fuera una vida feliz. Se lo debía a Remus.

Luna permanecía a un lado, con esa mirada ausente y soñadora, y una triste sonrisa en los labios. Harry sentía un profundo cariño por aquella muchacha, y supo que lo vivido con ella en los últimos años había forjado un lazo de amistad profundo y duradero, que nunca se rompería. Fiel a Harry, ella se había mantenido inquebrantable, incluso cuando fue tomada prisionera por los Mortífagos. Talvez el sombrero la había sorteado a Ravenclaw, pero Harry tenía la sensación de que un corazón valiente como ese no podía ser otra cosa que una Gryffindor.

Neville todavía tenía varias heridas que no terminaban de sanar, y que posiblemente, dejaran algunas cicatrices como recuerdos de lo que había soportado estoicamente. Harry comprendió que él y Neville tenían algo en común: ninguno de los dos lo había querido, pero la vida los había elegido para ser líderes. Neville había sabido reemplazar a Harry a la perfección en Hogwarts luego de que éste no volviera ese último año, y Harry jamás olvidaría cómo Longbottom se había plantado frente a Voldemort cuando todos lo habían creído muerto. Allí tenía otro fiel amigo.

Las caras conocidas desfilaron frente a él, y sintió que los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo habían unido a aquellas personas más que cualquier otra experiencia. El dolor y la muerte de las personas que uno ama generan profundas heridas, pero también son fuente de unión entre aquellos que quedan. Y con ese sentimiento reconfortándolo, y apaciguando el dolor que la estaca imaginaria le causaba en el pecho, Harry se animó a mirar hacia las tumbas, justo a tiempo para ver como la tierra se elevaba en los aires, tapaba los ataúdes, y una nube de humo blanco cubría las tumbas. Cuando la débil nube se disipó, Harry pudo ver tres fragmentos de mármol blanco impoluto que se alzaban sobre las tumbas.

Leyó en uno de ellos, el de Remus Lupin, la frase que él mismo había elegido, y sintió que era perfecta: _Quien ha amado hasta morir, entonces ha sabido vivir._


	2. Capítulo 1: El Ministro de Magia

**Capítulo 1: El Ministro de Magia**

Harry abrió la puerta de Grimmauld Place con cuidado y lentamente. Sintió el olor al encierro llegarle desde el interior de la casa, y por un momento, pensó que sería mejor dar media vuelta e irse. Podía alquilar una habitación en el Caldero chorreante… pero casi apenas pensó en esa idea, la descartó. Quería paz, y eso era algo que dudaba que pudiera encontrar en aquel lugar. Le gustara o no, esa era su casa, al menos por el momento. Sonrió de costado, con algo de amargura, pensando en cómo siempre terminaba llamando "hogar" a aquellos lugares que más detestaba. Después de todo, era solo provisorio, hasta que comprara _su_ verdadera casa.

La casa estaba tal cual como él la recordaba desde la última vez que había estado allí, justo antes de emprender la misión hacia el Ministerio para recuperar el guardapelo de Slytherin. Parecía una eternidad desde entonces… Pero sólo un poco de polvo parecía haberse acumulado en aquella enorme mansión. Kreacher había hecho un buen trabajo en su ausencia.

Se encaminó silenciosamente hacia la cocina, y se sentó en una de las sillas, esperando. Había acordado con Kingsley que se reunirían a las cuatro de la tarde, allí. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para que el nuevo Ministro de Magia llegara por las redes flu.

Hacía apenas dos días del funeral. Harry había accedido a permanecer ese corto tiempo en la Madriguera, a pedido de la Sra. Weasley, pero luego se había despedido de la familia cortésmente, argumentando que necesitaba algo de soledad. Y era verdad. Necesitaba pensar algunas cosas… como por ejemplo, qué haría de su vida a partir de ahora.

El ruido proveniente de la chimenea lo extrajo de sus pensamientos. Shacklebolt Kingley se materializó junto a la misma, sacudiendo suavemente las cenizas que le habían quedado en su elegante túnica azul marino.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ministro.—lo saludó Harry cordialmente mientras se ponía de pie. El hombre le sonrió de forma amplia y amistosa.

—Harry, puedes llamarme Shacklebolt, o al menos Kingley.—dijo Kingsley riendo débilmente.—creo que si alguien se ha ganado ese derecho, eres tú.—Harry le asintió, pero no supo que decir. Por suerte, el ministro retomó la charla.—Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, Harry. Es muy amable de tu parte.—agregó. Harry comprendió entonces cuán descortés había sido al no ofrecerle al ministro ni siquiera que tomara asiento.

—Por favor, señor minis… es decir, Kingsley, tome asiento. Voy a ver si hay algo para tomar por acá… recién llego.—se excusó Harry, mientras buscaba entre las alacenas algo para tomar. Finalmente encontró una botella con un contenido de color ámbar, y supo que era el Licor de Dragón que él mismo había guardado ahí la última vez que había estado en la casa, por si algún día, necesitaba un trago. Tomó la botella algo polvorienta, dos vasos, y se sentó frente al ministro. Sirvió los vasos en silencio, y le extendió uno a Kingsley, quien lo aceptó de buena gana.

—Por la Paz—dijo Kingley, mientras levantaba levemente el vaso.

—Por la Paz—repitió Harry, y ambos tomaron gran parte del contenido que les había sido servido. Harry sintió el sabor dulce y áspero de la bebida, y se sorprendió al descubrir que le resultaba agradable.

—Muy buen discurso el que diste el otro día, Harry… muy emotivo. Creo que todos lo sentimos como propio—comenzó a hablar el ministro.

Harry simplemente asintió, con la mirada atenta en el hombre que yacía frente a él. Sabía lo que le iba a pedir. Pero no estaba seguro de poder ayudarlo… al menos no aún. Kingley dudó unos segundos, y finalmente, se decidió a continuar.

—Veras, Harry… no tengo ganas de mentirte, ni de darle vueltas al asunto. Creo que luego de todo lo que ha pasado, te has ganado el respeto y el derecho de que te traten como un adulto. Has demostrado ser maduro para tu edad, muy maduro…—el hombre carraspeó levemente aclarándose la garganta. Potter no estaba seguro, pero tenía la impresión de que Shacklebolt se encontraba… ¿nervioso?—Vengo a pedirte algo, muchacho.—soltó finalmente.—Vengo a pedirte que me des una mano… las cosas están un poco fuera de sí, sabes… ahora que Vol… Voldemort ya no está. –el ministro pareció dudar levemente antes de pronunciar el nombre completo— Las cosas están volviendo lentamente a su orden… el Ministerio de a poco vuelve a funcionar sobre sus rieles. Pero reparar todo el daño que se ha causado al mundo mágico va a tomar mucho tiempo, incluso me atrevería a decir que años. Muchos Mortífagos se han dado a la fuga… —el ministro hizo una pausa mientras que miraba fijamente a Harry, como si quisiera poder adivinar qué reacción tendría el muchacho al escuchar su propuesta.— Bueno, la cuestión es la siguiente, Harry. Te lo diré sin rodeos. Quisiera saber si cuento con tu apoyo para mi gobierno.—Kingsley dijo las últimas palabras en un tono serio y decidido, mirando a Potter fijamente a los ojos. Y Harry, si bien se esperaba aquello, igual se sorprendió.

—Confío en usted, Kingsley. Sé que eres un buen hombre, y tienes buen juicio. No dudo de que tu gobierno será uno muy bueno, mejor que sus antecesores. No veo porque necesitas mi apoyo.—confesó Potter. Shacklebolt sonrió de una forma casi paternal.

—Eres tan humilde, muchacho. Claro que tú no lo ves…—hablaba más para sí que para Harry. Cayó unos segundos, y luego, mirando nuevamente a Harry a los ojos, agregó.—La gente te adora, Harry. Eres un héroe. Has salvado por segunda vez a la comunidad mágica de un mago oscuro, y el pueblo entero se siente en deuda contigo. Creo que no me equivoco al decir que a partir de hoy, cualquier palabra que salga de tu boca será considerada palabra santa.

—Oh…

—No quiero que me mal interpretes, Harry. No pretendo utilizarte. Completamente contrario. —aclaró rápidamente el ministro. Y Harry sabía que era verdad. Kignley era un buen hombre. Comprendió entonces su verdadera intención.

—Kingley… tu no estarás… no… ¿usted me esta pidiendo consejo a _mi_ , señor ministro?—se aventuró a decir Harry, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. Kingley sonrió.

—Sí.—confesó simplemente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has probado ser un hombre más inteligente y sensato que la mayoría de los que conozco. Eres joven, bueno y desinteresado, y verdaderamente deseas lo mejor para este país. Sé que la gente no se equivoca en confiar en ti, porque eres digno de confianza. Sólo me gustaría pedirte que me des tu consejo y apoyo siempre que pienses que actúo correctamente, y pedirte que no dudes en hacerme notar si alguna vez me desvío del camino.—

—Bueno… sí, claro…—fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder.

—Gracias.—agregó Kingley.—Otro tema a tratar… vamos a tener unos cuantos juicios durante las próximas semanas. Me gustaría saber si cuento contigo como testigo contra varios de los mortifagos a enjuiciar.

—¿Puedo saber sus nombres?—pidió Harry. Inmediatamente, Kingley sacó su varita y materializó un pergamino que extendió a Harry, el cual leyó lentamente nombre por nombre.—Eh…—se detuvo de golpe, levantando la vista.—Hay un par de nombres que me gustaría que se contemplaran con gran cuidado, Kingley…

—¿Cómo ser…?

—Malfoy

—¿Qué hay con ellos?—Kingley se sorprendió al escuchar dicho apellido.

—Bueno, hay algunas cosas que creo que deberían ser tenidas en cuanta al momento del juicio… Narcissa Malfoy salvó mi vida en cierta manera, por ejemplo. Y su hijo, Draco… él sólo fue otro prisionero de Voldermort.—le explicó Harry.

Todavía podía recordar sentir la mano gentil de la Sra. Malfoy cuando se había agachado para comprobar si aún estaba vivo, y cómo había mentido sobre ello. Había sido algo egoísta, sólo para salvar a su hijo, pero Harry le debía mucho por ello. Después de todo, él había vivido en carne propia lo que una madre es capaz de hacer por amor a su hijo. Shacklebolt parecía sorprendido con la revelación.

—Interesante…—fue todo lo que pudo decir. Luego, sacudió levemente la cabeza, como alejando un pensamiento, y volvió a mirar a Harry.—Bueno, por supuesto. Puedes presentar los argumentos a favor de ellos, y te aseguro que viniendo de ti serán tenidos muy en cuenta.—le comunicó con su voz tranquila. Harry asintió.

—Hay otro nombre… Severus Snape.—continuó Harry.

—Él ha muerto, Harry. Su juicio es algo simplemente simbólico.

—Lo sé, yo lo vi morir.—aclaró Harry, y nuevamente notó que Shacklebolt se sorprendía.—Pero él no merece ese juicio. Fue un hombre justo y valiente. Era uno de los nuestros, de principio a fin. 

Y entonces, Harry relató brevemente la verdadera historia de Snape. Shacklebolt escuchó en silencio, absorto en la historia que el muchacho de apenas 17 años le contaba.

—Vaya…—fue todo lo que el ministro alcanzó a decir cuando Harry terminó de explicarse.—Ese Dumbledore era todo una caja de sorpresas. ¡Qué hombre más inteligente! —no pudo más que asombrarse el Kingley. Y Harry tuvo que darle la razón.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Y entonces, Kingley se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Harry, hay algo más que quiero pedirte.

—Dígame, ministro.

—Me preguntaba si podías contarme que fue lo que sucedió durante el último año en que estuviste desaparecido… y qué fue lo que sucedió aquella última noche, en Hogwarts.—le pidió Shacklebolt. Harry lo miró durante unos segundos, pensativo.

Y finalmente, soltó un suspiro. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar. Sabía que _esa_ debía ser la verdadera razón por la que el Ministro de Magia lo había visitado personalmente en su casa. Lo que no sabía es si quería contar esa historia, ahora. _"Cuanto antes, mejor"_ pensó finalmente.

—Sí, puedo contársela. Pero tengo que advertirle que tendrá que prepararse para una larga tarde, Kingley. Porque no se trata de una historia breve…—le anunció Potter. Hizo una pausa, tomó una gran bocanda de aire, y comenzó su relato— Todo empezó hace dos años, cuando en sexto año, Dumbledore empezó a darme clases particulares…—y así Harry comenzó a contar una historia que sabía que le tomaría horas. Pero una vez que hubo empezado, simplemente no pudo parar.

La historia parecía contarse por sí sola, y Kingley escuchaba atentamente todo lo que se le decía, haciendo apenas algún que otro gesto, como frunciendo las cejas cuando alguna parte de la historia le disgustaba, o abriendo los ojos de sorpresa en otras. Harry relató todos los eventos: los recuerdos del pasado de Riddle que Dumbledore le había enseñado, la búsqueda de Horcruxes que él y su director habían empezado, cómo Dumbledore había muerto verdaderamente, y cómo luego de su muerte Harry había tenido que continuar la búsqueda sólo, sin más compañía que Hermione y Ron. Le contó cómo habían conseguido la espada gracias a la ayuda de Snape, cómo habían descubierto los Horcruxes y los habían destruido. Le habló del escape de la Masión Malfoy. De su especial comunicación con Voldemort y cómo gracias a ella había confirmado que la diadema de Ravenclaw debía de estar en Hogwarts. Y finalmente, relató cómo había visto la muerte de Snape, y cómo éste le había dado, con su último aliento, sus recuerdos. Kingley dio un leve respigo cuando Harry le contó que gracias a esos recuerdos se había enterado de que él mismo era un Horcrux, y cómo había decido entonces inmolarse ante Voldemort. Explicó la extraña y complicada unión que Voldemort había creado entre ellos al tomar su sangre. Y cómo él, Harry, había sobrevivido por segunda vez a la maldición asesina. Durante todo el relato, Harry sólo evitó dos temas: las Reliquias de la Muerte y la charla con Dumbledore en King Cross. La primera, porque no quería que nadie nunca supiera que existían para mayor seguridad, y la segunda, porque eso era algo que le pertenecía sólo a él... y que a decir verdad, aún no estaba del todo seguro de que hubiera sucedido verdaderamente.

Cuando Harry terminó de contar toda la historia, Kingsley lo miraba de otra forma. Había en sus ojos una mezcla de asombro y reverencia que hicieron que Harry se sintiera levemente incómodo.

—Tendrás que revelar esta historia algún día, Harry.—habló el ministro finalmente, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, y bebiendo un largo sorbo de su bebida.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no aún.—confesó Harry. Y Kingley no se quejó.


	3. Capítulo 2: Síndrome del Nido Vacío

**Capítulo 2: Síndrome del Nido Vacío**

Harry terminó de leer el archivo que le habían dejado sobre su escritorio aquella mañana, y soltó un suspiro, mientras que se restregaba los ojos detrás de sus anteojos. La oficina del Jefe del Departamentos de Aurores era bastante amplia y cómoda. Y aparte de su escritorio, había otro contiguo.

En el escritorio junto al de Potter, un hombre de cabellos colorados, ojos celestes y pecas lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Toda una diversión el Caso Xivenus, ¿verdad?—bromeó Ron, que tenía las piernas apoyadas sobre el escritorio, y jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos. Harry rió levemente, mientras se desperezaba en su silla.

—Es terriblemente aburrido… 

—Sí, las cosas ya no son cómo antes. Extraño la acción.—confesó Ron, bajando las piernas del escritorio y apoyando sus brazos sobre el mismo.

Harry no le respondió inmediatamente. Tenía que confesar que a veces también extrañaba la acción. Su trabajo de Auror era actualmente bastante tranquilo, incluso aunque él era el Jefe del departamento. Por fin habían alcanzado algo de tranquilidad. Y aunque a veces sentía algo de nostalgia ante la falta de emociones, no podía negar que le alegraba muchísimo que las cosas hubieran alcanzado por fin ese equilibrio tan armónico.

—No sé tú, pero yo tengo una batalla campal en casa, últimamente. Con James que ha vuelto de Hogwarts y no para de volver loco a Albus… me están desquiciando.—habló Harry finalmente, riéndose. Ron lo acompañó en sus risas.

—Ya me lo puedo imaginar… James inventado historias sobre cómo la gente desaparece en algunos pasillos, o de cómo deben enfrentarse a un dragón durante la selección…—bromeó Ron.

—Oh, ¡es aún peor! Ahora se le ha dado por decirle a Albus que terminará a Slytherin.—le comentó Potter. Weasley bufó.

—Es es imposible.—dijo simplemente Ron. Harry alzó levemente las cejas ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo. A veces, tenía la sensación de que todavía eran unos adolescentes, de diecisiete años.

—No es tan terrible, Ron.—le objetó Potter. Ron simplemente meneó la cabeza y soltó una suave risita.

—Como tú digas, compañero. —finalizó el pelirrojo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de sopetón, dejando entrar a una cargada Hermione Granger, que hacía ya años se había convertido en Hermione Weasley.

—Ron, cariño, ¿podrías ayudarme?—pidió ella, algo exasperada. Rápidamente Ron saltó de su silla y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla con el montón de bolsas y paquetes que cargaba.

—Hermione… ¿qué diablos es todo esto?—preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido la cantidad de cosas que Hermione había comprado esa tarde.

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes, Ron. Son los útiles de Rosie. Hoy fuimos con Ginny a comprarles todo lo que pueden llegar a necesitar en su primer año…—explicó ella.

—¿Y para qué va a necesitar en su primer año el libro " _Transfiguraciones 4: nivel intermedio"_ ? –la interrumpió Ron, sonriendo cómplicemente hacia Harry. El morocho tuvo que contener la risa. Hermione pareció sonrojarse levemente.

—Bueno, pensé que talvez… no fueran suficientes los libros que le pedían en la lista, y decidí hacer un par de contras extras, por si las dudas… ya sabes… por si Rosie necesita consultar algo más…

—Eres increíble…—le dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras que sonreía y volvía a guardar el libro en la bolsa.

—Bueno, yo creo que a nosotros nos hubiera sido muy útil en su momento el haber tenido los libros que le he comprado a Rose…—se excusó Hermione.

—Pues yo sólo espero entonces que ni Rose ni Albus los necesiten. Digamos que nuestro pasaje por Hogwarts no fue lo que se dice… _normal_. Ni siquiera para el mundo mágico.—intervino Harry. Hermione pudo leer en el rostro de su amigo una leve preocupación.

—Van a estar bien, Harry.—le dijo ella, finalmente.

—Oh, si, si, lo se. Ginny siempre me lo recuerda. Y yo por mi parte les he dado un par de _regalos_ para asegurarme de que nada les pase.

—¿Qué hiciste que?—exclamó de golpe, Hermione, y Harry pudo ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga indignada ante el hecho de que pudiera haber quebrantado alguna ley.— ¿Tu no le habrás dado a James…?—empezó ella, sorprendida y algo enfadada. Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Se había ido de lengua.

—Bueno, sí, se los di. Es que pensé que podrían serles útiles. A nosotros nos salvaron el pellejo varias veces—confesó Potter, tratando de justificarse.

—¿O sea que ya no tienes la Capa?—le preguntó Ron, introduciéndose en la charla. Parecía algo alarmado.

—No. Ni el Mapa—respondió Harry, tranquilo, mientras volvía a su escritorio.

—¿Pero y que pasa si la necesitas para alguna misión? ¡Esa Capa no sólo nos ha ayudado en Hogwarts, sino también como Aurores!—preguntó Ron, tratando de mantener un tono neutral. Harry sonrió levemente.

—Creo que ellos pueden llegar a necesitarla más—dijo simplemente.—Nosotros ya no necesitamos una capa para ser invisibles, Ron.

—Harry… ¿eres conciente que siendo como es James, seguramente use la Capa y el Mapa para romper cientos de reglas?—preguntó Hermione, usando un tono muy similar al que aplica la gente cuando cree que su interlocutor se ha vuelto loco.

—Sí, seguramente.—confesó Potter.

—¿Y aún así se lo diste?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Hermione, visiblemente sorprendida. Harry tardó en responder. No sabía cómo explicarse. Pero algo dentro de él, llámese intuición o lo que fuera, le había dicho que su Capa y el Mapa _debían_ estar en Hogwarts, con sus hijos.

—Digamos que es una medida de prevención. En caso de que mis hijos hayan heredado de mí ese imán para los problemas—se limitó a responder Harry, luego de meditarlo un poco. Hermione pareció vacilar ante esa confesión.

—Bueno, sólo esperemos que esas cosas traigan más soluciones que problemas—finalizó Hermione.

—Quédate tranquila. Estoy seguro que ellos estarán mejor que nosotros.—aseguró Potter, y un leve rastro de tristeza cruzó sus ojos.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó la chica, perspicaz.

—¿Qué? No, nada…—trató de mentir Potter, pero la mirada penetrante de su amiga lo obligó a hablar— Es sólo que… ya con James lejos, y ahora también Albus… la casa no será lo mismo.—confesó Potter, y a pesar de que ya era todo un hombre, y de que conocía a esas dos personas hacía más de 25 años, sintió que se sonrojaba al confesar aquello.

—Síndrome del Nido Vacío, hermano—se burló Ron, palmeándole la espalda. Pero Harry sabía que a su amigo le pasaba lo mismo. Si Ron Weasley había sido protector con su hermana Ginny, eso no se comparaba con lo que era con Rose Weasley, la mayor de sus dos hijos.

—Oh, cállate, que tu murmuras en sueños sobre que Rose te está abandonando—le criticó Hermione, y como cuando eran adolescentes, las orejas de Ron parecieron encenderse. Harry, que se veía venir una pelea de la pareja, decidió que era momento de emprender la partida.

—Yo vuelvo para casa, muchachos. Ginny debe de estar esperándome. —Se apresuró a decir Potter, antes de que Ron pudiera responderle algo a su esposa.—¿Los esperamos el sábado para comer?—preguntó, mientras que se colocaba la capa sobre los hombros para salir de su oficina.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento, mientras que hacía oídos sordos a algo que Ron le estaba diciendo en un tono levemente elevado. Harry meneó la cabeza y salió de su oficina riendo para sí mismo. Había cosas que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca cambiaban.

—Adios, Sr. Potter. Que tenga un buen día

—Buenas noches, Sr. Potter.

—Suerte, Potter

La gente lo saludaba a medida que cruzaba el pasillo en dirección al ascensor. Y es que a pesar de los años, Harry Potter seguía siendo Harry Potter.

La red flu lo llevó hasta su hogar en el Valle de Godric en pocos segundos. Sacudiéndose el polvo de los hombros, miró la sala en la que había desembocado. ¡Cómo le gustaba esa casa! La había comprado poco después de terminada la Guerra, y tiempo después, Ginny se había ido a vivir con él. El tiempo le había confirmado que era la casa perfecta. Se miró en el espejo que había en esa cálida sala de estar mientras que trataba de peinarse un poco.

A pesar de sus treinta y seis años, y del riesgoso trabajo de Auror que llevaba, Harry se mantenía muy bien. Los años parecían apenas rozarlo, y su rostro aún conservaba esos rasgos de adolescente inocente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban detrás de sus infalibles anteojos, y su cabello negro, tupido como siempre, caía despeinado e inmanejable sobre su rostro. Y allí en la frente, como desde que tenía recuerdo, su famosa cicatriz. Ya casi como un reflejo se llevó la mano a la misma, acariciándola levemente. Sí, ahora sí que era sólo una cicatriz.

Escuchó pasos acelerados en la escalera y lo siguiente que vio fue una melena colorada que lo envolvía. Su pequeña Lily Luna, de nueve años, se le había lanzado a los brazos. Harry la abrazó fuertemente, y le besó la coronilla con ternura. Lily se separó un poco para que su padre la pudiera apreciar.

—¡Pero cada día más alta y mas linda!—le dijo Harry, acariciándole los cabellos. Lily se rió. Tenía los ojos de color almendra, como su madre, y el cabello largo y pelirrojo, hasta la cintura. En las puntas se le formaban unas suaves ondas, que le daban gracia y movimiento.

—¡Mamá dijo que hoy vendría Teddy!—exigió Lily, mirando a su padre fijamente a los ojos. Sí, tenía el carácter de su madre.

—Sí… al menos eso fue lo que me dijo a mí el otro día.—le confirmó su padre. Y una sonrisa de pura felicidad se dibujó en su pequeña. Segundos después, la niña salió corriendo de la habitación, de regreso escaleras arriba gritando "¡Es verdad, Albus, sí viene!". Harry no pudo evitar sonreír el también. La alegría de sus hijos siempre lo hacía sonreír.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró a una mujer pelirroja, alta y delgada, parada de espaldas a él, moviendo la varita de un lado al otro, haciendo volar cacerolas, cuchillos y cucharas. Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó por detrás de la cintura.

—Llegue a casa—le susurró al oído, quien hasta segundos antes movía la varita de un lado al otro, haciendo volar cacerolas, cuchillos y cucharas.

—Llegaste temprano.—se alegró ella, girando entre los brazos para quedar de frente con su esposo, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Harry sintió el suave olor a flores de su cabello, y el contacto tibio y suave con sus labios, y recordó cuánto amaba y deseaba a esa mujer.

—No podía esperar a verte de nuevo—le confesó el, besándola nuevamente

—Francamente, esto es desagradable—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry giró divertido a mirar a su hijo mayor, James Sirius Potter, que los miraba desde el umbral de la cocina con una expresión de asco en los labios.

—Algún día lo entenderás, hijo.—lo saludó Potter, soltando a su esposa. Rápidamente, Ginny retomó la cocina.—¿Y cómo te preparas para tu segundo año?—le preguntó, mientras que se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y tomaba _el Profeta_ , que se encontraba sobre la misma. James también se sentó.

—Eh… tranquilo.—le respondió James. Harry levantó la vista del diario, con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Tranquilo?—repitió, en tono escéptico.—¿Tú, James Sirius Potter, tranquilo?—se burló Harry entonces. James también rió débilmente.

—Es que últimamente me estoy entreteniendo con algunas cosas…—

—Como molestar a tu hermano, por ejemplo—intervino Ginny con tono severo, mientras que continuaba cocinando. James pareció sonrojarse levemente, pero su sonrisa se acentuó aún más. Había en esa sonrisa una picardía incapaz de esconderse, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar cuánto le recordaba a Fred y George.

—No lo molesto… el me pregunta por Hogwarts, y yo le cuento lo que sé.—mintió James descaradamente, aparentando inocencia.

—James…—le dijo Harry, en tono apremiante.—Te he dicho que dejes a tu hermano en paz. La mitad de las historias que le cuentas son mentiras, y la otra mitad son puras exageraciones.

—Vamos, papá… un poco de humor no le hace mal a nadie!—se quejó su hijo mayor. Y de golpe, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se despeinó levemente los cabellos negros. Harry no pudo evitar recordar ese mismo gesto en su padre, y sonrió ante la similitud.

—Ve a llamar a tus hermanos, James. Teddy llegará en cualquier momento, y la comida esta casi lista.—le ordenó su madre, y James se apuró a obedecer. Si había algo que nunca se atrevía, era a contrariar a Ginny.—Es terrible.—suspiró ella, cuando su hijo hubo salido de la habitación, pero Harry vio una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es un buen chico—le aseguró él, mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Quisiera que se quedaran un tiempo mas en casa… voy a extrañarlos cuando estén en Hogwarts.—confesó ella.

* * *

Albus sintió que la presión en el pecho lo iba a asfixiar. Sabía que en poco tiempo sería su turno, y si bien siempre había temido el momento de la selección, ahora que se encontraba frente al Sombrero Seleccionador, ese miedo no aminoraba. Sí, no tenía que hacer ningún tipo de prueba de destreza, pero la idea de sentarse allí, frente a todos los estudiantes del colegio, lo llenaba de dudas.

Finalmente escuchó la voz de Neville Longbottom, amigo de la familia y Profesor de Herbología, llamarlo:—Potter, Albus Severus

Pudo sentir las miradas en él. Sintió como las manos le temblaban levemente, y las cerró en fuertes puños, para evitar que se notara. Se sentó en el taburete, y lo último que vio antes de desaparecer bajo el Sombrero, fue el rostro expectante de su hermano, James.

 _—Mmm… pero mira lo que tenemos acá, otro Potter—_ susurró en sus oídos una voz, y Albus la reconoció como la voz del Sombrero que acaba de hablar.— _Interesante, muy interesante… nada que ver al anterior Potter, tengo que señalar..._

Albus sentía que sus nervios, lejos de menguar, cada vez eran peores. Y entonces, recordó la charla con su padre, en la terminal 9 ¾ ese mismo día, y sintió como sus nervios aflojaban levemente. _"No hay nada malo con Slytherin… no hay nada malo…"_ se dijo a si mismo.

— _¿Nada malo, eh? No, claro que no… lo puedo ver en ti. El deseo de ser diferente, de hacer la diferencia. Hay capacidad… y mucha habilidad. Sí, creo que sí… tu perteneces a…_ —SLYTHERIN!—gritó el Sombrero. Y entonces, Albus sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. ¡No, eso no era lo que él había querido decir! ¡El no quería Slytherin! ¡El quería Gryffindor!

Pudo sentir como un extraño murmullo crecía en el Gran Salón, mientras que Longbottom se demoraba unos segundos en removerle el sombrero de la cabeza. Albus pudo ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Neville, y mientras que bajaba del taburete, acompañado de los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin, pudo ver la mirada de decepción en el rostro de James. ¡Slytherin! No Gryffindor, no Ravenclaw, ni siquiera Hufflepuff. De todas las casas, el Sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin.

Tomó asiento en silencio en la mesa de los verdes, y sintió que el cuerpo entero sufría la pena de lo que acaba de suceder. A su lado, un muchacho rubio rió levemente.

—Vaya sorpresa, eh—le dijo el rubio, y Albus levantó la mirada. Lo reconocía de la estación. Su padre y su tío lo habían señalado como Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Te estas burlando de mi?—le preguntó Albus, tratando de no sonar agresivo. No estaba seguro de las intenciones con las cuales esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas. Scorpius pareció sorprenderse por la respuesta de Albus.

—No, claro que no… lo dije en serio, porque… bueno, es una sorpresa, ¿no? Un Potter en Slytherin…—se explicó mejor el rubio. Albus tardó unos segundos en responder, en los cuales se dedicó a evaluar al muchacho que tenía sentado al lado.

—Dímelo a mí.—dijo Potter, finalmente. Soltó un leve suspiro.— ¡Mi familia no lo va a poder creer!—confesó.

—Sí… creo que te entiendo. Mi familia tampoco entendería si yo hubiera terminado en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin—trató de hacerlo sentir mejor Scorpius.

—Sí, bueno, pero no lo hiciste. Estas exactamente donde quieres estar—las palabras que salieron de la boca de Albus fueron más agresivas de lo que realmente hubiera deseado. Scorpius no respondió, pero por la expresión que tenía, Potter se preguntó si verdaderamente ese chico estaba donde quería estar. En ese momento, Albus se dio cuenta de que la siguiente en la fila era su prima, Rose.

—Weasley, Rose—la llamó Neville. El sombrero apenas estuvo unos segundos sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, y finalmente, gritó:

—GRYFFINDOR—la mesa de los leones estalló en aplausos y vitoreo, y Albus pudo ver a su propio hermano felicitando a su prima mientras ella se sentaba frente a él.

Albus y Rose cruzaron unas miradas, y ella gesticuló las palabras "Lo siento" hacia Albus, que las comprendió perfectamente y asintió agradeciéndole el gesto. Su hermano ni siquiera giró a mirarlo.

—Y… ¿no hay nadie de tu familia en Slytherin?—se animó a preguntar Scorpius, luego de que hubiera pasado un tiempo.

—No… mi prima Victorie esta también en Gryffindor, séptimo año. Mi primo Teddy estuvo en Gryffindor, egresó ya hace dos años. Dominique y Molly son de Ravenclaw. Pero mi primo Louis y Fred, y mi hermano James están en Gryffindor también… y ahora mi prima Rose.

—Bueno, tienen una gran variedad, talvez no les moleste que tú estés en Slytherin—quiso alentarlo Malfoy, y Albus no pudo más que asombrarse.

Había escuchado hablar a su padre y a sus tíos de los Malfoy algunas veces, y se había hecho una imagen muy distinta del muchacho que tenía al lado. Imaginaba a alguien arrogante y engreído, orgulloso y arisco. Pero ese joven que tenía allí no podía ser algo más diferente. Hasta le parecía amable.

—Sí, puede ser.—se arriesgó a confesar Albus, y por lo que siguió de la noche, ya no se preocupó tanto por la casa en la que había terminado. Se permitió comer tranquilamente, mientras que continuaba su tranquila charla con Scorpius.

Se escuchó un suave golpear de una copa, y Albus comprobó que la Directora McGonagall se había puesto de pie. Recordaba que su padre le había hablado de ella. Era una mujer seria y severa, y le había dicho, pero también amable, justa, y de buen corazón. Albus sabía que Harry tenía en muy alta estima a la directora.

—Bienvenidos, alumnos, a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. A los que regresan, ya conocen las reglas, nada ha cambiado. A los nuevos, les comento que está prohibido deambular de noche por los pasillos del colegio, hacer magia fuera de las clases, internarse en el Bosque Prohibido sin autorización o salir de los terrenos del colegio. Cualquiera que no cumpla con dichas reglas, será severamente castigado… y si no me creen, pueden consultarlo con algunos de los conocidos alborotadores.—y la mirada de la directora pareció detenerse unos segundos en James Potter y Loius Weasley, quienes se hallaban sentados juntos, fingiendo inocencia.—Mañana por la mañana se repartirán los horarios de clases. Sin más que decir, los despido hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. ¡Que descansen!—y sin más, se escuchó el ruido de numerosas sillas al moverse, y comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de los Prefectos de las casas, llamando a los alumnos. Albus pudo ver a Victorie, su prima con ascendencia veela, guiando a los nuevos de primeros, e intercambiando cálidos saludos con sus otros primos. Un joven alto y musculoso, que debía de estar en sexto año, llamó a los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin, y sin más, Albus se vio obligado a despegar la vista de sus primos de la casa del león, para seguir al prefecto hacia las mazmorras.

Ya en su habitación, Albus se sintió un extraño. Fuera de Scorpius, no conocía a los otros tres chicos con quienes compartía la habitación.

—Ehm… tu eres el chico Potter, ¿no?—preguntó uno de los muchachos. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, y los ojos oscuros, y parecía de verdad nervioso al dirigirse a Albus.

—Si—afirmó éste.—¿Y tu eres…?—quiso saber.

—Dimitri Kurdan—se presentó el muchacho, extendiéndole la mano. Albus la estrechó cortésmente.—Y ellos son Taurus Zabini y Portus Cardigan—presentó a los otros dos muchachos. Taurus le estrechó la mano en forma fría y rápida, soltándose del agarre tan rápido como pudo, como si Albus le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Se trataba de un chico de pelo oscuro y lacio, facies delicadas, y ojos marrones.

El otro muchacho, en cambio, ni siquiera lo saludó, sino que se lo quedó mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego habló.

—Es un gran error que estés acá, Potter—dijo Cardigan finalmente, con voz fría. Albus no respondió, sino que se le quedó mirando. Cardigan continuó.—Tu no perteneces a Slytherin, Potter… con una familia como la tuya, no entiendo en qué pensaba el sombrero al mandarte aquí—escupió las palabras. Albus sintió que la ira lo invadía.

—Y yo no entiendo que se les ocurrió a tus padres cuando pensaron que tenías suficiente cerebro como para poder venir a Hogwarts –las palabras salieron de los labios de Albus antes de que éste se diera cuenta. La cara de Cardigan se contorsionó en un gesto de enojo.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia, Potter…—lo amenazó Portus.

—Y tú no te atrevas a insultar a la mía, Cardigan—repuso el morocho. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Cardigan tenía los ojos de color azul, eléctricos y penetrantes, pero aún así, Albus no le soltó la mirada. Parecían querer matarse con los ojos, y el resto de los que estaban en la habitación, comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

—Bueno, los dos, tranquilos—intervino Scorpius finalmente, parándose entre ambos, para evitar cualquier conflicto. Cardigan lo miró entonces a él.

—¿Y tú quien eres?—le preguntó con un leve dejo de desprecio.

—Scorpius Malfoy—le respondió éste, y entonces, Albus pudo ver por primera vez el dejo de orgullo y altivez de la familia Malfoy.

—¿Y lo defiendes a él?—volvió a preguntar Portus, entre sorprendido y acusador.

—Yo no defiendo a nadie—se apuró a decir el rubio.—Simplemente que me parece una estupidez que se peleen por esto.

—¿Estupidez? ¡Por culpa de su padre mi abuelo está en Azkaban!—gritó Cardigan.

—¿Quién es tu abuelo?—preguntó Dimitri, hablando por primera vez desde que había hecho las presentaciones.

— Antonin Dolohov, es el padre de mi madre—respondió mordazmente.

—¡Pues lamento mucho que tu abuelo fuera tan estúpido como para seguir a Voldemort!—dijo Albus, si bien había tratado de mantener la calma, su voz se había sobreelevado un poco.

—¡Voy a mat..!—comenzó a exclamar Portus mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier hechizo, salió despedido en el aire contra la pared que tenía detrás, y su varita se cayó de su mano.

Todos giraron a mirar a Albus, que apenas había levantado una mano en dirección al joven de ojos celestes y cabello castaño que se le había abalanzado amenazadoramente. Y Albus supo que nuevamente, como siempre que se enojaba, la magia había brotado de él sin que pudiera controlarla.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y entró por ella el mismo prefecto que los había guiado hacia su sala común esa misma noche.

—¿Qué sucede, por qué tanto griterío?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Él es el problema—espetó Cardigan, enfurecido, mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad, señalando hacia Albus. El prefecto miró a ambos durante unos segundos, analizando la situación, y cuando pareció comprender lo que había sucedido, dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Con qué Potter es el problema?—preguntó, haciendo especial énfasis en el apellido del susodicho. Portus asintió con fuerza.—Bueno, bueno, recién llega y ya está dando problemas… parece que eres una caja de sorpresas, Potter. Batiéndote a duelo con un compañero… quien dice, talvez no seas tan mala adquisición para Slytherin… mucho potencial—el prefecto parecía muy divertido con toda la situación.—Tú, muchacho, ¿Cardigan, verdad? Trata de calmar los humos. Convivirás con Potter durante siete años, te recomiendo que lo tomes con calma.—le dijo a Portus, que en ese momento se encontraba indignado ante lo que estaba sucediendo.—Y tú, Potter… bienvenido a Slytherin. No me cabe duda de que te sentirás en casa—se burló el muchacho. Pero Albus sabía que no le convenía abusar de la suerte, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.—Cualquier cosa, mi nombre es Heros Morgan.—le informó. Y luego, dejó nuevamente la habitación.

Cardigan ya se encontraba en su cama, y las cortinas de las mismas estaban corridas, de forma que el resto de los muchachos no lo podía ver. Dimitri y Taurus no tardaron en seguirlo, sin dirigirle una palabra ni a Potter y a Malfoy. Luego de unos segundos, Albus giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a buscar en su baúl un pijama para irse a dormir también.

—Ese maldito engreído… se merece lo que le acaba de pasar—escuchó a Scorpius que le murmuraba de forma que ninguno de los otros lo escuchaba. También buscaba su pijama en el baúl, que estaba junto al de Albus. Scorpius ocupaba la cama contigua a la de Albus, y ambas camas se encontraban un poco más alejadas de las tres restantes.—Su abuelo es una lacra, como toda su familia. Mi padre me ha contado que han malgastado toda la fortuna, y que ahora sobreviven del apellido de su madre, que pertenece una familia de sangre pura de Irlanda.—Albus no pudo evitar soltar un bufido ante el comentario de "sangre pura".

—Que gran estupidez—fue todo lo que Albus pudo decir, de lo enojado que aún estaba. A su lado, Scorpius rió levemente al notar el enojo con el cual el morocho revolvía entre sus propiedades del baúl, y sacaba violentamente el pijama del mismo, desparramando la mitad de las cosas en el suelo.

—Tus cosas no tienen la culpa, ¿sabes?—se rió Malfoy. Y cuando Albus miró a su alrededor, el desastre que acaba de armar, no pudo evitar reírse también por lo bajo. Sintió que la bronca y el enojo lentamente lo abandonaban. Algo más tranquilo, terminó de cambiarse y se recostó en la cama, agotado.


	4. Capítulo 3: Nada como la Familia

**Capítulo 3: Nada como la Familia**

Cuando Albus despertó, comprobó que la única persona que aún estaba dentro del dormitorio de primer año de Slytherin era Scorpius Malfoy. El muchacho rubio, de ojos grises y tez clara se vestía con calma, mientras que se apreciaba a si mismo en el espejo, comprobando cómo le sentaba el uniforme.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó Albus mientras salía de la cama, rascándose la cabeza de la confusión.

—Ya bajaron a desayunar. Creo que ninguno quería toparse contigo—le respondió el rubio, en tono calmo, como si fuera de lo más común que a tan sólo un día de comenzar las clases, sus compañeros de dormitorio ya odiaran a Albus.

Potter no respondió nada, sino que buscó en su propio baúl y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Cuando ya casi había terminado de vestirse, se miró en el espejo que había en la habitación.

El uniforme le caía perfectamente sobre los hombros. Su madre había comprado túnicas de la mejor calidad, y las sintió cómodas y suaves.

—Te falta esto—le dijo Malfoy, y le lanzó lo que Albus creía un pedazo de tela verde y plateada. Con gran habilidad (seguramente heredada de su padre), Albus atajó el trozo de tela en el aire, y lo observó con más detalle. Era una corbata. Una corbata de Slytherin. Albus tardaba tanto en ponérsela, que Scorpuis decidió intervenir.—Las dejaron los elfos, una para cada uno de nosotros. No te preocupes, no ahorcan… creo.—bromeó el rubio. Albus trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras que se ataba la corbata al cuello, sintiéndose extraño entre esos colores.

Pero cuando se miró nuevamente en el espejo, no pudo evitar pensar que le sentaban bien. Combinaban con sus ojos verdes, otra herencia paterna, que resaltaban entre su cabello negro, más dócil que el de su padre.

Ambos muchachos, una vez listos, salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón. Había dentro una gran cantidad de alumnos, desayunando alegremente, conversando sobre sus vacaciones, e imaginando cómo sería ese nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Albus escuchó unas risas alegres, y comprobó al girar la cabeza de quienes provenían.

Su hermano, James, más alto que él, con el cabello negro azabache y revuelto que le enmarcaba el rostro delgado y de rasgos masculinos, reía junto a otro muchacho, de pelo rojo oscuro y brillante, de ojos negros chispeantes y de movimientos gráciles. Albus lo reconoció de inmediato: Louis Weasley, su primo, hijo de Bill y Fleur. Ambos jóvenes reían de algún chiste interno, mientras que caminaban entre las mesas hacia donde Albus se había detenido, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Repentinamente, James miró hacia el frente, y entonces vio a su hermano menor, a escasos metros de él, y el rostro se le transformó. Dejó de reír, y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, para adquirir un gesto austero y de enojo. Louis en cambio, le sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos y centelleantes dientes.

Pero James no dio tiempo a que nadie dijera nada. Tomó a su primo por el brazo, y lo arrastró fuera del Salón, golpeando levemente a Albus mientras que pasaba a su lado, sin siquiera saludarlo. Potter permaneció de piedra en su sitio, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de suceder.

—¿Y eso a qué vino?—habló Malfoy, a su lado, que miraba en dirección hacia donde había partido James, con una de sus cejas levantadas.

—¡Albus!—gritó entonces otra voz. Era una voz femenina, dulce y suave. Rose Weasley estaba junto a él.— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Hogwarts? ¿Con quiénes duermes? ¿Ya tienes tus horarios? ¿Qué clase te toca primero?—la pelirroja hizo una pregunta detrás de la otra, apresurada y sin dejar que su primo respondiera algo. Malfoy la miró durante unos segundos con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa ante todas las palabras que la chica había logrado gesticular en apenas unos segundos.

—¡Despacio, Rose!—se apuró a intervenir Albus. La muchacha detuvo sus preguntas, a la espera.—Estuvo… bien, supongo. Aunque mis compañeros de cuarto no son del todo agradables que digamos…

—Y claro, no sé que esperas de un montón de niñitos mimados sangre pura…—se apuró a criticar ella, pero un carraspeo detrás de Albus la detuvo. Notó entonces que había un muchacho rubio que la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises fríos, visiblemente ofendido por sus palabras.

—Eh… Rose, te presento a Scorpius.—los presentó el pelinegro, notando la tensión que se acababa de generar.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius Malfoy?—repitió la pelirroja, rompiendo el contacto visual con el rubio, y dirigiéndose ahora a su primo. Su voz sonaba a una mezcla entre la indignación y el desconcierto.

—Sí, por lo general ese suele ser mi nombre.—habló Malfoy en un tono irónico, y Albus tuvo que contener la sonrisa. Rose por su parte, lo ignoró.

—¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo… _a solas?_ —le pidió ella, en tono severo, muy similar a ese tono que su madre solía utilizar cuando preguntaba algo por mera cortesía, cuando en realidad no estaba dando lugar a otra elección. Albus giró a mirar a Scorpius. El muchacho le caía bien, era ocurrente y gracioso, y además, era la única persona en todo Slytherin que no parecía mirarlo de forma extraña. Lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era que aquel chico se ofendiera con él.

—Iré a sentarme a la mesa. Yo recogeré tu horario si es que te entretienes demasiado.—le dijo el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al pedido de Rose. La pelirroja lo vio dirigirse hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y automáticamente arrastró a su primo hacia fuera del Gran Salón, y a través de la puerta principal, hacia el parque. Un aire tibio y suave recorría la mañana de Hogwarts, y prácticamente no había nadie afuera.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora McGonagall—le preguntó Rose, cuando estuvieron afuera lejos de todo el mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó el morocho, sin terminar de comprender.

—¿A qué me refiero?—repitió ella, como si le pareciera insólito que su primo le preguntara eso.— ¡Me refiero al hecho de que estés en Slytherin! Es obvio que ha habido un error…

—Rose…

—… porque no hay forma de que un Potter esté en Slytherin…

—Rose, por favor…

—… a lo sumo Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff, pero Slytherin…—continuaba ella, sin siquiera prestar atención a su primo, que trataba de decir algo. Caminaba de un lado al otro, con pasos cortos y rápidos, y parecía hablar con ella misma. Albus la conocía bien, y sabía que eso era lo que ella hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.— no, no, es obvio que no puede ser. Debes escribirle a tu padre…

—Escucha, Rose…

—… él es un hombre muy importante, y muy influyente también, estoy segura que encontrará una manera de sacarte de ese nido de alimañas…

—¡ROSE BASTA!—estalló Albus finalmente, y la muchacha se detuvo en seco donde estaba.—Escúchame, por favor.—le pidió el pelinegro, bajando el volumen de su voz varios decibeles—No ha habido ningún error…

—¿Qué no ha habido ningún error? ¡Pero si tú querías ir a Gryffindor! ¡Y el Sombrero te lo ha negado!

—Bueno, a decir verdad… él no me ha negado nada…—Albus sintió que un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas.

—Tu… tu le pediste ir a Gryffindor, ¿verdad, Albus?—preguntó entonces Rose, y nuevamente, su tono sonó amenazador. Rose era su prima favorita, y sabía que él también era el primo favorito de ella. Habían pasado sus once años siempre juntos, y ahora, Las Casas los separaban. Sabía que Rose se enfadaría si eso pasaba, pero sabía que su enojo sería mayor sabiendo que él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho… sólo podía pensar en lo que papá me había dicho, de que no había nada de malo en terminar en Slytherin, y entonces…

—¡OH, POR MERLIN, ALBUS!—exclamó Rose, llevándose las manos a los cabellos, sin poder creer lo que su primo le estaba diciendo.—No puedo creer lo que hiciste. ¡Tendrías que haber estado pensando en Gryffindor, y no en Slytherin!

—Bueno, ya cálmate un poco, no es tan terrible.

—¡Claro que lo es! Oh, Albus, Hogwarts se suponía que sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar en nuestras vidas. Íbamos a estar en Gryffindor, y compartiríamos todas las clases, ¡se suponía que esto iba a ser perfecto!—le gritó ella, y unas lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro. Enfadada, Rose se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Albus se sentó en silencio junto a ella, pensativo.

—Todavía puede ser increíble, Rose… que no estemos en la misma casa no quiere decir que no podremos vernos

—Pero… pero James dice que Gryffindor y Slytherin son enemigos naturales y…

—¿Qué?—exclamó Albus. La información lo había golpeado en la cara como una cachetada. Miraba a su prima estupefacto.—¿James dijo eso?

—Bueno, si… esta muy enojado, Albus.

—¡Pero si era él el que siempre bromeaba de que yo terminaría en Slytherin!

—Si, bueno, pero él siempre pensó que no sería así. Que tú no lo permitirías.—le confesó ella. Albus no pudo más que soltar un bufido.—¡No te enfades con él, Albus! Ya sabes como es James… es demasiado temperamental. Se enoja fácil. Pero ya se le pasará, te lo aseguro.—agregó ella, en ayuda de su otro primo.—Y dime, entonces… ¿cómo es… digo, Slytherin?—se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente. Albus tardó un tiempo en responder.

—Uno de mis compañeros de cuarto quiso atacarme ayer a la noche, porque papá mandó a su abuelo a Azkaban—le confesó Albus, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios ante el recuerdo. Rose dio un respigo.—Tranquila, no pudo hacerme nada. Yo lo derribé antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.—pero lejos de tranquilizar a Rose, eso pareció escandalizarla más.

—¡Albus! ¿Lo atacaste?—le preguntó ella.

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero fue sin querer. Ya me conoces Rose… cuando me enojo, canalizo toda esa bronca hacia la magia. Simplemente extendí un brazo como para cubrirme de su ataque, y el muy estúpido de Cardigan salió volando por los aires.

—¿Hiciste un hechizo de Desarme sin varita?—le preguntó Rose, y Albus notó que su tono había cambiado. Se trataba de un tono de sorpresa, de asombro.

—No sé, supongo… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Nada… simplemente me parece algo… _avanzado_ —se apresuró a decir ella. Luego de unos segundos, agregó.—Debes tener cuidado, Albus. En Slytherin debe de haber muchos otros como ese Cardigan que van a querer cobrárselas… y tú estas completamente solo…

—¡No estoy solo!—se apresuró a decir él, indignado.—Tengo a Scorpius de mi lado.

—¿A Malfoy?—la duda en las palabras de Rose le molestaron.

—Sí… el se puso de mi lado durante la pelea.

—Eso es raro… sospechoso… deberías tener cuidado de él—

—Oh, Rose, ya párale. Sólo te parece sospechoso porque viene de Malfoy… si viniera de cualquier otra persona, te parecería un buen gesto.

—¡Claro que me parece sospechoso porque viene de Malfoy! ¿Qué no has escuchado las historias que cuentan mi padre y el tuyo? Que yo sepa, se trata de una familia donde casi todos han sido magos oscuros… sin contar que son unos maníacos de la pureza de sangre…

—No puedes juzgarlo por su familia, Rose.—intervino Albus, y trató de mantener su tono calmo.—Sino, mírame a mí… mira la familia de la que vengo, y a dónde fui a parar.

Rose pareció analizar unos segundos sus palabras, pero su ceño permanecía fruncido. Albus supo que iba a necesitar mucho más que eso para convencerla, pero por el momento, que dejara de atosigarlo con el tema le era suficiente.

Ambos reemprendieron el regreso hacia el Gran Salón, y se separaron hacia sus respectivas mesas. Albus tomó asiento junto a Mafloy, que en ese momento comía una tostada mientras que analizaba el horario que le habían entregado. Sin hablar, le tendió una copia a Albus, que se puso a analizar las clases que le tocaban. La primer materia que les tocaba ese día era Encantamientos, todavía a cargo del anciano Flitwick, seguida por Historia de la Magia, impartida por el fantasmagórico Binns, y para cerrar el día, Pociones, a cargo del Profesor Horace Slughorn.

Albus todavía estaba leyendo su horario, cuando una lechuza rezagada entró al Gran Salón y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba él sentado. La reconoció de inmediato. Blanca como la nieve, Hedwig II, era la lechuza de su padre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Era posible que su padre se hubiera enterado que su hijo había terminado en la casa de las serpientes?

Tomó la carta que le extendía la lechuza, le acarició levemente la cabeza, y finalmente, tomando coraje, abrió el sobre:

> _Querido Albus,  
>  Seguramente te ha sorprendido el recibir esta carta de mi parte, cuando tú aún no me has mandado ninguna. Y es que ayer recibí una carta de tu hermano James, quien parecía muy preocupado por ti, aunque no me ha querido decir cuál es el problema. Me ha dicho que piensa que algo anda mal contigo y que puedes estar en alguna clase de embrollo… te agradecería que me respondieras cuánto antes y me dijeras si es que te sucede algo, hijo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._
> 
> _Te quiere,  
>  Tu padre_

—¿De quién es?—le preguntó finalmente Scorpuis, a quien la curiosidad lo había derrotado y rompió su silencio.

—De mi padre—le respondió Albus.

—Oh…

—Mi hermano le escribió ayer… parece que les dijo que yo me he vuelto loco, o algo por el estilo.—se explicó mejor el pelinegro, mientras que le extendía la carta a Malfoy para que la leyera.

—Tienes que responderle.—sentenció el rubio luego de leer la carta.

—Sí, lo se… luego de clases—accedió Albus con mirada turbia.


	5. Capítulo 4: Hedda Le Blanc

**Capítulo 4: Hedda Le Blanc**

Durante la primera clase de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick se limitó a contarles sobre lo que verían ese año, y la importancia de los encantamientos en las situaciones a las que la vida podía enfrentarlos. Albus se sentía ansioso, y no podía ver la hora de que los hicieran practicar algún hechizo. Finalmente, cuando sólo quedaba media hora de clase, entregó a cada uno de los alumnos un cofre cuyo candado se encontraba firmemente cerrado, y se dispuso a enseñarles el hechizo "Alohomora". El hechizo era simple, y Albus logró hacerlo en su segundo intento, al igual que Scorpius, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

La clase de Historia de la Magia transcurrió sin penas ni glorias. Albus encontró el tono monocorde del profesor increíblemente aburrido, parecido a un somnífero, y halló mucha dificultad en prestarle atención durante toda la clase.

Luego de la comida, Albus supo que ya no podía retrasar más la carta que debía de escribirle a su padre. Sentado en la Sala común de Slytherin, tomó un trozó de pergamino, una pluma, y se dispuso a responderle. Tardó un largo rato, y luego de varios borradores, por fin la creyó lista.

> _Papa,  
>  Gracias por la carta, la verdad que me tomó por sorpresa. Me imaginé que James haría algo así, pero no tienes que preocuparte, al menos eso creo. James esta algo molesto porque el Sombrero me sorteó a Slytherin._
> 
> _Saludos,  
>  Albus_

Sabía que se trataba de una carta corta y fría, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor. Y en parte, porque tenía miedo de cómo su padre reaccionaría al enterarse de que su uno de sus hijos estaba en la casa más tenebrosa de todas.

Scorpius se acercó a la mesa para poder leer lo que había escrito.

—Creo que está bien.—le confirmó el rubio. Albus asintió.—Vamos a la lechucería rápido. En veinte minutos debemos estar en la clase de Pociones.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la sala cargando sus bolsos repletos de libros y útiles, en dirección hacia la lechucería. Allí, Albus encontró su propia lechuza, Zeus, regalo que sus padres le habían hecho por entrar a Hogwarts. Ató la nota a su pata, y la despidió con dirección al Valle de Godric, donde vivían los Potter.

Luego, sin perder tiempo, se encaminaron a toda marcha hacia las mazmorras. Llegaron con apenas unos minutos de anticipación. Casi todos sus compañeros se encontraban ya adentro. Dimitri, Taurus y Portus estaban sentados juntos en una de las mesas, y el último le lanzó una mirada de odio cuando Potter entró al aula, algo agitado. Pero Albus ni lo notó, sorprendido de ver a su prima, Rose, también allí. Había olvidado que Pociones era clase compartida con Gryffindor. Ella le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano.

Buscó con la mirada una mesa vacía, pero en cambio encontró una mesa con dos lugares libres, dónde ya había sentada una muchacha, a la que Albus no recordaba haber visto antes, pero que también vestía el uniforme de Slytherin.

Tenía el cabello negrísimo y brillante, lacio, que le caía como un telón sobre la espalda, por debajo de la cintura. La chica acababa de levantar la cara, de forma tal que Albus y ella quedaron mirándose frente a frente, y el morocho sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La jovencita tenía la piel más blanca que había visto jamás, como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol. Los ojos, celestes y brillantes, resplandecían entre tanta blancura, al igual que sus labios, de un leve color violáceo. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue la tristeza de su mirada.

—¿Podemos sentarnos acá?—le preguntó Albus, que sentía como si esa chica lo estuviera atravesando con la mirada. Ella se limitó a asentir, y Albus se sentó a su lado, mientras que Scorpius ocupaba el tercer asiento, junto a Potter.—Mi nombre es Albus…—comenzó a presentarse él.

—Sí, sé quien eres.—lo interrumpió la chica, con voz musical. Algo en su pronunciación, aunque muy sutil, le hizo darse cuenta que era extranjera—Mi nombre es Hedda Le Blanc—se presentó ella.

—Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy—se presentó el rubio, dirigiéndose hacia Hedda. La muchacha lo miró y asintió levemente. Había un aire taciturno y calmo en sus movimientos, como si nada pudiera alterarla o acelerarla. No pudieron seguir hablando, porque en ese instante entró el profesor Slughorn. Se trataba de un hombre grandote y con una amplia barriga, calvo, y de sonrisa bonachona.

—Buenas tardes alumnos… mi nombre es Horace Slughorn, y de ahora en adelante, seré su profesor de Pociones. De las muchas ramas de la magia, el arte de hacer pociones es algo que requerirá de ustedes no sólo estudio, sino también habilidad. Muchos de ustedes podrán intentarlo una y mil veces, pero jamás serán capaces de reproducir en sus calderos la maravilla de una Poción Rejuvenecedora. Podrán leer todo libro que encuentren, pero quien no tenga la paciencia necesaria y el temple adecuado, nunca podrá hacer la Poción Matalobos… detrás de ese montón de vapor e ingredientes, se esconde uno de los más grandes tesoros de la magia. Aprendan a hacer sus pociones, y podrán conseguir lo que quieran.—el profesor hablaba de forma alegre y motivadora. Albus se sintió entusiasmado. Conseguir lo que quisiera… había escuchado y leído sobre pociones… con una buena dosis de Veritaserum podía tener la verdad, con el Felix Felicis, la suerte, con la Poción Multijugos, otra identidad… su mente desvarió entre los libros de la biblioteca de su padre, libros de magia muy avanzada, donde hablaba de pociones increíbles y hasta tenebrosas. Apenas escuchó mientras el profesor tomaba lista.—Le Blanc, Hedda—leyó Slughorn, y Albus vio a la chica a su lado levantar la mano delicadamente en el aire. Sus manos eran también blancas, de largos y finos dedos.—¿Por casualidad no estará emparentada con Jaques Le Blanc, verdad?

—Es mi tío, profesor—le respondió ella, y Albus pudo notar que el rostro se le iluminaba levemente ante la mención de ese tal Jaques.

—¡No me diga! ¿Y sigue trabajando de Sanador en París?—preguntó Slughorn, aparentemente olvidado de que estaba en clase, y debía de seguir tomando lista.

—No, señor. Se retiró hace unos años. Ahora se dedica a escribir un libro…—le informó Hedda, con su voz suave y su leve tonada extranjera.

—Oh, es una pena. Uno de los mejores que he conocido sin duda. Aunque estoy seguro de que su libro será también un trabajo envidiable. Recuerdo que solía hacer una Poción Cicatrizante que podía curar cualquier tipo de herida.—rememoró el viejo profesor. Luego, como si volviera en sí, continuó tomando lista.—Malfoy, Scorpius—leyó el siguiente nombre, y apenas miró al rubio cuando este levantaba su mano. –Potter, Albus—leyó a continuación, y el morocho levantó su mano.

—Vaya, otro Potter en Hogwarts… tuve el placer de enseñar a su padre y a su madre, ambos… y he de decir que también a su abuela, Lily… una de las mejores en pociones que he conocido… aunque debo decir que Harry Potter no se le quedaba atrás… un muchacho brillante e ingenioso… —comentó el profesor más para el resto de la clase que para el propio Albus. Potter pudo ver a Cardigan hacer una muesca de asco como si estuviera vomitando mientras que Horace continuaba halagando a la familia Potter.—Veremos si usted también logra sorprenderme, señor Potter—le dijo, y le guiñó un ojo. Albus se sintió intimidado ante aquello. ¿Cómo iba a sorprenderlo, si no sabía nada de nada de pociones? Sí, había estado leyendo un poco, y siempre observaba a sus padres cuando preparaban alguna… pero nunca lo habían dejado tocar nada. Albus se obligó a volver a tierra cuando el profesor terminó de leer los nombres que figuraban en la lista.—Bueno, para comenzar siempre me gusta hacer algo entretenido… soy conciente de que es sólo su primera clase, así que será sencillo… ¿Quién puede decirme que en qué consiste la Poción Cárcara? –preguntó el profesor, e inmediatamente, la mano de Rose se alzó en el aire.

—¿Señorita Weasley?—preguntó el profesor, divertido ante el parecido que tenía la pelirroja con su madre.

—Es una poción para hacer reír a la gente… para que quien la tome se sienta inmensamente feliz, y bueno, se ría de todo—explicó ella, feliz de que la hubiera elegido para responder.

—Excelente. 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Supongo que de tal palo, tal astilla… idéntica a su madre.—la felicitó Slughorn, y Rose se sonrojó. A su lado, Malfoy soltó un leve bufido.

—Cualquier hubiera podido responder eso—murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo, al parecer, algo molesto.

—Bueno, quiero que todos tomen sus ingredientes, y abran sus libros de " _Pociones básicas para principiantes_ " en la página 20, donde encontrarán la explicación de cómo realizarla. Al final de la clase, quiero que coloquen su poción dentro de un frasco y lo dejen sobre mi escritorio para que yo luego los evalúe. Quien mejor lo haya hecho, ganará 30 puntos para su casa

Inmediatamente se comenzó a escuchar el movimiento de la gente al sacar sus libros, varitas e ingredientes de los bolsos. Albus vio como Hedda abría delicada y lentamente su bolso, sacaba su libro con sumo cuidado, y comenzaba a trabajar sobre la poción, concentrada y en silencio. A su otro lado, Scorpius hacía lo mismo.

Albus tomó su propio libro y lo abrió en la página 20, donde figuraba la receta para la poción. _Trozar colas de salamandra en fragmentos de 2cm cada uno aproximadamente, y colocarlos en un caldero a fuego lento junto con medio litro de sangre de vaca._ Albus comenzó a trozar sus colas de salamandra. Mientras que lo hacía, miró a Hedda de reojo, y se sorprendió al ver con la rapidez y habilidad que la chica cortaba las colas de salamandra, todas de un tamaño exactamente igual, para luego volcarlas dentro del caldero con otro movimiento ágil, y agregarle la sangre. Revolvió tres vueltas hacia su derecha, y dos hacia la izquierda, y se escuchó un leve chasquido dentro del caldero, mientras que el contenido tomaba un color gris plateado, tal como decía el libro. La imitó en cuanto hubo terminado de cortar sus colas (mucho más lento que ella), y si bien su poción tenía un buen color gris, no llegaba a ser como el de Hedda. Ojeó la poción de Scorpius, y vio que el muchacho tenía algunos problemas con su poción, que era de un color gris demasiado oscuro, y comenzaba a burbujear antes de tiempo.

—Agrégale unos trozos más de salamandra… detendrá las burbujas.—le sugirió Hedda, casi en un susurro. Seguía concentrada en su propia poción, pero de alguna forma, había notado el problema del rubio.

—Gracias—le murmuró Malfoy, mientras obedecía lo que ella le decía, e inmediatamente, las burbujas desaparecieron.

—¿Es verdad lo que cuentan?—preguntó suavemente la chica de pelo negro, separando por primera vez la vista de su poción, y mirando a Albus. Albus alzó las cejas, dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería.—Que tuviste un duelo, ayer, con Cardigan, y que lo derribaste antes de que él pudiera siquiera tocarte un pelo.—se explicó ella mejor. Albus no pudo evitar reír levemente mientras que meneaba un poco la cabeza.

—Vaya que se ha exagerado todo…—dijo el pelinegro. A su lado, Malfoy también rió.

—Lo próximo que escuches será que quisiste asesinarlo con un maleficio imperdonable.—se burló Scorpius, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

—Entonces es verdad—intervino Hedda.

—No fue así. Él quiso atacarme, y yo sin darme cuenta lo Desarmé—se explicó Albus, mientras que agregaba pétalos de rosa negra a su poción. Repentinamente la mano de Hedda se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca, obligándolo a alejar su mano del caldero. Y Albus sintió el contacto por primera vez con su piel, que era más fría de lo normal.

—Estas agregando pétalos de más—le explicó Hedda, mientras lo soltaba.

—Oh, gracias—le dijo Albus, mientras instintivamente se llevaba la mano libre hacia donde segundos atrás había sentido el contacto frío con la mano de Hedda.— ¿Tienes frío?—le preguntó entonces. La chica lo miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes y un gesto indescifrable.

—Un poco—le respondió ella finalmente. Pero algo en su tono de voz había cambiado. Parecía un poco más recelosa. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar.—¿Tu padre te enseñó un hechizo para Desarmar?—le preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! –se apuró a responder Albus, y Malfoy lo golpeó levemente con el codo para que bajara la voz. Algunas personas habían girado a mirarlos.—Fue sin querer… estaba molesto, y no pude controlarme, y simplemente…

—La magia salió de ti—Hedda completó su frase. Albus asintió. Hedda lo miró unos segundos más, y luego, volvió a su poción.

—¿Y tu cómo te enteraste de lo que pasó?—le preguntó Scorpius, con un leve tono arrogante en su voz, herencia paterna. Hedda se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Todo Slytherin lo sabe. Ese chico, el prefecto, Heros Morgan, se encargó de difundirlo por toda la Sala Común.—le informó ella. Scorpius y Albus intercambiaron unas miradas.—Si yo fuera tú, Potter… mantendría un perfil más bajo.—agregó luego.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Albus de manera desafiante. La muchacha revolvió un par de veces más su caldero, sin responderle, como si meditara como decir lo que seguía.

—Porque no querrás que la gente piense que eres el nuevo Señor Tenebroso.—le dijo Hedda, finalmente, mientras que vertía unas gotas de lágrimas de león en su poción. Un humo azulado brotó de su caldero, y se esparció por la clase.

—¡Vaya! Pero miren esto… excelente poción, señorita Le Blanc… veo que tiene usted también el talento para pociones de su tío… esto es muy bueno—exclamó Slughorn cuando se acercó al caldero de Hedda. La poción se veía de un reluciente azul Francia, tal como decía la receta. Horace giró para mirar la de Albus, y sonrió.—Muy usted también, Potter… otro que ha heredado los buenos genes de su familia.—lo felicitó el profesor, mientras que olía la poción que había en el caldero de Albus. No tenía el color azul Francia de Hedda, pero definitivamente esta mucho mejor que el de la mayoría de la clase.

Pero Albus no prestó atención a las felicitaciones recibidas por parte del profesor de Pociones. Su mente todavía repetía la última frase que la chica de piel mortecina le había dicho. Tuvo que esperar a que Horace se alejara hacia la mesa de los de Gryffindor para poder hablar de nuevo con Hedda.

—¿Eso es lo que dicen de mí?—le preguntó Albus cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie más que Hedda y Scorpius podían escucharlo. La chica lo miró de reojo, mientras, continuaba revolviendo su poción.

—No, aún no lo dicen… pero estoy segura de que lo piensan.—le respondió ella. Albus giró a mirar a Malfoy inquisitivamente, y éste evitó intencionalmente su mirada.

—Bueno… hay algunos rumores… nada importante—le confesó el rubio finalmente, mostrándose de golpe demasiado interesado en limpiar su tabla para cortar ingredientes.

—¿Qué tipo de rumores?—exigió saber Albus. Malfoy tardó en responder.

—Sólo es que muchos encuentran raro que hayas terminado en Slytherin, Albus.—le dijo el rubio, por fin mirándolo a los ojos. Albus alzó una ceja, y Malfoy resopló levemente.—Ya sabes… eres el hijo de Harry Potter… y terminas en Slytherin. Muchos piensan que… bueno, que el sombrero debe de haberte mandado aquí porque tú…—

—Piensan que te ha mandado a Slytherin porque tienes poderes oscuros—terminó la frase Hedda, de manera directa y cruda. Albus sintió un leve pesar en pecho, como si de golpe le hubieran puesto una mochila llena de piedras encima. Y entonces, el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase retumbó en las mazmorras.

—¡Coloquen sus pociones en frascos y déjenlas sobre mi escritorio!—anunció Horace. Rápidamente, Hedda y Scorpius se dispusieron a poner sus pociones en botellas, pero Albus tardó unos segundos más. Sentía las manos entumecidas. Sirvió la poción dentro de la botella, y torpemente, la apoyó sobre la mesa mientras cerraba el libro. Tan confundido se sentía que no notó que la había colocado sobre el borde de la mesa. La botella perdió estabilidad, y cayó de la mesa.

Albus esperó a escuchar el chasquido de cuando golpea el vidrio contra el suelo, pero éste nunca llegó. Vio cómo la botella caía, y con una rapidez y unos reflejos que jamás había visto, vio como Hedda estiraba ágilmente el brazo y atajaba la botella antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Wow, buenos reflejos!—le festejó Malfoy, sonriendo. Pero Le Blanc parecía aterrada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la mirada fija en su mano, donde sostenía todavía la botella con la poción de Albus. Parecía como si se sintiera culpable, o arrepentida de lo que acaba de hacer.

—Aquí tienes—dijo rápidamente, mientras que le entregaba la botella a Albus, tomaba sus cosas, y salía disparada de la mesa. La vieron dejar su propia poción sobre la mesa del profesor y desaparecer por la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

—Vaya… que chica rara—murmuró Scorpius, mientras que tomaba también sus cosas, listo para salir.

—Si…—coincidió Albus, pensativo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Charla con la Serpiente y el León

**Capítulo 5: Charla con la Serpiente y el León**

Había sido un día largo. Albus estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida en el cielorraso de la habitación. Todo allí estaba decorado de verde y plateado, y por todas partes se podían ver serpientes de todos los tamaños, talladas hasta en la madera. Era una habitación lujosa pero fría e impersonal. Albus la sentía como un cuarto de hotel, donde podía dormir cómodamente, pero que jamás sería como su verdadero hogar.

Le parecía imposible que hacía apenas dos días que había dejado su cuarto en su casa en el Valle. Las cosas desde entonces no habían resultado como él se había imaginado. Había terminado en Slytherin, donde la única persona que le hablaba, o al menos lo trataba bien, era Scorpius Malfoy. Su hermano estaba enojado con él, y seguramente también sus otros primos. Y como si eso fuera poco, la gente pensaba que él era una especie de mago oscuro…

—¿Por qué no fuiste a comer?—le preguntó de golpe una voz, sacándolo de sus turbios pensamientos. Scorpius Malfoy lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Albus no le respondió, y el rubio entró, cerrando detrás de si la puerta con cuidado.—¿Es por lo que te dijo Hedda?—le preguntó, mientras que se sentaba en su propia cama, que estaba junto a la de Albus. Albus continuó sin responder.—Oh, vamos, Albus, no puedes ponerte así por eso. ¿Qué te importa lo que hable la gente? ¡Tu sabes lo que es verdad y lo que no! No deberías dejar que te afecte… —trató de convencerlo Malfoy.

Albus cerró los ojos, mientras que inspiraba una enorme bocanada de aire. Es que Malfoy no sabía… no podía saber… que esas cosas sí lo afectaban. Lo afectaban porque desde que el Sombrero lo había mandado a Slytherin, él mismo no había parado de hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿No sería acaso un mago oscuro? ¿Era posible que el Sombrero hubiera visto dentro de él, y hubiera encontrado allí poderes oscuros, tan propios de Slytherin? Sintió que se retorcía el estómago. _"Claro que vio poderes propios de Slytherin…"_ pensó Albus.

—Albus… esto es una estupidez.—volvió a hablar Malfoy.

—No, no lo es.

—Claro que sí. _Poderes_ _oscuros_ … ¿que mierda es eso? Sin ofenderte, Potter, pero… ¿qué poderes oscuros puede tener un chico de once años?—le dijo Scorpius en tono irónico. Albus abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, mirando de frente al rubio.

—Hablar pársel, por ejemplo.—le espetó Potter.

—Bueno, claro, es un ejemplo, pero eso es algo tan poco común que…—pero Malfoy detuvo su frase en la mitad, y lo miró con los ojos grises abiertos como platos.— Tú no hablas pársel, ¿no, Albus?—preguntó entonces. Albus no le respondió. Centró su atención en una de las serpientes talladas en la pared que estaba contra el respaldo de su cama. La miró intensamente.

— _Sí, hablo pársel_.—le respondió Albus, sabiendo que todo lo que había salido de sus labios era un siseo. Malfoy pareció quedarse de piedra en su lugar. Albus volvió a centrar su atención en el rubio, sacándose la serpiente de la cabeza. —¿Sigues pensando en que no existe tal cosa como poderes oscuros en un chico de once años?—le preguntó entonces, y su voz sonó amarga y triste.

Scorpius se quedó mirándolo durante un rato, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Y luego, sin previo aviso, rompió a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes?—le preguntó Albus, sin saber por qué se sentía tan enojado. Había esperado muchas reacciones, pero nunca esa. Malfoy tardó un tiempo en dejar de reír y poder hablar.

—¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba tanto? ¿Por eso te perdiste la comida? ¿Por qué hablas pársel?—le dijo Scorpius, con lágrimas acumuladas de tanta risa.

—¿Te parece poco?

—Bueno… ¡si!—habló Malfoy, sonriendo.—O sea, es muy sorprendente y algo escalofriante tengo que decir… pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, es sólo un idioma, ¿no? Eso no quiere decir nada, Albus…

—Pero…—Albus quiso objetar, pero no se le ocurría que decir. Es que… ¿era posible que el rubio tuviera razón? ¿Qué el hablar pársel no significara nada?—¡Pero sólo magos oscuros han hablado pársel! ¿Y que si yo soy como ellos… sólo que aún no me he dado cuenta?—continuó Albus. Sabía que sonaba estúpido lo que acaba de decir, pero igual necesitaba desahogar su mayor temor.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡La gente no _nace_ mala, Albus, la gente se _hace_ mala! Además… ¿tu padre no habla pársel, también?—le preguntó Scorpius.

—Hablaba… ya no lo hace. Dejó de poder hablar con serpientes cuando murió Voldemort.—le explicó el morocho.

—Te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, Albus. Tú nunca serás un mago oscuro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?—se quejó Albus, y no pudo evitar que cierta desesperación se filtrara en su voz. Porque también él quería creerlo.

—Bueno… porque no quieres serlo, ¿no es así?.—le dijo simplemente Scorpius.

—¡Claro que no quiero serlo! Detesto todo lo que sea relacionad con magia oscura. Me parece macabro y cruel, e inútil, y no entiendo cómo…—comenzó a quejarse Albus.

Se había puesto de pie, y caminaba por el dormitorio mientras decía eso. Y entonces, mientras que decía aquellas palabras, lo comprendió. Comprendió que no importaba lo que el tuviera adentro, no estaba _destinado_ a ser un brujo tenebroso. Él sería quien quisiera ser. El peso de lo que acaba de comprender lo abrumó completamente, y sintió como si alguien le acabara de sacar la bolsa de piedras que había caído sobre su pecho esa tarde en la sala de pociones. Y de golpe, sin darse cuenta, se encontró riéndose de sí mismo. Y escuchó cómo Scorpius se reía con él. Cuando se hubo calmado, luego de reír durante cerca de cinco minutos, volvió a sentarse sobre su cama, más relajado.

—Gracias.—le dijo el morocho al rubio.

—No hay de qué. La verdad que por un momento me asustaste un poco… —se burló el rubio. Pero Albus notó cierta melancolía en su rostro.

—Eso que me dijiste… ¿se te ocurrió en el momento, o lo tenías pensado desde antes?—se atrevió a preguntar. Malfoy torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo…—le confesó Scorpius.—Es curioso… tú, vienes de una familia de magos que han luchado siempre del lado de los buenos, pero tienes miedo de ahora terminar convirtiéndote en uno de los malos. Y yo, en cambio, vengo de una familia de magos que históricamente han luchado siempre del lado de los malos…

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué lado quieres estar?—le preguntó Albus. Ambos muchachos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, mirando hacia el techo. Parecía que la charla era más fácil si no tenían que mirarse frente a frente.

—Durante toda mi vida sólo he escuchado sobre la grandeza de los magos, y la importancia de la pureza de sangre, sobre nuestra superioridad sobre los muggles… siempre se me dijo lo que _debía_ creer, y nunca se me preguntó que es lo que yo _creía_. Creo que recién ahora tengo, por primera vez, la oportunidad de elegir yo mismo qué es lo que quiero creer.

—¿Y qué eliges creer, Malfoy?

—Bueno… he estado la última hora tratando de ayudar al hijo del peor enemigo de mi padre… creo que es bastante claro que he elegido un camino distinto al del resto de mi familia.—se rió Malfoy, y Albus sonrió.

Recostado allí, en el medio de un cuarto en Slytherin, supo que acaba de hacerse su primer amigo en Hogwarts.

Pasaron dos días hasta que una mañana, mientras desayunaba, Albus vio volar a cientos de lechuzas a través del techo del Gran Salón, y distinguió de entre la multitud, a la lechuza blanca de su padre. Para su sorpresa, la lechuza se dirigió primero hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde le entregó una carta a su hermano James, y luego se dirigió hacia él. Albus tomó la carta de su padre ansioso y temeroso al mismo tiempo, y finalmente, se decidió y la abrió.

> _Albus,_
> 
> _Gracias por responder tan rápido. Sólo quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullos de ti, y de la casa en la has sido seleccionado (por favor, recuerda la charla que tuvimos antes de que subieras al tren…). Quiero que sepas, nuevamente, que no hay nada de malo con ir a Slytherin. No quiero que te preocupes o te apenes por ello. Estoy seguro de que la casa estará más que feliz de recibirte y de seguro encontrarás allí gente como tú, con la que pronto entablarás amistad. Sólo… disfruta.  
>  Con respecto a tu hermano… ya le he mandado una carta yo. Conociéndolo, sé que tardará en aceptar que tu no estas en Gryffindor. Estoy convencido de que en cierta forma se siente culpable, después de todo, el fue quien predijo que terminarías en Slytherin. Seguramente estará enojado y algo molesto durante un tiempo, pero trata de ser paciente con él, y si eso no funciona, simplemente ignóralo.  
> Por último, sólo quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho. Hogwarts puede ser un lugar fascinante, pero también guarda sus peligros. Trata de mantenerte lejos de ellos._
> 
> _Con cariño,  
>  Tu padre._

Albus soltó un suspiro al terminar de leer su carta, y se la extendió a Scorpius, quien estaba sentado a su lado esperando, inquieto. Mientras que su amigo leía la carta de su padre, Potter buscó entre la mesa de Gryffindor a su hermano mayor. De golpe, sintió una mano fuerte aferrarlo por el hombro.

—Ven—le ordenó la voz encolerizada de James Potter, a su espalda. Albus se puso de pie casi sin pensarlo, todavía con la mano de James aferrada a su hombro. Su hermano, quien dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a practicar Quidditch, había desarrollado una fuerza superior a la de un chico de doce años. Albus se limitó a dejarse guiar por James, quien lo llevaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a paso acelerado. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a un aula vacía, abrió la puerta, y empujó a Albus adentro.

—¿Qué es esto?—le gritó James entonces, zarandeando delante de él una carta. Albus supuso que era la de su padre. James se la extendió para que Albus la tomara. Éste obedeció, y en silencio, leyó la carta de su hermano.

> _James,_
> 
> _Siguiendo tu pedido, escribí a Albus para preguntarle si todo andaba bien, sólo para enterarme de que había terminado en Slytherin. Su respuesta fue breve, y creo que soy lo suficientemente grande e inteligente como para saber que eso sólo puede significar una cosa: que le aterra lo que nosotros pensemos de é digo a ti lo mismo que le dije a Albus. No hay nada de malo en ir a Slytherin. Creo que ya es hora de que dejemos de lado esos antiguos prejuicios sobre las casas, y esa innecesaria enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tu hermano es una gran persona, y creo que le irá muy bien en su casa. Te pido a ti que dejes de lado ese orgullo que tienes, y que ayudes a tu hermano. Las cosas no deben estar siendo fáciles para él, y estoy seguro que con tu actitud lo único que haces es volverlas peor aún. No hay nada malo con Albus.  
>  Me despido pidiéndote que trates de no meterte en muchos líos, y recordándote que ahora que tu hermano esta allí también, debes compartir con él lo regalos que heredaste de mi cuando entraste a Hogwarts._
> 
> _Te quiere,_
> 
> _Tu padre._

Albus terminó de leer la carta y miró a su hermano. Estaba todavía parado frente a él, y tenía la respiración acelerada. El enojo le desdibujaba los apuestos rasgos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a papá?—estalló James.

—Lo mismo que dice aquí: que había quedado en Slytherin…

—¡Oh, ya deja de mentir! Te hiciste la víctima, como siempre. El pobre Albus que quedó en la casa donde no quería estar, y se hace el sufrido para que papá y mamá se sientan tan tristes por él, para que no sean capaces de enojarse porque está en Slytherin, pero en cambio se enojen conmigo por no saltar de alegría ante tal _agradable_ sorpresa.—comenzó a satirizar James.

—Cállate, James… estas diciendo cualquier cosa…

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y entonces cómo explicas que papá no te haya dicho nada de Slytherin? ¿Sabe acaso quien es tu nuevo amigo, ese chico Malfoy? ¿O se enteró ya que andas por tu sala común batiéndote a duelo con tus compañeros?—James le hablaba con verdadero enojo, un enojo que Albus no entendía.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, James?—le preguntó Albus, sorprendido ante tal escena.

—¡Me pasa que tú debías estar en Gryffindor, Albus! ¡Tu eres el hijo de Harry Potter, no un mago oscuro cualquiera!—le gritó su hermano, y las palabras lo traspasaron como cuchillos filosos.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?—exigió saber Albus. James resopló con indignación.

—Todo el mundo lo dice… todos hablan sobre el chico Potter que terminó en Slytherin… y en que eso sólo puede significar una cosa… ¡que estas podrido por dentro!—James escupió las últimas palabras con odio. Y para Albus fue demasiado.

—Eres un imbécil, James—le respondió, en el tono más calmo que pudo, aunque la voz le temblaba del enojo.

—Y tú una asquerosa serpiente.—le devolvió el insultó el mayor de los hermanos. Las manos le temblaban, y Albus pudo ver que James estaba listo para sacar su varita. ¿Iba a atacarlo, a él, a Albus, a su propio hermano?

—Prefiero ser una asquerosa serpiente, a ser como tú—fue todo lo que Albus pudo articular, y sin más, salió del aula, dejando a James solo. Mientras que se alejaba, pudo escuchar un estruendo proveniente del interior del aula: su hermano estaba destruyendo todo lo que encontraba en el salón.

* * *


	7. Capítulo 6: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

**Capítulo 6: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras**

Todavía sentía todo ese enojo en su interior cuando giró en el siguiente pasillo y, debido a su distracción, chocó con una persona.

—¡Ay!—exclamó la voz suave y musical de Hedda. La había tirado al piso.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Albus, mientras que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y le levantaba los libros que estaban desparramados por el piso.

—Está bien, no me pasó nada—le dijo ella, mientras aceptaba de vuelta los libros que Albus le tendía. Lo miró directo a los ojos durante unos segundos, y el morocho volvió a sentirse intimidado por la tristeza que había en los de ella.—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Hedda.

—Eh… sí, estoy bien—mintió Potter. Ella tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar. Lo miraba con intensidad, como si estuviera analizando la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos apuremos. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras va a empezar en diez minutos, y dicen que la profesora es muy estricta en cuanto al horario—le informó la chica de penetrantes ojos celestes.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Albus se sorprendió con la ligereza con la que se movía la morocha, casi sin hacer ruido, como si flotara sobre el suelo.

En el aula ya se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, y también los de Gryffindor. Scorpius había ocupado uno de los bancos de más adelante, y le hacía señas en dirección al asiento que le había guardado atrás de él. Albus ocupó ese asiento libre, mientras que Hedda ocupaba el que quedaba junto a él.

—¿Qué quería tu hermano?—le preguntó Malfoy, girando sobre su asiento.

—Parece que los rumores sobre mi posible futuro como Lord Oscuro también llegaron a Gryffindor.—le dijo Albus, con amargura en la voz.—Estaba furioso… nunca antes lo había visto así—le confesó el morocho, y a continuación, le extendió la carta que su padre le había mandado a James y le contó brevemente la discusión.

—Vaya que te soltó todo, eh…—comentó Malfoy cuando Albus terminó la historia.—Pero es obvio que no lo cree de verdad… esta enojado y dijo cosas que no quería… Ya se van a amigar, ¿verdad?—aseguró dubitativo el rubio. Pero Albus no le respondió. Él no estaba muy seguro de cómo iban a seguir las cosas. Ambos habían dicho cosas muy hirientes, pero él no estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón a James. Esta vez, era su hermano mayor quien tendría que dar el brazo a torcer.—Hey…—le dijo Scorpius repentinamente, con la vista fija en la carta que Albus le había extendido. Tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido.—¿De qué regalos habla tu padre en esta carta?—le preguntó, señalando el último párrafo de la carta. En su enojo por la discusión con James, Albus ni siquiera había recaído en ese detalle.

—No tengo la menor idea—le confesó.

La puerta de la clase se abrió estruendosamente. Todos saltaron en sus asientos. La Profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras entraba en ese momento a la clase.

Albus pensó que se trataba de una chica muy joven para ser profesora. Era alta y delgada, y llevaba una túnica negra austera y reluciente. Tenía el cabello rubio que le caía en prolijos bucles hasta los hombros, y los ojos de un color amarillo como la miel que parecían hacer juego con el pelo. Su cara era de rasgos suaves y juveniles. Albus estaba seguro que no podía de tener más de 26 años. Y no pudo evitar pensar que era muy bonita.

La profesora caminó con paso firme y decidido hacia su escritorio, situado al frente de la clase, y se apoyó de espaldas sobre el mismo, quedando de frente a la clase.

—Buenos días.—los saludó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios, que le dio un aire aún más joven.—Mi nombre es Zaira Levington, y como ya habrán adivinado, soy su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.—se presentó, y el tono de su voz era amistoso e informal.—A lo largo de este año estudiaremos sobre los peligros de la magia negra, y sobre los mecanismos de defensa que podemos interponer ante ella. Les enseñaré primero hechizos defensivos y de protección, y si hacia el final del año están lo suficientemente avanzados, talvez podamos iniciar con algunos de ataque.—les explicó la profesora Levington, y un leve murmullo de emoción se extendió entre los estudiantes. La joven profesora acentuó su sonrisa al ver la aprobación entre sus alumnos.—Antes de empezar, sin embargo, quisiera establecer con ustedes una serie de pautas…—volvió a hablar, y su tono sonó un poco más serio y estricto. Todos mantuvieron silencio.—Primero que todo, quiero que sepan que soy una persona muy amable en lo que respecta a mi trato con los alumnos, y me gusta mantener un tono amistoso durante las clases, pero bajo ningún punto de vista y ante ninguna situación, voy a permitir que nadie me falte el respeto. Quiero que eso quede claro.—el silencio se hizo más intenso en la clase. Albus se sorprendió al ver la autoridad que podía llegar a imponer esa joven muchacha, sin siquiera elevar la voz.—Segundo, me gusta que mis alumnos estudien. Soy consciente de que tienen otras materias, y de que a veces es difícil tener todo al día, pero les voy a pedir que cuando les de tareas, las cumplan. ¿Está entendido?—preguntó. La mayoría le respondió con un monocorde "si".—Bueno, pónganse todos de pie. Vamos a empezar con algo divertido.—les dijo entonces Zaira, sonriendo nuevamente, y la dureza volvió a desaparecer de su voz.

Todos los que se encontraban en la clase obedecieron. Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron miradas confusas. Antes de que pudieran decir o pensar cualquier cosa, la profesora Levington había levantado su varita, y con un ágil movimiento, todos los pupitres se habían elevado en el aire, para ir a parar contra las paredes, apilados. La clase quedó completamente despejada.

—Saquen sus varitas, por favor.—pidió la profesora. Todos obedecieron, algo nerviosos.—Bueno… empezaremos con un hechizo simple, y útil… _Expelliarmus._ ¿Alguien puede decirme en qué consiste este hechizo?—preguntó la profesora a los alumnos, que se encontraban parados en el medio de la clase, mirándola desconcertados. La mano de Rose se alzó en el aire.—Sí… ¿tu nombre?—le concedió Zaira, mirándola amablemente,

—Rose Weasley, profesora.—le respondió ella.

—Bueno, Rose… dime ¿para qué sirve el Expelliarmus?

—Para desarmar a tu oponente. Es un hechizo capaz de quitarle la varita, y si es realizado con la suficiente potencia, incluso puede derribar al contrincante.—respondió Rose, diciendo las palabras con rapidez y de forma autómata. La profesora le sonrió.

—Exactamente. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por tu respuesta, Rose—la felicitó Zaira.

—¡Ese es el hechizo que debes de haber usado con Cardigan!—le susurró Scorpius a su lado, emocionado.

—El hechizo Expelliarmus es muy útil durante un duelo… ¿a alguien se le ocurre, por qué?—preguntó la profesora. La mano de Rose volvió a alzarse en el aire.—Le daremos la oportunidad de responder a otra persona, Rose, si no te molesta—le dijo gentilmente Zaira, y la pelirroja bajó su mano, levemente decepcionada. Zaira giró entre los alumnos, y su mirada se posó unos segundos sobre Albus.—¿Tu nombre, muchacho?—le preguntó entonces, sonriéndole.

—Albus Potter, profesora—le respondió el morocho, algo nervioso. La profesora alzó levemente las cejas y lo miró con mayor intensidad. Albus estaba acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara de esa forma al escuchar el apellido Potter, pero no dejaba de intimidarlo y en parte, molestarlo.

—Y dime Albus, ¿se te ocurre por qué es tan útil este hechizo en un duelo?—le preguntó finalmente Zaira. Albus lo meditó unos segundos.

—Porque te permite desarmar a tu oponente sin tener que causarle ningún daño verdadero… —se le ocurrió repentinamente.

—Exacto, Albus. Cinco puntos para Slytherin—le felicitó ella.—Expelliarmus nos permite ganar un duelo sin tener que lastimar, menos matar, a nuestro enemigo. Y hoy vamos a practicarlo… a ver, Albus, ¿tendrías la bondad de acompañarme al centro de la clase para hacer una muestra de cómo se hace el hechizo?—le pidió entonces la profesora. Albus sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, y a pesar de que deseaba decir que no, supo que no podía negarse. Asintió levemente, y avanzó hacia el centro del aula. Todos sus compañeros los rodearon para poder observar la demostración de la profesora. —Todo lo que deben hacer es, levantar sus varitas, y hacer este movimiento—giró su varita en el aire con gran habilidad.—...y pronunciar claramente el hechizo. Observen—ordenó entonces.— _Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó, y la varita de Albus salió despedida en el aire. Varios alumnos aplaudieron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos animosamente ante la demostración. —Albus… toma tu varita, por favor. Quisiera que probaras ahora tú.—le pidió gentilmente Zaira. Los aplausos y murmullos cesaron. Todos estaban expectantes, mirando cómo Albus, temeroso se agachaba para tomar nuevamente su varita.

 _Tranquilo_ , pensó Albus mentalmente _, sólo tienes que hacer lo que ella hizo. No es tan difícil, ¿no?_ , trató de convencerse.

—Cuando estés listo, Albus—lo apremió la profesora, y Albus pudo ver como adoptaba posición de combate, lista para recibir su hechizo.

Albus cerró levemente los ojos, y respiró profundo. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que poder. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, aferró su varita con fuerza, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en los dedos. Y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, alzó su mano y exclamó claramente:

 _—Expelliarmus!_ —el rayo de luz roja salió de su varita en dirección a la profesora.

— _Protergo!_ —dijo ella, con voz tranquila, y una cortina de humo se apareció frente a ella, frenando el haz de luz roja antes de que impactara con ella. Los aplausos volvieron a estallar en el aula, ahora con más potencia. —Excelente, Albus. Creo que ese hechizo merece unos diez puntos para tu casa. Pocos lo logran en su primer intento.—lo felicitó Zaira, con una sonrisa aún más amplia de la que había lucido hasta entonces. Albus pudo ver a Scorpius, que le sonreía no muy lejos, y se notaba muy sorprendido.—Ahora voy a colocarlos en parejas. Practicarán de a turnos cada uno desarmar a su oponente. Con cuidado, por favor. –les advirtió la profesora.—Potter… tu trabajarás con esta muchacha, ¿cómo es tu nombre?

—Hedda Le Blanc—le respondió la chica de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros como la noche. Albus le sonrió amistosamente, y ella le devolvió una leve sonrisa que curvó sus labios violáceos.

A su lado, a Scorpius le tocaba practicar con Rose. Ambos parecían bastante descontentos con su suerte, y no se hablaban siquiera.

—Yo acabo de probar… prueba tu primero, mejor—le ofreció Albus a su compañera. Hedda asintió levemente, y alzó su varita.

—¡ _Expelliarmus!_ —pronunció ella, pero nada salió de su varita. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, molesta.—¡ _Expelliarmus!_ —volvió a decir, pero sólo salieron unas chispas de la punta de su varita.

Junto a Albus, Scorpius también trataba de desarmar a Rose, sin éxito. La pelirroja lo miraba divertida, como burlándose de su incapacidad para hacer el hechizo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—le preguntó Malfoy, cuando luego de su tercer intento, sólo lograba sacar chispas de la punta de la varita.

—No lo sé… —confesó Albus.

—A ver… hazlo de nuevo, para que podamos verte mejor—le pidió el rubio. Albus miró a Hedda, buscando el consentimiento. La muchacha todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, visiblemente decepcionada de sí misma. Pero consintió que Albus intentara desarmarla.

— _Expelliarmus!_ —volvió a decir Albus, y nuevamente, un haz de luz roja salió de su varita e impactó en Hedda, haciendo que su varita volara por los aire varios metros.

—¡Claro!—exclamó Rose, con exasperación.—Ya entiendo lo que hago mal… _Expelliarmus!_ —gritó en dirección a Scorpius sin previo aviso. La varita del Slytherin salió disparada también fuera de su mano cuando un rayo rojo lo alcanzó.

—¡Ey! Avisa si vas a hacer eso.—se quejó Malfoy, mientras levantaba su varita.

—Albus…—lo llamó la voz de Hedda, y éste apenas había terminado de girar en su dirección cuando la muchacha pálida exclamó— _Expelliarmus!—_ y la varita de Albus voló de su mano. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en el rostro de Hedda.

—¡Bien, veo que por acá van mejorando!—los felicitó Zaira.—A ver, prueba tu, muchacho… ¿tu nombre?—le pidió Zaira, en dirección a Malfoy.

—Scorpius Malfoy—se presentó el rubio, nervioso.

—Bueno, a ver, prueba desarmar a la señorita Weasley—le dijo Zaira. Rose lo miró con una mueca burlona, convencida de que el rubio aún no sabía como hacer el hechizo. Detrás de la profesora, Scorpius pudo ver a Hedda, que con gestos, le indicaba que aferrara con fuerza su varita al pronunciar el hechizo.

—¡ _Expelliarmus!—_ gritó Malfoy aferrando con fuerza su varita, y notó apenas había dicho las palabras que por fin lo había logrado. El haz de luz roja desarmó a Rose, quien parecía indignada.

—Perfecto.—les dijo Zaira, mientras que se dirigía hacia otro grupo.

—Albus, quiero practicar contigo—exigió Rose, en tono molesto, mientras se alejaba de Scorpius.

—Bueno… ¿Hedda, te molesta practicar con Scorpius?—le preguntó el morocho, gentilmente. La chica negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le molestaba, y se acercó a Malfoy, lista para volver a practicar.

—No entiendo como lo soportas—dijo repentinamente Rose a Albus, mientras que éste se acercaba a ella para recoger su varita que había salido despedida en esa dirección.

—¿Te refieres a Scorpius?—le preguntó Albus, sabiendo la dirección que la charla estaba tomando.

—Sí… es tan engreído. Me mira de esa forma como si fuera superior a mi, no sé quien se cree que es.—le espetó ella. Albus rió levemente, mientras que pronunciaba el hechizo y desarmaba a su prima.

—Eso no es verdad… y en última instancia, es tu culpa.—le dijo él.

—¿Mi culpa?—preguntó ella, ofendida ante lo que su primo favorito le decía.

—Bueno, tú fuiste quien lo llamó niño mimado sangre pura, ¿recuerdas?—le dijo Albus. Ella se limitó a soltar un leve gruñido, y ya no hizo comentario alguno.

* * *


	8. Capítulo 7: La venganza de Cardigan

**Capítulo 7: La venganza de Cardigan**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron más rápido de lo que Albus se había esperado. Las clases se volvían cada vez más intensas y difíciles, y los profesores, que al principio habían sido muy considerados con ellos, ahora no paraban de darles tareas.

Sin embargo, Albus se sentía a gusto. Había trazado una buena amistad con Scorpius, quien resultaba ser un buen chico, gracioso y considerado, aunque era innegable que a veces podía resultar algo frío y orgulloso. La peor faceta de Malfoy salía a relucir siempre que su prima Rose se encontraba cerca. Bastaba con que ella apareciera en el campo visual, para que su rostro se transformara, adquiriendo un gesto austero y distante, y para que su voz se volviera fría y monótona. Rose no ayudaba demasiado. Siempre que podía soltaba comentarios mordaces e hirientes contra el rubio, quien la mayoría de las veces respondía con la misma dureza, o peor aún para Rose, simplemente con la indiferencia.

A medida que transcurrían las clases, Albus fue descubriendo que era muy bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los hechizos se le daban con mucha facilidad, y le resultaba sumamente interesante. No sucedía lo mismo en el resto de las clases, como Encantamientos y Transformaciones, dada por un profesor llamado Spike Gray, donde tenía más dificultad para lograr los hechizos.

Pociones se le daba bastante bien, pero debía de admitir que la mejor era lejos Hedda Le Blanc. La chica tenía un talento casi natural para la mezcla de ingredientes, y siempre lograba extraer los mejores elogios de Slughorn.

En cuanto a James, las cosas estaban igual. Su hermano mayor no le hablaba, o lo ignoraba cada vez que se cruzaban. Albus sentía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo ante semejante actitud. Pero estaba decidido a que él no iba a hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Era James quien había metido la pata, y sería él quien volviera para pedir perdón. Aunque conociendo a su hermano, era posible que aquello le tomara un largo tiempo.

Hacía poco menos de un mes que estaba en Hogwarts, pero los deberes ya comenzaban a acumularse. Su tarea más urgente correspondía a la de la profesora Levington, quien les mandado a que escribieran una redacción sobre hechizos de Desarme.

Así que el sábado por la mañana, Albus y Scorpius decidieron ir a la biblioteca a cumplir con la misma. Se habían tomado muy en serio la advertencia de la profesora.

Encontraron a Rose junto a otro muchacho en la biblioteca. Tenía el pelo castaño, ojos celestes de mirada soñadora, y parecía ensimismado en otros pensamientos más allá de su estudio. Pero en cuanto vio a Albus, su expresión cambió por una de alegría y comadrería.

—¿Cómo anda todo por la casa de las serpientes, Al?.—lo saludó amistosamente el chico, mientras le palmaba el brazo. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Todo en orden, Lysan—lo dijo Albus, mientras que se sentaba en la silla junto al muchacho. Malfoy tomó asiento de frente con Rose, quien estaba ensimismada en su trabajo y apenas había levantado la mirada cuando llegaron.— ¿Se conocen, verdad?—preguntó Albus, señalando a Lysander y a Scorpius.

—Sólo de vista. Scorpius Malfoy, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Scamander a Malfoy.

—El mismo. Tú eres Lysander Scamander.—confirmó Scorpius, mientras estrechaba la mano de Lysander.

—Un gusto. Pero llámame Lysan—se presentó el muchacho.—Lindo _escudo_ el que lograste hacer ayer en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Al…—volvió a dirigirse al morocho. Albus se sonrojó levemente.

—No fue gran cosa… —le respondió Albus. Lysan rió, y su risa era pura y contagiosa.

—¡Claro que lo fue! A mi todavía ni siquiera me sale…—confesó Lysan.

—Y no conseguirás hacerlo si sigues perdiendo el tiempo en vez de hacer tus deberes—le espetó Rose, levantando la vista de su pergamino, visiblemente irritada.—Por si no te diste cuenta, Albus, nosotros estábamos haciendo deberes hasta que llegaste.

—Tranquila, Weasley, nosotros también venimos a eso—le dijo la voz fría de Malfoy. Rose le dedicó una breve mirada de odio, y giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Lysander.

—Vuelvo a la sala común, porque acá ya no se puede trabajar en paz. ¿Vienes conmigo?—le dijo Rose finalmente, mientras que se ponía de pie, y sin esperar su respuesta, salía de la biblioteca.

—Lo siento, Al… pero necesito la ayuda de Rose si quiero terminar las tareas… nos vemos más tarde. ¡Adiós, Scorpius!—se despidió Scamander, y salió corriendo detrás de Rose en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Creo que tu prima me detesta.—soltó Malfoy, en tono indiferente, mientras que pasaba las hojas de unos de los libros sobre hechizos de Desarme.

—Rose tiene un carácter fuerte… y es bastante cabeza dura. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es difícil de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero sólo tienes que darle tiempo—le explicó Albus, mientras que sacaba un pergamino para empezar sus deberes. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual, sólo era una observación. No tengo que demostrarle nada a ella.—le aseguró el rubio, pero algo en su tono no terminó de convencer a Potter.

Luego de largo rato en la biblioteca, ambos muchachos habían terminado su redacción para la profesora Levington. Salieron de la biblioteca hablando sobre Quidditch. Scorpius había leído en la cartelera que al día siguiente tendrían su primera clase de vuelo.

—Sabes volar, ¿verdad, Al?—le preguntó Scorpius, mientras que caminaban por los pasillos vacíos del colegio, en dirección a la sala común.

—Sí… mi padre me enseñó, a mí y a mis hermanos desde pequeños. En mi familia son casi todos fanáticos, y siempre que nos juntamos organizamos algún partido o algo.

—¿De qué puesto juegas?—le preguntó el rubio, interesado.

—Buscador. Como mi padre—le respondió Albus, y se le notó en la voz que estaba orgulloso.

—Entonces seguro que eres patético sobre una escoba.—habló una voz ronca a su espalda.

Albus y Scorpius giraron instintivamente. Allí, frente a ellos, salidos de la nada, estaban Portus Cardigan con su intensa mirada de odio contenido, y un poco detrás de él, Dimitri Kurdan, que se notaba bastante incómodo, y Taurus Zabini, que parecía tranquilo, pero su mirada era fría y calculadora.

—Me han dicho que tu padre pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que sobre la escoba, Potter.

—Y a mi me han dicho que tu padre era tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabía lo que era una escoba.—le retrucó Albus.

Cardigan dio un paso al frente, desafiante, y Albus lo imitó. Ambos habían deslizado sus manos hacia los bolsillos donde guardaban las varitas, listos para atacarse. Albus sintió una corriente de odio que le quemaba la sangre. Notó como Scorpius lo tomaba del hombro para evitar que se lanzase sobre Portus.

—Déjalo, no vale la pena.—le dijo Malfoy, lanzándole una mirada encolerizada a los tres chicos que estaban frente a él.

—Hazle caso, Potter. Huye ahora que puedes. ¿O no es así como tu padre ha logrado mantenerse vivo todos estos años? Escapando—se burló Cardigan, provocándolo.

—No lo sé… pero talvez le puedas preguntar a tu abuelo que opina desde Azkaban—dijo Albus, tratando de conservar la calma y evitar otro estallido de magia. La cara de Cardigan pareció perder un poco de color ante esas palabras. Malfoy aprovechó el momento para tirar del brazo de Albus, y obligarlo a girar para irse, dándole la espalda a Portus y a sus dos compañeros.

Y entonces, Albus escuchó la voz ronca de Cardigan pronunciar _"Bombarda!"_ , y sintió como un rayo de luz amarilla le rozaba la oreja, para ir a impactar contra la pared, haciendo que apareciera una grieta en la misma y varios fragmentos de piedra se desprendieran.

Automáticamente Albus llevó su mano hacia la varita y giró para enfrentarse a sus oponentes. Pero antes de que hubiera logrado hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, escuchó otra voz, una voz femenina y musical, que gritaba: _Expelliarmus!"_

Vio como Portus, junto con su varita, salía despedido en el aire, e impactaba contra la pared, cayendo inconciente al suelo. Kurdan y Zabini, quienes se habían quedado petrificados en su lugar, reaccionaron y sacaron sus varitas. Pero Albus y Scorpius, que ya se esperaban aquella reacción, fueron más rápidos. Ambos gritaron _Expelliarmus_ , y sus hechizos también impactaron contra los dos muchachos, causando que éstos volaran hasta dar con la pared, y quedaran inconcientes.

Albus entonces levantó la mirada hacia la chica que lo había salvado de Portus. Allí, parada frente al cuerpo desmayado de Cardigan, se encontraba Hedda Le Blanc. Tenía los puños apretados, y aún sostenía su varita apuntando a Portus. Su rostro, normalmente calmo e inexpresivo, ahora estaba surcado por el enojo y la furia, con sus ojos centelleando, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Detesto que la gente ataque por la espalda—habló ella finalmente, y pateó el cuerpo desmayado de Cardigan con fuerza.—Es tan desleal y…—volvió a patearlo.—cobarde.—y lo pateó por tercera vez. –Es simplemente repugnante—sentenció, y por fin, pareció calmarse, y bajó su varita.— ¿Están bien?—les preguntó Hedda, y si bien su rostro mostraba calma, sus ojos aún brillaban de enojo.

—Sí… falló por unos centímetros.—le dijo Albus. –Gracias… —Albus no sabía que más decirle. Pero se sentía muy agradecido. Ella simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza como para restarle importancia.

—No fue nada—aseguró Hedda. Scorpius rió.

—No creo que Cardigan piense lo mismo cuando se despierte… le diste un buen golpe—comentó el rubio, divertido, mientras miraba el chichón que se iba formando lentamente en la cabeza de Portus. Y por primera vez desde que la conocían, Hedda rió. Su risa era más musical que su voz, y parecía hechizar el ambiente.

—Creo que será mejor que salgamos de acá antes de que éstos se despierten… o que nos encuentre alguien—sugirió la chica, sonriendo a los muchachos. Ambos asintieron, y los tres salieron del pasillo, caminando a paso tranquilo, hablando de trivialidades.

Desde ese momento, Albus supo que Hedda había pasado a formar parte del equipo. No era necesario decir nada, simplemente, lo sabían. Ese duelo los había unido a los tres.

* * *

Respiró hondo mientras que salía al jardín. Octubre se acercaba a su fin, y esto se hacía sentir. Un viento fresco recorría los terrenos del colegio, y se ajustó el cuello de su capa para evitar sentir frío. Bajó por ese camino que ya tanto conocía, y se detuvo frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Escuchó voces y risas provenir desde el interior de la cabaña. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, y tras dudar unos segundos, golpeó a la puerta.

Hagrid abrió la puerta aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se debía a una broma que acaba de oír. La sonrisa pareció vacilar en sus labios, detrás de la maraña de barba y cabello que la cubría, cuando vio a James Potter parado frente a él.

—¡James! Que sorpresa, ven pasa muchacho…—le dijo Hagrid, haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias—respondió James, algo cortante. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando entró a la pequeña cabaña.

Dentro de la cabaña, sentados alrededor de la mesa ratona, con tazas de té frente a ellos, se encontraban su hermano Albus y Scorpius Malfoy. De espalda a él, en la parte de la cabaña que funcionaba como cocina, había una muchacha de pelo negro, largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, que estaba intentando cortar pedazos de la torta de Hagrid.

El ambiente se tensó de inmediato. Albus y James se miraron fijamente durante un rato, sin decir nada. Scorpius se puso de pie y se acercó hacia donde estaba la chica, con la excusa de ayudarla. Finalmente Hagrid rompió el silencio.

—Tu hermano Albus llegó hace un rato. Y ellos son sus amigos… seguramente los conoces, Scorpius y Hedda.—los presentó el semigigante.

—Volveré en otro momento, entonces—sentenció James, girando para salir.

—¡Oh, por todos los santos!—exclamó la voz exasperada y musical de Hedda, mientras esta dejaba violentamente el cuchillo sobre la mesada de Hagrid, y giraba para mirar a James. James tuvo que contener el aliento cuando la vio. La palidez de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos lo encandilaron.—¡Terminen con todo esto de una vez! ¡Son hermanos, maldita sea!—les gritó ella, dirigiéndose ahora también a Albus.

—Hedda, no te metas. No te incumbe—le dijo Albus, en tono calmo. La muchacha soltó un resoplido.

—Bien, entonces sigan peleados por algo tan estúpido como Slytherin.

—¿Estúpido?—habló James por primera vez. Su carácter temperamental estaba a punto de desatarse.—No sabes lo que dices.

—Hey, no te metas con ella—dijo Albus, poniéndose de pie. –Si tienes algún problema, arréglalo conmigo.—le exigió Albus. James pareció sorprenderse. Su hermano menor nunca se le había plantado de aquella forma.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, salió hecho un huracán de la cabaña, zarandeando la puerta. Y para sorpresa de Albus, detrás de él, moviéndose con una rapidez sorprendente, salió Hedda.

—¡Potter!—le gritó Hedda al muchacho de cabellos oscuros que caminaba de regreso hacia el colegio. Pero éste no se detuvo.—¡POTTER!—volvió a gritarle, y comenzó a correr detrás de él, hasta alcanzarlo. Lo tomó de la muñeca para frenarlo.

Instintivamente, James tiró de su brazo para liberarse, sorprendido del contacto con aquella piel de marfil, que le pareció helada.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó James, de mal modo, pero algo en aquella chica lo hizo ablandarse, y sintió que no podía descargar su enojo en ella.

—Creo que te estas equivocando.—le dijo ella, algo agitada por la corrida. James alzó una ceja, en forma inquisitiva.—No puedes juzgar a tu hermano por la casa en la que ha terminado. Es estúpido… tú debes de conocerlo mejor que yo… sabes que él es una buena persona.

—Tu no lo entiendes—la interrumpió James, tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa no entiendo? ¿Qué te has peleado con tu hermano y le has dado la espalda simplemente porque la gente rumorea que es un futuro mago oscuro?—ironizó ella, con las manos aferradas a su cintura, en gesto desafiante. James resopló.—Sabes... esto es una pérdida de tiempo y de saliva. _Tú_ no vales la pena. Si no puedes ver a tu hermano como quien verdaderamente es, entonces no te mereces su amistad—le dijo ella, y volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, dejando a un aturdido James Potter petrificado en su lugar.

* * *


	9. Capítulo 8: El Regalo del Sr. Potter

**Capítulo 8: El Regalo del Sr. Potter**

—¿Podemos hablar?—le pidió una voz a su espalda, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar amable. Albus levantó la mirada de su plato de comida, y giró para enfrentarse a James.

—No estoy de humor para pelear, James.—le dijo Albus, mientras volvía su atención hacia su plato.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear, Albus. Sólo… sólo te pido unos minutos para hablar—volvió a hablarle James. Se lo notaba apenado y contrariado. Albus lo miró unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, y se puso de pie, siguiéndolo hacia la salida del Salón. –Sígueme—le pidió James, mientras que iban hacia la misma sala donde tiempo atrás habían tenido su gran pelea. Albus entró detrás de James, y cerró la puerta. Ambos permanecieron allí detenidos, en silencio. James se encontraba de espaldas a su hermano menor, con la mirada fija en uno de los ventanales del aula. Y entonces, cuando Albus comenzaba a exasperarse...

—Perdón—dijo James, casi en un murmullo. Albus sintió que las palabras lo golpeaban en la cara. No se esperaba aquello. James soltó un leve suspiro, y volteó para mirar de frente a su hermano.—Me comporte como un estúpido—agregó luego, visiblemente compungido. Y nuevamente, quedaron en silencio.

—Estúpido es poco comparado con lo que tu fuiste—le espetó Albus, pero a pesar de que su tono era duro, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sintió que un gran peso se le liberaba de encima. Después de todo, James era su hermano.

—¿Crees que podrás perdonarme por llamarte… serpiente asquerosa y todas esas otras cosas? No es lo que pienso verdaderamente, Al… es sólo que… nunca pensé que tu y yo estaríamos separados en Hogwarts… y después de todas las bromas que te hice durante el verano, como insistí en que terminarías en Slytherin…—la voz de James se cortó.

Y entonces, Albus comprendió el verdadero enojo y pesar de su hermano. No estaba enojado con él por haber terminado en Slytherin. ¡Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque él, James Sirius Potter, lo había dicho así!

—James… me imagino que tú no piensas que tus bromas, bueno… pudieron haber influido en que yo terminara en Slytherin, ¿verdad?—quiso asegurarse Albus. Su hermano no le respondió, pero un gesto extraño, (¿culpa?) se le dibujó en el rostro. El más joven de los Potter no pudo más que reír. James lo miró extrañado.—¡James! Vamos, no puedes pensar eso de verdad… esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. En serio—le aseguró, esta vez, más seriamente.—Simplemente… olvidemos que todo esto alguna vez pasó, ¿si?—le pidió Albus. Ahora que James le había pedido perdón, toda aquella pelea parecía una estupidez.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de James. Ambos hermanos se tomaron unos segundos en silencio, mientras que se decidían a dejar todo aquello en el pasado, y empezar de vuelta, desde cero. Finalmente, James pareció recordar algo.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte—le confesó entonces, mientras se acercaba a Albus. El menor pudo ver que extraía de su bolsillo un viejo pedazo de pergamino, doblado.—Lo que estoy a punto de enseñarte, James… creo que es el _segundo_ mejor regalo que papá me ha hecho, _nos_ ha hecho, en nuestras vidas.

—¿Un pedazo de pergamino? Con qué poco te conformas, James.—le dijo Albus, mirando con escepticismo lo que le mostraba su hermano. James alzó las cejas, divertido, y el gesto pícaro y travieso volvió a su cara.

—¡La boca se te haga a un lado, enano!—le dijo, riendo, mientras abría el trozo de pergamino.—Esto no es un simple pergamino, hermanito… este es… el rey de los pergaminos…—los ojos de James se iluminaron, con la mirada perdida en algún muy buen recuerdo. Albus tosió para hacerlo volver.— _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ —habló James, mientras apoyaba la punta de su varita sobre el pergamino. Miles de líneas negras de tinta brotaron entonces desde el sitio donde la varita había tocado el pergamino, entrecruzándose unas con otras, dibujando lo que Albus no tardó en descifrar como un mapa.—Te presento el Mapa de los Merodeadores, Albus… uno de los mejores inventos que el mundo mágico ha visto.—exageró James.

Albus permaneció unos segundos mirando el mapa, y tratando de entender porqué su hermano se mostraba tan emocionado ante aquello. Y entonces, al mirarlo en mayor detalle, notó que había cientos de puntos que se movían, y que llevaban nombres… ¡nombres que él conocía! Y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito cuando comprendió que aquello era…

—¡Es un mapa de Hogwarts!—gritó Albus, emocionado.

—¡Shh! Más bajo—le pidió James, mirando con suspicacia hacia la entrada del aula.—Exactamente, eso es.

—Ahora entiendo cómo es que siempre te mandas tus cosas y nunca te atrapan—razonó Albus. James rió de forma autosuficiente.

—Créeme… todavía falta la mejor parte –le dijo James. Albus lo miró expectante.—Creo haberte dicho que éste es el segundo mejor regalo que he recibido de papá… El primero, Albus, es éste—le dijo, mientras sacaba de su mochila lo que parecía una capa. Pero una capa como nunca antes había visto. Y entonces, con un movimiento ágil, James se la deslizó por encima de la cabeza, y ante los ojos desorbitados de Albus, desapareció de su visión.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó fuera de si Albus, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.—¿Es una capa de invisibilidad?

—Claro que sí—le habló la voz de James, mientras se sacaba la capa.—Y no cualquier capa, hermanito. Esta capa, tiene historia. Carga con cientos de aventuras… es la misma capa que papá usaba con tío Ron y tía Hermione cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y antes de ellos, la usó nuestro abuelo con sus amigos. Y ahora… es nuestra.

Albus se sintió superado por toda la información que estaba recibiendo.

* * *

—Esto es increíble…—dijo Malfoy, mientras recorría con la mirada el Mapa del Merodeador.

—No puedo creer que el inepto de tu hermano tenga algo como esto—exclamó Hedda, que miraba sorprendida el trozo de pergamino extendido frente a ambos. Albus no podía dejar de sonreír. Sabía que sus amigos reaccionarían de esa forma cuando se los mostrara.

—Se lo dio mi padre cuando entró en Hogwarts.—le respondió Albus, mientras que él también se inclinaba a mirar el mapa.

—¿Y alguien más sabe de esto?—le preguntó Scorpius, con la emoción todavía en el rostro.

—Sí… sus amigos, Louis Weasley, Lorcan Scamander y Alexander Domich… y bueno, ahora ustedes dos.—le confesó Albus.

—Esto es increíble… ¡piensa en todo lo que vamos a poder hacer con él, Al!—exclamó Scorpius emocionado. Hedda le chistó, para que bajara el volumen de su voz. Estaban encerrados en una de las aulas vacías, pero eso no quitaba que alguien no los escuchara al pasar.

—Lo se…—coincidió Albus, que sentía la misma emoción que su amigo rubio. La muchacha en cambio, se mostraba más reservada.

—¿Y tu padre de quien lo consiguió?—le preguntó Hedda, quien a pesar de sentir fascinación por el mapa, tenía algo de desconfianza.

—Lo hizo mi abuelo, con sus amigos cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Papá siempre dice que eran unos alborotadores y unos genios—le respondió Albus pacientemente.

Hedda asintió y pareció meditar unos segundos. Albus sonrió porque supo que la batalla estaba ganada: si Hedda no hacía más preguntas era porque estaba conforme con la información que había obtenido.

Hedda Le Blanc se había ensamblado perfectamente al dúo de Albus y Scorpius. Era como si ellos tres fueran piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, pensados para estar juntos. Era una chica misteriosa, y Albus a veces tenía la sensación de que esa muchacha escondía cientos de secretos. Pero a pesar de su imagen blanca y frágil, Hedda era una amiga fiel y graciosa. Tenía un humor ácido y bastante irónico, y siempre decía la verdad de una manera cruda y directa. Era precavida, algo desconfiada y con un gran sentido la justicia, y cuando algo no le cuadraba, solía hacer muchas preguntas, para luego permanecer un rato en silencio, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Hablaba poco de ella misma, y de su vida fuera de Hogwarts, y Albus nunca la había escuchado nombrar a sus padres. De su familia, sólo había escuchado el nombre de Jaques Le Blanc, su tío y padrino, y siempre que Hedda lo nombraba, el rostro se le iluminaba y sus ojos brillaban con cariño. Pero la mayoría del tiempo sus ojos tenían un aspecto triste y opaco, como si escondieran algo terrible que la abrumaba.

—¡Miren, podemos salir de Hogwarts!—exclamó repentinamente Scorpius. Hedda pareció despertar de su ensueño, y se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba el rubio.

—A ver… déjame ver, Scor…—le pidió ella, inclinándose sobre el mapa. Albus la imitó.—Es verdad… me pregunto a dónde llevará…—

—Podríamos investigar—sugirió Albus. Tanto Scorpius como Hedda levantaron la mirada del pergamino para fijarla en el morocho. Los ojos grises de Scorpius se iluminaron.

—No lo sé… incluso con el mapa, parece peligroso. Si nos atrapan…—se quejó Hedda. Ella era siempre la que tenía la mente fría, y podía pensar lógicamente.

—¡Hedda!—se quejó Scorpius, mirándola con reproche.

—No nos pueden atrapar si somos invisibles—argumentó Albus.

—Pero por si aún no lo notaste, Al, no somos invisibles—refutó Le Blanc, algo exasperada.

—Pero creo que esto puede ayudarnos— Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del morocho mientras que decía esas palabras. Abrió su mochila y sacó la capa que James le había dado. Sin decir nada, se puso la capa sobre los hombros, e inmediatamente, todo su cuerpo desapareció ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos, dejando una cabeza que parecía flotar en el aire.

—¡Imposible!—exclamó Scor, mientras que se acercaba a su amigo para comprobar más de cerca la capa. Albus se la quitó, para que el rubio pudiera probarla. Malfoy imitó a su amigo, deslizándose la capa por sobre los hombros, y comprobó sorprendido al bajar la mirada, que su cuerpo había desaparecido.

—Pásamela, Scor—le pidió Hedda, algo imperativa, y con la frente fruncida. Malfoy se la tendió, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hedda pudo sentir la suavidad de la tela en sus manos, que se deslizaba casi como agua. Pareció examinarla centímetro por centímetro, buscándole seguramente alguna falla, pero no encontró nada.

—Es… sorprendente—confesó la chica finalmente, y sus ojos reflejaron el asombro ante la capa.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste esto, Al?—le preguntó Scorpius, quien aún no podía borrar su sonrisa.

—Otra herencia de mi padre. También se la dio a James cuando vino a Hogwarts… y acordamos que esta semana la tendría yo—explicó Albus, satisfecho con el efecto que sus nuevas pertenencias causaban en sus amigos. Hedda frunció levemente el entrecejo.—¿Y ahora qué?—le preguntó Albus, algo cansado de la desconfianza que la chica tenía frente a aquellos maravillosos regalos.

—Nada…—dijo Hedda lentamente, devolviéndole la capa.—Es solo que…—agregó entonces. Scorpius suspiró.

—Ya suéltalo.—le dijo el rubio.

—Bueno, son regalos extraños para darle a tus hijos—habló Hedda, en esa forma tan directa que tenía ella de decir las cosas. Esta vez fue Albus quien frunció el ceño.— ¡No lo tomes a mal!—se apuró a aclarar la pálida muchacha.—Es sólo que… es raro. Esa parece ser una muy buena capa de invisibilidad. Mi tío Jaques tiene una, pero no se parece en nada a _esa_.—se explicó Hedda, señalando la capa que Albus tenía en sus manos.

—Si no te gusta no tienes que usarla—le dijo Albus, algo molesto por la actitud de su amiga. Y por un instante, le pareció notar que algo de color subía a las mejillas de la chica, resaltando entre la palidez de su cara.

—Esta bien, lo siento… —se disculpó ella.

—Perfecto… entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?—preguntó Scorpius, mientras que se recostaba sobre una silla, apoyando las piernas sobre uno de los pupitres, y una sonrisa divertida se le dibujó en los labios.


	10. Capítulo 9: El escape fallido

**Capítulo 9: El escape fallido**

Caminaban lentamente, muy juntos para evitar que alguna parte de sus cuerpos quedara fuera de la capa.

—¡Ay, me pisaste Albus!—se quejó Hedda. La chica, si bien no había expresado ninguna queja ante el plan que ambos chicos habían propuesto, se había mostrado muy quejosa.

—Lo siento—le susurró Albus, quien tenía la mirada fija en el mapa.—Doblemos en el siguiente pasillo.—les indicó. Albus, Scorpius y Hedda, se encontraban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, y caminaban siguiendo las indicaciones del morocho. Se movían en silencio, pero la única que parecía flotar en el suelo, sin que se escuchara el más mínimo ruido cuando caminaba, era Hedda.

Finalmente, llegaron junto a la estatua de una bruja jorobada.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos, Al?—le preguntó Scorpius, algo ansioso. Albus se quedó mirando el mapa, expectante. Sabía que había un pasadizo allí, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer para entrar. Y entonces, ante sus ojos, el mapa le mostró un cartel junto a la bruja que decía "Dissendium". Albus sonrió, y guardó el mapa en su bolsillo.

— _Dissendium_ —murmuró el morocho mientras golpeaba la joroba de la bruja con su varita. Inmediatamente, la estatua se hizo a un lado, mostrando un largo pasillo.

—Vamos—los apremió Malfoy, mientras salía de debajo de la capa y se introducía en el pasadizo. Albus quitó la capa de encima de él y Hedda, y la guardó en otro de sus bolsillos, mientras seguía al rubio. Ambos chicos tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que la chica no los seguía. Estaba todavía parada en la entrada, mirando con desconfianza el camino.

—¿Vienes?—le preguntó Albus, sorprendido. ¿Era posible que Hedda Le Blanc, esa chica que aparentaba tener un fuerte carácter y determinación, estuviera sintiendo miedo en ese momento?

—No creo que debamos salir de Hogwarts—habló ella finalmente, y la voz sonó algo insegura.

—¿De qué hablas?—le preguntó Malfoy, también algo sorprendido y confuso.

—Es peligroso—dijo ella.—Debemos volver.—sentenció finalmente.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera tomar una decisión o siquiera hablar, escucharon unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban, pasos de varias personas, que corrían en su dirección.

James Potter se apareció de golpe en la esquina del pasillo. Estaba agitado, con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente, y miraba sobre su hombro, comprobando seguramente si lo estaban siguiendo. Sólo unos segundos después apareció otro muchacho junto a él, de pelo marrón ondulado y algo largo, casi rozándole los hombros, y ojos del mismo color. También se lo notaba agitado.

James miró entonces hacia el pasillo, y vio a Hedda parada delante de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, y los ojos se le abrieron grandes. Corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba, seguido de cerca por el otro muchacho, la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, y la arrastró dentro del pasillo junto con el otro chico, mientras que con su varita apuntaba hacia atrás y pronunciaba las palabras _"Ascendio"_ , haciendo que el pasadizo se cerrara detrás de ellos.

—¡Suéltame!—le gritó Hedda, enojada, mientras se sacudía para liberarse del fuerte agarre del Gryffindor.

—Tranquila, tranquila…—le dijo James, todavía agitado, mientras que la liberaba, y se apoyaba contra la pared para recuperar el aire.—Podrías se más agradecida, Le Blanc…—continuó Potter, mientras que se corría los cabellos que tenía en la frente.—Acabo de salvarte de ser atrapada por Flich—le explicó.

—¿Flich?—preguntó ella, que lejos de calmarse, cada vez se mostraba más enojada.

—Sí… nos estaba siguiendo.—habló el otro muchacho, también agotado de la corrida, pero satisfecho de haberse escapado por tan poco.

—¿Y por qué los seguía?—preguntó entonces Albus. James se sobresaltó, ya que entre todo el apuro y alboroto, no había notado que su hermano y Malfoy estaban también en el túnel.

—Hola Albus…—lo saludó James de forma casual.—Veo que le estas dando uso a los regalos—se burló luego, sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué los perseguían?—preguntó nuevamente Albus.

—Alex y yo tratábamos de llegar a la cocina para buscar un poco de comida… y esa gata asquerosa nos encontró.—explicó James, refiriéndose a la gata del celador, llamada Señora Doris. La antigua gata de Flich, la señora Norris, había muerto algunos años atrás, y el hombre se había conseguido entonces otra compañía.

—¡Pero que gran idea! –exclamó en tono irónico Hedda, quien todavía parecía molesta con James por haberla arrastrado hacia el túnel.

—Deberías ser más gentil, ¿sabes? Casi nos atrapan porque yo le di el mapa y la capa a Albus.—trató de justificarse James.

—¿Gentil? Tú eres el imbécil que se le ocurre salir a deambular por Hogwarts. Tan engreído eres que seguramente no pensabas que alguien te podía atrapar…—lo criticó la chica, mordazmente.

—De hecho, nadie me atrapó, Le Blanc—le respondió James, en un tono especialmente burlón y prepotente. Albus pareció notar cómo la cara de Hedda se contorsionaba de bronca, y viéndose venir un arranque de furia por parte de ella, decidió intervenir.

—Ya, cálmense los dos.—les pidió el morocho, y mirando hacia el pasillo, volvió a preguntar.— ¿Hacia dónde conduce este pasillo?

—A Honeydukes, compadre—le dijo Alexander Domich, amigo de James, sonriendo.

—¿Honeydukes?—repitió Scorpuis, alzando las cejas. Alex simplemente asintió.—Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo… ya que estamos aquí—sugirió, dirigiéndose a Albus.

—Sí… supongo que podríamos…—empezó a decir el más joven de los Potter.

—¡No!—gritó Hedda, y todos se callaron. Albus nunca la había visto así, y tuvo que confesar, que durante un segundo, sintió miedo. La chica los miraba con furia, y sus ojos parecían arder en sus cuencas. Su piel, blanca y mortecina, parecía brillar en la oscuridad, dándole un tono espectral y tenebroso. Tenía los puños apretados, y parecía lista para asir su varita.—Es peligroso, Albus.—repitió, tratando de calmar su voz.

—Si tienes miedo no tienes que seguirnos—habló James.

—Tu cállate, que por tu culpa estamos acá—le espetó Hedda.

—Yo no te obligué a salir de tu agujero subterráneo, Nívea—se burló James, haciendo referencia a su blancura. Hedda dio un paso hacia atrás, tomada por sorpresa, y adquirió una extraña expresión, como si de golpe, las palabras de James le hubieran resultado especialmente hirientes. Pero inmediatamente volvió a adquirir una expresión desafiante.

—Bueno, ya basta, dije que la corten.—volvió a intervenir Albus.—Hedda, no creo que haya nada de peligroso en Honeydukes, en serio. Pero si prefieres, podemos volver a la sala común.—le dijo Albus. Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

—Sí, prefiero.—le dijo finalmente. James rió.

—Cobarde—murmuró por lo bajo, pero suficientemente alto como para que Hedda lo escuchara. La muchacha simplemente lo ignoró.

—Scor… por favor—le pidió ella, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio. Malfoy pareció debatirse entre las dos opciones, y finalmente, con un suspiro, asintió y se acercó a ella.

—Volvamos…—dijo finalmente.

—¿Podrás volver a la sala común de Gryffindor sin problemas?—preguntó Albus a su hermano. Como toda respuesta, éste y su amigo Alex rompieron en risas.

—Pobre muchacho, no sabe lo que dice—rió Alex.

—Tranquilo, hermanito. Tengo todo bajo control.—le aseguró James, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.—De todas formas, ya que estamos acá, y nuestra visita a la cocina se vio frustrada… creo que vamos a darnos una vuelta por el sótano de Honeydukes.

Albus asintió y sacó su capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo. Sin decir nada más, la colocó sobre él y sus dos amigos, y luego de chequear en el mapa que no había nadie cerca del pasillo, volvió a abrir la salida.

Los tres marcharon silenciosamente, sin siquiera hablar entre ellos de regreso a la Sala Común. La sala se encontraba vacía, ya que era entrada en la noche. Apenas estuvieron adentro, Hedda fue la primera en salir de debajo de la capa. Sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigió hacia los cuartos de las chicas.

* * *

Ni Albus ni Scorpius comprendían esa extraña relación que unía a su amiga, Hedda, con aquel muchacho. Y ella, haciendo honor a ese halo de misterio que la rodeaba, jamás se había gastado en aclarárselos.

Lancelot Wence era un chico alto y musculoso, incluso para sus trece años. Tenía es pelo castaño claro siempre corto, y los ojos verdes oscuros, centellantes en sus cuencas. Tenía voz gruesa y profunda, y una expresión de superioridad y altanería que indignaban a Scorpius.

Pero por alguna razón, Lancelot y Hedda eran íntimos amigos. Cuando ella no estaba junto a Potter y Malfoy, pasaba su tiempo libre en compañía de dicho muchacho, también de Slytherin. Y Albus no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la transformación que la chica sufría cuando estaba junto a él.

Sus ojos parecían brillar de felicidad, olvidados de esa eterna tristeza que lucían en general. Hablaba acelerada y gesticulaba con las manos, con una emoción que pocas veces le veían. Sonreía todo el tiempo, y algunas veces, incluso reía con esa voz musical suya. Él la hacía feliz por alguna razón.

Aquella tarde, mientras que estaban tirados en el jardín, recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, Albus se animó a preguntar. Había retrasado ese momento porque, desde el incidente con el Mapa del Merodeador, el intento de escapada fallido, y la discusión de la chica con su hermano James, el humor de Hedda no había sido el mejor. Pero ahora, una semana más tarde, las aguas se habían calmado. Así que Potter se arriesgó, y preguntó.

—¿De dónde conoces a Wence?—soltó el pelinegro, en tono casual, mientras que fingía seguir leyendo su libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos".

—Es mi vecino—respondió la chica simplemente. Estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro de pociones.

—¿Tu vecino? ¿Dónde vives?—le preguntó Scorpius, dejando también de leer su propio libro.

—En St. Jean—Baptiste —respondió ella, sin siquiera sacar la vista de su libro.

—¿Eso no queda en Francia?—preguntó Albus, sorprendido. La muchacha asintió.—¿Vives en Francia?—repitió Albus, más sorprendido.

—Creo que ya respondí esa pregunta, Al…—le dijo ella, en tono calmo, pero visiblemente exasperada, mientras bajaba su libro, para mirar a su amigo.— ¿Qué es lo que tanto te sorprende?

—Bueno, ¿cómo terminaste en Hogwarts, entonces? Pensé que en Francia iban a Beauxtons.

—Pero yo no soy francesa. Al menos no enteramente. Y además, yo prefería Hogwarts—confesó ella.

—¿Tu padre es francés?—preguntó Scorpius. Hedda lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, con una extraña expresión en la cara.

— _Era_ francés—aclaró ella. Un silencio algo incómodo calló entre los tres amigos.

—¿Tu padre murió?—se atrevió a preguntar Albus, tratando de que su preguntara fuera lo más delicada posible.

—Mi padre y mi madre. Los dos murieron cuando yo tenía tres años. Desde entonces que vivo con mi tío Jaques, en su casa en St. Jean—Baptiste. Es un pueblo como el valle de Godric, en las afueras de París. Hay muchas familias de magos allí. Cuando yo tenía siete años, la familia Wence se mudó a la casa vecina. Conocí a Lancelot ese mismo verano, y desde entonces que somos amigos.—explicó Hedda, con tono calmo. Albus y Scorpius tardaron un poco de salir de su sorpresa. Hedda rara vez hablaba de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Nunca antes había hablado de su familia.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó finalmente Scorpius, quien se sentía apenado por haber nombrado al padre de Hedda. Hedda se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

—No hay nada de que disculparte, Scor. Tú no sabías nada—le dijo ella.—Además, casi no tengo recuerdos de ellos… todo lo que sé de ellos es lo que mi tío Jaques me ha contado. La única familia que conozco son mi padrino Jaques… y Lance—agregó luego, refiriéndose al muchacho dos años mayor que ella. Y nuevamente, su cara pareció iluminarse al nombrar a esas dos personas.


	11. Capítulo 10: Los tres de Gryffindor

**Capítulo 10: Los tres de Gryffindor**

—¡Traten de concentrarse más, muchachos!—les pidió Zaira, mientras caminaba entres los alumnos que practicaban.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —exclamó Scorpius, apuntando su varita hacia Albus.

— _¡Protego!—_ respondió rápidamente Albus, protegiéndose del hechizo. Y sin darle tiempo a su compañero, exclamó— _¡Rictusembra!_

El rubio, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa, no llegó a conjurar el hechizo protector, pero en cambio, se hizo a un lado, esquivándolo por poco. El hechizo impactó sobre Hedda, que practicaba detrás de él, con Rose Weasley.

La chica pálida de cabellos oscuros cayó al suelo descostillándose de risas. Y sus risas eran un sonido musical y hermoso, que parecía hechizar a quienes la escucharan. Tanto Rose, como Albus y Scorpius detuvieron entonces sus prácticas, mirando a la chica cuya risa parecía tenerlos hipnotizados.

— _Finite Incatatem_ —dijo la voz de Zaira, quitándole el hechizo a Hedda. Y las risas cesaron. Albus sintió como si estuviera despertando de un estado de trance.—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Le Blanc?—le preguntó la profesora. Pero había algo en su voz además de preocupación por su alumna. ¿Era eso precaución, duda, sospecha?

—Perfectamente, profesora—le respondió Hedda, poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, continúen practicando entonces—les ordenó amablemente la rubia mujer que les daba las clases. Rose y Hedda obedecieron instantáneamente.

— _Expelliarmus—_ dijo Malfoy, repentinamente, y la varita de Albus, quien todavía estaba distraído, salió volando de su mano.—¡Eso te va por no darme tiempo a prepararme, embustero!—se rió Scorpius, mientras que le sonreía.

—No es mi culpa que seas muy lento para mi—se burló Albus, mientras que atajaba su varita, que Scorpius le lanzaba de regreso.

—Ya, ya… lanza un hechizo de una vez, Potter—continuó riendo Scorpius, fingiendo enojo. Albus rió levemente, y levantó su varita.

— _Petrificus Totalus._

 _—¡Protergo!_ —respondió el rubio esta vez, y el hechizo se desvió.—¡Ahí tienes, Albus!—agregó luego, feliz de haber conseguido dominar el hechizo. Alguien resopló a su espalda, en visible desacuerdo por su actitud. Scorpius giró levemente para mirar sobre su hombro, y no se sorprendió al ver a una pelirroja que lo miraba con gesto desaprobatorio.—¿Algún problema, Weasley?—le preguntó, en tono insolente.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—atacó rápidamente la chica.

—No sé, talvez estas teniendo problema con este hechizo y necesitas ayuda de los que ya _sabemos_ como hacerlo—le respondió ácidamente el rubio. El rostro de Rose adquirió un intenso tono rojo, mezcla de vergüenza y de rabia. Albus soltó un suspiro. Él sabía muy bien que si había algo que nunca, pero nunca, podía decírsele a Rose era que no _sabía_ algo.

—No necesito nada de ti, Malfoy, menos tu ayuda.—le espetó ella, visiblemente enojada.

—No se nota—continuó provocándola Scorpius. Una sonrisa divertida se había dibujado en sus labios.

—Eres detestable—lo insultó ella finalmente, y volvió a girar para enfrentarse a Hedda.—¿Me toca defenderme?—le preguntó Rose a la pálida muchacha.

—Sí, te toca—coincidió Hedda, en tono calmo.

—Entonces ataca con lo mejor que tengas—le ordenó Rose en tono imperativo. Hedda alzó levemente las cejas, y miró hacia donde estaba Malfoy, quien aún observaba a Rose con expresión burlona.

— _¡Flipendo!—_ exclamó Hedda, finalmente.

— _¡Protergo!_ —respondió Rose, con una elevada potencia. Una neblina salió entonces de su varita, y se dispuso entre ella y el hechizo que Hedda le había lanzado. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la niebla no sólo detuvo el hechizo, sino que provocó que el mismo rebotara, y fuera a pegar contra el mismísimo Malfoy.

El muchacho salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás, para ir a caer contra el piso, con el pelo desaliñado cayéndose sobre la cara, y el enojo brillándole en los ojos.

—¡Excelente, Rose!—exclamó Zaira, caminando hacia ella.—Lograste repeler completamente el hechizo. Creo que eso merece cinco puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Scorpius te encuentras bien?—preguntó luego, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio, quien ya se había levantado y se sacudía el polvo de la túnica con más fuerza de la necesaria. Solo un gruñido logró salir de entre los labios del muchacho, que la profesora tomó como un "si". Rose sonrió satisfecha, y ambos entrecruzaron miradas desafiantes antes de darse la espalda.

La clase terminó pocos minutos después. Cuando salieron de la misma, Scorpius aún refunfuñaba por lo bajo, entre gruñidos. Albus sólo podía distinguir alguna que otra palabra como "sabelotodo" y "quien se cree". A su lado, Hedda caminaba como si flotara sobre el suelo, ensimismada una vez más en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Halloween llegó antes de lo que todos se esperaban, y con él, comenzó a sentirse el frío. La directora McGonagall había organizado una cena especial para aquella ocasión, y todos lo de primer año, que nunca antes habían visto las despampanantes decoraciones de Hogwarts, no pudieron más que sorprenderse al entrar esa noche a la sala común.

Albus Apenas había comenzado a comer, cuando un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y sonrisa pícara se sentó junto a él y lo apretujó por los hombros en gesto afectivo.

—¿Todo en orden, hermanito?—le preguntó alegremente James, mientras que lo liberaba del apretujón.

—James, ¿qué haces sentado en esta mesa?—le preguntó Albus, algo confuso ante la actitud tan liberal de su hermano mayor. Varios Slytherin que estaban cerca no paraban de lanzarle miradas amenazadoras.

—Vengo a hacerte una invitación.—le informó James, hablando en un tono más bajo, para que sólo Albus, y Scorpius y Hedda que se encontraban sentados cerca del pelinegro, pudieran escucharlo.—Hoy a la noche… haremos una pequeña fiesta

—¿Quiénes son exactamente los que organizan esta fiesta?—preguntó Albus, quien había aprendido a tomar con cuidado las invitaciones de su hermano mayor. James, que comprendía la desconfianza, sonrió de lado.

—Bueno… Nuestro querido primo Fred tuvo la idea, y yo conseguí el lugar perfecto.—le explicó James. Y a continuación, le dijo cómo llegar a lo que él llamaba "La Sala Multipropósito". En ese momento, Hedda soltó un leve bufido. Potter, giró entonces para mirarla. La chica estaba sentada justo en frente de él.—Quédate tranquila, tu también estas invitada, Nívea.—volvió a bromearla. La chica clavó entonces sus ojos celestes en el mayor de los Potter, con furia en la mirada.

—Deja de llamarme así, engendro de persona—le espetó ella, y a pesar de que se notaba su enojo, su voz seguía siendo musical. Scorpius rió a su lado.

—Esta bien, si te da mucho miedo no vengas, Nívea—replicó James, ignorando la orden de la chica—¡Te espero allí, Albus!—se despidió James, mientras que se ponía de pie, y volvía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué piensan?—consultó Albus con sus amigos. Scorpius se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Parece divertido—fue todo lo que comentó el rubio.

—Yo voy a ir—dictaminó Hedda, repentinamente. Ambos muchachos la miraron sorprendidos. –No voy a darle el gusto a tu hermano de pensar que él es más valiente que yo—explicó rápidamente ella.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que está decidido.—terminó Albus, mientras retomaba su comida, y sintió algo de nervios ante la expectativa de una fiesta secreta.

* * *

Cuando los tres amigos cruzaron la puerta de la sala de menesteres no pudieron más que sentirse asombrados ante el lugar que se le abría.

La Sala había adoptado una forma oval, amplia y cómoda. Había varios grupos de sillones y mesas ratonas dispuestos cerca de las paredes, y en el centro del lugar había una enorme pista de baile. Había una barra donde un muchacho de Gryffindor de quinto año servía bebidas a los invitados. Y justo en la parte contraria a la puerta del salón, se alzaba un pequeño escenario con un karaoke.

La iluminación era leve, de un tono azulado, y por todos lados, había decorados recordando Halloween. Murciélagos volaban cercanos al techo de la sala, y varias calabazas colgaban mágicamente del aíre, con velas en el interior, que hacían que destilaran una luz levemente anaranjada. Y si eso fuera poco, la música retumbaba en el ambiente.

Había muchos alumnos, la mayoría de Gryffindor, pero en general gente de todas las casas habían sido invitados. Pudo ver varios de otras casa, entre ellos distinguió la cabllera negra a su prima Molly, hija de Percy, de cuarto año de Ravenclaw, junto con un grupo de amigas. También estaba Dominique, segunda hija de Bill y Fleur, también de Ravenclaw pero un año mayor que Molly. Dominique había heredado el cabello pelirrojo de los Weasleys, que le caía largo y brillante por la espalda. Su primo Fred, también pelirrojo, se encontraba rodeado de muchachas, que reían tontamente de todos sus chistes. Albus no tardó en darse cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes eran de años más grandes.

—¡Nívea, te animaste!—rió una voz jocosa cerca de ellos. Hedda frunció el entrecejo mientras que James Potter se acercaba alegremente a ellos.—¿Todo bien, Albus?—le preguntó a su hermano a continuación.

—Perfecto… usamos el mapa para asegurarnos de no cruzarnos con nadie en el camino.—le respondió el pelinegro. James sonrió aún más.

—Me alegro que te sea útil, entonces.—agregó con picardía.—Bueno, los dejo. Lorcan, Alex y Louis me esperan por allá—dijo señalando a sus amigos, que se encontraban sentados en unos sillones, alrededor de una mesa, hablando agitadamente, seguramente, sobre alguna broma que planeaban para esa noche. James desapareció de su lado rápidamente.

—¡Albus!—exclamó otra voz, esta vez de mujer. Rose lo saludaba con la mano desde otro grupo de sillones, dispuestos en el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba James. Rápidamente, Albus y sus dos amigos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella.—¡Que bueno que vinieron!—volvió a hablar Rose. Parecía aliviada, pues también había notado que ellos debían de ser los más chicos de la fiesta.

Junto a ella se encontraba Lysander, con su aspecto despreocupado, recostado contra el sillón, observando entretenido a la gente que bailaba. Y junto al muchacho, había otra chica. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, de un color tan dorado, que por momentos, parecía blanco. Le caía como cascada por los hombros y la espalda. No sólo su pelo era dorado, sino que su piel tenía el un color también semejante, como el bronce, que resaltaba sus ojos negros de largas pestañas y su nariz fina y levemente puntiaguda. Lucía una sonrisa franca y dulce.

—Hola—los saludó a los tres, mientras que se sentaban frente a ellos.—Creo que no nos presentaron nunca…—se apresuró a hablar ella.—Mi nombre es Elektra Cameron.—y a continuación le extendió la mano a Hedda, que era la más cercana.

—Hedda Le Blanc—se presentó la susodicha, mientras le estrechaba la mano algo dubitativa. Elektra pareció abrir levemente los ojos al contacto con Hedda, cuya piel siempre estaba helada. Pero no quitó la mano, ni hizo ningún movimiento similar. Por el contrario, la aferró con amabilidad y le sonrió. Y Albus no pudo evitar notar la diferencia entre las manos de ambas. Mientras que la piel de Elektra, de ese tono bronce dorado, parecía refulgir de calor, la mano blanca de Hedda tenía un aire mortecino y fantasmagórico.

—Scorpius Malfoy—se presentó el muchacho rubio, estrechando también la mano que le extendía cortésmente Elektra. Ella también le sonrió amigablemente a Scorpius, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Albus Potter—se presentó a continuación Albus, cuando ella le tendió la mano finalmente a él. Como supuso, el contacto con su mano era cálido y amigable, y se alegró de que, a pesar de que un gesto curioso se había asentado en la chica al escuchar su nombre, no le hiciera ningún comentario.

—Es un placer conocerlos.—dijo Elektra finalmente, todavía sonriendo.—Es raro que no nos hayamos presentado antes, ya que somos compañeros de año… claro, ustedes son de Slytherin… pero bueno, eso no quiere decir nada, ¿verdad?—continuó hablando la chica, en tono amistoso y alegre.

—¿Eres amiga de Weasley?—le preguntó Scorpius, en tono relajado. Albus se sorprendió de que su amigo se mostrara tan cómodo con la chica nueva. En general, Scorpius si bien era una persona divertida cuando llegabas a conocerlo, solía ser bastante cerrado a las personas nuevas, y generalmente, permanecía callado frente a ellas. Pero había algo en Elektra que generaba confianza. Talvez fueran esos ojos amigables, o su forma libre y acelerada de hablar, moviendo las manos siempre que quería expresarse mejor. O talvez era su sonrisa, cálida y sincera, que invitaba a quienes la conocían a sentirse cómodos en su presencia.

—Sí… nos conocimos el primer día. Mis padres son _muggles_ así que cuando llegué acá para mi todo era nuevo. Rose me ayudó desde el principio. ¡Hay tantas cosas de ustedes los magos por conocer, que no sé que haría sin ella!—explicó Elektra, alegremente.

—Es toda una sabelotodo, ¿a que no?—continuó Scorpius, riendo, pero sus palabras habían sido bastante ácidas.

—¿Todavía dolorido por la caída, Malfoy?—retrucó la pelirroja, sonriéndole de forma burlona. El rubio frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—¿No van a pelear en una fiesta, verdad?—intervino Hedda, quien no parecía de humor para soportar a los dos chicos intercambiando comentarios despectivos toda la noche. Albus sabía que la única razón por la que la chica había ido ahí, era para enfrentarse a James. Algo le decía que Hedda no era de las chicas que disfrutaran de ese tipo de fiestas.

—¿Qué les parece si mejor jugamos a las cartas?—sugirió Elektra. Albus se dio cuenta que esa chica debía de ser de esas personas con una habilidad para actuar de mediadoras y calmar aguas. —¿Poker?—preguntó algo dubitativa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Albus, quien desconocía completamente qué era ese juego.

—Es un juego de cartas _muggle_ , muy simple de hecho…—habló Hedda, repentinamente.

—¿Lo conoces?—se entusiasmó Elektra. La morocha asintió.

—Mi tío es fanático de todos esos juegos _muggles_ … me enseñó a jugar cuando tenía sies años.—explicó Hedda, encogiéndose levemente de hombros como para restarle importancia.

—Yo no tengo idea de lo que es, y creo que habló también por Albus cuando pido que nos expliquen—pidió Scorpius, a quien no le gustaba sentir que sabía menos. Rápidamente, Elektra le explicó las reglas del juego y de apuestas. Como ninguno tenía dinero allí, decidieron jugar con grageas de todos los sabores. Elektra le repartió a cada uno veinte grageas para empezar. Ambos muchachos lo encontraron de fáciles reglas, acostumbrados a los intrincados juegos mágicos.

Pero a medida que iban pasando las rondas, Albus se dio cuenta de que era un pésimo mentiroso, y que Elektra siempre parecía darse cuenta de cuando tenía una buena mano. Scorpius se defendía algo mejor, igual que Lysander, a quien su actitud distraída lo ayudaba a esconder sus cartas, pero que al mismo tiempo le jugaba en contra al momento de prestar atención a lo que sus contrincantes podían tener. Rose tenía a su favor su inteligencia, y Albus se dio cuenta, que a medida que avanzaban las rondas, que Rose estaba memorizando el mazo. No lo sabía entonces, pero luego se enteraría que contar cartas en los juegos como el Poker y Blackjack, era trampa.

Sin duda las mejores eran Elektra y Hedda. La primera, porque era arriesgada como pocas, y tenía una gran capacidad de leer los rostros de sus contrincantes. La segunda, porque su rostro era inescrutable, y porque era una mentirosa de lujo.

—¿Entras, Albus?—le preguntó Elektra amablemente. Albus pensó un momento. _"Tengo solo un par…y ya casi no me quedan grageas…"_

—No.—respondió el muchacho, mientras que dejaba las cartas a un lado. Elektra sonrió triunfante.

—¿Scorpius?

—Tampoco—respondió Malfoy, tirando las cartas a un lado, molesto por su mala suerte.

—Bueno… ¿Rose?

—Entro—anunció ella, mientras que lanzaba una gragea hacia el centro de la mesa, sumándola a las apuestas.

—¿Lysan?

—Por supuesto—dijo el muchacho, y también adicionó una gragea.

—Bueno, eso nos deja a ti y a mí, Hedda—dijo finalmente divertida la chica de cabellos platinados.—Yo entro—afirmó, mientras lanzaba una gragea al centro de la mesa. Hedda tenía la vista clavada en sus cartas, y su rostro era inescrutable. Sin siquiera responder, puso también una gragea en el centro de la mesa.

—Dos pares—anunció Rose, mostrando sus cartas primera.

—También tengo dos pares—dijo Lysander, quien se disponía a compararlo con el de su amiga pelirroja.

—No se preocupen, yo les gano… tengo Color—dijo Elektra, sonriente, mientras que mostraba sus cinco cartas, todas de corazones.

—Tú tampoco te preocupes mucho, Elektra… porque yo tengo Poker de Nueves—anunció Hedda, mostrando su mano. Una leve sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, mientras recolectaba las grageas de la apuesta. Elektra pareció sorprenderse ante la victoria de su compañera, y por un momento, Albus pensó que la veía fruncir el entrecejo, pero un segundo después, estaba recompuesta, sonriendo, y repartiendo las cartas para otra mano.

Esa noche se quedaron hasta tarde charlando y jugando al Poker. Albus fue el primero en quedar fuera de juego, y Hedda aseguró a que eso se debía a su falta de capacidad para mentir. No mucho después le siguió Lysander, quien perdió más por despistado que por mal jugador. Hacia el final de la noche, las únicas que aún estaban en juego eran Hedda y Elektra. Y a pesar de lo dispares que eran esas chicas, parecían llevarse excelente.


	12. Capítulo 11: El Aquelarre en fuga

#  Capítulo 11: El Aquelarre en fuga

Albus sintió que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido en Hogwarts. Desde Halloween que al pequeño trío que formaba él con Scor y Hedda se le habían agregado tres personas más: Rose Weasley, Lysander Scamander y Elektra Cameron. Y si bien Potter no podía dejar de encontrar a ese grupo de lo más peculiar y extravagante, debía confesar que el grupo funcionaba mejor de lo que muchos podrían imaginarse.

Elektra y Hedda, posiblemente las dos personas más diferentes del grupo, parecían ser las que mejor se habían ensamblado, y no tardaron en volverse buenas amigas. Lo mismo había sucedido entre Hedda y Rose. A pesar de que ambas tenían caracteres fuertes y solían chocar muchas veces, sus peleas pasaban al olvido apenas terminaban, y volvían a llevarse de maravilla al minuto.

Albus, quien ya conocía a Lysander desde la infancia, se sintió bastante complacido de descubrir que el muchacho carecía de prejuicios contra Scorpius Malfoy, y ambos muchachos no tardaron en establecer buenos lazos.

La situación era otra cuando tocaba referirse a Rose y Scor. Ambos habían llegado finalmente a una especie de acuerdo tácito de hablarse lo menos posible y evitar así cualquier confrontación.

Él por su parte, se alegraba de poder compartir más tiempo con su prima favorita, y con su amigo Lysander. Elektra había sido todo un descubrimiento para Potter. Era una chica jovial e inocente, y Albus encontraba su compañía agradable y divertida.

El mediodía del 18 de diciembre, luego de una larga y difícil clase de Transformaciones, a cargo del profesor Gray, los tres chicos de Slytherin se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón, famélicos.

—Detesto transformaciones—exclamó Hedda, bufando, mientras se derrumbaba sobre su silla, frente a Scorpius y Albus.—En toda la clase no pude convertir ni siquiera una cuchara en tenedor, ¡ni siquiera una!—continuó quejándose, mientras que se servía una gran porción de tarta, y la engullía con bronca, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Tranquila, Hedda… ninguno de nosotros pudo—le recordó Scorpius, quien la miraba algo preocupado. Ambos muchachos sabían que Hedda pocas veces se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía, era bastante terrorífica. Su carácter se volvía áspero y mordaz, y generalmente el humor le duraba varias horas.

—Eso no me consuela, Scorpius. No es una competencia, es una cuestión de autorrealización—explicó Hedda fastidiada, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.—Lo primero que haga cuando llegue a casa será pedirle a mi tío que me ayude con Transformaciones.—agregó ella luego, y se llevó el tenedor a la boca, algo más tranquila ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a su tío.

—Entonces no te quedaras para Navidad, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Scorpius.

—No, claro que no.—respondió ella, en un tono más pacifico, y mirándolo de esa forma que a ambos muchachos los ponía incómodos. Hedda era muy observadora, y su mirada era penetrante, como si pudiera ver más allá de las palabras.

—¿Tu, Albus?—le preguntó el rubio al morocho.

—No, tampoco me quedo. Mis padres me esperan en dos días en el Valle… siempre hacen una gran reunión familiar por Navidad—explicó Albus. E inmediatamente, Potter notó que algo en la expresión de su amigo cambiaba.— ¿Tu te vas a quedar?—le preguntó entonces a Malfoy. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Aún no lo he decidido.—confesó Scor.

—¿No tienes ganas de visitar tu casa? ¿A tu familia?—le preguntó Albus, sorprendido, y rápidamente se encontró con la mirada de reproche por parte de Hedda por su falta de tacto.

—Sí, supongo…—respondió Malfoy, con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido del Salón. De esa forma evitaba tener que mirar a los ojos a sus amigos. Un silencio cayó en ese momento entre ellos.

—¡Hey, serpientes!—bromeó una voz alegre a sus espaldas. Albus le sonrió agradecido de que Elektra interrumpiera ese incómodo momento.

—¿Qué hay, Ely?—la saludó Hedda, todavía con la mirada fija en Malfoy, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar un enigma.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó la rubia, notando algo raro en el ambiente.

—No, nada—se apuró a responder Scorpius.

—Bueno… ¿entonce vienen a la Sala?—les preguntó ella nuevamente con su tono jubiloso.

—Claro… terminamos de comer y vamos—le respondió Albus, quien no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando Elektra estaba cerca. Era como si de ella, de su sonrisa permanente, irradiara felicidad. La chica le dirigió una última sonrisa, y partió de la sala, con su caminar despreocupado y danzante.

Hacía ya casi un mes que habían adoptado como sitio de reunión la Sala de Menesteres. La razón principal era porque el hecho de ser de casas diferentes complicaba los encuentros. Albus dudaba que alguien de Slytherin le permitiera ingresar a la Sala Común con tres Gryffindors. E ir ellos tres a la sala común de Gryffindor tampoco era una idea que les resultara cómoda. Pero también estaba el hecho de que la Sala de Menesteres era simplemente el lugar perfecto: tenía todo lo que ellos podían llegar a necesitar. Ese mágico lugar les proveía de todo lo que pudieran necesitar con tan solo pensarlo. Y además, era sólo de ellos.

Albus fue el primero en terminar de comer, pero esperó a sus dos amigos a que terminaran y subieron juntos. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, Albus caminó tres veces por delante de la pared pensando _Un lugar donde juntarme con mis amigos de otra casa._ Y la puerta se materializó frente a él. Cuando la abrió, Rose, Lysan y Ely ya estaban adentro.

La chica pelirroja se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones junto al fuego de una chimenea, leyendo _El Profeta_ con gran atención. Lysan se encontraba sentado en una mesa no muy lejos de Rose, entretenido haciendo unos dibujos (el muchacho tenía un gran talento para el arte), y Elektra estaba sentada junto a él, jugaba sola con un mazo de cartas. Scorpius y Hedda se unieron a la mesa, dispuestos a jugar una ronda de Poker.

Albus, quien había comprobado tras varios partidos, que definitivamente era muy malo en ese juego, decidió que pasaría de aquella oportunidad, y en cambio se sentó en el sillón frente a su prima.

—¿Alguna noticia interesante?—le preguntó Albus, con la idea de iniciar una conversación.

—Creo que hay algo que podría interesarte…—le respondió ella, levantando la mirada por sobre el periódico para fijarla en los ojos verdes de su primo.—Nombran al tío Harry.

—¿Papá?—preguntó Albus, con más curiosidad, mientras extendía la mano para tomar el periódico. A pesar de que Albus sabía que su padre era una persona importante en la comunidad mágica, todavía seguía sorprendiéndole que fuera _tan_ importante.

—¿Cuántos otros tíos Harry tengo?—se burló Rose.

—Ya, léelo—le pidió Potter, sintiéndose levemente intrigado. Estaba acostumbrado a que su padre saliera en el diario, pero si Rose creía que aquella nota era interesante, seguramente se debía a que no se trataba de una nota común y corriente.

> _**Aquelarre de vampiros fugado de Rusia es divisado en las afueras de Londres** _

_Ayer por la tarde, el Ministerio de Magia citó una ronda de prensa en el Atrio para confirmar las sospechas sobre el aquelarre de vampiros prófugo de la justicia rusa. Dicho aquelarre, compuesto por cuatro vampiros (dos hembras y dos machos) fue divisado por última vez el 15 de diciembre, en New Addington, ciudad ubicada en las afueras de Londres._   
_Durante la ronda de prensa, el Jefe del Dpto. de Aurores, el Sr. Harry James Potter, 36 años, aseguró que sus mejores hombres están detrás del aquelarre, y que ya han establecido contacto con el gobierno ruso para asegurar la captura de los prófugos._   
_"El aquelarre se encuentra dirigido por una vampiresa llamada Brida Von Howlen. Se trata de una mujer sumamente peligrosa, que fue condenada en su país por asesinatos múltiples y por crímenes contra el Estado. Von Howlen escapó el pasado 4 de noviembre de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Vorkuta, ubicada al norte de Rusia. Creemos que va acompañada de otros tres vampiros, dos hombres y una mujer, que posiblemente también estuvieron involucrados en su escape de la Prisión."Explicó el Auror Potter. "Es nuestra prioridad ahora atrapar a estos delincuentes, y extraditarlos a su país. Mientras tanto, le pido a la gente que conserve la calma, y que ante cualquier información que tengan, se comuniquen inmediatamente con el Departamento de Aurores."_

—Vaya, parece que tu padre esta bastante ocupado—comentó Elektra, quien como el resto, había detenido sus actividades para escuchar la lectura de Rose.

—¿Ocupado, Ely? Debe de estar mucho más que ocupado. ¿Acaso no sabes _quien_ es Brida Von Howlen?—exclamó Rose, casi con indignación a su rubia amiga. La muchacha se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Debería de conocerla?—preguntó Elektra, algo vacilante.

—Bueno, tus padres son _muggles_ así que talvez nunca hayas oído hablar de ella. Pero me sorprende que el resto de ustedes no reaccione ante su nombre—aclaró la pelirroja, lanzando una mirada significativa al resto. Albus se sonrió, pues aquella actitud era tan típica de su prima…

Rose se había puesto de pie y se encontraba ahora buscando entre los libros que había en una biblioteca empotrada en una de las paredes de la habitación. Albus notó como todos estaban pendientes de ella, sobre todo Hedda, quien había clavado su mirada en la pelirroja y seguía con ella cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Acá esta!—dijo finalmente Rose, mientras sacaba uno de los libros.

Lo apoyó pesadamente sobre la mesa alrededor de la cual se encontraban Elektra, Lysan, Scorpius y Hedda. Albus, quien se había acercado a la misma, pudo leer el título del libro antes de que su prima comenzara a hurgar entre las páginas: _Viaje en el tiempo con las Artes Oscuras._

—Escuchen…—habló de nuevo Rose, cuando se detuvo en una de las hojas.— _De las muchas figuras femeninas que han recorrido la historia de las Artes Oscuras, seguramente una de las más destacadas y llamativas del último siglo es Brida Von Howlen. Nacida en el año 1874 en la ciudad de Samara, Rusia, Von Howlen resultó ser una bruja brillante desde sus más tempranos comienzos. Con una habilidad excepcional para los maleficios, a la edad de veintiocho años Von Howlen abandonó su país de origen en búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras, trasladándose a Ucrania. Pero su familia perdió rastro completo de la joven y brillante muchacha al poco tiempo._

_"Fue recién veinte años después cuando Von Howlen hizo su reaparición, pero ya no como una bruja, sino como vampiro, congelada en sus veintiocho años. Poco quedaba para entonces de la muchacha que sus padres habían despedido años atrás. Los rumores comenzaron a brotar en torno a ella, vinculándola a uno de los misterios más grandes de la historia del mundo mágico: la sociedad secreta de los Guardianes Negros._

_"Algunos historiadores mantienen que luego de resurgir de entre las penumbras de Ucrania, Von Howlen se unió a dicha sociedad secreta, cuya existencia jamás ha logrado ser demostrada efectivamente. Basado en ello, se cree que en 1933, Brida lideró el grupo de brujos que irrumpieron en el Ministerio Ruso, y ella misma asesinó a Nicolai Zozlov, Ministro de Rusia. Con la muerte de Zozlov, Rusia entraba a una de sus épocas más oscuras y tenebrosas, que dejaría una profunda cicatriz en su pueblo._

_"El poder quedó entonces al mando de Fyodor Ivanov, otro sombrío mago de quien también se cree que formaba parte de los Guardianes Negros. Ivanov designaría entonces a Brida como Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad y Justicia, cargo que permitió a la vampiresa esgrimir su propia ley e impartir persecuciones y asesinatos a la oposición. La Dictadura se mantendría en Rusia hasta 1947, dos años después de la caída de Grindelwald, cuando Ivanov y Von Howlen serían derrocados gracias a la ayuda que el Gobierno Alemán y el Ministerio de Italia ofrecieron a aquellos brujos rusos, exiliados en dichos países, que deseaban liberar su país. Von Howlen tuvo que escapar de Rusia, abandonando su tierra natal una vez más. Permanecería durante años escondida de mundo, hasta que finalmente, en 2008 el Ministerio Ruso logró darle captura en los bosques de Estambul, donde se había refugiado. Los pormenores sobre aquella captura jamás se lograron dilucidar._

_"Brida fue encontrada culpable de asesinato, traición y toma de poder de manera ilegitima por el gobierno ruso, y condenada a cadena perpetúa en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Vorkuta, cárcel caracterizada por su seguridad y severidad.—_ Rose terminó de leer y un potente silencio cayó sobre todos ellos. Elektra fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Esa… _cosa_ anda suelta por Londres?—exclamó la rubia con un desprecio y asco que parecían desentonar con su habitual dulzura.

—Así parece…—le respondió Rose.—No se trata de un aquelarre de vampiros común y corriente… Von Holwen es un monstruo.

—Pero… esa cárcel de la que habla en el diario y en el libro… —Elektra no encontraba la palabras para formular su pregunta.

—Según mi padre, después de Azkaban, Vorkuta es la cárcel más segura y terrible de toda Europa. –le respondió Albus rápidamente.

—¿Tienen dementores?—preguntó inmediatamente Lysan, en una mezcla de interés y repugnancia.

—Sí… pero no sólo eso. Los rusos son bastante crueles con los prisioneros. Vorkuta no es sólo una cárcel, es una verdadera cámara de tortura. Pocos humanos sobreviven mucho tiempo allí—explicó Albus, con la mirada turbia.

Había escuchado hablar a su padre a veces de Vorkuta, e incluso una vez el señor Potter tuvo que viajar hasta allá. Todavía recordaba la expresión de horror en el rostro de su padre cuando regresó de aquel viaje. Él y su hermano James se habían escondido para escuchar a Harry mientras que hablaba con Ginny sobre su visita a Vorkuta, y sobre lo terrible de aquel lugar.

—Pero Von Howlen sobrevivió allí mucho tiempo—puntualizó Elektra.

—Ella no es humana, Ely… es un vampiro. –puntualizó Scorpius, quien hasta entonces había permanecido callado y pensativo.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?—exclamó de golpe otra voz, que tampoco había pronunciado palabra hasta entonces. La voz de Hedda sonó fuerte y menos melodiosa que en general.

—Hedda, los vampiros son criaturas oscuras y inhumanas—dijo Rose como si aquello fuera suficiente respuesta. Era la primera vez que se mostraba de acuerdo con Malfoy en algo.

—¿Y cuál es tu base para creer que todos vampiros son criaturas inhumanas?—preguntó Le Blanc, en un tono de voz más suave y menos acusador, pero no por ello menos amenazante.

—Bueno… dicen que los vampiros pierden el alma durante la transformación—comentó Lysander.

—Eso es absurdo—objetó Hedda, haciendo un movimiento con la mano como si descartara aquello por respuesta.

—Yo no creo que sea tan absurdo. Explicaría muchas cosas—puntualizó Rose, quien también había adquirido un tono bastante brusco y autoritario.— ¿Albus tu que piensas?—le pidió consenso su prima.

Albus notó como la mirada tanto de Rose como de Hedda se clavaban en él. Albus pensó mucho su respuesta antes de darla. Sabía que lo que dijera sería determinante, pues siendo él el mejor de los seis en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y siendo el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, su palabra sería tomada como la correcta.

—No sé si se puede decir que los vampiros no tienen alma… pero definitivamente son _diferentes_ —aclaró Albus, tratando de calmar las aguas y de dejar a ambas chicas contentas.

—De todas formas, eso sería una buena explicación de por qué Vorkuta no terminó por devastarla —aseguró Scorpius, mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla, y se hamacaba sobre las patas traseras de la misma.—Si no tienes alma, entonces no hay nada de lo que los dementores se puedan alimentar… sumado a que si eres vampiro, no pueden matarte así como así. No importa a cuantas torturas la hayan sometido… ella no iba a morir, nunca, a menos que…—

—¿Le claven una estaca en el corazón?—bromeó Elektra con una leve sonrisa.

—Exacto—le dijo Rose, seria. Elektra alzó las cejas.

—¿Esa es la forma de matar a un vampiro?—repitió la rubia, sorprendida ante la verdad escondida detrás de la leyenda.

—Eso, o cortarle la cabeza—agregó Albus.—De todas formas, escapar de Vorkuta no es algo fácil, ni siquiera para un vampiro.

—Me pregunto cómo habrá escapado…—murmuró Lysan, volviendo a su expresión de ensueño. El cabello castaño le caía sobre el rostro, dándole un aire ausente.

—A mi en lo personal no me interesa tanto cómo escapó, sino más bien el hecho de que se encuentre ahora en Londres—dijo Scorpius, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que vino a Londres por alguna razón en especial?—le preguntó Albus.

—Sí… es decir, si tú estuvieras en su lugar, y acabaras de escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad, seguramente buscarías esconderte en el sitio más apartado del planeta… el último lugar que elegirías es Londres, una de las ciudades Europeas con más magos. Si se arriesgó a venir hasta acá, es por algo.—razonó Malfoy de forma inteligente.

—Los Guardianes Negros—volvió a hablar de golpe la voz musical de Hedda. Pero la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes no los miraba a ellos. Su mirada estaba perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, y sus palabras eran más para ella misma que para los demás.

—¿Y esos quienes son?—volvió a preguntar Elektra. Todos giraron a mirar a Rose, esperando una respuesta. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua antes de responder.

—Son una leyenda… supuestamente son una sociedad secreta y antigua de magia negra, compuesta por magos y brujas, así como a veces vampiros y hombres lobos, que se supone que se dedica a hurgar en la magia negra—respondió Rose, de mala gana.

—Son mucho más que brujos oscuros—la interrumpió Le Blanc.—O al menos eso se consideran ellos. Son personas que ven en la magia negra la máxima expresión de poder, las consideran el arte mágico más refinado y perfecto de todos, y se consideran a ellos mismos sus custodios. Son quienes protegen las Artes Oscuras, son sus guardianes que de generación en generación se aseguran que los conocimientos se perpetúen… y creen que es su obligación, cuando llegue el momento exacto, de darle a la magia negra el lugar que le corresponde.

—¿Y cual sería ese lugar?—preguntó Lysander.

—El poder—respondió rápidamente Albus.

—Sí. Al final, es lo que todos buscan—coincidió Hedda.

—¿Creen que Von Howlen vino a Londres para reunirse con su antigua Logia?—inquirió Ely, interesada.

—Es posible—aceptó Albus, quien luego de escuchar a Hedda, pensaba que aquella podía ser una muy buena razón para que alguien como Brida se metiera en Londres, la boca del lobo. Rose parecía algo molesta.

—De todas formas, es sólo una leyenda—argumentó Rose.

—Te sorprenderías de cuantas leyendas terminan siendo verdad—le espetó Hedda, desafiante.


	13. Capítulo 12: La peor Navidad de los Potter

#  Capítulo 12: La peor Navidad de los Potter

La mañana del 24 de diciembre Albus tardó varios minutos en abrir los ojos. La luz se filtraba por su ventana, y el sol de la madrugada lo golpeaba de lleno en el rostro, impidiéndole seguir durmiendo.

Miró el reloj que tenía sobre su mesa de luz, que anunciaba las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Se desperezó en la cama, y permaneció recostado unos minutos apreciando su cuarto. Su habitación en el primer piso de la casa estaba tal cual como él la había dejado el primero de Septiembre. Los pósters de color azul marino del equipo de Quidditch favorito de Albus (Puddlemere United) empapelaban casi todas las paredes. Frente a la ventana había un amplio y elegante escritorio de roble. Junto al escritorio se alzaba en una de las paredes una modesta biblioteca, donde Albus guardaba una amplia variedad de libros (novelas _muggles_ , libros sobre Quidditch, algunos sobre magia). Levantó levemente la cabeza para mirar la región de la pared que se alzaba sobre su cama, donde había pegadas varias fotos. En una de ellas se veía a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de pelo negro azabache completamente despeinado y brillantes ojos verdes detrás de sus lentes redondos. Sonreía ampliamente, y abrazaba con ternura a la pelirroja, también de unos treinta y algo, que estaba junto a él. Sus miradas mostraban felicidad y un profundo amor. Junto a ellos había dos niños y una niñita. El mayor de los tres hermanos sonreía y saludaba desde la foto, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano menor, y le murmuraba algo al oído, para luego reírse a carcajadas. La niña más pequeña, tan pelirroja como su madre, se aferraba a la mano de su padre y lo miraba con una mezcla de respeto y admiración.

Albus recordaba perfectamente aquella foto. Había sido tomada el año anterior, durante sus vacaciones en Barcelona. Habían sido unas excelentes vacaciones, a pesar de que su padre había estado algo ocupado por algunas cuestiones de trabajo, y se había ausentado algunos días para reunirse con Dalmacio Santillán, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de España.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre ocupado y solicitado. Si bien Harry Potter era demasiado humilde para admitirlo, la comunidad mágica mundial lo respetaba y lo consideraba una especie de eminencia en lo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras. _"No es para menos. Después de todo, derrotó a Voldemort"_ pensó Albus. Permaneció unos segundos mirando fijamente el rostro de su padre en aquella foto. Harry casi nunca hablaba de aquella época, cuando había tenido que enfrentarse con Voldemort. A veces cuando se reunía con sus amigos recordaban algunas cosas, referidas a su tiempo en Hogwarts y a los problemas en los que solía meterse. Pero nunca hablaban de la guerra. Y Albus lo comprendía completamente, y jamás le había hecho ninguna pregunta. Su padre había perdido a mucha gente querida en aquella guerra.

De repente, los pensamientos de Albus se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Se incorporó de su cama, y en sumo silencio, se deslizó hasta la puerta de su habitación, para abrirla levemente. Esperó unos segundos, escuchando.

Los pasos de una persona llegaron hasta sus oídos, y segundos después, escuchó la voz de su padre y su madre, probablemente desde la cocina, pero no pudo descifrar lo que decían. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco. Su padre acaba de volver a casa.

Desde el 20 de diciembre, cuando James y Albus regresaron de Hogwarts a su hogar, habían visto muy poco a su padre. Harry Potter se encontraba sumamente ocupado en estos días. Pasaba casi todo el día afuera, trabajando, y llegaba tarde en la noche, con expresión agotada y preocupada. Albus jamás había visto a su padre con tanta preocupación. Sin embargo, la noche anterior, Harry no había regresado a su casa, sino que en cambio, mandó una nota a su esposa avisándole que no regresaría posiblemente hasta el otro día. Ginny se había mostrado muy nerviosa ante semejante nota, y a pesar de que no dijo nada a sus hijos, Albus estaba seguro de que había permanecido toda la noche en vela.

Albus salió con sigilo de su habitación, y bajó las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, acercándose todo lo que podía hasta la cocina sin ser descubierto. Quería averiguar que era lo que había mantenido a su padre tan ocupado que recién había podido volver a su hogar a las siete de la mañana.

—Siento que se me va a partir la cabeza—confesó la voz de su padre, notablemente cansada.

—Creo que todavía tengo algo de Poción para Dormir por acá…—respondió Ginny, y Albus escuchó el ruido de frascos al ser movidos.

—No, Ginny… no puedo tomar nada de eso. Tengo que volver al Ministerio en unas horas—le comunicó su esposo, y su voz sonó aún más agotada que antes.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si recién llegas! ¡Harry, estamos en vísperas de Navidad! ¡Hoy es Noche Buena! Tenemos la cena en casa de mis padres. —comenzó a quejarse la pelirroja.

—Lo sé… y lo siento. Pero te prometo que estaré de regreso para la cena. No me perderé Navidad, cariño—le aseguró Potter.

—No es eso, Harry. Mírate. Estas destruido. Has estado trabajando sin parar durante las últimas dos semanas. Y mira a la hora que llegas hoy.—planteó ella. Harry soltó un suspiro.—¿Qué esta sucediendo, Harry?—preguntó nuevamente Ginny. Y Albus notó un cambio en la voz de su madre, ese tono que siempre empleaba con sus hijos cuando pensaba que le escondían algo.

—Sabes que no puedo hablar contigo de esto, Ginevra—le respondió Harry, apesadumbrado.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Soy tu esposa! Me importa un rábano si el Ministerio piensa que es más seguro que yo no lo sepa. Creo que sé cuidarme sola.—exclamó su madre, elevando levemente la voz. Albus no pudo evitar pensar en el gran parecido que su madre tenía en esos momentos con su abuela Molly.

—Anoche dimos con el paradero de Von Howlen—le confesó Harry, luego de dudar unos segundos. Ginny dio un respigo.

—¿Y qué sucedió?—preguntó Ginny, en un tono de voz casi inaudible, visiblemente preocupada.

—No estaba sola, Ginny...

—¿Los tres vampiros estaban con ella?—preguntó rápidamente su madre. Potter tardó en responder. Albus casi podía ver a Harry en su mente, recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, evitando la mirada de su esposa mientras que pensaba la mejor manera de terminar de contar la historia.

—Sí, pero ese no hubiera sido el problema, ya que los vampiros no pueden hacer magia, y nosotros éramos cinco aurores. Pero había dos brujos también… llegaron a los pocos minutos de que nosotros irrumpiéramos en la casa donde estaba escondida Von Howlen. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Y… casi matan a Morgana—finalizó Harry. Ginny soltó otro respigo.

—¿Morgana Winchester?—le preguntó Ginevra. Harry no respondió con su voz, pero Albus estuvo seguro de que había asentido con la cabeza cuando su madre volvió a hablar.—¿Pero qué sucedió entonces?

—Tenía que salvarla, Ginny… tenía una baja en mi equipo, y no podía arriesgarme a perder a nadie más. Tuve que elegir entre Von Howlen y Morgana…—trató de explicarse Potter.

—Elegiste bien, amor—le aseguró Ginny, quien había comprendido que su esposo había elegido salvar a su compañera.—¿Y cómo esta Morgana ahora?—peguntó Ginny.

—Estable… en San Mungo, recuperándose.—

—¿Tienes idea de quienes eran esos brujos que ayudaron a Von Howlen?—preguntó Ginny.

—No, llevaban capaz negras y unas máscaras extrañas, demasiado coloridas y llamativas… pero creo que tengo a alguien que puede responder esa pregunta—repentinamente el tono de voz de Potter se había endurecido al decir esas palabras. –Atrapamos a uno de los vampiros antes de que escaparan.—

—Vaya…—murmuró Ginny, sorprendida.

—Es por eso que tengo que volver. Alguien tiene que interrogarlo.—explicó Harry.

—¿Pero no puede hacerlo otra persona, Harry?—preguntó Ginny, con dulzura.

—Sí. Pero quiero hacerlo yo.—respondió Harry, y su tono no dejó lugar a réplicas.

* * *

—Entonces hay alguien que la está ayudando a escapar—exclamó Rose, emocionada, cuando esa noche, Albus le contó la charla que había escuchado a escondidas.

Era la noche del 24 de noviembre, y como era tradición en su familia, se habían reunido todos los Weasley en la casa de Molly y Arthur. Apenas había llegado a la casa, Albus buscó a su prima Rose y la apartó del resto de la familia para contarle la historia.

Ahora, su prima permanecía sentada sobre la cama que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a su padre Ron, con expresión pensativa, mientras que analizaba lo que Potter le acaba de contar.

—Estamos hablando de brujos, Rose… hay _brujos_ ayudando a Brida a escapar—la corrigió Albus, a quien aquello le parecía una pieza fundamental en la historia. Rose lo miró durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿No estarás pensando en…?—comenzó a preguntar Rose, y vio como una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Albus.—¡Albus! No pensarás que se trataba de Guardianes, ¿verdad?—exclamó ella.

—¿Por qué no?—se apuró a decir el pelinegro.

—Oh, bueno, no sé… talvez porque ¡SE TRATA DE UNA SOCIEDAD SECRETA, LA CUAL MUCHOS DUDAN QUE EXISTA VERDADERAMENTE!—le gritó su prima, visiblemente enojada.

—¡La Cámara de los Secretos también era una leyenda que yo recuerde!—le respondió Albus, tratando de mantener la calma. Rose abrió la boca buscando alguna objeción que decir, pero nada acudió a sus labios, y volvió a cerrarla.—Tan sólo… plantemos una situación hipotética de que existe… y Von Howlen ha venido hasta aquí para reunirse con ellos… entonces es posible que aquellos magos que la ayudaron contra mi padre sean miembros de la Sociedad. Eso explicaría también por qué llevaban máscaras.

—Albus… el hecho de que lleven máscaras sólo confirma que no quieren que se sepa su identidad, no que sean miembros de una sociedad secreta ficticia.

—No sabes si es ficticia

—¡Tu tampoco sabes si de verdad existe! —volvió a alterarse la pelirroja.

—¡Ey, qué cantidad de gritos, prima!—exclamó la voz de James desde el umbral de al puerta. Albus y Rose saltaron de sus lugares. El muchacho los había tomado por sorpresa.—¿A qué se debe tanto griterío, puedo saber?

—Métete en tus asuntos, James—le criticó la pelirroja, mientras que salía de la habitación hecha una furia. James alzó las cejas en dirección a su hermano.

—Las mujeres están completamente locas—concluyó el mayor de los Potter, sonriendo.—Por cierto, ¿vienes a jugar al Quidditch?—le preguntó. Los ojos de Albus se iluminaron de la emoción.

—¡Claro!—exclamó Albus, olvidado de su reciente discusión con Rose. James le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras.

El clima estaba frío, y la nieve cubría todo el jardín de la Madriguera. Sin embargo, había varias personas afuera, con sus escobas en mano.

—¡Bueno por fin llegan!—dijo Louis Weasley, mientras sonreía a James y le extendía una de las escobas.

—¿Cómo son los equipos?—preguntó Albus, mientras que buscaba su propia escoba en el escobero.

—Todavía no los armamos, sobrino.—le dijo la voz alegre de su tío Ron. Y se dispuso a contar a los jugadores.

Había varios ya presentes. Albus pudo distinguir a su tío George, con su cabello pelirrojo, junto a su esposa Angelina, ambos listos para jugar. Su hijo Fred, de catorce años, ya estaba montado en su escoba, entrando en calor. Louis Weasley y James Potter hablaban sobre técnicas de pases, mientras que Hugo, el hijo menor de Ron, y su hermana Lily los escuchaban atentamente. El tío Charlie, fanático del Quidditch y de los dragones, conversaba en ese momento con su madre Ginny mientras que esperaban a que los equipos estuvieran listos. Dominique, la segunda hija de Bill, había accedido a jugar sólo porque faltaban jugadores.

—Bueno, armaremos dos equipos de seis, ¿les parece?—propuso Ron, tras contar el total que eran.

—Entonces supongo que todavía hay lugar para dos jugadores más… a menos que tengas miedo de perder, Weasley—dijo la voz alegre de Harry Potter, mientras que caminaba hacia ellos, acompañado de un muchacho alto y delgado, aunque musculoso, que llevaba el pelo de un color azul oscuro. Albus lo reconoció enseguida. Su primo Teddy Lupin era inconfundible. Ron se apresuró a saludar a su mejor amigo con un gran abrazo.

—Diablos, pensé que no llegarías al partido…—bromeó Ron Weasley. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía algo cansado, pero visiblemente feliz de estar en familia.

Finalmente armaron los equipos. Albus jugaba de buscador, junto con su tío Ron, que como siempre era Guardián, Louis, su hermano James, su madre Ginny, los tres ocupando sus puestos como cazadores, y su tío George y Teddy, eran bateadores. En el equipo contrario, Harry ocupaba el puesto de buscador, compitiendo con su hijo menor. Charlie, Angelina y Lily, ocupaban los puestos de cazadores, Dominique era Guardiana, y Fred y Hugo eran los Bateadores.

Desde pequeño Albus había mostrado una gran destreza sobre la escoba. Tenía la agilidad y rapidez de su padre, y no tardó en descubrir que el puesto de Buscador era sin duda el que mejor se le daba. Su hermano James, en cambio, más habilidoso y fuerte, pero sobre todo más arriesgado, siempre se lucía en el puesto de Cazador. Nada lo asustaba, ni siquiera cuando su tío Charlie se le abalanzaba para sacarle la Quaffle, y le encantaba practicar jugadas sumamente peligrosas. Harry solía reír ante las hazañas de su hijo, y se las otorgaba a su carácter temerario. Pero Ginny siempre ahogaba un grito cuando el mayor de sus tres hijos hacía alguna pirueta difícil, y muchas veces terminaba regañándolo.

Esa tarde, a pesar de que ambos equipos eran muy buenos, Harry terminó atrapando la snitch antes que su hijo menor, aunque por muy poco, y el equipo de Albus perdió. A pesar de las bromas que se gestaron contra Ron y James, ambos muy malos perdedores, todos se encontraban de buen humor.

La familia se encontraba algo apretada dentro de la casa de Molly y Arthur. Pero a nadie parecía molestarle. Andrómeda Tonks, la abuela de Teddy, había aceptado la invitación que le habían hecho los Weasley y Harry, y se había unido a ellos en la celebración de Navidad. Una larga mesa se había dispuesto en el comedor, que llegaba hasta la entrada a la cocina, y ocupaba una parte del living. Repleta de las más variadas comidas, Albus no sabía siquiera por dónde comenzar, y a su lado, su hermano James parecía un barril sin fondo, devorando todo lo que se le pusiera delante. La alegría de estar en familia inundaba el ambiente, y a pesar de la cantidad de personas que eran en aquella casa modesta, Albus se sentía más cómodo que nunca.

Gran parte de la noche había transcurrido y todos se sentían llenos y felices, cuando se escuchó una voz proveniente desde la chimenea de la casa.

—¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Están ahí?—gritó una voz joven y muy nerviosa. De hecho, parecía que la persona se encontraba en un terrible estado de pánico.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio. Albus vio como su padre y su tío Ron se tensaban en sus asientos y se miraban de forma significativa, para levantarse segundos después de sus asientos, y acercarse a la chimenea. Sólo Hermione atinó a levantarse también, y seguir a su esposo y a su mejor amigo.

—Acá estoy, Goodwich—le respondió Harry, con un tono de voz calmo. Ron se quedó parado detrás de su amigo, junto a su esposa.

—Señor… hubo… hubo un ataque, señor—le habló Goodwich. Era un muchacho de apenas unos veinte años, y se lo notaba terriblemente nervioso.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó Harry, manteniendo la calma, pero su voz sonó fuerte e imperativa. Con los años, había aprendido que las situaciones más terribles requerían que él mantuviera su mente fría.

—Atacaron la Masión de los Austen. Los Inefables detectaron el uso de Maldiciones Imperdonables. y avisaron inmediatamente al cuartel. Smith y Malone salieron hacia allá—le explicó Goodwich.

—De acuerdo. Comunícate con Andrew Liverpool y Samantha Taisander, e informales del ataque. Diles que los espero en la Mansión de los Austen cuanto antes.—ordenó inmediatamente Harry, mientras que tomaba la capa que había colgado al llegar en un perchero cercano a la chimenea.

—Señor…—Goodwich pareció dudar antes de continuar.

—Dime Athos...—lo incentivó Harry, girando a mirar nuevamente al muchacho.

—Usaron la Maldición Asesina, señor.

Albus sintió repentinamente como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría encima. La Maldición Asesina… alguien había usado la maldición asesina. Miró a través de la mesa a su prima Rose, sentada en frente de él, quien se había acurrucado contra el brazo de su abuela Molly. Comprobó que no sólo ella estaba asustada ante esa información. Toda su familia tenía el rostro surcado por el miedo y la preocupación.

Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Avisa a San Mungo entonces. Pero diles que no manden Sanadores hasta que yo lo autorice.—le ordenó Harry, con su voz aún calma e impasible. Pero Albus pudo notar en él una nueva expresión cuando la cabeza de Goodwich desapareció del fuego, y Harry giró para hablar con Ron.

Albus estaba acostumbrado a ver a un Harry Potter sonriente, alegre y cariñoso, a veces un poco cansado. Pero nunca había visto a un Harry Potter tan enojado. Su padre tenía el semblante serio, y la mandíbula apretada, y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que asustaba y amedrentaba hasta al más valiente. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y los puños apretados.

—¿Vienes conmigo?—preguntó Potter, a su amigo, mientras que éstos se miraban a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. No tienes ni que preguntar, compañero—le dijo Ron, mientras que tomaba su propio abrigo y se lo ponía. Giró hacia Hermione, le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho, Molly…—se disculpó entonces Potter.

—Oh, Harry cariño, no tienes que disculparte por nada.—le aseguró Molly. Albus notó que su abuela tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Harry asintió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Harry, espera—habló entonces Ginny, mientras que se ponía de pie y corría hacia su esposo. Harry ya había abierto la puerta, pero se quedó en el umbral de la misma, mirando hacia la pelirroja que se le acercaba. Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo que él le devolvió.—Cuídate—le dijo Ginny, sin liberarlo.

—Lo haré. Tengo que irme, Ginny…—le recordó él, y delicadamente se liberó de los brazos de su mujer, y salió de la casa seguido por Ron.

Albus vio a su padre y a su tío desaparecerse luego de cruzar los límites de la Madriguera. Y un vacío lo inundó.


	14. Capítulo 13: Crimen en la Mansión Austen

#  Capítulo 13: Crimen en la Mansión Austen

Albus recordaría aquella Navidad en el futuro, como una de las peores de su vida. Poco después de que Harry y Ron se Desaparecieran, los adultos habían mandado a todos los menores arriba, a los cuartos que se les habían asignado para dormir. Pero Albus, recostado sobre la cama que su padre solía ocupar cuando se quedaba a dormir en la Madriguera en el cuarto de Ron, apenas podía cerrar los ojos.

Su hermano James, en cambio, ni siquiera hacía el intento. Caminaba de una esquina a la otra del dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, murmurando palabras por lo bajo que era indescifrables, y lanzando miradas significativas hacia la ventana.

Albus había perdido noción del tiempo que había pasado desde que su padre se había ido. Y comenzaba a inquietarse.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quiénes eran los Austen, y por qué los habían atacado? Albus sintió que se le revolvían las tripas al pensar en ello. No los habían atacado simplemente. Los habían asesinado… habían usado el Avada Kedravra… quien quiera que fuera esa familia, alguien había decidido asesinarlos en Navidad. La voz de Goodwich informándole a su padre sobre el uso del maleficio imperdonable retumbaba aún en su mente. ¿Y si los asesinos no se habían ido de la casa luego de matar a sus dueños? ¿Y si todavía estaban ahí cuando Harry y Ron fueron hacía allí? La presión en el estómago amenazaba con partirlo al medio. No… su padre estaba bien. Era un gran mago. Era el Jefe del Dpto. de Aurores. No tenía que preocuparse por él. Pero esos pensamientos no lograban terminar de tranquilizarlo.

—Me cansé—dijo James finalmente.—Voy a salir de acá—anunció mientras que se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Albus, levantándose de la cama

—Voy a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Ya no aguanto más—le respondió James. Albus notó que la voz de su hermano reflejaba una preocupación que él nunca antes le había escuchado.

—Mamá se va a poner como loca si te ve bajar las escaleras.—le advirtió Albus. James esbozó una débil sonrisa, y Albus supo que su hermano tenía un plan.

—No voy a bajar…. Voy a usar una de estas—le explicó el mayor de los Potter, mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo un par de Orejas Extensibles.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste?—le preguntó Albus, asombrado, mientras que tomaba una de las orejas.

—Fred me las dio hoy a la tarde, cuando llegamos. Él tiene muchísimas… y como mamá y papá nos habían confiscado todas las que teníamos en casa, le pedí si no me podía dar un par… por si llegaba a necesitarlas.—habló James.—Bueno, creo que esta situación amerita su uso. ¿Vienes?—le preguntó a su hermano menor. Albus ni siquiera lo dudó. Siguió a su hermano hasta la puerta de la habitación, dispuestos a salir. James tomó el picaporte y lo giró para abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Estaba cerrada.—Diablos… mamá nos debe de haber encerrado.—exclamó, y se palmeó los bolsillos, en busca de su varita.—Genial… no traje mi varita.—agregó luego con exasperación.

—Hazte a un lado—le dijo Albus, mientras que sacaba su propia varita. El nudo del estómago lo estaba matando. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.— _Alohomora_ —exclamó apuntando a la puerta. Sonrió satisfecho al escuchar un clic y ver que la puerta se abría.

—Mamá se va a poner más que furiosa si nos descubre—rió James, mientras que le palmeaba el hombro y abría la puerta lo suficiente como para poder salir al pasillo.

Bajaron algunos escalones en el mayor silencio pasible, hasta llegar hacia el final de las escaleras. La puerta que comunicaba las escaleras con el Living se encontraba cerrada, y las voces al otro lado de la misma eran apenas audibles. Así que ambos hermanos escabulleron las Orejas Extensibles por la rendija de debajo de la puerta, y esperaron a escuchar por el extremo opuesto.

—… ha pasado más de una hora, y no tenemos noticias… si algo les ha pasado…—la voz de Ginny se quebró en mitad de la frase por el llanto.

—Tranquila… estoy segura de que están bien…—dijo la voz de Hermione, también llorosa.

—Pero la Maldición… no ha habido ataques como este desde…—quiso continuar Ginevra, pero sus palabras se veían interrumpidas por sollozos.

—Desde Voldemort—terminó su frase George Weasley.

—Harry y Ron son excelentes brujos, estoy seguro de que tendrán todo bajo control, hermana—habló la voz de Percy. En ese momento, alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?—preguntó la voz del Sr. Weasley.

—Soy Neville Longbottom, Arthur.—respondió una voz al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Albus escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió.—Buenas noches a todos—saludó la voz bonachona de Neville.

—¿Qué haces acá, Neville?—le preguntó Hermione, algo sorprendida.

—Harry me pidió que viniera.—le respondió Longbottom.

—¿Lo has visto?—exclamó la voz de Ginny, esperanzada.

—Sí, Ginny. Lo he visto a él y a Ron. Ambos están bien. Me pidieron que viniera a avisarles que nada malo les ha pasado, pero que deben hacer varias cosas y que tardarán bastante en volver.

—Gracias, Neville—le dijo Hermione, visiblemente agradecida, mientras que soltaba una leve risita de alivio. Luego de unos segundos, la chica formuló una nueva pregunta.—¿Cómo es que tú te encontraste con Harry, Neville?

—Él me mandó a llamar a casa.—respondió concretamente el muchacho.

—¿Para qué?—preguntó esta vez la voz de Arthur Weasley. Hubo un leve silencio.

—No puedo responderte, Arthur… es información confiden…—comenzó a decir Neville, pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Estoy cansada de esa basura de información confidencial del Ministerio… ¡somos su familia, por todos los Cielos! Han sacado a mi marido y a mi hermano de su casa en medio de Noche Buena, y acá nos tienen a todos, en plena Navidad, en vilo ante la posibilidad de que algo les pueda pasar… Esta familia ha sacrificado mucho ya en el nombre del Bien y del Ministerio. Nos merecemos la verdad—le espetó Ginny. Albus se sorprendió. Sabía que su madre podía tener un carácter fuerte, pero aquel arranque, contra una persona tan buena e inocente como Neville, lo descolocó completamente.

—Lo sé, Ginny… pero le di mi palabra a Harry de que no diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Hannah.—le respondió Longbottom, refiriéndose a su esposa, Hannah Abbot.—Lo siento.—agregó luego.

—No, yo lo siento… tu no tienes la culpa, Neville…—se disculpó Ginny, volviendo en sí, y su voz pareció quebrarse nuevamente por el llanto.

—Debo irme. Estoy seguro de que cuando regresen, Harry y Ron podrán darles mucha más información que yo. Feliz Navidad—se despidió Longbottom algo apesadumbrado.

Albus sintió que su hermano James lo golpeaba levemente en el hombro. Giró a mirarlo, y vio que éste le hacía señas de que tomara su Oreja Extensible y que subiera de regreso al cuarto. Albus lo obedeció. De nuevo en su habitación, James le habló finalmente.

—Algo muy malo debe de haber pasado para que Neville no pueda contarle nada a mamá y a tía Hermione…—declaró James, mientras se sentaba en su cama, pensativo.

* * *

Caminó con paso acelerado por los pasillos de Azkaban, todavía con la varita en la mano. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de ira contenida. Hacía años que no sentía todo aquello, el enojo y el odio corriendo por sus venas, el deseo de actuar, de buscar a los culpables y darles su merecido. Hacía años.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta pesada y negra, y apuntando con su varita la abrió de par en par.

En el interior, dos hombres adultos sacaron sus varitas rápidamente y le apuntaron al pecho. Al reconocerlo, volvieron a bajarlas.

Harry Potter entró en la habitación pobremente iluminada, y pasando junto a los dos Aurores que recién le habían apuntado, se dirigió hacia la pared a la cual había sido encadenado Vladimir Rakinoff.

—Levántate—le ordenó Potter, apuntándolo con la varita. Su tono era bajo, pero su voz despedía un odio y un enojo que hizo que los Aurores que habían estado custodiando al prisionero retrocedieran levemente. Allí parado tan firme y seguro, Harry Potter era un hombre imponente y amenazador.

Una masa, que hasta recién había estado acurrucada en el piso, se incorporó lentamente. Debajo de los harapos de tela que lo cubrían, se alzó un hombre alto y macizo. Unas cadenas gruesas se amarraban a sus muñecas y tobillos, y lo fijaban a la pared.

Tenía la piel blanca impoluta, y sus ojos rojos brillaban en su rostro. A pesar de que su rostro no mostraba más edad que Potter, en sus ojos era donde se podía ver el peso de muchos años. El pelo marrón cobrizo le caía sucio y despeinado hasta los hombros. Y una expresión de demencia se le dibujó en el rostro mientras sonreía.

—¿Dónde está?—le preguntó Harry, todavía apuntándole con la varita. Vladimir rió levemente, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, un rayo de luz salió del extremo de la varita de Potter, golpeando al hombre de lleno en el pecho, y lanzándolo contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de él. Toda la habitación retumbo, y Vladimir se desplomó en el suelo nuevamente. –Levántate—volvió a ordenarle Potter. Y nuevamente, el hombre obedeció.—Ahora, dime… ¿dónde está?

—¿Estás enojado, Potter?—se bufó Vladimir, una vez que estuvo nuevamente erguido frente a su contrincante.

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de escoria. Hoy una buena familia fue asesinada por culpa de Von Howlen. No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Rakinoff, así que será mejor que hables—lo amenazó Potter, todavía con la varita en alto. La sonrisa se acentuó en el rostro de Rakinoff.

—Lamento escuchar eso. Una pérdida innecesaria seguramente…—habló Rakinoff.

—Te recomiendo que colabores, Rakinoff.—le espetó Harry.

—¿O sino qué? ¿Volverás a lanzarme un maleficio? ¡No puedes matarme, Potter, soy inmortal!—se burló nuevamente Vladimir. Pero esta vez, fue Harry quien sonrió.

—Acabo de hablar con Vairich, ¿Sabes?—comentó Potter. Y el efecto fue instantáneo. La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente del rostro de Vladimir.

—Mientes—le dijo Rakinoff.

—No, yo no miento, Vladimir. Vairich se comunicó conmigo en cuanto supo que te habíamos capturado la semana pasada. Me ha pedido tu extradición de regreso a Rusia. Parece que hay varios crímenes por los cuales aún no te han podido juzgar… creo que quieren la pena de muerte para ti, Vladimir—comentó Potter.

—Si fuera así, ya me habrías extraditado.—razonó el vampiro, pero Harry pudo ver la duda en sus ojos, y supo que aquella era una batalla ganada.

—Le dije que te necesitábamos acá porque contabas con información que nosotros considerábamos útil.—le explicó Potter.—Así que tú eliges, Rakinoff, o empiezas a hablar, o te vuelves a Rusia.

* * *

—¡Albus, despierta, llegó papá!—lo sacudió James. Todavía no había amanecido del todo cuando Albus abrió los ojos. Su hermano estaba agachado a su lado, mirándolo expectante.—Vamos, apúrate o nos perderemos la charla.—lo apremió James. Albus saltó entonces de su cama, y siguió a su hermano escaleras abajo. Nuevamente, igual que horas atrás habían hecho, James y Albus deslizaron las Orejas Extensibles por debajo de la puerta que comunicaba las escaleras con la sala de estar de la casa.

—…gracias, Molly, pero no es necesario.—habló la voz de Harry.

—¿Tú tampoco quieres algo de comer o tomar, Ron?—le preguntó Molly en tono maternal.

—No, gracias, mamá—le respondió la voz agotadísima de Ronald Weasley.— ¿Dónde está el resto de la familia?

—Los niños están durmiendo. Percy y Audrey subieron a descansar un poco hace unas horas, al igual que George y Angelina.

—Hemos estado haciendo _tugnos_ para esperar a que _regesaran—les_ explicó la voz de Fleur, quien a pesar de los años, todavía conservaba su tonada francesa. Hubo un breve silencio. Y entonces, Ginny fue la primera en hablar

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó ella. Ni Harry ni Ron respondieron inmediatamente.

—Atacaron a la familia Austen… y los asesinaron a todos.—explicó Harry. Molly ahogó un grito en su boca.

—¿Cómo fue?—preguntó Bill.

—Por lo que hemos llegado a deducir… irrumpieron en la casa a eso de las nueve o diez de la noche, mientras que la familia terminaba de comer.

—Pero debían de ser varias personas las que irrumpieron, porque los Austen son… _eran_ una familia numerosa.—puntualizó Arthur.

—Sí… fue Brida Von Howlen con los otros dos vampiros que la acompañan… y posiblemente los dos brujos que los ayudaron a escapar la última vez.—respondió Ron.

—¿Cómo saben que fue ella?—preguntó Bill.

—Apenas terminamos de registrar la casa, viajé a Azkaban para interrogar al vampiro que habíamos capturado en el encuentro pasado con Brida—explicó Harry. Su voz sonó algo sombría y dura.—Él me confesó que Brida estaba planeando atacar a la familia Austen.—Nadie se atrevió a preguntar cómo había conseguido sacarle la información al vampiro.

—¿Pero por qué los Austen?—exclamó Molly.—Nosotros conocíamos al Sr. Austen, ¿no, Arthur? Y era un buen hombre… no entiendo porqué…

—Rakinoff, el vampiro, no pudo confirmarnos el motivo. Pero creemos que buscaban algo.—respondió Harry.—La casa estaba hecha un revuelo cuando Malone y Smith llegaron.

—Bueno, los Austen son una de las familias más ricas y antiguas de Gran Bretaña. Su bóveda de Gringotts es sin duda una de las más acaudaladas, sin contar las cuentas que tienen en el exterior… —razonó Bill.

—No creo que buscaran dinero, Bill. Pienso que buscaban otra cosa. Algo que los Austen hubieran encontrado tan valioso como para guardarlo ellos mismos en su propia mansión—le respondió Harry.

—¿Entonces piensas que entraron, mataron a la familia, y se dispusieron a revisar la casa?—preguntó Hermione.

—No…—la contradijo Ron.—Creemos que la idea original no era matar a la familia. Seguramente necesitaban al señor y la señora Austen con vida para que les dijeran dónde guardaban lo que sea que buscaban.

—¿Pero _pog_ qué los _matagon_ entonces?—preguntó Fleur, confundida.

—Probablemente las cosas se salieron de control. Además del señor y la señora Austen, estaba también su hijo mayor, Peter, que tenía veinticuatro años, y sus otras dos hijas, Denise, de diecinueve y Irene, de diecisiete. Todos mayores de edad, capaces de hacer magia.—explicó Ron.—Pensamos que posiblemente amenazaron a los padres con matar a sus hijos, pero no creo que contaran con que los tres jóvenes les dieran batalla. En el comedor hay pruebas de que hubo un buen enfrentamiento. Los dos hijos mayores, Peter y Denise, fueron asesinados por vampiros, según lo que nos informaron los Sanadores. Fueron los primeros en morir. Al padre y a la menor los mató una Maldición Asesina

—¿Y la madre?—preguntó Ginny, acongojada.

—Eso es lo curioso del caso… los otros cuatro fueron asesinados en el comedor. Pero el cuerpo de la señora Austen estaba en el piso de arriba, en la biblioteca, encerrada, la puerta trabada bajo un hechizo candado… cuando Smith la encontró tenía todavía en la mano una especie de flor… La tenía aferrada tan fuerte había quebrado el tallo... sus manos estaban manchadas con la savia de la flor… una sustancia de color escarlata… —comenzó a decir Ron.

—La Flor del Suspiro—exclamó Hermione, dando un respigo.

—Eso fue lo que determinó Neville luego de examinarla—volvió a hablar Harry.

—Así que para eso lo llamaron…—dijo Ginny.

—Sí. Cuando Ron y yo llegamos a la casa, y vimos esa planta en la mano de la mujer, contactamos a Neville de inmediato. Llegó en cuestión de segundos. Estaba muy sorprendido…—habló Harry.

—No es para menos. La Flor del Suspiro es una rareza. Son difíciles de conseguir, y se trata de plantas sumamente delicadas y peligrosas. Sus savia es un potente veneno, pero sus pétalos tienen grandes dotes curativos.—explicó Hermione, en ese tono que hacía parecer que estaba leyendo un libro. De golpe, Hermione dio un pequeño gritito.—Harry, tú no crees que ella…—comenzó a decir.

—Sí… creemos que ella se suicidó.—le respondió Potter.—Pienso que escapó de los atacantes y se encerró a sí misma en la biblioteca, y estos no llegaron a perseguirla porque en ese momento llegaron Malone y Smith.

—Pues entonces fue muy adecuado que contaga con esa _Flog_ en su biblioteca, ¿no creen?—exclamó una escéptica Fleur.—Si me preguntan a mí… yo creo que ella se lo veía _venig_ …

—Hay cientos de formas en una bruja para suicidarse, mucho menos dolorosas que el veneno de la Flor del Suspiro—dijo inteligentemente Hermione.

—Lo mismo pensé yo… y entonces se me ocurrió que talvez, no sea una casualidad—dijo Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?—se apuró a decir Hermione.

—Pienso que la Sra. Austen se suicidó de esa forma por alguna razón… creo que la Flor del Suspiro tiene un significado oculto.—confesó Harry.—Sólo que todavía no he logrado comprender cuál.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, Albus se apresuró en juntar a sus amigos en la Sala de Menesteres. Ese mismo día, les contó todo lo que había sucedido durante las vacaciones de Navidad. La única que ya conocía la historia era Rose, pero escuchó de todas formas con gran atención todo lo que contaba Albus.

Cuando Potter hubo terminado la historia, no se sorprendió de ver expresiones de terror y asombro. La única que permanecía calma era Hedda, quien miraba reflexivamente hacia el fuego, como solía hacer siempre que pensaba.

—Eso es… —habló primera Elektra.— ni siquiera sé como describir lo que me parece.

—Una abominación—pronunció Rose.—Matar de esa forma a la una familia…

—Siento pena por la Sra. Austen… seguramente se suicidó por dolor—exclamó Ely tristemente.

—Mi padre cree que se suicidó para evitar que los asesinos consiguieran lo que fuera que buscaban—sugirió Albus. Hubo un breve silencio.

—Debe de ser algo muy importante y valioso para alguien se sacrifique por él—dedujo Scorpuis, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No me imagino otra razón por la cual Brida podría haberse expuesto así, si no fue para conseguir algo de extremo valor—dijo Albus.

—¿Están seguros de que fue ella?—preguntó Lysander.

—Sí… el vampiro que habían capturado la vez pasada se lo confirmó a mi padre—respondió Albus.

—¿Y tu padre no tiene idea de quienes son los magos que la están ayudando?—preguntó Scorpius, esperanzado. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—La única vez que se enfrentaron con ellos, los magos llevaban puestas máscaras—le explicó Albus.

—¿Qué?—habló de golpe Hedda con ese tono extranjero, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y girando para mirarlo fijamente.—¿Máscaras?—preguntó visiblemente exaltada.

—Sí… ¿por qué?—preguntó Albus, algo sobresaltado.

—¿Qué tipo de máscaras?—preguntó la pálida chica, ignorando completamente la pregunta de su amigo.

—No sé… mi padre las describió como máscaras de disfraces… coloridas y llamativas.—dijo Albus, confundido ante la pregunta.

Hedda no dio tiempo a que nadie le preguntara nada. Rápidamente, con esa velocidad y agilidad que la caracterizaba, se puso de pie, tomó su mochila, y salió de la Sala. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos en sus lugares.

* * *


	15. Capítulo 14: El enfrentamiento con Lancelot

#  Capítulo 14: El enfrentamiento con Lancelot

—Mira esto—le dijo la voz musical de Le Blanc, mientras colocaba un libro gigantesco frente a Albus.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin haciendo su tarea, y ni siquiera había escuchado llegar a Hedda. La miró durante unos segundos, sorprendido del sigilo con que esa chica se movía, y finalmente, observó el libro que ella le había extendido frente a sus ojos.

Era un libro gigantesco y antiguo, con tapas de cuero negro y hojas amarillentas. La escritura era pequeña y un enorme dibujo ocupaba una de las hojas, llamándole poderosamente la atención.

Era el dibujo de un mago y una bruja, vestidos con elegantes túnicas, de un sobrio negro. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que ambos brujos llevaban las caras cubiertas por máscaras. Y nuevamente, eran máscaras como nunca había visto, coloridas y decoradas con plumas, brillos, entejuelas, piedras preciosas. Había en esas máscaras tanta elegancia y lujo como en las túnicas de gala negra que llevaban puestas.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Albus, confundido.

—Lee el pie de la foto—le pidió Hedda, señalando con su delgado y blanco dedo el sitio donde debía leer. Albus obedeció

_Representación gráfica de la vestimenta de los Guardianes Negros. Las túnicas, de color negro, hacen referencia al nombre de la sociedad. Las máscaras venecianas, al lugar de reunión._

—¿Máscaras venecianas?—preguntó Albus luego de terminar de leer.

—En Venecia, todos los años, los _muggles_ hacen un carvanal que dura diez días. Durante esos días, todo el pueblo se disfraza y usa esas máscaras. Son famosas por su detalle y belleza, así como por su lujo.—le explicó Hedda.—La leyenda dice que los Guardianes Negros aprovechaban este evento para reunirse, todos los años. Usaban las máscaras, como el resto de la gente, y así podían mezclarse entre el pueblo sin ser descubiertos. Se reconocían entre ellos por las túnicas negras. Venecia era el Cuartel de Reunión de los Guardianes.—continuó Hedda.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?—preguntó Albus, suspicaz, aunque sabía a dónde se dirigía todo aquello.

—Porque creo que los brujos con los que se enfrentó tu padre antes de Navidad… creo que ellos llevaban puestas máscaras venecianas, Albus.—le respondió Hedda.— Y creo que todo esto es mucho más que una leyenda.—agregó ella, y permaneció allí, de pie junto a él, mirándolo fijamente.

Albus volvió a fijar la vista en el dibujo de esos brujos elegantes del libro, vestidos con sus túnicas y sus máscaras venecianas. ¿Podía ser que todo aquello fuera verdad? ¿Qué la leyenda no fuera una leyenda? ¿Qué detrás de todo aquello se escondiera algo mucho más turbio y oscuro?

—¿De dónde sacaste este libro, Hedda?—preguntó Albus, mirando nuevamente a su amiga. Algo de color pareció subirse a las mejillas de la chica ante esa pregunta.

—De la Sección Prohibida—confesó ella. Albus abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?

—Tranquilo… tenía una autorización firmada por un profesor.—lo tranquilizó Hedda.

—¿Quién le firmaría una autorización para la sección prohibida a una estudiante de primer año?—dudó Albus.

— Slughorn—le respondió ella.

—¿Y con qué excusa lo conseguiste?

—Bueno… la realidad es que se trata de un libro bastante inofensivo. Se llama _Mitos y Leyendas de la Magia_. No hay nada verdaderamente peligroso en este libro…—explicó ella.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué relación puede tener este libro con Pociones?—continuó Albus.

—Oh, bueno, gran parte de los mitos mágicos son sobre pociones… la poción para viajar en el tiempo, la poción para revivir a los muertos, la poción para la vida eterna… hay miles de historias—respondió Hedda, quien siempre se emocionaba bastante cuando hablaba de Pociones.

—Así que lo convenciste diciéndole que solamente estabas interesada en hacer una poción para revivir muertos—dijo Albus en tono irónico.

—¡No, claro que no! Eso es desagradable, Al—se quejó ella, ofendida, pero sonriendo ante la broma.—Simplemente le conté que mi tío tenía este libro en casa, y que él me lo había recomendado como libro de lectura… le dije que había comenzado a leerlo durante las vacaciones de Navidad, pero que no había podido terminarlo… y Horace accedió entonces a darme el permiso para retirarlo.

—¿Y es verdad que tu tío te lo ha recomendado?—rió Albus ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. Hedda era una chica muy particular, pues tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia, pero también la gran habilidad de poder moldear las situaciones de manera que muchas veces caían en el límite entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Ella sonrió con complicidad.

—Bueno, es verdad que mi ti lo tiene en casa. Pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de recomendarmelo... Siempre tengo que leerlo a escondidas de él…—confesó la morocha.

—Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza eres terrible, Hedda—bromeó Albus, mientras que cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó la chica, siguiéndolo.

—A contarle al resto lo que acabas de descubrir—le respondió Potter.

—Es una estupidez, Hedda—sentenció Rose.

—No seas cabeza dura, Rose… sabes que tengo razón—argumentó Hedda, con mucha calma. La realidad es que la chica no estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Rose se mostrara tan renuente a creer la leyenda. Sabía que el resto de sus amigos pensaban que tenía razón, que los Guardianes debían de existir verdaderamente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ella también terminara aceptándolo.

—No soy cabeza dura… es que simplemente, creo que estas interpretando los hechos de forma tal que encajen con tu versión de la verdad, Hedda…

—¿De forma de que encajen? ¡Pero si encajan por sí solos!—exclamó Le Blanc.

—Encajan con un libro cuyo título es _Mitos y Leyendas de la Magia—_ se burló Rose irónicamente.

—De hecho, también encajan con el libro que tú nos leíste la otra vez, Rosie…—puntualizó Lysander. Hedda le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.

—El libro decía claramente que los Guardianes Negros son una leyenda—comenzó a argumentar Rose.

—¿Tienes acaso una mejor versión, Weasley?—preguntó Scorpius, fastidiado. Rose le dirigió una mirada de odio.—Supongo que no… entonces, nos quedaremos con la de Hedda.—concluyó Malfoy.

—Bueno, bien, _supongamos_ que es verdad… y que existe esta _sociedad secreta_ … ¿cómo es posible que nadie los persiga y los atrape? ¿Cómo hacen para funcionar sin que nadie sepa de ellos?—se quejó Rose.

—La gente sabe de ellos, sólo que no cree que sean de verdad—le respondió Elektra de manera despreocupada.

—Vamos, Ely… —exclamó la pelirroja, carraspeando. Luego giró a mirar a su primo.—Al, tu no puedes creer esto verdaderamente, ¿no?—

—De hecho, sí… lo creo. Tiene sentido si lo piensas en frío, Rose…—la sorprendió Albus con su respuesta

—¿Entonces según tu teoría, Brida escapa de Vorkuta, y viaja a Londres para reunirse con sus viejos compañeros de la Sociedad? ¿Para qué?—preguntó una nerviosa Rose.

—No lo sé… pero sea lo que sea, está relacionado con los Austen.—dedujo Albus, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.—Ellos fueron a buscar algo a la Mansión.

—Me pregunto que era lo que buscaban…—dijo Hedda en voz alta.

* * *

No importaba cuánto Hedda insistiera en que Lancelot Wence era una buena persona, Albus no podía evitar pensar que ese muchacho era una verdadero cretino. Los eventos de aquel 18 de enero lo convencieron más que nunca.

Albus regresaba de hacer sus deberes en la biblioteca cuando escuchó unas risas crueles en uno de los pasillos. Instintivamente, se dirigió hacia las risas, y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Lancelot Wence, de tercer año, se encontraba junto a otros muchachos de Slyherin, algunos un año más grande, y se reían a carcajadas, señalando hacia uno de los grandes ventanales. Albus pudo ver a un chico de su misma edad, que si mal no recordaba era de Hufflepuff, parado sobre el alfeizar del gran ventanal, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, tiritando del frío y del miedo de caerse desde aquel segundo piso.

—¿Qué están haciendo?—les espetó Potter, furioso. Los muchachos cesaron sus risas. Lancelot fue quien dio un paso al frente, hacia Albus.

—Lárgate, Potter, si sabes lo que te conviene—lo amenazó Lancelot.

—No hasta que lo vuelvan a entrar—retrucó Albus. Sentía sus manos temblar de furia. Lancelot giró a mirar a uno de sus amigotes, y le sonrió con sorna.

—Así que vienes a hacer justicia, ¿eh, Potter?—le dijo Wence en tono sarcástico, y los otros muchachos rieron.—Pero no tienes que preocuparte por Terrance… él esta perfectamente bien… ¿verdad, Terrance?—agregó todavía con su tono irónico, mientras que se dirigía al muchacho parado en el lado externo de la ventana. El muchacho giró levemente la cabeza hacia Lancelot, y Albus pudo ver el terror en sus ojos.

—Déjalo ir, no te ha hecho nada.—dijo Albus tratando de mantener la calma. Cerró las manos en forma de puños para evitar que temblaran del enojo.

—Te equivocas, Potter… Terrance se ha hecho el vivo con nosotros… y le hemos dado su merecido—le explicó Lancelot con tono serio y amenazador.

—Cobardes, atacar cuatro de ustedes contra un solo chico—les espetó Albus.

Todo sucedió entonces muy rápido. Lancelot sacó su varita y apuntó a Albus. El morocho, que había heredado los reflejos del quidditch de su padre, saltó a un lado justo a tiempo.

— _Incendio!—_ el hechizo de Lancelot rozó a Albus, quien se había hecho a un lado justo a tiempo, evitando así las llamas. Rápidamente, Potter sacó su varita. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo, su varita salió volando en el aire. Y para su sorpresa, comprobó que también Lancelot se encontraba sin varita. Alguien los había desarmado a ambos. Los amigos de Lancelot habían desaparecido del lugar.

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse de frente con Zaira Levington, profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que tenía en una de sus manos la varita de Albus y la de Lancelot, y en la otra, la suya propia.

—¿Qué sucede acá?—preguntó la rubia y bella profesora, con un tono de voz estricto que rara vez usaba. Avanzó hacia ellos, y entonces, vio al muchacho de Hufflepuff que se encontraba parado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Los ojos ambarinos de la profesora se abrieron de asombro mientras caminaba a paso acelerado hacia la ventana. Con un movimiento de varita abrió la misma, y el muchacho saltó rápidamente hacia el interior del castillo, tiritando de frío. Zaira volvió a mover su varita en el aire, haciendo aparecer una manta que enrolló alrededor de muchacho.—Wence, Potter… quiero que vayan inmediatamente a mi oficina. Voy a llevar al señor Fisher a la enfermería, y luego me reuniré con ustedes. —les ordenó Levington.

Albus caminó en silencio hacia la oficina de la profesora, con Lancelot a su lado. Entraron en la habitación y Albus cerró la puerta. No le preocupaba quedarse encerrado con Lancelot, ya que el muchacho no tenía la varita con él para atacarlo. Pero sí le molestaba tener que estar allí cuando él no había hecho nada malo.

—Si llegas a acusarme con Levington…—comenzó a amenazarlo Wence. Albus sintió que la sangre volvía a hervirle.

—¿Si te acuso qué? –lo retó Albus. Varios frascos que había sobre el escritorio de la profesora comenzaron a temblar levemente, al igual que algunos de los libros de la estantería. Lancelot miró a su alrededor, temeroso, sin comprender lo que sucedía. Albus no podía pensar… el enojo le nublaba la mente. Ese chico parado frente a él no sólo había atacado a un Hufflepuff de primer año, sino que ahora lo amenazaba a él. Mientras más lo pensaba, más enojo se acumulaba en su interior. Y la habitación temblaba cada vez con más intensidad.

—¡Albus!—lo llamó una voz femenina.—Contrólate, Albus.—le dijo Zaira, volviendo a su tono amigable. Pero había en ella un leve dejo de preocupación.

Fue recién entonces cuando Albus comprendió que nuevamente, estaba perdiendo el control de su magia. Trató de respirar profundamente, varias veces, y fue sintiendo como de a poco se iba calmando ese enojo que había brotado dentro de él. La habitación dejó de temblar de a poco.

—Discúlpeme, profesora—habló Albus cuando sintió que había recuperado el control. Zaira le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

—No importa… suele pasar con magos jóvenes—le dijo ella, mientras que se sentaba detrás del escritorio, pero Albus notó que lo miraba de una manera especial, diferente.—Siéntense, por favor—los invitó a ambos muchachos.

Lancelot lanzó una mirada de desconfianza hacia Albus antes de sentarse. Potter ocupó la otra silla libre.

—Bien… quiero que me expliquen qué sucedió—pidió Zaira. Hubo un silencio, en el cual Albus miró significativamente a Lancelot. Wence le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante.

—Terrance me contó que discutió contigo, Lancelot, y que entonces tú y tus amigos le lanzaron un Desmaius… y que cuando despertó le habían sacado la ropa y lo habían dejado en el alfeizar de la ventana.—volvió a hablar Zaira, con voz tranquila, como si aquella fuera una charla entre amigos.—Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear, señor Wence. Y creo que no es necesario recordarle que está prohibido atacar a compañeros en los pasillos. Eso sin contar lo irresponsable de su accionar y el peligro al cual expuso al joven Fisher.—el tono de Zaira se volvió entonces más severo.—Como castigo, Lancelot, tendrás que ayudar al señor Filch todas las tardes durante una semana… y tendré que restarle 50 puntos a Slytherin por tu comportamiento. –le dijo la profesora. Lancelot no respondió nada.—Aquí tienes tu varita. Puedes irte, Lancelot.—le indicó finalmente Zaira.

Wence se puso de pie, lanzó una última mirada a Potter, y salió de la habitación. Albus quedó entonces solo con la profesora.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Albus—le dijo ella luego de unos segundos en silencio.—Terrance me contó que tu saliste a su ayuda, y por eso Lancelot quiso atacarte.—aclaró Zaira. Albus la miró fijamente, sin saber que responder. –Eres muy ágil. Esquivaste muy bien ese hechizo. Definitivamente eres el mejor de tu clase cuando de mi materia se trata… supongo que eso debe ser otra cosa en la que te pareces a tu padre.

—¿Conoce a mi padre?—le preguntó Albus, hablando por primera vez.

—Creo que todos conocen a tu padre, Albus…—rió Zaira. –Pero sí, yo lo conozco en persona. Tu padre me entrenó como Aurora.

—¿Usted es Aurora?—se asombró Potter. La profesora le sonrió levemente.

—Sí… aunque ahora no estoy trabajando de eso, obviamente. Creo que dejé el Departamento justo cuando volvió la acción—comentó Levington, más para ella que para Albus.

Zaira tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se veía a través de su ventana. Una sonrisa triste se le había dibujado en los labios.

—¿Por qué dejó el departamento de aurores, profesora?—se animó a preguntar Potter. Ella lo miró fijamente con sus ojos amarillos antes de responderle.

—Fallé en una misión—respondió la profesora, y su rostro adquirió un gesto sombrío, como si el recuerdo de aquello aún la torturara.

—Pero… todos fallan alguna vez, profesora. Mi padre me contó de varias misiones en las que él…—quiso alentarla Albus. Pero la profesora lo interrumpió con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza.

—Era una misión de rescate. Las órdenes eran claras… pero yo no las respeté, y un niño de cinco años terminó muerto.—le explicó Zaira con voz amarga. Albus nunca había escuchado esa tristeza en la voz de su profesora, y no pudo evitar sentir la pena como si le fuera propia.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue su culpa…—trató de consolarla Potter. Ella le devolvió una triste sonrisa, mientras que escondía la mirada.

—Lo mismo pensó tu padre.—dijo Zaira, y soltó un suspiro.—Él fue quien habló en mi defensa cuando se hizo la revisión del caso frente a la Corte Mágica. Les explicó que la muerte del niño había sido un accidente… pero yo ya no podía volver al Departamento de Aurores. No importa cuanto me quiera convencer de lo contrario, ese niño murió porque yo desobedecí las órdenes.—aseguró ella. Y por primera vez, Albus vio delante de él a una muchacha de solo veintiséis años, atormentada por la culpa. Su bello rostro se desdibujó en una expresión de dolor y pena terrible, y Albus sintió un terrible impulso de querer aliviar ese sufrimiento.

—Usted es una buena persona, Profesora—le dijo Albus. Ella lo miró intensamente, con los ojos vidriosos. Y Potter vio en esos ojos el anhelo de que las palabras que acaba de pronunciar fueran verdad. Luego de unos segundos que a Potter se le antojaron eternos, la profesora volvió a sonreír, y el dolor pareció borrarse momentáneamente de su rostro.

—Gracias, Albus—le dijo ella finalmente, poniéndose de pie.—Ten, te devuelvo tu varita.—agregó, extendiendo la varita de Albus en su dirección. El morocho la tomó con cuidado.—Y déjame darte un consejo… _extraoficial_.—volvió a hablar Zaira, en un tono casi de susurro.—Estate siempre alerta, Albus… hay en Hogwarts hijos de muchas familias que tienen problemas personales con tu padre. Ten mucho cuidado en quien pones tu confianza, muchacho, especialmente dentro de Slytherin. Algunas personas son criadas sin el menor sentido de lealtad u honor.—le advirtió la profesora con expresión seria.

—Lo haré—le aseguró Albus.—Gracias… adiós—se despidió, y sin perder tiempo, salió de la oficina de su profesora de Defensas.

Caminó a paso acelerado por el pasillo, camino a su Sala Común, con la cabeza girándole a gran velocidad. La advertencia de la profesora, lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo había inquietado sobremanera.

Albus había vivido en carne propia lo que era ser el hijo de Harry Potter en la casa de Slytherin, el primer día en Hogwarts, cuando Cardigan quiso atacarlo. Y estaba convencido de que había otras personas dentro de su misma Casa que lo aborrecían.

Pero algo que Albus nunca había pensado, ni se le hubiera ocurrido jamás poner en tela de juicio, era a las personas en las cuales había puesto su confianza: Scorpius y Hedda. Ambos habían sido un refugio para él dentro de Slytherin. Los consideraba sus amigos y confidentes. Compartía todo con ellos, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Pero ahora… Zaira lo hacía dudar.

¿Había elegido a las personas indicadas? ¿Estaba poniendo su confianza en gente que era de fiar? ¿Era posible que estuviera siendo engañado? ¿Sería Scorpius de una de esas personas que la profesora describía como "sin sentido de la lealtad u honor"? ¿Y Hedda?

" _No"_ dijo una voz en su mente, inmediatamente. _"Ellos son mis amigos. Confío en ellos… no voy a dudar de ellos. Ellos son de confiar."_ se aseguró mentalmente. No sabía porqué, pero estaba convencido de que no se había equivocado al elegir a Scor y Hedda como sus amigos. Scorpius lo había defendido aquel primer día, sin siquiera conocerlo. Lo había acompañado y apoyado durante su pelea con James, y aquel día después de Pociones, cuando Hedda le había contado sobre los rumores que corrían alrededor de Albus. Scorpius incluso sabía que Albus podía hablar pársel, y había guardado el secreto, incluso de Hedda. No podía dudar de él. Malfoy no se merecía la duda de su parte.

En cuanto a Hedda... había alrededor de ella un halo de misterio, y Albus siempre tenía la sensación de que la chica cargaba con algo, un secreto, que la atormentaba internamente. Pero fuera lo que fuera que escondía, había demostrado ser una persona con buenos valores, y los había ayudado a Albus y Scorpius aquella tarde cuando Cardigan los atacó por la espalda. Tenía un firme sentido de la justicia, y era una amiga fiel. No, por más que hubiera mucho de ella que Albus no conocía, sabía que ella era una buena persona.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos ni siquiera notó que había llegado hasta las mazmorras. Recién volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó unos pasos acelerados corriendo hacia él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Scorpius.

El muchacho rubio parecía enojado, y tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te castigó a ti también?—exclamó un indignado Scorpius, una vez que estuvo parado junto a Albus.—¡Es increíble!—agregó, todavía con mayor indignación, antes de que Albus llegara a responderle.

—No, no me castigó, Scor—le aseguró Potter. Malfoy cambió inmediatamente su expresión de enojo a una de asombro.

—¿Ah, no? Pero acabamos de escuchar a Wence jactarse con sus amigos de que la profesora los había llevado a los dos a su oficina para castigarlos por pelear en los pasillos—explicó Malfoy.

—Lo castigó _a él_ por pelear en los pasillos. Conmigo sólo tuvo una charla…—aclaró Potter.

—¿Charla de qué?—preguntó Scorpius, mientras reemprendían la caminata la Sala Común, no muy lejos de allí. Albus dudó.

—Me felicitó por mis buenos reflejos, pero me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, y que evitara las peleas—respondió Albus. Si bien no era mentira, tampoco era del todo verdad. Pero Albus sentía que la charla con su profesora había sido algo íntimo, y deseaba mantenerlo así.

—Ese Wence es un verdadero imbécil.—exclamó Scorpius, mientras se detenían frente a la entrada de la sala común.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, Albus notó que varias miradas se posaban en él. Pudo ver en uno de los sillones a Lancelot con sus amigos, seguramente contándoles lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Levington. Inmediatamente detuvo su charla cuando Potter ingresó en la sala, pero Albus simplemente lo ignoró, y continuó caminando hacia las habitaciones.

Entró en su cuarto, seguido por Scorpius, y apenas habían cerrado la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió de sopetón. Tanto Potter como Malfoy sacaron rápidamente sus varitas, pensando que podía tratarse de alguien que buscaba tomarse represalias, posiblemente Lancelot. Las bajaron inmediatamente al comprobar que se trataba de Hedda. La chica parecía más pálida que en general, y lucía una leve expresión de miedo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó ella, dirigiéndose a Albus. El muchacho asintió, y ella soltó un suspiro, mientras que se derrumbaba, sentada sobre la cama de Scorpius.—Menos mal… me asusté tanto cuando escuché que tú y Lancelot se habían enfrentado y que la profesora Zaira los había descubierto…—comenzó a decir Hedda.

—Hedda, yo no me enfrenté con Lancelot… lo encontré molestando a un muchacho de primero de Hufflepuff y entonces el me atacó—explicó Potter, algo molesto. Le Blanc lo miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando las palabras de su amigo.

—¿A que te refieres cuando dices que molestaba a un chico de primero?—preguntó Hedda, en tono de incredulidad.

—Bueno, no se… dejar a alguien en ropa interior en el alfeizar de una ventana del segundo piso clasifica bastante bien dentro de "molestar"—le respondió Potter, algo alterado. Scorpius soltó una risa irónica. Hedda parecía completamente anonadada.

—No puede ser…—susurró ella, mientras meneaba levemente la cabeza.

—Claro que puede ser, Hedda… ese Wence es un verdadero cretino—le dijo Malfoy, quien no podía entender como su amiga podía tener en tan buena estima a alguien como Lancelot.

Hedda no respondió a aquello. Se puso de pie de un salto, y salió de la habitación como una ráfaga. Albus y Scorpius tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, y finalmente la siguieron, de regreso hacia la sala común.

La muchacha avanzó con el pelo largo y negro ondulando a su espalda, y con una increíble firmeza, hasta encontrarse de frente con Lancelot Wence y el resto de sus amigos. Todos callaron inmediatamente al verla parada frente a ellos.

—Dime que no es verdad, Lancelot—habló Hedda, casi en un susurro. Tenía los labios apretados del enojo. Wence la miró durante unos segundos como si no comprendiera lo que ella decía, y luego pareció caer en cuenta de las palabras que ella había pronunciado. Se puso de pie, y miró por sobre el hombro de su pálida amiga, en dirección a Albus y Scorpuis, que se habían quedado unos metros por detrás de Hedda, esperando.

—Veo que Potter te ha ido con el cuento—habló Wence, en tono despectivo.

—Yo le pregunté que había sucedido. Respóndeme, ¿es verdad que atacaste a un chico de Hufflepuff?—exigió Hedda, en un tono autoritario. Wence la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Hedda—le respondió Lancelot finalmente.

—Claro que tiene que ver. No puedo creerlo…—le dijo ella, y la decepción se reflejó en su voz.

—¿Vas a ponerte del lado de Potter?—exclamó un ofendidísimo Lancelot, avanzando levemente sobre Hedda, de forma algo amenazadora. Pero la chica no retrocedió.

—¿Atacaste a ese chico, si o no?—le exigió ella nuevamente.

—Se lo merecía, ese asqueroso _sangre su…_ —le respondió Lancelot, con su voz grave y profunda. Hedda ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Antes de que Wence se diera cuenta, la chica lo había abofeteado, y se había ido a toda prisa de la sala común.

Lancelot permaneció en su lugar, con una mano apoyada en la mejilla, todavía sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder. Albus en cambio, codeó a Scorpius, y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que salieran de aquella sala en búsqueda de su amiga.

* * *


	16. Capítulo 15: Jacob Malone

#  Capítulo 15: Jacob Malone

Buscaron a Hedda durante casi una hora, pero Hogwarts era demasiado grande para ellos dos solos. Finalmente, fue Scorpius quien dio con una ideal genial.

—¡Pidámosle ayuda a tu hermano!—sugirió el rubio, emocionado por la idea que acaba de tener. Albus lo miró sin comprender cómo James podía ayudarlo a dar con Hedda.—¡Pídele el Mapa, Albus!—se explicó mejor Malfoy.

—¡Claro! ¡El Mapa del Merodeador!—exclamó Albus, al comprender.

—Eso fue lo que dije, genio—se burló Scorpius, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ambos emprendieron una carrera hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, con la esperanza de encontrar allí a James Potter. Pero una vez que se encontraron frente al retrato de la dama gorda, dieron con otro problema: no conocían la clave de Gryffindor.

Agotados, se sentaron en el suelo, junto al retrato, a esperar. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, seguramente alguien aparecería pronto.

Y entonces, Victoire Weasley, la mayor de las hijas de Bill, apareció con su plateada cabellera y su insignia de Prefecta en el pecho, charlando con una amiga muy animadamente. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a los dos chicos sentados contra la pared junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda, con gotas de transpiración en la frente y expresión de agotados.

—¡Albus!—dijo ella, algo asustada, acercándose a su primo y agachándose junto a él para comprobar si estaba bien.

—Vicky…tranquila, estoy bien—se apuró a aclarar Potter, al ver que su prima trataba de tocarle la frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.—Pero necesito que me hagas un favor—se apuró a agregar.

—Dime, y luego veré si puedo ayudarte—le respondió Victoire, precavida.

—Necesito que te fijes si James esta en la Sala de Gryffindor, y que le pidas que salga un segundo, que tengo que pedirle una… cosa—explicó Albus, con la voz algo entrecortada por el cansancio.

—¡Oh, claro! Espérame un segundo—le dijo la chica, aliviada al ver que el pedido no era nada grave. Dio entonces la clave a la Dama Gorda, y desapareció detrás del retrato, ingresando en la Sala.

Minutos después, el retrato volvió a hacerse a un lado, y el cabello oscuro y revuelto de James Potter apareció a través del agujero. El muchacho parecía algo preocupado.

—¿Pasa algo, Al? Vicky me dijo que estabas acá afuera hecho un… desastre—habló James, y Albus notó como su hermano lo recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.—Parece que hubieras corrido una maratón, hermano—agregó luego.

—Algo así… James, necesito el mapa—se apuró a decir Albus, quien estaba apurado por encontrar a su amiga. James alzó las cejas, en gesto de fingida sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Al, pero esta semana me corresponde a mi tener el mapa y la capa. Será en otra ocasión…—le respondió el mayor de los Potter, girando levemente para volver a entrar a la Sala.

—¡Espera, James! Es para encontrar a Hedda—le pidió Scorpius, poniéndose de pie. James se detuvo y giró para mirarlos nuevamente.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó el Gryffindor, serio.

—Tuvo una discusión con Wence…—comenzó a explicar Malfoy.

—¿Wence? ¿Lancelot Wence?—lo interrumpió James. Scorpius asintió.—Ese tipo es un verdadero imbécil…—murmuró Potter, visiblemente fastidiado.—Ten—agregó luego, revolviendo en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando un trozo de pergamino.—Devuélvemelo cuando la hayas encontrado.—

—Gracias—le dijo Albus, mientras tomaba el mapa. James le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, mientras que volvía a entrar en la Sala Común.

Albus abrió el Mapa con manos torpes por los nervios.

 _—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.—_ dijo, mientras apuntaba el mapa con la punta de su varita. Las líneas de tinta se dibujaron a lo largo del pergamino, creando un mapa detallado. Scorpius se reclinó hacia el Mapa, sin perder tiempo, buscando ambos el punto que señalaba " _Hedda Le Blanc"_

—¡Ahí esta!—dijo Scorpius, mientras señalaba con el dedo el punto que correspondía a su amiga. La chica se encontraba en ese momento en el punto más alto de la torre de Astronomía.

—Vamos—ordenó Albus, y sin perder tiempo, rompió a correr, con Malfoy pisándole los talones. Tardaron cerca de diez minutos en llegar hasta la puerta que daba a la terraza de la Torre de Astronomía. Se detuvieron frente a la misma, agitados, buscando recuperar el aliento, y entonces, se miraron.

—¿Y ahora qué?—susurró Scorpius, en un halo de voz. Habían estado tan ocupados en encontrar a Hedda que ni siquiera habían pensado en que le dirían una vez que la encontraran. Albus dudó unos segundos. En ese momento, un leve sollozo les llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y entonces, ambos supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Potter empujó la puerta con cuidado, y entró junto con el rubio en la amplia terraza de astronomía.

Hedda se encontraba allí, sentada de espaldas a ellos, en el borde la de la terraza, con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío entre los barrotes de la baranda. Su cabello negro, lacio y brillante, le caía por las espalda y tocaba el piso.

—¿Cómo me encontraron?—preguntó Hedda, con su voz musical entrecortada, y a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, con la mirada fija en el atardecer, Albus supo que había estado llorando.

—Usamos el Mapa—le respondió Potter, en el tono más suave que encontró. Y ambos muchachos se acercaron hacia la baranda, para sentarse uno a cada lado de la chica. Se quedaron así, en silencio, mirando el atardecer, sintiendo el viento frío cada tanto rozándoles el rostro. Albus no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Hedda volvió a hablar.

—Él no es una mala persona—dijo la chica finalmente, y Albus comprendió enseguida que se refería a Lancelot.

—Hedda… él no es una mala persona _contigo_ —la corrigió Scorpius con delicadeza.

—Lancelot es como un hermano para mí… se que no es perfecto, pero yo lo conozco, y se que en el fondo él no es malo.—se explicó Hedda.—Es sólo que algunas de sus ideas son equivocadas.

Ninguno de los chicos quiso contradecirla, no porque pensaran como ella acerca de Lancelot Wence, sino porque no querían angustiarla más.

—Nunca antes nos habíamos peleado así—confesó la pálida chica luego de unos segundos de silencio.—Pero simplemente perdí los estribos… puedo permitirle cualquier cosa, pero no que hable así delante de mí… llamar a alguien _sangre sucia_ —Hedda escupió las palabras con enojo e indignación. Albus no recordaba haberla visto nunca de esa forma, tan indignada por algo.

—Sí, es desagradable llamar así a una persona—dijo Albus, casi sin pensarlo. Y es que detestaba que algunas personas usaran esa palabra para referirse a los nacidos muggles o de sangre mestiza.

—Es mucho más que desagradable, Albus. Es discriminatorio y cruel. Clasificar a los hijos por sus padres, juzgarlos por su sangre… es simplemente terrible.—agregó Hedda, y Albus notó nuevamente esa mirada triste en sus ojos. Por unos segundos, Albus se preguntó si verdaderamente seguían hablando de aquel niño de Hufflepuff, o si aquello tenía algo que ver con la propia Hedda. Pero no se animó a preguntar en aquel momento. El silencio cayó nuevamente entre ellos. Pero a ninguno pareció molestarle. Permanecieron así hasta que el sol se hubo escondido completamente, y el anochecer los envolvió.

—Creo que ya podemos volver—dijo Hedda finalmente, mientras que se ponía de pie. Y por primera vez desde que estaban en la torre, giró a mirarlos, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios. Era una sonrisa sincera y de gratitud.—Gracias—les dijo entonces. Tanto Albus como Scorpius le devolvieron la sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Crees que sea acá?—preguntó Smith, un Auror de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, de largo pelo marrón y ojos color verdes. Era alto y robusto.

—Estoy seguro que es acá… mira—le respondió Jacob, su compañero, señalando con la varita hacia el segundo piso de la fábrica, donde una habitación acaba de iluminarse con una extraña luz rojiza.—Llama a los refuerzos, Kevin… son muchos para nosotros dos solos—reflexionó Jacob. Era un muchacho de mediana estatura y delgado, de cabello marrón rojizo, y ojos grises, profundos y brillantes.

— _Expectro Patronum_ —dijo entonces Smith, conjurando un bello caballo frente a él. Smith pareció concentrarse unos segundos, mientras que sus labios se movían formulando palabras silenciosas. Entonces, el caballo desapareció en un silencioso galope. El brillo de animal aún no había desaparecido cuando un agudo y penetrante grito cortó el silencio de la noche.—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Smith, aferrando su varita con más fuerza.

—Vino de adentro de la fábrica—le respondió Jacob, quien también tenía la varita lista en su mano derecha. Ambos muchachos se miraron.—Tenemos que entrar—Jacob dijo en voz alta lo que ambos pensaban. Kevin asintió, y ambos, corrieron hacia el edificio.

Entraron en el mayor sigilo posible. Había en la plata baja tres personas, vestidas con negras túnicas, y las capuchas sobre las cabezas impedían a los Aurores verles los rostros. Jacob le hizo una seña a su compañero, indicándole que distrajera a esos tres, mientras él buscaba a la dueña de aquel vivo grito.

— _Expelliarmus!_ —dijo entonces Smith, saliendo de detrás de la pared donde se encontraba escondido. La varita de uno de los hombres salió volando en el aire. Inmediatamente las otras dos figuras se dispusieron a atacar a Kevin.

Jacob no perdió tiempo. Corrió hacia las escaleras, rezando por dentro que su amigo pudiera arreglárselas solo contra aquellos tres encapuchados. Estaba cruzando el pasillo del segundo piso cuando algo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Se detuvo frente a una habitación débilmente iluminada por velas. Toda la sala, que carecía de ventanas, se encontraba cubierta por cientos de imágenes y recortes de diarios, hojas de libros, pedazos de pergamino escritos a mano. Jacob se acercó al escritorio que había en el centro de la habitación, donde más fotos y papeles se encontraban desparramados.

Una foto le llamó poderosamente la atención. La familia Austen, recientemente asesinada, le sonreía alegremente desde aquel retrato. Y junto a foto, había un pergamino, donde una mano prolija y habilidosa había dibujado una Flor de Lis, debajo de las cuales estaba escrito: _Las Joyas de la Corona_. Jacob tomó el papel con manos temblorosas, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Volvió a lanzar una mirada hacia las paredes llenas de fotos, y el pavor se dibujó en su rostro.

—No puede ser…—susurró.

—Creo que has visto suficiente—habló una voz fría y femenina a su espalda.

* * *

La mañana del 20 de Marzo, Albus se encontraba desayunando junto a Hedda y Scor en la mesa de Slytherin, cuando vio a Rose Weasley ponerse de pie estrepitosamente en su mesa, y correr hacia donde se encontraban ellos, con _El Profeta_ en la mano.

—Tengo que mostrarles algo—les dijo ella apenas estuvo junto a ellos.

—Buenos días, Weasley. Un placer verte esta mañana—se burló Scorpius, en tono irónico, mientras que continuaba desayunando. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Miren esto—continuó la pelirroja, y extendió delante de los tres chicos su ejemplar del diario matutino.

_**Auror fallece luego de una misión secreta. El Ministerio se niega a dar declaraciones.** _

_Ayer por la noche, la Sanadora Lavender Brown confirmó al diario El Profeta sobre el fallecimiento de Jacob Malone, de 29 años, Auror._

_Los detalles que rodean a la muerte del señor Malone son imprecisos, y los Sanadores de San Mungo se han negado a dar declaraciones, así como también el Ministerio. La única declaración oficial fue la del Auror Ronald Weasley, vicejefe de la División de Aurores, quien dijo que Jacob Malone había fallecido mientras prestaba sus servicios al departamento en una misión especial. Pero no quiso revelar más información._

_Sin embargo, fuentes extraoficiales han informado al diario que el señor Malone ingresó al hospital el día 18 de Marzo, durante la madrugada, gravemente herido, y en compañía del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Harry Potter, y Kevin Smith, Auror, quien se sabe que era compañero de Malone._

_Tanto el señor Potter como el señor Smith se han negado a prestar declaraciones a El Profeta. Pero fuertes sospechas hacen pensar que esta muerte podría estar relacionada con los vampiros rusos que aún permanecen prófugos._

—¿Y que piensan?—preguntó Rose, impaciente. Albus había terminado de leer el artículo, pero tenía la vista fija en la foto que había en el artículo. Era el retrato de uno muchacho joven y apuesto, sonriente, y debajo de la foto figuraba el nombre de Jacob Malone.—¿Creen que esto pueda tener algo que ver con…?

—¿Von Howlen?—terminó la frase Albus. Rose asintió.—Seguro. Apuesto toda mi herencia a que la misión secreta de Malone tenía algo que ver con ella.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Rose se mordió entonces el labio, nerviosa. Albus conocía muy bien esa expresión. Era tan típica de su amiga siempre que se debatía entre decir algo o callarse.

—Creo que debemos hablar con tu padre, Albus—dijo Rose finalmente.—Creo que deberíamos decirle lo que sospechamos.—se explicó mejor.

—¿De qué estas hablando, Rose?—preguntó un confundido Potter. Rose se acercó más a sus amigos, para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Hablo sobre… los Guardianes Negros— Rose dijo las últimas palabras en un tono tan bajo que Albus y Scorpius casi no la escucharon. Hedda, en cambio, que tenía una audición prodigiosa, soltó una suave risita.

—¿No era acaso que los Guardianes Negros son una simple leyenda?—se burló Hedda, visiblemente divertida. Rose se sonrojó.

—Todavía pienso que _podrían_ ser una leyenda—aclaró Rose.

—O podrían no serlo—dijo Scorpius, quien siempre le llevaba la contra.

—Sí—aceptó Rose—Y por eso creo que debemos decírselo al tío Harry… podría no ser verdad, pero si lo es… tu padre necesita saberlo, Al—

—Rose… te olvidas del pequeño detalle que se supone que yo no sé nada sobre Von Howlen… la mitad de la información que conocemos la obtuvimos o escuchando conversaciones a escondidas o robando libros de la sección prohibida…—dijo Albus.

—Ey! Yo no lo robé, tenía un permiso para sacarlo, Potter—dijo Hedda, fingiendo estar ofendida ante la insinuación.

—Lo que sea… ¿cómo esperas que se lo diga a mi padre?—preguntó Potter. Rose permaneció en silencio, pensativa.

—Creo que eso no va a ser un problema, Al—dijo Scorpius.—Porque tu padre esta acá—

Albus sintió que el pecho se le comprimía ante ese comentario. Giró inmediatamente para mirar en la misma dirección que Scorpius, y entonces lo vio.

Un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabellos oscuros y revueltos, y brillantes ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas estaba parado en el Hall de entrada de Hogwarts. Albus lo podía ver a través de la puerta abierta del Gran Comedor. Y no era el único que acaba de notar que Harry Potter se encontraba en Hogwarts, hablando con Minerva McGonagall. Un murmullo había empezado a crecer en el Gran Salón, y varias personas señalaban en dirección hacia el señor Potter.

—¿Qué hace acá?—preguntó Albus, sorprendido.

—Vamos a averiguarlo—se apuró a decir Rose, y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta del Salón, en dirección a su padre. Scorpius y Hedda se miraron unos segundos, dudosos de si debían seguir o no a los primos. Finalmente, Hedda se puso de pie, y Scorpius la imitó, siguiendo a Albus.

—...espero que no le moleste, profesora. Prometo que tardaré lo menos posible—decía Harry hacia McGonagall en el momento en que los cuatro chicos llegaron junto a ellos. La directora de Hogwarts le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites, Potter… —le respondió la directora, y un gesto triste se dibujó en su rostro en ese momento.—No ha salido de su oficina desde que se enteró de la noticia. Creo que le hará bien recibirte.—agregó luego.

—Lo dudo… no sé si querrá escuchar lo que tengo para decirle, Minerva—confesó un apesadumbrado Potter.

Albus se sorprendió de ver a su padre, repentinamente, tan agotado y dolido. Por primera vez, Albus veía al hombre adulto que se escondía detrás del rostro siempre joven de Harry Potter. Un adulto lleno de preocupaciones y responsabilidades.

En ese momento, Harry notó la llegada de su hijo y sus amigos. Inmediatamente, su gesto cambió, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Hola, Albus—lo saludó, mientras que le palmeaba amistosamente el hombro.

—Hola, papá—respondió un dudoso Albus.

—Hola, Rosie—agregó luego Potter, en dirección a al pelirroja niña. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola, tío—le respondió ella, con su sonrisa radiante.

—Y supongo que estos son tus amigos—agregó el señor Potter, mirando a los dos chicos que habían permanecido un poco más rezagados.—Scorpius y Hedda, ¿verdad?—quiso asegurarse Potter.

—Así es, señor Potter—confirmó Scorpius, en un tono muy formal, mientras se acercaba para estrechar la mano extendida del padre de Albus. Se lo notaba nervioso, y algo incómodo. Harry rió levemente.

—Llámame Harry, Scorpius. Me hace sentir viejo sino…—le dijo Potter, y le guiñó un ojo en gesto amistoso. Malfoy esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Un placer, señor—dijo entonces Hedda, también extendiéndole la mano a Harry.

—Para ti corre lo mismo, Hedda… llámame Harry, por favor

—Sí, señor… digo, Harry—se corrigió la pálida muchacha sobre la marcha.

—Me alegra también conocerlos… Albus me ha hablado mucho de ustedes durante las vacaciones de Navidad… —agregó Potter.

En ese momento, varios alumnos comenzaban a abandonar el Gran Salón, y se acumulaban en el Vestíbulo para mirar al famoso Harry Potter. Harry, quien aún se sentía algo incómodo siendo el centro de la atención, frunció levemente el entrecejo, y sacó un reloj de oro de su bolsillo, en el cual comprobó la hora.

—Se me hace tarde, chicos. Debo ir a hacer algunas cosas antes de irme. Pero espero volver a verlos pronto. Dale mis saludos a James, Albus…—agregó entonces en dirección a su hijo, y le palmeó nuevamente el hombro. Había empezado a caminar en dirección a las escaleras cuando Albus reaccionó.

—¡Papá, espera!—le gritó, y corrió hacia él. El señor Potter se detuvo inmediatamente, y miró a su hijo con las cejas alzadas, y evidente curiosidad en la mirada.—Quisiera hablar algo contigo… a solas—agregó al ver que había mucha gente cerca que podía escucharlos hablar en ese momento. Harry pareció dudar unos segundos, ya que no contaba con demasiado tiempo. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, y tomó a su hijo por los hombros, guiándolo por las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de un aula vacía, y entraron en ella.

— _Muffiato_ —dijo el señor Potter, apuntado con su varita hacia la puerta.—Ahora sí… dime hijo, ¿qué sucede?

Albus dudó unos segundos. Su padre lo miraba fijamente, con intensidad, con esa mirada que parecía traspasarlo, como si estuviera leyendo a través de él. Inevitablemente, desvió la mirada. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire, y comenzó.

—Es sobre Brida Von Howlen—soltó el joven Potter, y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su padre. Harry parecía haberse tensado levemente en su lugar. Lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Hijo… ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre Von Howlen?—le preguntó Harry, con tono cauteloso, mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia Albus.

—Bueno… nosotros… digo, yo—se apuró a corregirse en muchacho. No quería involucrar a sus amigos en todo aquello.— estuve leyendo un poco sobre ella… y hay algo que me llamó un poco la atención. Talvez no sea nada importante, pero de todas formas pensé que debía decírtelo.—

—Dímelo entonces, Albus—le dijo su padre. Usaba un tono tranquilo y conciliador, pero Albus pudo notar que esa frase no se trataba de un pedido, sino de una orden.

—Pues… creo que talvez ella puede tener algo que ver con una sociedad secreta…—comenzó a explicarse Albus. Y entonces pudo notar que su padre empalidecía levemente. Su rostro pareció perder toda compostura durante unos segundos, para recuperarse casi tan rápido que Albus llegó a pensar que lo había imaginado.— Se hacen llamar los Guardianes Negros… y creo que talvez ella vino a Inglaterra a reunirse con ellos.—soltó finalmente. Su padre lo miró durante un tiempo, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo miraba fijamente, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si de repente, estuviera viendo algo nuevo en su hijo, algo que antes no había notado.

—Albus, aprecio mucho que hayas compartido esto conmigo. No sé cómo es que tu y tus amigos han llegado a esa conclusión… pero quiero que de ahora en más, se olviden de Von Howlen y de todo lo referido a ella. ¿Entendido?—dijo entonces Harry, agachándose levemente para quedar a la misma altura que su hijo.

—Sí, entendido—le mintió su hijo, tratando de evitar la mirada de su padre. Se había esperado todo tipo de respuesta, menos esa. ¿Por qué su padre no se mostraba intrigado ante esa información? ¿Por qué su padre se mostraba más preocupado por su hijo que por la información que éste le acaba de dar? ¿Sería que Harry Potter consideraba una estupidez pensar en la posibilidad de que los Guardianes existieran? Pero si su padre pensaba que los Guardianes eran sólo una leyenda, ¿por qué simplemente no le había dicho eso? ¿Por qué no le había respondido: Hijo, los Guardianes no existen? A menos que… a menos que esa información no fuera nueva para el señor Potter. A menos que esa información no fuera una leyenda para el señor Potter.

Tan ensimismado estaba Albus en esos pensamientos, que no notó cuando su padre se inclinó hacia él, hasta que estuvo envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Harry finalmente lo soltó, Albus vio que tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad, Albus… —le confesó Harry. Y entonces, se enderezó hasta alcanzar toda su altura.—Debo irme, hijo. Cuídate.—le dijo, y entonces, salió del aula.

* * *


	17. Capítulo 16: La pena de Zaira

#  Capítulo 16: La pena de Zaira

Albus permaneció unos segundos en donde se encontraba, con la vista aún fija en la puerta por la cual su padre acababa de salir. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, tratando de comprender y asimilar cada detalle de lo que acaba de suceder.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Entró a todo lo que le daban las piernas en la sala, y corrió en dirección hacia su dormitorio. Revolvió rápidamente dentro de su baúl, hasta dar con su Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa. Metió ambas cosas en sus bolsillos, y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Había llegado al segundo piso cuando se metió en la primera aula que encontró vacía, se colocó la Capa encima, y abrió el Mapa del Merodeador. Tardó varios minutos en localizar el punto que señalaba a _Harry Potter._ Vio como el diminuto punto avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo del tercer piso que llevaba hacia el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y a la oficina de la Profesora Zaira Levington. Nuevamente, emprendió su carrera a toda velocidad, esquivando gente, en dirección al tercer piso.

Apenas había doblado en la esquina del pasillo del tercer piso vio a su padre, de pie frente a un la puerta de la oficina de Zaira. Tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos, y parecía debatirse internamente sobre qué hacer a continuación. Albus lo vio soltar un leve suspiro, y finalmente, sacar una de las manos de los bolsillos, y golpear a la puerta. Nadie respondió.

—Zaira, soy Harry Potter… ábreme la puerta, por favor.—le pidió entonces el morocho, con voz suave y paternal.

Una mujer rubia y joven le abrió la puerta, y a Albus le costó reconocer en esa mujer a su profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Su pelo, siempre rubio y peinado en prolijos y hermosos bucles, se encontraba alborotado y desarreglado. Estaba pálida, y unas grandes ojeras se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos miel, los cuales se encontraban enrojecidos y vidriosos. Tenía toda la cara surcada por lágrimas. Tenía el aspecto de una persona que ha perdido todo deseo de vivir. El dolor y el desamparo la habían convertido en una sombra de la bella mujer que Albus recordaba.

Zaira permaneció unos segundos parada en el marco de la puerta, mirando al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, y finalmente, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Albus, que no se encontraba bastante lejos, tuvo que apurar levemente el paso para poder entrar en la oficina antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta. Se deslizó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, y se quedó escondido en un rincón, alejado de su padre y de su profesora.

Zaira cerró la puerta y caminó hacia donde estaba parado Harry. Ambos que quedaron parados uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

—Entonces es verdad—habló finalmente Zaira. Su voz sonó frágil y quebradiza. Harry asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Y entonces, Zaira rompió a llorar nuevamente, y se lanzó sobre el pecho de Potter. Albus vio como su padre la abrazaba, tratando de contenerla, en un gesto condescendiente.

—Lo siento tanto, Zaira—dijo Potter finalmente. La chica no respondió. Permaneció allí, acurrucada en el pecho del Auror, hasta que la calma fue volviendo a ella, y cesó el llanto. Lentamente, se separó de Harry, para dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas que tenía cerca. Su aspecto era desolado. Harry se sentó en la silla que había frente a Zaira, y se inclinó levemente hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Cómo… como sucedió, Harry?—preguntó Zaira, con la mirada perdida. Harry dudó levemente antes de responder.

—Estaba en una misión con Kevin Smith… —comenzó Potter.

—Harry, por favor, quiero la historia completa… la _verdadera_ historia—lo interrumpió la profesora.

—De acuerdo.—accedió Potter. Tomó aire antes de empezar el relato.— Iban tras Von Howlen, en Oxford. Siguieron una pista hasta una fábrica abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad. Smith mandó entonces un _patronus_ a la base de Aurores para pedir refuerzos… pero parece que algo sucedió dentro del edificio antes de que nosotros llegáramos… escucharon el grito de una mujer, y decidieron entrar. Smith se entretuvo en la planta baja, cubriendo a Jacob mientras éste subía a buscar a la mujer… Ron y yo llegamos al poco tiempo, con otros tres aurores para ayudarlos. Subí a buscar a Jacob… alguien había prendido un fuego en el segundo piso… encontré a Jacob dentro de una de las habitaciones, derrumbado en el suelo. El lugar estaba en llamas. Primero pensé que estaba inconciente, pero cuando me acerqué a él… todavía estaba despierto, y aferraba con fuerza un papel arrugado y roto en su mano derecha.—Harry le relató todo lo sucedido con calma, pero al llegar a aquel punto, su voz también se partió, y tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperarla y seguir. Zaira lo miraba con ojos cristalinos y ausentes.—Smith me ayudó a llevarlo a San Mungo… pero no pudieron hacer nada por él…—concluyó Potter. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. Finalmente, la joven profesora rompió el silencio.

—Debería haberme quedado con él—se culpó ella, y unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Harry se inclinó más para adelante, y le tomó la mano.

—Zaira, esto no es tu culpa…—le dijo Potter.

—Él era el amor de mi vida, Harry… y yo lo abandoné—susurró la chica, y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.—Debí quedarme con él… pero soy tan cobarde, que tuve que escapar de todo.

—Tú no eres una cobarde, Zaira…. Y aunque te hubieras quedado, ¿crees que podrías hacer hecho algo para evitar este triste final?—le preguntó Potter, gentilmente.—Él hubiera aceptado la misión de todas formas, él hubiera entrado en esa fábrica de todas formas… Jacob era una persona demasiado buena como para no acudir en la ayuda de alguien que sufría.

—Pero yo hubiera sido su compañera. Yo, y no Kevin…—aseguró Zaira.—Yo hubiera muerto con él si fuese necesario —y nuevamente, las lágrimas la desbordaron. Harry la miró con cariño y con pena.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarte, Zaira—confesó un apesadumbrado Potter. La muchacha levantó la mirada, y la fijó en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry.

—Atrapa a esa perra de Von Howlen, Harry… y mátala si tienes la oportunidad—le pidió ella, y el odio y el deseo de venganza brillaron en sus ojos miel, oscureciéndolos.

—La atraparé —le confirmó Potter. Ella asintió, y se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas. Buscó detrás de su escritorio una botella que contenía un extraño líquido color violáceo, y sirvió dos vasos sobre la mesa. Ella tomó uno, y Harry tomó el otro.

—Por Jacob Malone—dijo Zaira.

—Por Jacob Malone—repitió Harry, y ambos bebieron el contenido del vaso. Bebieron como siempre lo hacían, cuando uno de los suyos caía.—Antes de irme…—habló nuevamente Harry, y miró de forma reflexiva a la profesora.—Hay algo que quisiera que veas… talvez, tú puedas ayudarnos.

Zaira asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo. Albus vio como sacaba un pedazo de papel, arrugado y sucio, y se lo extendía a la rubia. Ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas, lo miró unos segundos, y luego levantó la mirada hacia Potter, sin comprender.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó ella. Harry soltó un suspiro, desilusionado.

—Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo… es el papel que tenía Jacob en la mano cuando lo encontré. Pensé que talvez… significaba algo… pero no puedo descifrarlo.—confesó Potter, y Albus pudo ver que su padre estaba molesto por no poder resolver ese enigma. Zaira volvió a fijar la vista en aquel trozo de pergamino, que ahora tenía un nuevo valor para ella. Harry pareció notarlo, porque le dijo entonces:—Quédatelo… talvez con el tiempo le puedas encontrar algún significado… yo le he sacado una copia, así que no necesito el original—le explicó. Zaira le sonrió tristemente, agradecida por el gesto de su ex jefe.—Tengo que irme.

—Adiós, Harry… y gracias por venir—le dijo la profesora, mientras que daba la vuelta al escritorio para abrazar al morocho. Harry le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿No hay manera de convencerte para que vuelvas, verdad?—se arriesgó a preguntar Potter, una vez que estuvieron separados.

—No, lo siento… no puedo volver… menos ahora.—le respondió ella.

—Eso imaginé. –Habló Harry.—De todas formas, si algún día cambias de opinión el Departamento de Aurores siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti.

Y dicho eso, Harry Potter dio media vuelta, y salió de la oficina. Zaira esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para volver a derrumbarse en una de las sillas. Tomó el trozo de papel que Potter le acaba de dar, y volvió a examinarlo, buscando algún detalle que se le hubiera escapado. Luego de varios minutos, soltó un suspiro, y volvió a dejar el papel en el escritorio. Se puso de pie, y salió por otra puerta de la oficina, que seguramente llevaba al dormitorio.

Albus esperó unos segundos antes de moverse del sitio en el cual se había escondido, por si Zaira volvía a entrar en la oficina. Se acercó lentamente hacia el escritorio, y con sumo cuidado, se inclinó en dirección al trozo de papel que su profesora acaba de dejar allí.

Vio una Flor de Lis dibujada en el papel, algo borroneada, debajo de la cual habían rasgado un pedazo de la hoja.

— _Geminis_ —murmuró Albus, casi en un murmullo. Una copia idéntica de la original se materializó de la nada. Albus la tomó rápidamente y la guardó en su túnica. Luego, haciendo todo el silencio que era capaz, salió de la oficina.


	18. Capítulo 17: La Casa de los Lancaster

#  Capítulo 17: La Casa de los Lancaster

—¿Te dijo que dejaras el tema? ¿Eso fue todo?—preguntó Elektra, dirigiéndose a Albus. Estaban reunidos los seis de nuevo en la sala de Menesteres. Y Albus acababa de contarles la charla con su padre.

—Sí, eso fue todo—dijo Albus.

—Pero… ¿no te preguntó nada de cómo era que sabías eso?—preguntó Rose, desconfiada.

—No.—respondió Albus simplemente.

—Que raro… no suena al tío Harry.—comentó Rose.

—Yo tengo una teoría…—dijo Albus finalmente. Todos lo miraron.—Creo… que el ya lo sabía. Lo de los Guardianes.—aclaró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Lysander, curioso.

—Bueno, primero, porque como dice Rose, no se preocupó en preguntarme más. No saben como es mi padre… no puede soportar los enigmas. Tiene que saberlo todo. Pero cuando yo le dije que sospechaba sobre los Guardianes, ni siquiera insistió sobre el tema. Lo cual me deja dos opciones… la primera, que él piensa que los Guardianes Negros son una leyenda estúpida, y por lo tanto, no vale la pena preocuparse por ello.—planteó Albus.

—Pero si fuera así… ¿por qué no te lo dijo? Es decir… podría haberte dicho que eso era una idiotez, y tú te habrías quedado tranquilo…—dedujo Scorpius.

—Eso es lo mismo que pensé yo… seguramente si mi padre pensara eso, se habría reído frente a mi comentario, y me habría dicho que me estoy preocupando por nada… pero en cambio, me dijo que dejara el tema a un lado… que me olvidara de Von Howlen… lo cual me lleva a mi segunda opción…—Albus hizo una pausa.

—¿Y esa sería…?—preguntó una exasperada e impaciente Rose.

—Que los Guardianes existen, y estás detrás de todo esto—concluyó Albus.—Conozco a mi padre, y su advertencia sólo puede significar que estamos muy cerca de la verdad, y que eso lo preocupa…

Todos permanecieron en silencio, analizando las palabras de Albus. Hedda, quien había permanecido callada durante toda la charla, se removió en su asiento, y se inclinó levemente hacia delante, en dirección a Albus.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, Al?—le preguntó ella, en tono confidente.

—Bueno… yo tampoco soporto los enigmas—dijo Albus en tono sarcástico, y una sonrisa de lado se le dibujo pícaramente en el rostro. Hedda le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo estoy contigo—le dijo la pálida chica.—También quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—A mi no me van a dejar afuera—exclamó Scorpius, sonriéndoles.

—Cuenten también conmigo… si no averiguo el final de esta historia, la curiosidad me va a matar—habló Elektra.

—Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?—coincidió Lysander, apartándose un mechón castaño de la cara. Sólo Rose permaneció callada, mirando a sus amigos. Parecía debatirse entre unirse a la investigación o hacerse a un lado.

—¿De verdad creen que los Guardianes existen?—preguntó la pelirroja, dubitativa. Todos asintieron. Rose resopló levemente, resignada.—Bien… voy a ayudarlos, pero solamente porque sin mí no llegarían a ningún lado—aceptó ella finalmente.

—Entonces, si todos están dispuestos a seguir con esto… hay algo más que quiero contarles—volvió a hablar Albus. Y a continuación, les contó toda la charla que había escuchado entre su padre y la profesora de Defensas. Les dijo también sobre el pasado de Zaira como Aurora, evitando contarles cómo es que se había enterado de ello y porqué la joven muchacha ya no ejercía esa profesión.

—Pobre… debe de ser terrible que se muera el amor de tu vida—habló Elektra, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, y haciendo que su cabello platinado, largo y brillante, destellara por toda la habitación.

—Ya lo creo…—coincidió Rose.—Las personas nunca vuelven a ser ellas mismas después de la muerte de un ser querido.

—Parece que Malone tenía un papel en la mano cuando mi padre lo encontró… él piensa que puede tener algo que ver con Von Howlen y los demás… se lo mostró a Zaira para ver si ella le encontraba algún significado… pero no lo encontró.—les explicó Albus.

—¿Pudiste ver que había en papel?—le preguntó Scorpius. Albus sonrió con orgullo.

—Mucho más que eso, Scor… _dupliqué_ el papel—le respondió el pelinegro. Y a continuación, sacó la copia del pergamino de su bolsillo, y lo colocó en la mesa frente a sus amigos. Todos se inclinaron sobre la mesa para poder ver mejor el papel.

—¿Un dibujo? ¿Eso es todo?—exclamó Scorpius, decepcionado.

—Es una Flor de Lis, Malfoy—lo corrigió ásperamente Weasley. Tomó el papel en sus manos, para analizar más de cerca el dibujo.—Se trata de una representación gráfica de la flor del lirio… se trata de un símbolo que ha marcado la historia, tanto _muggle_ como mágica… es el Símbolo de la Casa de Lancaster—explicó Rose.

—¿Y quienes son esos?—preguntó Albus, confuso. Rose revoleó los ojos.

—Los Lancaster gobernaron Inglaterra entre 1399 y 1461... –respondió repentinamente Elektra. Todos la miraron, sorprendidos, y la chica se sonrojó levemente.—Lo estudié en el colegio muggle antes de venir a Hogwarts—explicó.

—Ellos eran mucho más que los gobernantes _muggles_ de Inglaterra. Gran parte de la familia eran Magos.—explicó Rose.—Y por cierto, magos muy poderosos. Se dice que ganaron sus batallas contra los _muggles_ usando magia asombrosa, antigua y oscura.

—Vaya… y si eran tan poderosos, ¿cómo los sacaron del poder?—preguntó Lysander, quien siempre hacía esas preguntas tan extrañas y de difícil respuesta.

—No lo sé… talvez murieron todos los magos de la familia…—atinó Rose, dejando nuevamente el papel en la mesa. Esta vez, Hedda fue quien lo tomó. La chica examinó la hoja con sumo cuidado, sus ojos celestes fijos en el dibujo, el ceño levemente fruncido, y los labios torcidos en una mueca de frustración.

—Yo he visto esta Flor antes…—dijo la chica finalmente.

—Es un dibujo muy común, Hedda…—le recordó Ely.—Seguramente se lo viste a algún boy scout…—

—¿Un qué?—preguntó Scorpius, alzando una ceja.

—Son niños exploradores _muggles_ … la Flor de Lis es su símbolo—le explicó Elektra rápidamente.

—No… —negó Hedda.—Nunca he visto a un boy cómo se llame… estoy segura de haber visto esta flor antes, en algún lugar, pero no puedo recordar dónde…—y volvió a dejar el dibujo en la mesa.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea esta Flor, debe de guardar alguna relación con Von Howlen.—les recordó Albus.

—Esto se pone cada vez más confuso, compañero—le dijo Lysander, palmeándole la espalda.

* * *

Si bien todos habían quedado en que buscarían información sobre la Flor de Lis, y la Casa de los Lancaster, ninguno de los seis encontró el tiempo libre necesario para hacerlo. Los exámenes estaban a pocos meses, y los profesores se ponían cada vez más exigentes. Marzo estaba llegando a su fin, y los amigos se encontraban abarrotados de deberes.

La mayoría parecían olvidados de Von Howlen. La mayoría excepto Albus, y Hedda. El muchacho de cabellos oscuros encontraba sumamente difícil concentrarse en sus deberes de Transformaciones esa tarde. A su lado, Hedda tiró la pluma de águila con la que estaba escribiendo a un lado, y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó Albus, que ya no podía fingir más que estaba estudiando.

—Sí… no puedo acordarme dónde vi esa maldita flor—exclamó Hedda, enojada.

—Si supiéramos un poco más sobre ella, talvez podrías acordarte… —sugirió Albus. La realidad era que sólo buscaba una excusa para ir a la biblioteca a buscar información.

—Ey! No podemos. Tenemos que entregar este trabajo de Transformaciones mañana sin falta, y todavía no hemos practicado para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—les recordó Scorpius, quien en los últimos días había tenido que ponerse riguroso con sus amigos, pues éstos se mostraban despistados y olvidadizos.

—No creo que a Zaira le importe si no nos sale el _Incendio_ … últimamente nada parece importarle mucho—comentó Hedda con su voz musical indiferente.

—Teniendo en cuenta que su novio murió hace cosa de diez días, no me sorprende que actúe así—le dijo Malfoy.

—La gente muere, es el ciclo de la vida—puntualizó ella, con una indiferencia que rayaba la frialdad.

—Eso no quiere decir que no duela, Hedda—le criticó Albus, algo sorprendido. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que seguir adelante… todos saben eso. Zaira también lo sabe. Por eso sigue en Hogwarts, dando clase. Porque sabe que ella debe continuar su vida, aunque sea sin él—explicó la pálida chica, pero detrás de su máscara de fría apatía Albus podía ver el dolor de sus ojos.

—Yo creo que no hay que olvidar a quienes mueren—dijo Potter.—Si no recordamos a quienes murieron, es como si nunca hubieran existido.

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Albus antes de que lo pensara. Porque no eran palabras propias. Su padre se las había dicho, tiempo atrás, cuando él le había preguntado por las personas que sonreían alegres desde una vieja foto que su padre mantenía sobre el escritorio de su oficina, en la casa del Valle. Harry le había respondido que eran Lily y James Potter, los abuelos de Albus, junto con sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Albus todavía recordaba la melancolía en el rostro de su padre al hablar de aquellas personas. No pudo evitar preguntarle por qué tenía esa foto en un lugar tan visible, recordándole constantemente que esas personas ya no estaban con él. Su padre le sonrió dulcemente.

—Porque ellos viven en mí, Albus, y en todas las personas que a las que amaron y por las que murieron. Tengo esa foto allí como recordatorio… para nunca olvidar su sacrificio y amor. Porque si yo no los recuerdo, será como si nunca hubieran existido. Y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.—le había explicado pacientemente su padre.

Varios años después, sentado en aquella Sala Común, las palabras de su padre habían regresado a él de forma imprevisible, cargadas de renovado significado.

* * *

Fue recién hacia mediados de Abril que los seis amigos lograron coincidir en horarios para reunirse a investigar sobre Von Howlen y la Flor de Lis.

Sentados en una gran mesa en su Sala de Menesteres, buscaban entre pilas de libros que habían sacado de la Biblioteca. Lysander, el mejor dibujante, había hecho una copia exacta de la Flor de Lis que Albus les había mostrado, y ahora, cada uno contaba con una hoja de pergamino con su propia Flor, para compararla con los dibujos de los libros.

Hacía horas que buscaban entre los libros, pero la información que habían recopilado era precaria, y de poca trascendencia.

—Acá hay algo…—dijo Elektra, llamando la atención a sus amigos. Todos detuvieron sus lecturas, y levantaron la mirada en dirección a la rubia muchacha, con piel de bronce.

—Léelo, Ely—le pidió Hedda, sentada junto a la chica. Albus no podía dejar de encontrar el contraste entre ambas chicas asombroso: una pálida como la nieve, otra dorada como el sol. Elektra se aclaró la garganta para empezar a leer.

— _En pleno siglo XV, se desataría en Inglaterra una guerra civil que dividiría a su pueblo en dos: aquellos que apoyaban a la Casa de Lancaster, la Rosa Roja, y aquellos que apoyaban a la Casa de York, la Rosa Blanca. Como pocas veces en la historia, los magos y los muggles se vieron entremezclados en este enfrentamiento, aunque los segundos lo ignoraba. La Casa de Lancaster estaba precedida en ese entonces por Enrique VI y Marguerite d'Anjou, ambos hechiceros.  
"La victoria inicial de la casa de Lancaster se ha atribuido a la magia de los miembros de la misma, de la cual dispusieron sus dueños para asegurarse los laureles. Pero la guerra civil tomaría un giro inesperado con la captura de Enrique VI y su hijo, Eduardo, en manos de los York, para luego ser asesinados, hacia el año 1471. Poco después, Marguerite fue capturada por la Casa de York, y encerrada en la Torre de Londres, de donde la rescataría su primo, rey de Francia, Luis XI.  
"Pero el misterio ronda en torno a estos fatídicos y sorprendentes eventos: ¿cómo es que los miembros de la casa de Lancaster, gran parte de ellos magos, no lograron evitar semejante final? Si habían usado su magia en ocasiones previas para garantizar sus victorias,¿cómo es que se privaron de usarla para salvar a sus líderes de tan fatídico final?¿Es posible que hubiera algo más que mala suerte detrás de la muerte de Enrique VI y su hijo? ¿Y Marguerite, una mujer conocida por su ambición y gran poder, cómo es que no previó semejante muerte en su familia? Leyendas giran en torno a las grandes habilidades mágicas con que contaba la Reina… y sin embargo, fue capturada por sus enemigos con increíble rapidez y facilidad. ¿Se habrá negado Marguerite a hacer magia para salvarse a sí misma de la prisión? ¿Era entonces el encierro en la Torre un castigo autoinfligido? ¿Sería acaso la culpa por la muerte de su esposo e hijo lo que la llevó a entregarse en manos enemigas? Ninguna de estas preguntas encuentra su respuesta en fuentes verídicas, sólo podemos especular sobre ello.  
"Ya que en 1478, luego de ser liberada por los York, Marguerite se refugió en el castillo de Dampierre, en Francia, para fallecer allí tiempo después, hacia 1482. Su muerte no hizo más que agregar enigmas a la historia, pues si bien la versión oficial muggle es que murió de causa natural, en el mundo mágico se supo la triste y cruda verdad: Marguerite se había suicidado con veneno._—Elektra terminó de leer todo lo que el libro decía sobre la Casa de Lancaster.—Vaya… esa si que es la otra cara de la moneda, ¿verdad?—comentó la chica, cuyos padres eran _muggles_ , y por lo tanto, la única historia que había conocido sobre la Guerra de las Rosas era la que le habían enseñado en el colegio _muggle_.

—Hay mucho misterio alrededor de todo eso…—dijo Rose, pensativa.

—Algo raro tuvo que pasar en el medio… sino no se explica cómo es posible que hayan perdido la guerra—dijo Scorpius.

—¿Crees que usaban la magia para derrotar a los muggles?—preguntó Lysander, con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto ante la idea de que los magos se hubieran impuesto sobre los no magos.

—Seguramente… imagínate, siendo capaz de gobernar el mundo muggle y ser parte del mundo mágico… la idea los debe de haber seducido de manera poderosa—razonó Hedda.

—Bueno, de todas formas no funcionó—dijo Lysander, sonriendo satisfecho con el final que la historia había tenido.—Los muggles terminaron ganándoles. Y tanto Enrique como Marguerite terminaron muertos—

—No creo que los muggles hayan ganado por merito propio—dijo Albus entonces. Lysander le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, con las cejas levantadas.—Es decir, no es que piense que ellos no son capaces, Lysan—aclaró Potter.—Pero pienso que su victoria se debió a otra cosa. Creo que algo salió mal en el plan de los Lancaster.

—¿Algo como qué?—preguntó Scorpius, interesado en la teoría de su amigo. Albus arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

—No lo sé…—confesó.

—Hay muchos huecos en la historia… creo que ahí esta la clave, en los huecos—dijo Hedda, mientras se inclinaba sobre el libro que Elektra acaba de leer, para repasar el texto.—No tiene sentido que los York los hayan derrotado si los Lancaster contaban con la magia… a menos que no la hayan usado, claro—razonó Le Blanc.

—¿Y por qué no iban a usarla?—le preguntó Scorpius, en tono sarcástico, como si aquello fuera imposible.

—Bueno, creo que eso es una de las cosas que deberíamos averiguar—le criticó Rose con voz de superada.

—¿Y que hay de Marguerite?—preguntó Ely. Todos la miraron.—Bueno, sólo digo… se _suicidó_ —puntualizó la chica.

—Talvez estaba muy angustiada con la muerte de su hijo y esposo…—sugirió Lysander, inseguro.

—Según el libro, ella se sentía _culpable_ —lo corrigió Hedda.—El libro plantea la posibilidad de que ella se haya entregado a los York… para castigarse… talvez la prisión no le supo a suficiente castigo, y terminó matándose.

—Pero ¿por qué esperar cerca de diez años para suicidarse? Es decir... podría aberse suicidado cuando la encerraron en la Torre de Londres—preguntó inteligentemente Albus. Nadie supo responder.

—Otra cosa que tenemos que apuntar para averiguar—agregó Rose, algo decepcionada.—Sigamos buscando a ver si hay algo más—sugirió.


	19. Capítulo 18: La Flor de Lis

#  Capítulo 18: La Flor de Lis

A pesar de que buscaron en muchísimos libros, los chicos prácticamente no encontraron nueva información que agregar a la que ya conocían. El tiempo que disponían para investigar cada ver era menor a medida que se acercaban los exámenes finales, y pronto Abril dio lugar a Mayo, y ya no pudieron seguir con su búsqueda.

Esa tarde, se encontraban reunidos en la Sala de Menesteres no par averiguar sobre la Casa de Lancaster, sino para practicar para sus pruebas, que serían en pocas semanas.

– _Aguamenti_ –exclamó Lysander, y un chorro de agua se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Albus.

– _Evaporio!_ –respondió Potter, hábilmente, y el agua se desvaneció en el camino hacia él, dejando sólo una nube de vapor entre ambos muchachos.

–Vaya… eres muy bueno, Al –lo elogió Elektra, quien observaba a ambos chicos practicar para el examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que tendrían en un par de días. Albus no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el cumplido.

–Es herencia familiar… papá y mamá siempre cuentan como el tío Harry tenía un talento natural para esta materia –contó Rose, quien en ese momento, se encontraba practicando con Hedda y Scorpius.

La Sala de Menesteres se había adaptado específicamente para aquella ocasión. Era un salón amplio y prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una mesa y seis sillas, que se encontraban en un rincón de la misma. De esa forma se aseguraban de no golpear ningún mueble accidentalmente con sus hechizos.

–No me sorprende entonces que tu padre sea Auror, Albus –comentó Hedda, mientras que le lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_ a la pelirroja.

– _Protergo_ –conjuró Rose habilidosamente. – _Depulso_ –contraatacó Weasley, en dirección a Hedda. La chica de piel blanca materializó un escudo entre ella y el hechizo, el cual rebotó y golpeó contra una de las paredes. –Una vez, revolviendo entre las viejas cosas de mamá, con Hugo encontramos una moneda que parecía un Galeón. Cuando le preguntamos a papá que era, él nos contó que cuando estaban en quinto año, organizaron un grupo llamado El Ejército de Dumbledore, para entrenarse contra las Artes Oscuras, y que Harry era quien les enseñaba. Usaban esas monedas para comunicarse entre los miembros….–les contó Rose, emocionada.

–Vaya, eso es muy valiente…–dijo Lysander, sorprendido.

–Tu madre también formaba parte, Lysan –le contó Albus, sonriendo.

–Mi madre siempre ha estado algo loca –comentó Scamander, riendo, pero Albus pudo ver que en sus ojos brillaba el orgullo. –Ely, te toca a ti… yo ya estoy cansado. –le cedió su lugar el muchacho de cabellos castaños, con mechones que le caían sobre el rostro. Elektra asintió y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a Albus. Potter no pudo evitar pensar lo frágil que parecía la chica rubia frente a él, visiblemente nerviosa.

–Empieza tú, Ely –le propuso Albus, sonriéndole. La chica asintió, y levanto la mano algo temblorosa.

– _Expelliarmus!_ –lanzó ella, repentinamente, con una seguridad en la voz que poco coincidía con su aspecto. Tomó a Albus desprevenido, quien no pudo conjurar un escudo a tiempo, y salió disparado varios metros atrás por la intensidad del hechizo. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y sin varita. – ¡Oh, lo siento, Al! –gritó Elektra, visiblemente afectada, mientras corría hacia él. – ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó, y Potter pudo sentir su mano suave y tibia con la frente, mientras que le quitaba el pelo de la cara. El contacto le pareció agradable y al mismo tiempo, incómodo, y no supo bien por qué.

–Sí… estoy bien… pero espero que sea la última vez que me mientas tan descaradamente… no pienso volver a creerte cuando me vuelvas a decir "no me sale" –rió Albus, mientras que se ponía de pie y buscaba distancia de la rubia chica. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y algo avergonzada.

–Lo siento –volvió a disculparse.

–¡Aii! –exclamó repentinamente la voz de Rose. Albus giró para comprobar que el borde de su túnica se había prendido fuego.

– _Aguamenti_ –pronunció Potter, rápidamente, y el agua brotó de su varita en dirección a Rose, apagando el fuego, pero empapándola al mismo tiempo.

–¡Malfoy eres un idiota! –Gritó entonces Weasley, dirigiéndose al muchacho de ojos grises que estaba haciendo un visible esfuerzo por no romper a reír. –¡Tendrías que haberme avisado que usarías un _Incendio!_ –le continuó gritando la pelirroja, con los ojos avellana chispeando de bronca.

–Creo que esa no es la idea de los duelos, Weasley – Scorpius trató de hablar con la mayor seriedad posible, pero le era imposible borrar la sonrisa divertida que tenía en los labios.

* * *

–Potter, Albus—llamó Zaira, desde la puerta de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Scorpius le dio una palmada de aliento en la espalda, mientras que Albus entraba en el aula a rendir su examen.

Mayo había pasado volando para Albus y sus amigos, y ahora se encontraban rodeados de exámenes y pruebas a rendir. Ese día, tocaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hacía ya dos meses aproximadamente desde que la profesora Levington se había enterado de la muerte de Jacob Malone, pero Albus pudo ver en los ojos miel de la joven que para ella era como si no hubiera pasado ni siquiera un día. El dolor parecía emanar de ella como si fuera una cápsula que la rodeaba, y todo aquel que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de ella podía sentirlo. Todo rastro de la muchacha alegre y dulce parecía haber desaparecido, y en cambio, estaba allí parada una mujer que parecía haber envejecido varios años en el último mes, con los vestigios de una antigua belleza aún resaltándole los rasgos. Ya no sonreía, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se habían convertido en una característica permanente en aquella cara. Llevaba el cabello rubio siempre atado en un rodete, como si ya no sintiera más deseos de peinarse y aquella fuera la salida más rápida.

–Bueno, Albus… veamos que tienes para mostrarme.—le sonrió levemente la profesora, mientras que tomaba su varita y apuntaba hacia el pelinegro. Albus la imitó, y sacó su varita, listo. –Probemos primero con el _Expelliarmus_ – le pidió gentilmente la profesora. Su voz carecía de todo sentimiento o emoción. Para ella todo el sentido y la gracia de la vida se habían esfumado, y sólo le quedaba aquello: la eterna rutina de la vida.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – dijo Albus, y un potente rayo rojo brotó de su varita hacia la profesora. Zaira los desvió con un movimiento rápido de varita.

–Excelente—lo felicitó con voz impasible. –Veamos… —ella hizo entonces otro movimiento de varita, y un montón de maderas aparecieron en la chimenea del aula. –Quiero que las prendas fuego, Albus.—le pidió entonces Zaira.

– _Incendio!_ —obedeció Potter, y las maderas brillaron a la luz del fuego que había brotado de su varita.

–Bien… muy bien. Apágalo, por favor…—le pidió entonces Levington, sonriendo levemente. Albus volvió a asentir, y apuntado hacia el fuego, convocó agua desde su varita, y en segundos, el fuego había desaparecido.

Albus tuvo que realizar varios hechizo más, he incluso lanzar un ataque contra la profesora, y luego defenderse del contraataque de la misma con un escudo.

–Perfecto, Albus.—lo felicitó ella, luego de que su _Desmaius_ hubiera rebotado contra el escudo de Potter.—Veamos… talvez sea muy avanzado para ti…—habló entonces la profesora, para ella misma. Albus pudo ver un leve brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Parecía como si el hecho de que él hubiera logrado realizar todos los hechizos a la perfección la hubiera alegrado.— ¿Te animas a un _Expulso?_ —le preguntó entonces Zaira, acentuando levemente su sonrisa.

Albus alzó las cejas, entre sorprendido y algo asustado. Ese hechizo sólo lo habían visto una vez, la última clase, y la profesora había asegurado a todos que no entraría en el examen. Y Potter no lo había practicado.

–No te preocupes, Albus, no será parte de tu evaluación… es simplemente por curiosidad—le dijo la profesora, y haciendo un nuevo movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer frente a ellos un muñeco con forma humana, del tamaño de un adulto, que parecía flotar sobre el suelo. Albus dudó levemente, pero no perdía nada con probar. Después de todo, Zaira le había asegurado que no iba a evaluarlo por aquel hechizo. Levantó su varita, y apuntó al pecho del muñeco tamaño real.

–¡ _Expulso!_ —exclamó, y del extremo de su varita salió un potente haz de luz blanca. El muñeco explotó en cientos de pedazos. Albus vio goma espuma, pedazos de tela, y algunos botones salir volando en todas direcciones, desperdigándose por toda el aula.

Y entonces vio que su profesora sonreía. Y pudo ver en sus ojos, por una milésima de segundos, una felicidad que Albus le creía perdida. Parecía fascinada y divertida, y algo complacida consigo misma, mientras que observaba el relleno del muñeco flotar desde el techo hasta el suelo, como si fuera nieve.

–Muy impresionante, Albus.—le dijo entonces Zaira.—Serás un gran mago algún día, muchacho.—agregó luego, y Albus pudo ver que la melancolía volvía a su rostro, borrando su bella sonrisa, ensombreciéndola.—Sí… es posible que haya hecho algo bueno contigo… al menos he sido una buena profesora—murmuró en voz casi inaudible.

Albus sintió de repente una pena que no le era propia, pero que lo carcomía por dentro. Sintió el dolor de Zaira como su fuera suyo. La vio allí, delante de él, destruida en mil pedazos, como el muñeco que estaba destrozado por el suelo. Llena de culpa y lamentos, preguntándose a sí misma si algo de lo que había hecho en su vida había valido la pena. Ella, una mujer hermosa, joven e inteligente, se preguntaba a sí misma si era posible que su vida hubiera causado más dolor que alegría.

Y entonces, Potter sintió un nuevo sentimiento brotar en él, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Lo quemaba por dentro, le hacía hervir la sangre, y latir la cabeza. Sintió entonces un odio irrefrenable hacia las personas que le habían hecho eso a Zaira. Sintió bronca y enojo, un enojo irracional, hacia aquellos seres que habían convertido a aquella maravillosa mujer en una piltrafa, en un montón de sobras. La sed de venganza le nubló los pensamientos. Quiso tenerlos delante de él, como aquel muñeco, para poder hacerlos volar en mil pedazos. Habían causado tanto daño… esas personas habían provocado unas heridas tan profundas en Zaira, que Albus dudaba que algún día llegarían a cicatrizar. La joven muchacha vagaría el resto de su vida sangrando y sufriendo. Y no se lo merecía. Era tan injusto ver morir de esa manera silenciosa y lenta a una buena persona…

–Ya puedes irte, Albus. Creo que no hace falta decirte que tienes un diez, ¿verdad?—le dijo entonces Zaira, mientras que anotaba algo en un pergamino sobre su escritorio. Las palabras de la profesora volvieron a Albus a la realidad. Salió de su estupor, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Dudoso, se acercó hacia la rubia mujer.

–Profesora… ¿se encuentra bien?—le preguntó en tono inocente. Ella levantó entonces la mirada, y fijó sus ojos miel en los verdes del chico. Sus ojos estaban apagados y fríos. La sonrisa más triste que Albus hubiera visto en su vida se dibujó entonces en su rostro.

–No, no lo estoy… pero lo estaré.—le respondió ella, en tono calmo. Albus asintió, y se dispuso a salir del aula. Tenía la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cuando escuchó la voz de su profesora nuevamente. –Gracias por preguntar, Albus.—agregó, y Potter notó que se encontraba verdaderamente agradecida.

Albus salió de la clase por la puerta trasera del aula, ya que así lo había dispuesto Zaira para evitar que los alumnos que ya habían rendido se cruzaran con aquellos que aún esperaban. Caminó lentamente, todavía descifrando el vendaval de sensaciones por el que acaba de atravesar. Apenas notó hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pies, pero antes de darse cuenta, estaba en la Biblioteca.

Había bastantes estudiantes adentro, ya que se encontraban en época de exámenes finales. Sin nada que hacer, y con la mente todavía algo confusa, Albus entró en la biblioteca. Caminó entre las estanterías, casi sin prestar atención a los libros. Poco a poco, se fue metiendo cada vez más en las profundidades de la biblioteca, hasta dar con un pasillo polvoriento y prácticamente vacío. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta para salir de allí, cuando su mirada de detuvo brevemente en una mesa, donde había una larga pila de libros apilados a la espera de que la bibliotecaria los volviera a colocar en su sitio: La sección prohibida.

Tras comprobar que nadie lo observaba, Albus se acercó a los libros con cierta curiosidad, y comenzó a examinarlos rápidamente. Su corazón casi se detiene cuando sus manos dieron con un libro completamente inesperado. Se trataba de un viejo libro, en cuya tapa había dibujada una Flor de Lis roja. Limpió el polvo que cubría el libro, y leyó el título del mismo: _Símbolos y Escudos de Armas de Grandes Familias de Magos: un viaje a través de las generaciones_. Albus no podía creer su suerte.

Potter buscó la mesa más cerca, y se sentó con el libro frente a él. Podía sentir el corazón en su pecho, latiendo a mayor velocidad. Abrió en el Índice del mismo, y buscó entre los nombres, aguantando la respiración, en la esperanza de estuviera allí la información que necesitaba.

–Vamos… Lancaster… ¿dónde esta?—susurró Albus para si mismo, mientras que recorría con la mirada el índice. Repentinamente dio un respigo al leer:

_Casa de los Lancaster... Página 245_

Sin perder tiempo, Albus buscó la página 245. La hoja amarillenta y sucia estaba encabezada por un título que rezaba: _Casa de los Lancaster: poder y perdición_. Y debajo, había dibujada una Flor de Lis. Albus sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de pergamino donde tenía su dibujada su propia Flor, y las comparó. Eran idénticas. Incluso en los más mínimos detalles, como las sombras, o los adornos. Nervioso, Albus se dispuso a leer lo que decía el libro.

> **_Casa de los Lancaster: poder y perdición_ **
> 
> _De las muchas familias de magos poderosos que han existido a lo largo de la historia, pocas han llamado tan intensamente la atención como los Lancaster.  
>  La casa de los Lancaster se remonta al siglo XIII, cuando Edmond Crouchback, el Cruzado (1245—96), hijo de Enrique III de Inglaterra, recibió el título de conde de Lancaster._
> 
> _Los Lancaster pasarían a la historia como una de las familias de magos más poderosas de su época, así como también una de las más ambiciosas. Deseosos de poder ejercer control sobre Inglaterra, e incapaces de poder controlar el Ministerio de Magia, los Lancaster volcaron su ambición hacia el trono muggle._
> 
> _Los Lancaster protagonizarían, junto con la Casa de los York, una guerra civil que sería conocida como La Guerra de las Rosas. El nombre de dicho enfrentamiento refiere a los escudos y emblemas de ambas casas. Los Lancaster eran conocidos como la Rosa Roja, en referencia a su símbolo, la Flor de Lis, mientras que los de York fueron simbolizados con la Rosa Blanca._
> 
> _Pero lo que los muggles tomaron como una simple Flor de Lis, es mucho más que eso. Los Lancaster, magos de gran status social tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, no eligieron a una flor común y mundana como el lirio para representar a su Casa._
> 
> _La Flor de Lis es en realidad la representación grafica de una flor mucho más terrible y maravillosa. Se trata de una flor mágica, extremadamente extraña, e increíblemente poderosa. Una flor de admirable belleza, y sorprendente mortalidad. La Flor de Lis, es en realidad, la adaptación al papel de la flor que los expertos en Herbología llaman La Flor del Suspiro. Esta fascinante planta debe su nombre a sus notables cualidades: dotada de unas flores hermosas y de brillante color rojo, llaman poderosamente la atención de cualquiera que las vea. Pero el poder radica en mucho más que su belleza: sus pétalos son conocidos por su gran poder curativo, mientras que, irónicamente, su savia es altamente letal para quien la toca. Un veneno potente y rápido, que no deja rastros._
> 
> _No sorprende que los miembros de la casa de Lancaster hayan elegido la Flor del Suspiro como emblema. Pero el poder de los Lancaster no estaba destinado a perdurar en el tiempo. La Guerra de las Rosas pondría fin al Reinado de Enrique VI y Marguerite. Y ante la sorpresa de la comunidad mágica, dicha derrota también significaría la desaparición de casi todos los miembros magos de la Casa._
> 
> _Sólo el paradero de Marguerite permaneció conocido para el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. Pero tampoco Marguerite viviría mucho tiempo más. Ella misma pondría fin a su existencia, perdiéndose con ella el último miembro con poderes mágicos de la Casa de Lancaster. Y que curioso e irónico final eligió Marguerite: suicidarse con una Flor del Suspiro._

Albus terminó de leer sintiéndose algo decepcionado. Había esperado encontrar las respuestas a todas sus incógnitas en aquel libro. Ahora más que nunca, deseaba conocer el secreto que se escondía detrás de los Guardianes Negros. Deseaba saber quienes eran, qué buscaban. Deseaba encontrarlos, y que pagaran por el mal que habían hecho.

–Albus… ¿qué haces acá?—preguntó repentinamente la voz de Rose a su espalda. Albus saltó en su asiento, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa—¡Deberías estar rindiendo el examen de Defensas!

–Cálmate, Rose… ya rendí mi examen.—le aclaró Potter. Su voz sonó decepcionada, y Rose malinterpretó el significado.

–¿Te fue mal?—le preguntó ella, sorprendida, mientras que se sentaba junto a él. Albus alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería su prima. –En el examen, Albus.—aclaró ella.

–Ah, no, no… para nada. Me saqué un diez—le respondió Potter, sin mucho interés. Todavía le pesaba en el pecho la decepción de no haber encontrado en aquel libro lo que buscaba. Los ojos de Rose se habían abierto como platos al escuchar la respuesta de su primo.

–Al, eso es increíble… ¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó ella emocionada.

–Si… gracias

–¿Qué te pasa? Pareces decepcionado…—advirtió Rose.

–Bueno, sí. Pero no por el examen. Encontré este libro. –respondió Albus, mostrándole el libro a su prima. Rose quedó paralizada al leer el encabezado del texto que Albus acababa de leer.

–Los Lancaster—murmuró la pelirroja.

–Sí… pero no es lo que yo esperaba. –confesó Albus. Rose no le hizo caso. Arrastró el libro hasta tenerlo frente a ella y se dispuso a leerlo. Minutos después, levantó la vista de las hojas, con una mirada de fascinación e incredulidad.

–Vaya…—soltó Rose, apoyándose completamente contra el respaldo. –¿Esto no es lo que esperabas?—repitió la chica, burlonamente. –¡Albus, esta es información de lo más valiosa!—le criticó. Potter la miró alzando nuevamente una ceja, como si creyera que su prima y él habían leído dos textos completamente distintos. –¡La Flor del Suspiro, Al! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¡La señora Austen se suicidó exactamente de la misma manera que Marguerite!—exclamó la chica, cada vez más emocionada, e irritada de que su primo no viera lo que ella consideraba obvio y fundamental. Albus tardó en comprender el contenido de las palabras. Entonces, sus ojos verdes se abrieron a causa del entendimiento.

–Claro…—dijo Albus. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Cómo no lo había visto antes.

–Creo, primo, que la clave de todo esto está en esa Flor… piénsalo. Marguerite se suicida con esa Flor, y siglos después, la señora Austen se suicida de la misma manera… creo que la Flor representa algo, Albus.

–Es una pista, Rose—habló Albus, emocionado. De golpe, todo parecía tener sentido.— ¡Es una pista sobre lo que los Austen escondían! ¡Sobre lo que los Guardianes buscaban! Malone debe de haber tomado el dibujo de la Flor de Lis de la fábrica abandonada dónde se escondían los Guardianes…

–Sí…—de golpe, Rose parecía haberse desinflado. Como si toda la emoción por su reciente descubrimiento se hubiera desvanecido.—Pero volvemos al mismo callejón sin salida… todavía no sabemos qué es lo que buscan.

–Pero al menos ya sabemos cuál es la relación entre la Flor de Lis y la muerte de los Austen.—puntualizó Albus. Era poco, pero al menos, era algo. Para él, aquello era un pequeño rayo de esperanza… ahora más que nunca, quería descifrar aquel misterio, misterio responsable de que una joven y hermosa mujer como era Zaira, hubiera perdido el deseo de vivir.


	20. Capítulo 19: En busca de ayuda

#  Capítulo 19: En busca de ayuda

_Querida Zaira,_

_Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte el haber respondido a mi carta. Y segundo, quiero agradecerte el haber aceptado a ayudarnos en el caso. Estoy seguro de que nos serás de inmensa ayuda.  
Te envío junto con esta carta el archivo correspondiente al caso. Yo mismo lo he escrito. Creo que allí encontrarás toda la información que necesitas. De más esta decir que se trata de información restringida y confidencial. Sólo los nombres de los Aurores que figuran en el archivo están al tanto de la información contenida en él, por supuesto, ahora tú. Se trata de información que en las manos equivocadas podría tener terribles consecuencia. Confío en que serás sumamente precavida._

_Por favor, infórmame cuanto antes si consigues algún avance.  
Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Saludos,  
Harry._

Zaira terminó de leer la carta que Harry Potter le había mandado, y soltó un leve suspiro. Aún no sabía del todo porqué había aceptado. Talvez era porque tenía un inmenso cariño por aquel hombre, su antiguo jefe, quien había sido como un padre para ella durante su tiempo como Aurora. Talvez porque se sentía en deuda con él, después de que Harry se había enfrentado a todo un Wizengamot para defenderla tras aquella fatídica noche en que por su culpa un niño había muerto. Talvez lo hacía porque sabía que era lo correcto. Talvez era la culpa por la muerte del hombre al que había amado más que nada en el mundo lo que la arrastraba a ayudar a Harry en ese momento. O quizás, era una combinación de todo aquello.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y tomó el vaso que había dejado a un costado. Bebió un sorbo del líquido violáceo que contenía. Y tomando aire, agarró el archivo que Potter le había mandado.

**_Archivo Nº 001804_ **

_Auror al mando: Harry James Potter._

_Aurores adjuntos: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Kevin Smith, Morgana Winchester y Jacob Malone (fallecido en combate)._

_Carácter del documento: Extrema Confidencialidad. Sólo con autorización explícita del Jefe del Dpto._

Y entonces, Zaira comenzó a leer el documento. Potter tenía razón. Aquel archivo contenía toda la información que necesitaba sobre el caso.

Leyó con sumo detalle la biografía de Brida Von Howlen, y la información adicional que con tanto esmero y detalle Harry había recolectado sobre la sociedad secreta que se hacía llamar los Guardianes Negros. Y entonces, llegó a la parte del archivo donde se describían los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en la Mansión de los Austen y el vaso se le cayó de las manos cuando vio la foto de la señora Austen.

Dejó el documento sobre su escritorio, y rápidamente se puso de pie y fue hasta el dormitorio. Con un movimiento de varita sacó el hechizo que mantenía asegurado el primer cajón de su mesita de luz. Revolvió con manos temblorosas en el interior del cajón hasta dar con el trozo de pergamino que buscaba. Sin perder tiempo ni cerrar el cajón, corrió de regreso hacia su oficina donde había dejado el archivo Nº 1804.

Extendió el trozo de pergamino en la mesa y miró con detenimiento la Flor de Lis que se encontraba dibujada sobre él. Su mirada iba desde el dibujo hacia la foto donde se podía ver a la Sra. Austen, recostada sobre el piso, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo, y una flor en sus manos.

−Por las barbas de Merlín… − exclamó Zaira, con el pánico reflejado en su voz. Inmediatamente corrió hacia su biblioteca, para tomar un pequeño libro con tapa de color marrón y el título en color dorado. Se derrumbó sobre la silla de su escritorio, y apoyó el libro sobre el mismo. Pasó las hojas con agilidad, buscando una página específica. Se detuvo entonces repentinamente al dar con aquello que buscaba tan frenéticamente, y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. −No puede ser verdad… Oh, Jacob dime que esto no es lo que quisiste decirnos, amor…−murmuró la rubia muchacha, con la mirada que iba desde el archivo que Potter le había enviado, a su propio libro. − Esto no puede ser lo que estoy pensando… es _imposible_ … son una leyenda… −hablaba Zaira con ella misma, mientras se aferraba los cabellos con las manos. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que si era verdad. Que sí, que tenía razón. Jacob también lo había sabido. Y por eso se había aferrado a aquel dibujo de una flor con lo poco de vida que le quedaba cuando Harry lo había encontrado. Porque ese trozo de pergamino arrugado, ese simple dibujo de una Flor, era la clave de todo aquel misterio.

Zaira se puso de pie como si la silla le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Sin dudarlo, tomó todos los papeles del archivo y la carta que Potter le había mandado, el trozo de papel con la Flor de Lis dibujada, el pequeño libro que acaba de tomar de su biblioteca personal, y salió con todo aquello en las manos de su oficina.

Era tarde, y seguramente todos en el colegio estuvieran durmiendo. Pero algo le decía que posiblemente Minerva todavía estaba despierta en su oficina. Necesitaba que fuera así, pues no había tiempo que perder.

Minerva McGonagall se sorprendió al escuchar golpear en la puerta de la oficina de Directora a tan altas horas en la noche.

−Adelante − respondió ella al golpeteo fuerte y violento en la puerta. Zaira entró hecha un torbellino en su oficina. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, y se la veía muy delgada debajo de aquella túnica negra y holgada. Pero lo que más asustó a Minerva fue la expresión desencajada de la muchacha. Nunca había visto a Zaira Levington tan atemorizada, ni siquiera en sus épocas de estudiante en Hogwarts.—Señorita Levington… ¿qué sucede?—le preguntó Minerva, consternada.

−Minerva… necesito usar tu chimenea. Está conectada a la Red de Polvos Flu, ¿verdad? −le preguntó Zaira, acelerada.

−Sí, si, por supuesto. ¿Pero a dónde piensas ir a estas horas? −le preguntó, ahora comenzando a preocuparse por la salud mental de la joven profesora.

−Necesito ir a la casa de Harry Potter. Es urgente—le respondió Zaira, muy segura de sí misma.

* * *

Albus salía de la clase la de Pociones junto con Scorpius. Hedda los esperaba afuera. Acaban de rendir su examen, y la chica, que tenía un talento natural para las pociones, había terminado el examen primera de la clase, logrando hacer la poción que les había asignado Slughorn a la perfección.

− No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? −les comentó Hedda, una vez que los muchachos se le acercaron.

−Es fácil decirlo para ti. Nada te resulta difícil de Pociones.− le espetó Scorpius, a quien el examen no le había parecido para nada fácil. A su lado, Albus sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, consecuencia de toda la atención que había tenido que hacer durante el examen para no equivocarse al mezclar los ingredientes. Al final de la hora, había logrado un resultado bastante bueno. Y aunque Scorpius a su lado se mostraba bastante quejoso, Albus estaba seguro de que a él también le había ido bien.

−Bueno, de todas formas, mañana tendremos el examen de Encantamientos y por fin seremos libres de nuevo. Entonces podremos ponernos a averiguar qué quiso decirnos Austen con la Flor del Suspiro.− dijo Hedda, quien parecía tan obsesionada con el tema como Albus.

−Sí… aunque no sé hacia dónde vamos a avanzar. Creo que Rose tiene razón: otra vez estamos frente a un callejón sin salida. − sentenció Albus.

−Talvez es hora de que pidamos ayuda.− sugirió Hedda. Albus pudo ver esa mirada especial que ponía la chica cada vez que iba a sugerir algo que rayaba el límite entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, entre lo permitido y lo prohibido. Era una mirada de indecisión y culpa. Nuevamente, salía a la luz esa faceta tan particular de Hedda: su gran habilidad para torcer las reglas de forma tal sus actos no le resultaran reprochables a su conciencia. Así era como había conseguido el permiso de Slughorn para sacar de la biblioteca un libro de la sección prohibida. Y Albus estaba seguro que un plan parecido se había formado en su mente en ese momento.

−Hedda… dinos de una vez qué es lo que has pensado, por favor. − le pidió Scorpius, quien esa tarde no estaba de humor para adivinanzas.

−Bueno… he estado pensando… en que talvez, si la respuesta a nuestras preguntas no está en ninguno de los libros permitidos de la biblioteca… − comenzó la chica.

−Hedda, dudo que Slughorn te conceda otra autorización. − la interrumpió Albus. Ella le sonrió levemente.

−No era eso en lo que estaba pensando. Iba a decir que si los libros no tienen las respuestas, talvez las _personas_ sí las tengan. − terminó Hedda. Había llegado hasta la mesa de Slytherin, y los dos chicos se sentaron enfrentados a su amiga en uno de los extremos de la misma.

−¿Personas como quienes? − preguntó Albus.

−Sigo pensando que toda esta historia tiene un hueco, Al… hay algo que nos falta. Y creo que ese algo es en realidad un por qué. − Hedda hizo una pausa en sus palabras. Tenía la completa atención de sus dos amigos. − Creo que tenemos que averiguar por qué se suicidó Marguerite. Ahí está la respuesta.

−¿Qué te hace pensar eso? − le preguntó Scorpius, aunque era más interés que duda lo que expresaba su pregunta.

−Pienso que la Sra. Austen se suicidó por la misma razón. Creo que la muerte de la Sra. Austen no es sólo un simbolismo hacia el de Marguerite… creo que es una imitación. Lo que sea que la familia Austen escondía de los Guardianes… pienso que antes lo tuvo escondido Marguerite. − explicó Hedda. Albus permaneció unos segundos en silencio, analizando lo que la chica había dicho. Como siempre, los pensamientos de Hedda no eran al azar. La chica meditaba mucho sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas. Y siempre tenían un sentido increíblemente lógico.

−Sigues sin responder mi pregunta, Hedda… ¿a quién pretendes que le preguntemos? − preguntó nuevamente Albus.

−A Zaira Levington.−respondió Hedda. Scorpius casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca al escuchar ese nombre.

−¿¡La Profesora Levington!? − exclamó Mafloy una vez que pudo tragar.

−¿Conoces acaso a alguna otra Zaira Levington?

−Hedda, no te ofendas, pero creo que has perdido la cordura.− le dijo Scorpius, mirándola como si temiera que la chica tuviera de golpe un arranque de locura. Hedda carraspeó levemente mientras revoleaba los ojos.

− Apenas fue la muerte de Malone, tu padre vino a verla a ella, Albus. Tú dijiste que él pensaba que Zaira podía ayudarlo a descifrar el misterio. − se explicó mejor la nívea muchacha.

–Hedda… si fuera así le habría dicho algo a mi padre, y no lo hizo. −le recordó Potter, tratando de hacerla razonar.

–Si, yo también ya pensé en eso. −confesó Hedda. − Pero tu padre tampoco le contó toda la historia… es decir, ella no sabía hacia donde encarar cuando vio el dibujo. Pero talvez, si le haces una pregunta bien puntual…—

–¿Perdón? ¿Si le hago una pregunta? ¿Acaso pretendes que _yo_ vaya a hablar con ella? –saltó Albus.

–Bueno sí… es obvio que tiene preferencia por ti. Tú eres para ella lo que yo soy para Slughorn. –le respondió Le Blanc, en tono calmo.

–Sí, definitivamente te has vuelto completamente loca. –sentenció Albus, negando con la cabeza.

–Albus, por favor… no tenemos nada que perder… tan sólo debes aprovechar la próxima vez que te quedes solo con ella, y preguntarle, de forma casual. –insistió ella, y su voz se volvió más musical.

–Por supuesto… ya puedo imaginarme diciéndole: "Hola profesora, ¿Todo bien? Por cierto, ¿usted no sabe por qué la Sra. Austen se suicidó con una Flor del Suspiro?" –dijo Albus en tono irónico. Scorpius a su lado estalló en carcajadas. Le Blanc le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

–Claro que no vas a preguntarle eso, Albus… no seas infantil–lo criticó la chica.

–Hedda, creo que no te das cuenta de la cantidad de fallas que tiene tu plan.–le explicó Albus. –Zaira no es estúpida… se dará cuenta.

–Bien, haz lo que quieras entonces. Nos quedaremos en este callejón sin salida, esperando a que Von Howlen mate a alguien más y nos deje otra pista para poder seguir adelante. –espetó Hedda, visiblemente enojada, y comenzó a comer ignorando a sus dos amigos.

Esa noche, Albus no pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Y cuando por fin logró dormirse, fue sólo para sumirse en un sueño intranquilo, repleto de pesadillas. En ellas, una mujer alta y pálida, de largos cabellos oscuros lo miraba de forma arrogante. En el sueño, Albus sabía quien era esa mujer. La conocía. A pesar de nunca haberla visto verdaderamente, su mente creó para él una imagen de cómo debía de ser Brida Von Howlen. La dama se encontraba encorvada en posición de ataque, como si se tratara de un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Repentinamente, el bello rostro de la mujer se transformaba mientras que ésta abría su boca para exhibir sus colmillos, y se le lanzaba encima para morderlo.

Albus se despertó agitado y transpirado. Tenía la respiración acelerada, y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al cuello para comprobar que efectivamente nadie lo había mordido. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que sólo había un sueño, y que no había nada que temer. Había sido tan real… pero lo que más lo atemorizó y traumatizó, fue el hecho de que su imagen mental de cómo debía de verse Von Howlen se parecía en extremo a una versión adulta de su querida amiga Hedda.

* * *

Luego del examen de Encantamientos, los seis amigos se reunieron en el parque del castillo, aprovechando el agradable clima de Junio.

Albus se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Junto a él, apoyado sobre la hierba, Lysander sostenía un lápiz negro en su mano derecha, y se dedicaba a retratar al castillo de Hogwarts en un pedazo de papel. Cerca de ellos, Scorpius practicaba un juego de cartas que Elektra le había enseñado, llamado _Solitario._

Rose y Elektra se habían colocado en un lugar de forma tal que el sol les diera de lleno en todo el cuerpo. La piel de Elektra simulaba brillar a la luz del sol, al igual que su cabello que en ese momento parecía de color blanco. Se encontraba recostada boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa en los labios. Rose en cambio, se encontraba boca abajo, leyendo una novela _muggle_ que su amiga Ely le había prestado: _Cumbres Borrascosas, de Emily Brontë._ Tenía el cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza.

Hedda, en cambio, permanecía debajo de un árbol a la sombra, algo alejada del resto. Algunos rallos del sol atravesaban la copa del árbol, llegando hasta ella, y arrancando destellos azulados de su largo cabello oscuro. Su piel parecía aún más blanca y translucida a luz del día. Tenía los ojos levemente entrecerrados, como si tanta luminosidad no le permitiera abrirlos del todo. Pero parecía feliz.

Repentinamente, Albus la escuchó tararear una canción. Y fue como si un hechizo se cerniera sobre todos ellos. Los cinco detuvieron sus actividades, para concentrarse en la música que brotaba de la garganta de Hedda. Albus jamás había escuchado un canto más hermoso y armonioso. Era suave y algo triste, pero los mantenía a todos aturdidos y encantados. Como si de golpe no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que escucharla cantar.

Hedda por su parte, tardó en notar el efecto que su canción había provocado en sus amigos. Pero cuando lo notó, se detuvo abruptamente. Fue como si un cristal se quebrara. Albus sintió que ese estado de estupor y ensueño en el que se había encontrado de golpe se rompía, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

–Wow… tienes una voz muy linda, Hedda. –habló primero que todos Lysander, enderezándose para poder mirar mejor a la chica. Le Blanc pareció sonrojarse levemente. Y Albus volvió a ver en su rostro una expresión que le resultó conocida. La mente de Potter viajó meses atrás, a aquella primera clase de Pociones, cuando él, torpemente, había tirado su poción de la mesa, y Hedda, con increíbles reflejos y rapidez, había logrado atraparla a tiempo antes de que se destrozara contra el suelo. En aquella ocasión, Albus había visto en su cara la misma expresión que tenía ahora, mezcla de arrepentimiento y culpa.

–No es gran cosa…–se apuró a decir Hedda, visiblemente nerviosa.

–A mi me pareció muy bueno, Hedda. –confesó Rose.

–Sí, a mi también. –estuvo de acuerdo Elektra. La incomodidad de la pálida chica se hizo evidente ante tantos cumplidos.

–¡Ey, Albus! – exclamó de golpe una voz masculina. Hedda se sintió agradecida por primera vez de ser interrumpida por James Potter. El muchacho, de cabello negro revoltoso y sonrisa traviesa se les acercaba al trote, seguido por otros tres muchachos. Albus no tardó en reconocerlos. Louis Weasley tenía el cabello rojo y lacio, que le enmarcaba el rostro joven y crispante, y sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes. Junto a él, estaba Alexander Domich, otro de los mejores amigos de su hermano mayor. Alex tenía el pelo oscuro, ondulado y lo suficientemente largo como para poder atárselo en una coleta, y también lucía un gesto que anunciaba alguna travesura. El último de los muchachos era un joven de cabellos castaños claros, cortado casi al ras de la cabeza. Lo que más llamaba la atención en su rostro eran sus grandes ojos, de color azul oscuro. Se trataba de Lorcan Scamander, hermano mayor de Lysander. Ambos muchachos eran sumamente parecidos, a pesar de que Lorcan era bastante más alto que su hermano menor, y mucho más fornido. Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron frente a Albus y sus amigos. –¿Todo en orden, hermano? –le preguntó entonces James.

–Sí, ¿tú en que andas? –preguntó un precavido Albus Potter. James rió levemente.

–Tú no quieres conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, Al–habló Louis, sonriéndole.

–Tengo que pedirte un favor, Al… necesito que me prestes la Capa y el Mapa. Sé que es tu semana de tenerlos, pero de _verdad_ que hoy lo necesito. Prometo devolvértelo mañana. –le aseguró James. Albus frunció levemente el ceño.

–¿Para qué los quieres? –preguntó a su hermano. James cruzó miradas significativas con sus amigos.

–Albus, Albus, Albus–dijo entonces, mientras que se sentaba junto a su hermano menor. –Hay un dicho muy popular que dice "Menos pregunta Dios, y más perdona"… creo que se aplica a la perfección a este momento.

–James…–pronunció Albus.

–Al, en serio, quisiéramos poder compartir contigo nuestros planes, pero entonces, tendríamos que matarte… y créeme que no tenemos ganas de hacerlo.–bromeó Lorcan.

–Dales de una vez lo que te piden, Albus, o sino nunca se irán—se quejó Hedda, a quien el alivio por la llegada de James comenzaba a convertirse en fastidio. El mayor de los Potter giró entonces para mirarla.

–¡Nívea! No te había visto… estás tan escondida ahí entre los árboles… ¿evitando acaso que el sol queme tu impoluta piel? –se burló James, sonriéndole. Hedda le lanzo una gélida mirada. James la ignoró, girando a mirar de nuevo a su hermano. –Como sea, no quisiera tener que recordarte que me debes un favor, Al… ¿recuerdas? –le puntualizó James.

Albus supo que su hermano lo había derrotado. Tenía razón. James le había prestado el mapa en aquella ocasión en la que Hedda se había peleado con Lancelot Wence. Y aunque Albus sabía que seguramente los planes de su hermano y sus amigos debían de ser una broma extremadamente pesada, también sabía que tenía que devolverle ese favor. Suspiró mientras que se ponía de pie.

–Vamos, los tengo en mi dormitorio. –accedió Al. James sonrió radiante.

–Genial. –pronunció mientras que también se ponía de pie. Él y sus tres amigos siguieron a Albus hacia las mazmorras, donde quedaba la Sala Común de Slytherin. Albus tardó sólo unos minutos en buscar la Capa y el Mapa y volver hasta la entrada de la Sala, donde lo esperaba su hermano mayor. –Gracias, Al… no sabes la ayuda que esto significa para nosotros—

–Ni quiero saberlo, James… sea lo que sea que estés planeando, trata de que no te descubran, o mamá se volverá completamente loca si recibe otra carta de Hogwarts sobre tu comportamiento. –le recordó Albus. Pero dudaba de que James tomara en serio su advertencia.

Albus lo vio alejarse junto con sus amigos, murmurando por lo bajo y riendo. Y luego de verlo desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, Potter decidió que ya era hora de volver con sus amigos en el parque. Había hecho gran parte del recorrido de regreso hacia la Entrada del castillo, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

–¡Potter! –gritó la voz de Lancelot Wence a su espalda. Albus giró e inmediatamente todo su cuerpo se tensó y su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, listo para usarla de ser necesario. Wence se detuvo frente a él, con expresión arrogante.

–¿Qué quieres, Wence? –le preguntó Albus de manera calculadora.

–¿Dónde está Hedda? –exigió saber el muchacho.

–¿Y para qué quieres saber donde esta? –le preguntó Albus, alzando una ceja con desconfianza. Lancelot pareció dudar antes de responderle.

–Necesito hablar con ella. –le respondió Wence, en un tono mucho más calmo y menos altivo.

–Creo que ya le dijiste suficientes cosas, Lancelot. No creo que ella quiera seguir escuchando lo que tienes para decir. –puntualizó Albus, en tono severo. Hedda era su amiga, y por culpa de él, había sufrido. Albus no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Él no iba a permitir que la gente que quería sufriera si podía evitarlo. Lancelot le lanzó una mirada encolerizada.

–Tú no sabes de lo que hablas, Potter. ¿Piensas que la conoces? Pues estas confundido. ¡Yo soy el único que conoce a la verdadera Hedda! –estalló Wence. Tenía los puños apretados, y se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control.

–Y sin embargo, no fui yo quien la hizo llorar. –le recordó Albus. El impacto de sus palabras fue instantáneo. Lancelot retrocedió unos pasos, como si hubiera perdido repentinamente la estabilidad. Su cara estaba pálida y aturdida. Pero el efecto sólo duró unos segundos. Inmediatamente después, Wence recobró la compostura, y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Albus, quedando muy cerca del chico.

–Dime dónde esta. –dijo Lancelot. Pero sus palabras, lejos de sonar como una orden, fueron más una súplica.

–¿Qué sucede aquí? –interrumpió oportunamente la voz precavida de Zaira Levington. Albus pensó que la profesora debía de tener un sexto sentido para detectar problemas. Lancelot tomó distancia inmediatamente de Albus.

–Nada… sólo hablábamos. –respondió rápidamente Wence, pero su voz estaba todavía impregnada de un enojo y una desesperación que hicieron a sus palabras muy poco creíbles. Zaira miró inquisitivamente a Albus.

–Sí, sólo hablábamos. –coincidió Albus, en tono indiferente. Lancelot lo miró extrañado.

–De acuerdo…–dijo Zaira, todavía algo desconfiada. –De todas formas pienso que es un excelente día como para estar hablando aquí adentro... tú te ves algo pálido, Lancelot. Talvez te vendría bien algo de sol. –le aconsejó Zaira, en un tono que daba a entender que aquello era mucho más que un consejo. Lancelot abrió la boca, a punto de quejarse, pero inmediatamente pareció cambiar de opinión y volvió a cerrarla, asintiendo con la cabeza. Zaira esperó a que Lancelot Wence desapareciera del pasillo para volver a hablar. –Sígueme, Albus, por favor. –le pidió entonces Zaira. Potter no se atrevió tampoco a contradecirla.

La profesora se movía con paso tranquilo, subiendo las escaleras, y Albus comprendió que lo estaba llevando hacia su oficina en cuanto la vio girar en el tercer piso. Una vez más, Albus entró a la oficina de Zaira mientras que ésta le sostenía la puerta abierta. Una vez dentro, escuchó que la profesora la cerraba detrás de él. Zaira se sentó detrás de su escritorio, y apoyó los brazos sobre el mismo.

–Siéntate, Albus, por favor. –le pidió entonces, señalando con la mano la silla que había frente al escritorio. Albus tomó asiento, quedando enfrentado a la profesora. Se sentía algo nervioso. –¿Está Lancelot molestándote, Albus? –le preguntó entonces Zaira, con voz dulce y paciente. Potter no pudo más que alzar las cejas ante tal pregunta.

–No, profesora…–respondió Al.

–¿Seguro? Porque ninguno de los dos sonaba muy convencido recién cuando me dijeron que _sólo_ _hablaban._ –citó Zaira. Era una mujer inteligente y suspicaz.

–Era verdad… en cierta manera. –le dijo Albus, con el ceño levemente fruncido al recordar el motivo por el cual Lancelot lo había abordado. Por alguna razón, sentía una confianza especial con Zaira. Como si ella fuera su confidente. Sentía que a ella podía contarle lo que fuera, que era seguro.

–Algo te tiene molesto. –observó la mujer, sin problemas. –Puedes contarme lo que sea, Albus–le aseguró ella. El pelinegro dudó unos segundos.

–Wence quería que le dijera dónde se encontraba Hedda. –le contó Potter finalmente.

–¿La señorita Le Blanc? –inquirió Zaira, interesada.

–Sí… ellos se conocen desde chicos, pero tuvieron una pelea hace unos meses, y no se han hablado desde entonces. –continuó explicándole Albus. Zaira asintió pensativamente.

–Sigo sin ver bien qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado, Albus…–señaló ella, en tono tranquilo.

–Que no quiero que hable con ella. No quiero que se le acerque. Wence es una mala persona, profesora, y todo lo que hace es lastimarla. –explicó Albus, y sus palabras salieron con mas potencia y violencia de la intencionada. Para su sorpresa, Zaira le sonrió.

–Sin duda eres un calco de tu padre, Albus–dijo entonces ella. Albus sintió que las mejillas le ardían ante aquel comentario. –Él también es muy protector de la gente que quiere.

–Mamá dice que papá tiene un complejo de héroe. –comentó Albus, y Zaira soltó una fresca y agradable risa que lo sorprendió completamente. Nuevamente, durante los escasos segundos que la profesora rió, Albus creyó volver a ver a la antigua Zaira, la Zaira previa a la muerte de Malone.

–Sí… eso suena al Harry que yo conozco…–susurró la rubia mujer. Alguien tocó en ese momento a la puerta. –Adelante. –respondió Zaira.

–Profesora, el Sr. Potter esta en mi oficina y…–la profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase al comprobar que Albus se encontraba allí. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, y giró a mirar a Levington. – … y pide verla ahora mismo. –terminó la frase, adoptando una expresión algo severa. Zaira asintió mientras que se ponía de pie.

–Discúlpame, Albus–se excusó Zaira.

–No se preocupe, Profesora. –le dijo Potter. Zaira ya había recorrido todo el camino que la separaba de la puerta, y estaba saliendo de la oficina junto con McGonagall cuando Albus volvió a hablar. –Mándele saludos de mi parte a mi padre, por favor. –agregó el chico, en tono bromista. Zaira le devolvió un guiño cómplice que Minerva no pudo ver.

–Serán dados, Albus–le aseguró ella, mientras que salía del aula y cerraba la puerta.

Potter se quedó sólo en aquella habitación. Se había puesto ya de pie, dispuesto a salir de allí, cuando pasó delante de la biblioteca que la profesora tenía en su oficina, y la foto de una de sus repisas le llamó la curiosidad.

La Zaira que sonreía desde aquella imagen era sin duda la versión más hermosa que Albus hubiera visto de ella. A pesar de ser una simple foto, sus ojos parecían brillar de una forma que Albus nunca le había visto, y su sonrisa se dibujaba, amplia y preciosa, en su alegre y juvenil rostro. Y no era difícil deducir porqué estaba tan feliz. O mejor dicho, por quien. A su lado, aforrándola con dulzura de la cintura, un muchacho alto la miraba de igual manera. Sus ojos grises miraban a Zaira con deleite y fascinación, como si aún no pudiera creer que aquella chica fuera suya. Albus no tardó en reconocer a aquel muchacho como Jacob Malone, el Auror que Brida Von Howlen había asesinado. Los jóvenes en la foto se dieron un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Albus tomó cuadro, sacándolo de la repisa para poder mirarlo mejor. Estuvo un rato mirando aquella foto, preguntándose porqué Zaira la mantenía allí, tan a la vista. Recordó la foto de sus abuelos y sus amigos, que su padre tenía en su oficina de la casa del Valle de Godric. ¿Tendría su profesora esa foto ahí por la misma razón?

Luego de unos segundos, Albus se dispuso a colocar la foto en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba antes. Y entonces, vio los libros cuyos títulos antes no había visto ya que estaban tapados por el cuadro.

_La Magia Negra: orígenes y defensas._

_El Arte Blanca: defensa elemental contra la magia negra._

_Recorrido a lo largo de la historia de las Artes Tenebrosas_

Y entonces, un libro le llamó la atención más que cualquier otro. Era un libro pequeño, de tapa color marrón oscuro, con las letras en dorado. Parecía más bien un cuaderno de anotaciones que un verdadero libro. Su título rezaba: _Leyendas verdaderas de la magia negra: la realidad escondida detrás del mito oscuro._ Albus dejó el cuadro a un lado, e inmediatamente sacó el libro de la estantería. Sin pensarlo, se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio de Zaira. Su instinto nuevamente lo había guiado hacia un libro… y su corazón se aceleró al pensar que talvez, _este_ libro tuviera la salida para su callejón.

Albus buscó aceleradamente el índice, pero comprobó que no existía. Y entonces, comenzó a pasar las hojas a toda velocidad, deteniéndose en las primeras palabras de cada hoja, o en las imágenes que aparecían cada tanto.

Y entonces, la encontró. Cerca del final del libro. Allí estaba, una Flor de Lis, idéntica a la que la Casa de Lancaster había utilizado como escudo de armas. Y escrito debajo de la misma, con letras ornamentadas, rezaba: _Las Joyas de la Corona._

Pero Albus no llegó a leer nada más. En ese momento, escuchó los pasos de alguien avanzando por el pasillo, hacia la oficina de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Aterrado, Potter cerró el libro de sopetón, y corrió hacia la biblioteca para colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

Apenas había logrado meterlo entre dos de los libros que había en la estantería, cuando escuchó que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Zaira ingresaba de nuevo en su oficina, y para alivio de Albus, estaba demasiado entretenida leyendo una carta que llevaba en la mano como para notar que Potter se encontraba junto a la biblioteca. Rápidamente, y antes de ser notado, el muchacho de pelo azabache se alejó de la misma, quedando parado prácticamente en el medio de la oficina.

–¡Albus! –se sorprendió la profesora de encontrarlo todavía allí. –¡Oh, discúlpame, me olvidé de decirte que ya podías marcharte, muchacho! –le dijo Zaira.

–¡Uy! –exclamó Albus, fingiendo sorpresa. –Bueno, gracias…–agregó cuanto antes.

–Tu padre te manda saludos.–le dijo Zaira, mientras que él salía de la oficina. Albus giró para mirarla, le sonrió, y murmuró un casi inaudible "gracias", mientras que salía a toda prisa.

Zaira permaneció allí de pie, con la carta en la mano, y una débil sonrisa en los labios, viendo como Albus se iba. Entonces cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita, y giró para ir hacia su escritorio. Pero Zaira era una mujer muy organizada, y no tardó en notar que había algo diferente en ese lugar.

Es que el cuadro de ella y su antiguo novio muerto no estaba en el lugar donde ella estratégicamente lo había colocado. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la biblioteca, y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al notar que uno de sus libros se encontraba sobresaliendo de entre el resto, como si alguien lo hubiera colocado allí de manera apresurada y descuidada. Y es que de haber sido cualquier otro libro, posiblemente ella no lo hubiera notado. Pero _ese_ libro era la razón por la cual había puesto ese cuadro allí. Era para tapar _ese_ libro específicamente.

–Realmente es un verdadero calco de su padre. –murmuró Zaira, mientras soltaba un suspiro, y volvía a colocar el libro correctamente, y lo cubría por delante con el cuadro. Tenía que hablar con Harry sobre esto.


	21. Capítulo 20: Las Joyas de la Corona

#  Capítulo 20: Las Joyas de la Corona

–Nunca quise lastimarte –le confesó él con su voz gruesa y profunda. Ella lo taladró con la mirada, el ceño fruncido, incapaz de decirle nada. El muchacho no pudo mantenerle el contacto visual, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. –No debí decir aquello…–se lamentó.

–No, no debiste, Lancelot.–le criticó ella, en tono mordaz. Estaba parada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados. Sus brillantes y penetrantes ojos celestes estaban clavados en él.

–Vaya, estas verdaderamente muy enojada… nunca me dices Lancelot. – se afligió Wence, mientras que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos, en un gesto inconciente de nerviosismo.

–Creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de enojarme. –le respondió ella, manteniendo aquel tono duro e impasible.

–Ya no sé como pedirte perdón, Hedda…–volvió a disculparse Lancelot, levantándose de su silla, para mantenerse de pie frente a ella. Lancelot era un muchacho alto para sus trece años, y le llevaba más de una cabeza a Hedda, quien a pesar de eso, no dejaba de mirarlo con dureza.

–No me sirve que me pidas perdón, Lancelot, porque tus disculpas no cambian nada. –le explicó ella, pero su voz pareció dulcificarse un poco.

–¿Entonces no significa nada para ti que yo me arrepienta de lo que te dije? ¿No piensas darme una segunda oportunidad? –le preguntó Wence, algo indignado. Hedda bajó la mirada por primera vez, y soltó un suspiro.

–Lo que tú no entiendes, es que no estoy enojada contigo solo por lo que me _dijiste._ Estoy enojada por lo que _hiciste._ –aclaró ella. Wence abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hedda se lo impidió. –Déjame terminar antes de empezar a justificarte… –le pidió ella. Lancelot cerró la boca inmediatamente, obediente. –Yo te quiero, Lance. Eres como un hermano para mí. –le confesó la chica. Lancelot no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello y sonreír levemente. –Pero cuando haces esas cosas, o dices algo tan espantoso como lo que me dijiste aquel día en la Sala Común… en esos momentos es cuando siento que no te conozco. Te conviertes en otra persona, en un extraño para mí. Y llega un punto en el cual ya no se cuál es el verdadero tú…–terminó Hedda, y la tristeza se reflejó en su voz musical. Lancelot dio un paso hacia delante, y con delicadeza, tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

–Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Hedda… sabes bien quién soy yo. –le dijo él, en tono sincero, un tono que solo se permitía con ella.

–No, Lance… creo que no te conozco tan bien como creía. El chico que yo conocía, mi vecino, jamás hubiera usado una palabra tan horrible como _sangre sucia._ Creo que Hogwarts te ha cambiado…–lo contradijo ella, apesadumbrada.

–No, Hedda. Por favor, sigo siendo yo. Mírame, soy yo, Lance. –le pidió él, casi en tono de súplica. Hedda levantó la mirada y sus ojos celestes se encontraron con los verdes de su amigo. Ella le sonrió tristemente. –Siempre seré para ti la persona que conociste aquel verano. –agregó él.

–Pero sólo lo serás para mí… para el resto de la gente, serás otro Lancelot. –se lamentó ella. Wence frunció levemente el ceño, mientras que desviaba la mirada.

–Hay cosas que tú no entiendes, Hedda. –le dijo. Hedda se mordió el labio ante aquella respuesta. Se había esperado algo así.

–Entonces explícame. –pidió ella. Lancelot se rió de manera amarga, mientras que ambas manos se elevaban hacia su cabeza, para enroscarse entre sus cabellos oscuros, en un gesto claro de impotencia.

–No puedo… no lo entenderías. Hedda, tu crees en un mundo que no existe. Crees que el mundo se divide en bueno y malos, en blanco y negro, en justicia o injusticia, en fidelidad o traición… pero el mundo real no es así. –le explicó él. Ella alzó una ceja, sorprendida.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar? –le preguntó ella, con algo de desconfianza, mientras alzaba las cejas inquisitivamente.

–A lo que voy es que… yo no soy una persona cuando estoy contigo y otra cuando estoy sin ti… soy _ambos_ , Hedda…no puedo ser como soy contigo con mis amigos, porque ellos no son como tú. –se explicó Lancelot. Hedda permaneció callada, en un silencio que se prolongó varios minutos. –Por favor, di algo—le pidió entonces él.

–Puede ser que tengas razón conmigo, Lancelot. Yo sí veo todo en extremos, porque en mi mundo, los tonos grises no existen. –habló Hedda, en tono calmo. –Pero hay algunas cosas, que simplemente no tienen puntos medios. La gente no puede ser buena y mala al mismo tiempo, no puede ser fiel e infiel al mismo tiempo, y definitivamente nadie puede ser dos personas al mismo tiempo. Algún día, Lancelot, vas a tener que elegir quien quieres ser: si el chico que eres cuando estás conmigo, o el que eres cuando estás con tus amigos. Porque algunas veces, no existe un punto medio. Algunas veces, _tenemos_ que elegir. –sentenció ella, con una madurez que sorprendió a su amigo. Y entonces, se alejó, sin decirle nada más.

* * *

–¿Dónde está Hedda? –preguntó Albus, cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, que continuaban tumbados en el césped del patio.

–Está hablando con Wence. –gruñó Scorpius, visiblemente molesto.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Potter, indignado. –Justo ahora que los necesito a todos…–se lamentó el muchacho.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Rose, dejando de leer su novela, y levantando la mirada hacia su primo.

–Creo que tengo una nueva pista sobre la Casa de Lancaster. –respondió Albus, sonriendo. Y les contó sobre lo que acaba de sucederle, de cómo se había quedado sólo en la oficina de Zaira, y había encontrado aquel libro, donde había un dibujo idéntico al que ellos poseían de la Flor de Lis, con las palabras _Las Joyas de la Corona_ escritas debajo.

–A nuestro dibujo le falta una parte en el margen inferior, ¿recuerdan?… talvez en el fragmento faltante decía las mismas palabras. – opinó Elektra.

–Las Joyas de la Corona… jamás escuché hablar de eso. –confesó Rose, con expresión concentrada. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y los labios apretados. Era una expresión que Albus conocía bien. Siempre tenía esa expresión cuando había algo que ella no sabía y le molestaba.

–Ahí viene Hedda. –anunció Lysander, señalando hacia la pálida muchacha que avanzaba a paso rápido por el jardín. Albus le salió al encuentro, incapaz de contenerse.

–¡Hedda, al fin apareces! –le dijo el morocho.

–¿Y ahora qué? –exclamó ella, visiblemente malhumorada.

–¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que hablara con Zaira para ver si averiguaba algo sobre la Casa de Lancaster? –preguntó Albus retóricamente, ignorando su mal humor.

–¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó Hedda, sin poder creerlo. La emoción centelló en su rostro.

–Bueno, no exactamente. –aclaró Albus, sonriendo de manera maliciosa. Albus volvió a relatar la historia que minutos antes le había contado al resto de sus amigos. Hedda escuchó atentamente, con esa expresión tan típica de ella cuando estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. –¿Por casualidad no te suena de algún lugar eso de las Joyas? –preguntó Albus, ilusionado.

–No… lo siento, Albus. No tengo idea a que se refiere. –le confesó ella. Albus no pudo esconder su decepción.

–Entonces voy a tener que pedirte un favor… tienes que conseguir otro permiso de Slughorn para sacar un libro de la sección prohibida. –dijo Potter a continuación. Todos callaron, y lo miraron con expresiones turbias.

–¡Ah, no! –reaccionó Hedda, dando un paso hacia atrás. –Albus, no puedo. Se dará cuenta, sospechará inmediatamente.

–Talvez no sea necesario conseguir ese libro, Al…–dijo Rose, en ese momento, poniéndose de pie.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hedda, extrañada.

–Creo que hay alguien que puede contarnos la historia que necesitamos saber… –balbuceó Rose, todavía con expresión pensativa.

–¿Quién? –preguntó rápidamente Albus, ansioso ante aquella posibilidad.

* * *

Encontrar al profesor Binns no les resultó nada sencillo. Primero, porque el profesor Binns no solía mostrarse en público fuera de sus clases. Y segundo, porque Binns era un fantasma.

–¡Justo hoy tuviste que darle el Mapa a tu descerebrado hermano! –se quejó Hedda, mientras que buscaban en todas las aulas del quinto piso.

–¡Pero si tú fuiste quien me dijo que se lo dé! – se quejó Albus, mientras que abría una nueva puerta y miraba en su interior.

–Esto es inútil… jamás lo encontraremos. –sentenció Scorpius, desalentado.

–¿Es que no tiene una oficina? –preguntó Elektra quien, para sorpresa de todos, parecía exasperada.

–Bueno, sus clases son en el cuarto piso…–sugirió Lysander, mientras que se apoyaba en una pared para recuperar el aliento. –Talvez su oficina esté allí…–sugirió a continuación. Albus se sintió como un idiota en cuanto Lysander dijo aquello. ¡Como es que no se les había ocurrido buscar en el aula!

Los seis se encaminaron entonces hacia el cuarto piso. Entraron en el aula de Historia de la Magia prácticamente corriendo. El salón se encontraba vacío, a excepción de los bancos donde los alumnos acostumbraban a sentarse y escuchar la clase (o bien dormir). No había señal del profesor.

–Diablos. –dijo Scorpius, molesto, mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas, todavía agitado por la corrida que habían hecho hasta allí. –No hay nadie acá..

–¿Profesor Binns? –llamó Rose, sin éxito. La pelirroja cruzó una mirada con su primo.

–¡Profesor Binns! –gritó entonces Albus. –¡Profesor! –continuó gritando al ver que nada sucedía.

–Albus, creo que no hay nadie…–trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Ely.

Pero entonces, la figura fantasmagórica del profesor atravesó una de las paredes del aula, apareciendo en el frente del aula como solía hacer cada clase.

–Disculpen, ¿pero puedo saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto en mi salón? –habló enojado el profesor, con su monótona voz. Los ojos de Albus se iluminaron entonces.

–Lo sentimos mucho, profesor Binns… es que lo estábamos buscando. –se excusó Potter.

–Sí, creo que me di cuenta que me buscaban, jovencito.– lo regañó el fantasma. –¿Se puede saber para qué? –les exigió entonces. Todos miraron instintivamente a Albus. El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta antes de explicarse.

–Bueno, mis amigos y yo queríamos hacerle unas preguntas… pensamos que siendo usted el mago en el colegio que más sabe de historia…–le dijo Albus. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado. El pecho del profesor pareció inflarse de orgullo al escuchar aquello.

–Está bien, está bien. –accedió Binns, haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano, invitándolos a tomar asiento. –Díganme en que puedo ayudarlos.

–Nos preguntábamos si usted sabría algo de… las Joyas de la Corona. –inquirió Potter. Sintió que el estómago se le estrujaba al decir aquellas palabras. Estaba tan cerca de develar el misterio…

–Oh… las Joyas. Usted no es el primero en interesarse por algo tan increíble como las Joyas de la Corona, jovencito. Y seguramente no será el último. –habló el profesor. –Pero lamento decirle que, en mi opinión, las Joyas no son otra cosa que una leyenda más de las que plagan nuestra historia. –agregó luego con un leve chasquido de la lengua, dando a entender que desaprobaba ese tipo de historias.

–Pero… ¿qué dice la leyenda? –preguntó Hedda, ansiosa. Sus ojos celestes brillaban de la emoción. Como Albus, ella también podía sentir que por fin llegaban al final de aquel enigma.

–Pues, todo se remonta al siglo XVI, y a la Casa de los Lancaster. –accedió a relatarles Binns. Todos se inclinaron levemente hacia delante al escuchar aquello, atentos a cada palabra que el profesor les decía. –Pero la figura principal en la historia de las Joyas es la reina Marguerite d'Anjou. Supongo que habrán escuchado hablar alguna vez de ella, ¿verdad? –inquirió el profesor, aunque su mirada decía que dudaba de que hubieran escuchado algo.

–Sí, fue la esposa de Enrique VI–respondió Elektra rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo.

–Fue mucho más que la esposa de Enrique VI, señorita. Marguerite fue hija de Renato I de Napoles e Isabel, ambos _muggles_. Pero a diferencia de sus padres, ella era bruja. Fue por eso que su padre, al enterarse que en la familia de los Lancaster también había gente como su hija, vio una increíble oportunidad: una alianza con Inglaterra y la posibilidad de que su hija se casara con un igual. Para ese entonces, Marguerite ya era una increíble bruja, muy poderosa para su corta edad. Era una mujer ávida de conocimientos, que había buscado a los mejores hechiceros de la época para que la instruyeran en el arte de la magia. –la voz del profesor Binns relataba con monotonía aquella historia, y por primera vez, los seis chicos prestaban total atención a todo lo que el fantasma decía. El profesor, al notar aquello, se sentía más incentivado a contar aquella leyenda. –Su casamiento con Enrique se convirtió pronto en la oportunidad de su vida. Marguerite se caracterizaba por su fuerte carácter y sus ansias de poder, que se vieron alimentadas al convertirse en reina de Inglaterra. Su poder ahora no se limitaba sólo al mundo mágico, sino que también se extendía por sobre los _muggles_. Su esposo, de carácter débil y mente frágil, pronto cayó bajo el control de su mujer, y la figura de Marguerite fue tomando cada vez más importancia. Y con el nacimiento de su hijo, Eduardo, la francesa se aseguraba un sucesor al trono. Pero la Casa de York, formada por Nobles _muggles_ , deseaba también el trono. El poder de los York crecía cada vez más, y Marguerite se sintió amenazada. La leyenda cuenta que la francesa escarbó en lo más profundo de la magia oscura hasta dar con la respuesta a sus miedos: crearía un arma, algo que la hiciera la mujer más poderosa de todas. –el profesor hizo una pausa en ese momento, que los chicos aprovecharon para formular las preguntas que tenían en mente.

–¿Un arma? ¿Qué tipo de arma, profesor? –Rose fue la primera en preguntar. Binns tardó en responder, mientras que parecía meditar como continuar contando esa historia.

–Marguerite creó entonces _Las Joyas de la Corona._ –le respondió el profesor, como si aquello respondiera a todas las preguntas.

–¿Y qué se supone que son exactamente las Joyas de la Corona? –preguntó Scorpius, con un brillo peculiar en los ojos que llamó la atención de Albus.

–Bueno, nadie lo sabe con exactitud, porque como les he dicho, nunca se ha podido comprobar su verdadera existencia. Pero se dice que son una corona, una gargantilla y un anillo. –le respondió Binns. Albus sintió que aquella respuesta era demasiado simplona. ¿Las Joyas de la Corona eran entonces… simplemente joyas?

–Pero ¿qué tenían de especial estas joyas? –preguntó Albus, sin comprender qué tipo de arma podían representar un montón de alhajas. El profesor Binns pareció ponerse incómodo ante aquella pregunta.

–La leyenda dice que Marguerite, cegada por el poder, cometió un acto de terrible maldad y horror: mediante magia muy antigua y oscura, la reina robó el poder de todos los brujos miembros de la Casa de Lancaster, y encerró todo ese poder en el interior de las joyas. –respondió Binns finalmente.

–¿De toda la Casa de Lancaster? ¿Incluso su esposo y su hijo? –preguntó entonces Elektra, atónita.

–Sí, también de ellos. –le respondió con simpleza el profesor.

–Pero… ¿por qué hizo eso? Es decir… convirtió a toda la Casa de los Lancaster, a su familia en squibs… ¿de qué podía servirle eso contra los York? –preguntó Albus, que todavía no llegaba a comprender la magnitud de lo que Marguerite había hecho.

–Porque quien poseyera esas joyas, muchacho, también poseería el poder que contenían. A través de esas tres alhajas, Marguerite se encontró a si misma dueña de un poder fuera de lo común, que la convertía, sin duda, en la mujer más poderosa de mundo. –le explicó Binns. Albus sintió un leve escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo al comprender.

–¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Cómo puede ser que Marguerite haya perdido la Guerra de las Rosas si tenía esas Joyas? –preguntó Hedda, a quien la emoción la había desbordado completamente, y por primera vez desde que Albus la conocía, las emociones se leían sin filtro en su pálido rostro.

–Oh, La Guerra de las Rosas… bueno, inicialmente Marguerite llevó las de ganar. Hasta que los eventos dieron un giro inesperado. En 1471, su hijo Eduardo es asesinado por los yorkistas durante la batalla de Tewkesbury, y su esposo es capturado y encerrado en la Torre de Londres, y antes de que ella pudiera rescatado, es asesinado en la misma Torre. –explicó Binns.

–¿Y qué hizo Marguerite cuando se enteró? –preguntó Scorpius, inclinándose más hacia adelante.

–Bueno, nuevamente aquí hay muchas especulaciones sobre lo que _verdaderamente_ sucedió. Marguerite, cegada por el deseo de poder y la codicia, no había reparado en el daño que había causado. La muerte de las únicas dos personas que amaba pareció regresarla a la realidad. –comenzó a explicar el fantasma.

–Ella les había quitado su magia, y ahora ellos estaban muertos…–razonó Lysander, horrorizado, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su mentón en un gesto ausente.

–Exacto. –coincidió Binns. –La leyenda dice que la misma Marguerite se entregó a los Yorkistas, pues se sentía culpable por la muerte de su esposo e hijo, y deseaba ser castigada. Los Yorkistas la encerraron en la Torre de Londres. Fue su primo, el rey de Francia, Luis XI, quien salió a su defensa, y consiguió su liberación en 1478. Marguerite regresó entonces a Francia, y se retiró al Castillo de Dampierre.

–¿Pero, y las Joyas? –inquirió Hedda algo agresivamente.

–Ya les he dicho que se cree que las Joyas son una simple leyenda… nunca se ha encontrado ningún rastro de ellas…–criticó el profesor.

–Pero… ¿qué dice la leyenda sobre ellas? –insistió Rose, con mucho más tacto que Hedda. Binns suspiró.

–Bueno, la leyenda dice que Marguerite, comprendiendo el peligro que las Joyas significaban y en un último gesto de arrepentimiento antes de entregarse a los York, entregó las joyas a los miembros de la Casa de Lancaster, y les delegó la misión de esconder las joyas por separado en lugares seguros, para que así nunca nadie pudiera volver a utilizarlas. –aceptó responder el fantasma, aunque el tono en su voz indicaba que consideraba todo aquello como puras especulaciones en torno a una leyenda.

–¿Y ellos aceptaron esconderlas después de lo que Marguerite les había hecho? –preguntó Elektra, con un leve dejo de indignación en su voz.

–Los Lancaster lo sintieron como un deber, señorita. Si esas Joyas caían en manos equivocadas…–Binns dejó la frase incompleta. Pero no era necesario que la completara. Todos allí sabían lo que esas joyas podían significar en las manos equivocadas.

–¿Y qué pasó después? –lo instó a seguir Albus.

–Bueno… dicen que luego de ser rescatada por su primo, Marguerite esperó pacientemente en Dampierre hasta ser informada de que sus joyas se encontraban escondidas y a salvo. –le respondió el profesor de mala gana.

–Y entonces se suicidó. –susurró Albus, para quien las piezas de aquel rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar perfectamente.

–Sí, es verdad que Marguerite se suicidó en Dampierre… pero no hay pruebas de que su suicidio haya tenido algo que ver con el recibir noticias sobre las Joyas…–se apuró a aclarar Binns.

–Pero la forma en que se suicidó… es decir, la Flor del Suspiro era el símbolo de la Casa de Lancaster.– recordó Elektra, como si aquello fuera prueba suficiente para establecer la relación.

–Tampoco hay pruebas que demuestren que ella se suicidó con la Flor del Suspiro, señorita. Seguramente se trata de alguna modificación que sufrió la historia a lo largo de los años para darle más tragedia a la leyenda. –discrepó Binns.

–Bueno, muchas gracias, Profesor. –dijo entonces Albus, poniéndose de pie. Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa ante aquello. Hubo unos breves minutos de silencio, y entonces Binns reaccionó primero.

–De nada, muchacho. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo el profesor, visiblemente ofendido ante esta última actitud de Potter. El fantasma desapareció atravesando la pared, y dejando a los seis chicos solos.

Albus les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, y salieron del aula de Historia de la Magia. Potter los guió en silencio por varios pasillos, hasta dar con un pasadizo secreto detrás de un tapiz. Les indicó que entraran allí, y sus amigos obedecieron, algo confusos. Potter entró detrás de ellos, y cerró el tapete.

– _Muffliato_ – murmuró Albus. Y entonces, giró a mirar a sus amigos, que esperaban expectantes. –¡Así que eso es lo que buscan! –exclamó Potter, completamente agitado.

–¿Crees que los Guardianes van detrás de las Joyas? –preguntó Scorpius, tratando de interpretar las palabras de su amigo.

–Sí, creo que sí. Todo encaja. –dijo Albus, algo agitado por la emoción. –Piénsenlo… la muerte de la Sra. Austen y la muerte de Marguerite encierran el mismo significado, ambas se suicidan para proteger el mismo secreto…

–El escondite de las Joyas… ambas se suicidan para no revelar nunca dónde están escondidas. –comprendió Hedda.

–Claro… Marguerite esperó hasta saber que la tarea que ella había delegado a los Lancaster se cumplía, y luego, se suicidó para que el secreto nunca se supiera. –explicó Rose, quien también comenzaba a comprender el enigma.

–¿Y por qué la Flor del Suspiro? –preguntó Scorpius, algo dudoso de las deducciones aceleradas que sus amigos estaban haciendo.

–Talvez es sólo un simbolismo… Marguerite tomó todo el poder de los Lancaster, y al final, tuvo que acudir a ellos para pedir ayuda… creo que quiso rendirles honores al matarse con aquello que representaba el Escudo de Armas de la Casa de Lancaster. De esa forma, el secreto siempre estaría en manos de la Flor de Lis. –explicó Rose inteligentemente.

–Y el dibujo que le encontraron a Jacob Malone… seguramente él había descubierto todo esto. ¡El dibujo era una pista que él dejó para que los Aurores también lo descubrieran! –continuó Albus, hilando todos los cabos sueltos. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos.

–¿Creen que ya hayan encontrado alguna de las Joyas? –Lysander formuló en voz alta la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo mentalmente.

–No lo creo. –le respondió Hedda. –Pienso que siguieron una pista hasta los Austen… pero por lo visto, no consiguieron nada allí…

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso con tanta seguridad? –quiso saber Elektra.

–Que la Sra. Austen se suicidó llevándose el secreto con ella, igual que Marguerite.—fue la respuesta de Le Blanc.


	22. Capítulo 21: Sorpresas

#  Capítulo 21: Sorpresas

Todos permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos, tratando de asimilar lo que habían descubierto. La verdad que se les mostraba delante, lejos de tranquilizarlos, los perturbaba aún más. Habían encontrado la salida a aquel callejón, la respuesta al acertijo… pero ahora se lamentaban el saberlo.

" _El saber es poder"_ pensó Potter, mientras que caminaba junto a sus amigos en silencio, de regreso a la planta baja, para comer. Las horas se habían pasado volando, y el mediodía había llegado. Pero Albus no tenía nada de hambre. Por el contrario, sentía el estómago completamente cerrado, y de nuevo, un peso en los hombros que parecía empujarlo contra el suelo.

Entraron al Gran Salón y se separaron en dos grupos: Elektra, Rose y Lysander fueron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que Albus, Scorpius y Hedda fueron hacia la de Slytherin.

Albus apenas se había sentado en la mesa, cuando Horace Slughorn se apareció delante de él y sus amigos, con esa sonrisa bonachona en el rostro.

–Potter, mi muchacho, lamento interrumpir tu comida, pero la directora McGonagall mandó a llamarte. Me pidió que te lleve a su oficina. –le anunció el profesor de Pociones. Albus cruzó miradas inmediatamente con sus amigos, quienes tenían en ese momento expresiones de visible preocupación.

–¿Y para qué mandó a llamarme, profesor? –preguntó Albus, mientras se ponía de pie, y seguía a Horace hacia la salida del Salón. Pudo ver como sus amigos de Gryffindor lo seguían con la mirada, intrigados.

–Oh, muchacho, no tengo la menor idea. Minerva no quiso comentarme el motivo. –le respondió Slughorn. Albus tragó saliva, pues de repente, sentía la garganta completamente seca.

Se detuvieron frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina de la directora, la cual había pertenecido previamente a sus predecesores.

– _Animagus Transformens_ –dijo el profesor de Pociones. La gárgola se hizo a un lado al escuchar la clave. –Bueno, Albus, a partir de aquí sigues tu solo, muchacho. Yo debo volver al Comedor. –le explicó luego. Horace le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro, y luego, dio media vuelta, y se fue.

Albus miró la escalera que se extendía delante de él, hacia la oficina de Minerva McGonagall. Nervioso, comenzó a subirla. Había hecho sólo un par de escalones cuando la gárgola se cerró detrás de él, sellándole el paso. No había vuelta atrás. Al llegar arriba de todo extendió una mano para golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarla, una voz le habló desde el interior de la oficina.

–Adelante. –le dijo la voz estricta de McGonagall, al otro lado. Albus empujó la puerta y entró.

Nunca antes había estado en la oficina de la directora, y su primera impresión, lo dejó asombrado. Era un lugar amplio y circular, repleto de libros y otros artefactos agrupados en pequeñas mesas. Las paredes estaban repletas de retratos de los directores previos de Hogwarts. Y en el centro de la habitación, había un escritorio, detrás del cual se encontraba sentada Minerva. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Albus fue el hecho de que su padre se encontrara allí, sentado en una de las sillas que estaban ubicadas frente al escritorio de la directora.

–Los dejo solos, Harry. –le dijo entonces Minerva a su padre, dedicándole una sonrisa amigable, y luego, se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación, y salió de la misma, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Harry Potter y su hijo quedaron entonces a solas.

–Acércate, Albus, no voy a morderte. –habló Harry primero. Pero su expresión no decía lo mismo. Albus había visto a su padre enojarse muy pocas veces, pero lo suficiente como para reconocerlo cuando se encontraba enfadado. Y ahora, estaba muy disgustado. Albus avanzó con paso lento, y se sentó frente a su padre, con la mirada baja. –Creí que te había dado una orden, Albus –habló entonces Harry, y su voz sonó fuerte en aquella habitación. Albus levantó la mirada hacia su padre. Sus ojos se encontraron con una copia idéntica en el rostro de Potter, que lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–No se de que hablas, papá. –mintió Albus. ¿Era posible que su padre supiera…?

–Albus Severus Potter, no te atrevas a mentirle a tu padre. Soy lo suficientemente grande e inteligente como para darme cuenta cuando alguien me miente, más si se trata de una persona a la que yo mismo crié. –lo retó Potter, y Albus sintió que lo penetraba con la mirada. Harry soltó un suspiro, mientras que meneaba con la cabeza. –Creí haberte dejado bien en claro que quería que te olvidaras de Von Howlen, Albus. –suspiró Potter, y Albus sintió la desilusión en la voz de su padre atravesarlo como un puñal. –Talvez te parezca divertido a ti y a tus amigos, pero no esto no es un juego, Albus. Estamos hablando de criminales, y la vida de mucha gente está en juego.

–Lo sé, papá. –se quejó Albus, quien sentía como una acusación todo lo que su padre le decía.

–No, claro que no lo sabes. Tú eres joven, y por suerte, no tienes idea de lo que es el peligro porque nunca te has tenido que enfrentar a él. –lo contradijo Harry, mientras que se ponía de pie, y le daba la espalda a su hijo.

–¡El que nunca me haya enfrentado a nada peligroso no quiere decir que no entienda lo que es el peligro! –estalló Albus, indignado.

–¡El hecho de que hayas leído en un libro sobre Brida Von Howlen no te hace conocedor de todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer! –lo retó Harry, girando nuevamente para mirar a su hijo.

–¡Pues los libros me han dado una idea bastante mejor de la que tu seguramente tienes! ¿O ya sabes acaso que va detrás de las Joyas de la Corona? –le increpó Albus. Nunca antes se había enfrentado de esa manera con su padre. Harry Potter se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras. Y Albus pudo ver el terror en los ojos esmeraldas de su padre. Harry acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba, y sujetó a Albus con fuerza de los hombros, mientras que se agachaba hasta que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

–¿De dónde has sacado eso? –le preguntó Harry.

–Lo averiguamos con mis amigos. –le respondió Albus reacio a contar toda la historia, y arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por el enojo.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo, y lo taladró con la mirada. Por unos minutos, fue incapaz de apartar la mirada, y Albus sintió como si su padre se estuviera metiendo en sus pensamientos, y sintió cómo su mente revivía todos aquellos recuerdos que lo habían llevado hasta conocer la verdad sobre las Joyas de la Corona.

Luego de unos minutos, su padre le soltó los hombros, para sentarse en una de las sillas. Harry se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó mucho más tranquila, aunque llena de preocupación.

–Sabemos que va detrás de las Joyas desde hace ya varias semanas. Tu profesora, Zaira, fue quien nos trajo esa información. Lo dedujo a partir del mismo libro que utilizaste tú, Albus. –le comentó Harry.

–¿Cómo sabes que yo…?–comenzó el muchacho, y entonces comprendió lo que acaba de suceder. –¡Usaste Legeremancia conmigo! –exclamó Albus.

–Sí. –aceptó Harry, sin muestras de arrepentimiento. –Necesitaba saber cómo habías averiguado aquello.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó Albus, indignado.

–Porque lo que tú y tus amigos saben, Albus, es información de extremo valor. Si llega a caer en manos equivocadas… podría ser terrible, hijo. –le explicó Harry, pacientemente. Albus frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Estaba enojado, pero la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que su padre había hecho lo correcto.

–Entiendo. –tuvo que aceptar Albus de mala gana, casi en un gruñido.

–Albus…–lo llamó Harry, con expresión seria. –Hijo, esto es peligroso. Quiero que tu y tus amigos se hagan a un lado inmediatamente. No más juegos de detectives. Y no es momento para que se hagan los héroes. Quiero tu palabra. –le exigió entonces su padre. Albus lo miró unos segundos. Harry Potter estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

–Te lo prometo. –aceptó Albus finalmente. Su padre le sonrió levemente, mientras que le revolvía los cabellos.

–Gracias. Supongo que ya puedes volver al Comedor… debes de tener hambre. –le dijo Harry. Albus interpretó aquello como la despedida, y se puso de pie para irse. Su padre lo sujetó unos segundos de los hombros. –Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? –agregó Harry.

–Sí. Yo también, papá. –le respondió Albus, aunque todavía con ese sabor amargo en la boca.

–Cuídate. Nos vemos dentro de poco. –se despidió su padre. A continuación, Albus salió de la oficina de McGonagall.

Harry Potter se derrumbó entonces de nuevo en la silla, mientras que se aferraba los cabellos con las manos y suspiraba.

–Tengo que confesarte, Harry, que el muchacho es idéntico a ti. –le habló la voz divertida de Albus Dumbledore, desde el retrato detrás del escritorio.

–Claro que lo es. Tiene esa tendencia tan típica de los Potter que se creen por encima de todas las autoridades. –agregó la voz más amarga y crítica de Severus Snape. Harry levantó levemente la cabeza para mirarlos.

–Sí… sólo espero que no haya heredado de mí ese imán para los problemas. –se lamentó Harry.

* * *

Apenas Albus salió de la oficina de la Directora y llegó de regreso al Gran Salón se encontró con que sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos por saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Rose dio un respigo al escuchar que había sido Harry Potter, el padre de Albus, quien había mandado a llamarlo.

–¡Usó Legeremancia contigo! –exclamó Elektra, entre sorprendida y enojada. –Eso es… brillante. –tuvo que confesar luego.

–Entonces ahora tu padre sabe todo lo que hemos estado haciendo. –murmuró Rose, visiblemente nerviosa.

–Debió de ponerse furioso. –comentó Scorpius.

–Pues sí… creo que pocas veces lo había visto tan enojado. –confesó Albus. –Me parece que lo hizo enojarse sobre todo que yo no haya cumplido mi anterior promesa.

–Yo no creo que estuviera enojado por eso, Al. –lo contradijo Hedda, con su expresión pensativa, y su mirada algo triste. –Pienso que tu padre estaba enojado no tanto contigo, sino consigo mismo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó un confuso Albus.

–Bueno… creo que tu padre está preocupado porque tú te metas en problemas. Seguramente tiene miedo de que te expongas a algún peligro involucrándote en todo esto… sumado a la preocupación que supone que seis chicos de once años hayan descubierto información que se supone que es completamente confidencial. –explicó pacientemente Le Blanc.

–De todas formas, le di mi palabra de que a partir de ahora dejaría el tema a un lado. –les dijo Albus, visiblemente desilusionado.

–¿Y esta vez vas a cumplirla? –inquirió Lysander, sonriendo burlonamente.

–Sí… tengo que hacerlo. –respondió Potter en un suspiro.

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema en los siguientes días. Era como si, tácitamente, todos hubieran aceptado el mismo juramento que Albus, y decidieran abandonar la investigación. Incluso Hedda, quien se había mostrado siempre tan deseosa de llegar hasta el final de aquel misterio, terminó por desertarlo.

Quedaban pocos días en Hogwarts. Los exámenes habían terminado, y los seis habían aprobado satisfactoriamente todas las pruebas. Albus había sacado la mejor calificación de los seis en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras que Hedda lo había hecho en Pociones. Por su parte, Rose fue quien ganó en todas las demás materias. La chica había heredado el cerebro de su madre.

Pero a pesar de su promesa, cada noche, cuando Albus se recostaba en su alcoba esperando a que le llegara el sueño, su mente volvía una y otra vez a las Joyas de la Corona… una y otra vez.


	23. Capítulo 22: Descubrimientos

#  Capítulo 22: Descubrimientos

Un suspiro escapó por entre sus finos y curvados labios. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la superficie áspera de aquella desvencijada mesa. Y demasiadas preguntas se le agolpaban en la mente. Se encontraba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, escondida en la oscuridad. Sus ojos miraban hacia la nada, carentes de todo brillo o expresión. Eran oscuros, pero con un extraño destello rojizo, fríos y profundos como fosas.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Entra –ordenó ella, con voz gélida. La puerta se abrió lentamente, y un hombre entró en la habitación. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra, y una capucha le cubría la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro entre las sombras. El hombre avanzó con paso decidido hasta aquella mujer que se encontraba sentada de manera despreocupada en la única silla que había en aquella pequeña habitación, delante de una mesa vieja y sucia. –¿Y bien? –exigió saber la mujer.

–No estaba. –sentenció el hombre. Su voz era ronca y grave. En ese momento, se quitó la capucha, para mirar mejor a la dama que tenía en frente. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, algo calvo, de facciones hoscas y gesto amenazador. Su mirada era gris y turbia.

–¿Están seguros? –preguntó ella, inclinándose levemente hacia delante en su silla. La tenue luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana cayó entonces sobre su rostro. Y en medio de tanta oscuridad, la piel pálida y mortecina de aquella mujer impactó al hombre, que a pesar de conocerla, siempre seguía asombrándose de aquella terrorífica belleza.

–Sí, estamos seguros. Revisamos todo el lugar. – confirmó el hombre. La mujer asintió levemente, y volvió a reclinarse en su silla. El hombre esperó a que ella volviera a hablar, pero al ver que la dama permanecía en silencio, sacó su varita del bolsillo derecho, y haciendo un movimiento en el aire, materializó una silla en la cual sentarse. –Brida… ¿estás segura de que no te equivocaste? ¿No estaremos siguiendo la pista errónea? –agregó el hombre en tono cauto. La mujer sonrió de lado, en un claro gesto de burla.

–No, Octavius. Estoy segura de que no me equivoqué. Los Austen escondían el Collar. –aseguró Brida, en tono calmo.

–Te digo que revisamos toda la Mansión, Brida. La casa, el bosque, el lago, todo. Casi nos atrapan hacia el final de la búsqueda, y no encontramos nada. –dijo Octavius, de mal humor.

–¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera encontraron rastros de magia en ningún lugar? –le preguntó ella, en un tono calmo y suave, y al mismo tiempo terrorífico, capaz de erizar los pelos de la nuca.

–¡Es una casa de magos, Brida! Había rastros de magia por todos lados… cientos de escondites secretos, con miles de tesoros y reliquias… pero nada del Collar. –Octavius comenzaba a molestarse.

Brida lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana, y se detuvo frente a ella, inclinada sobre el alfeizar de la misma, mirando hacia la noche. El tiempo pasaba, y Octavius comenzaba a impacientarse. Brida parecía ajena a la molestia de su acompañante. Su ojos oscuros con destellos escarlata escudriñaban la oscuridad con una mirada pensativa, y sus dedos se deslizaban con suavidad por sobre sus labios y mentón. Su mente tratando de volver sobre sus propios pasos, hasta el comienzo de todo aquello. ¿Era posible que ella, Brida Von Howlen, se hubiera equivocado? ¿Era posible que los Austen nunca hubieran tenido el Collar? ¿O era que había algo que ella no estaba viendo, algo que estaba pasando por alto, y que podía explicar todo aquello?

Y entonces, ante la sorpresa del mago que todavía permanecía sentado, la mujer comenzó a reírse. Su risa era fría como el hielo, y había tanta maldad en ella que Octavius sintió un escalofrío inconciente recorrerle la columna vertebral.

–¿Qué es lo que tanta risa te causa? –le espetó finalmente Octavius. Ella dejó de reír, y giró a mirarlo. Tenía todavía esa expresión calma en el rostro, pero sus ojos parecían brillar repentinamente de odio y enojo, cada vez más rojos.

–Me ganó, Octavius… él llegó antes que yo. –le respondió ella, escupiendo las palabras con una furia tremenda. –El muy maldito traidor… y yo que todo este tiempo pensé que con su muerte me había librado de él para siempre. –agregó ella en tono amargo. –Al final, resultó ser un digno adversario. Ahora me pregunto… ¿dónde lo habrá escondido? –continuó hablando ella, sola.

–Brida, ¿de quién demonios estás hablando? –estalló Octavius, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Las patas de la misma temblaron bajo el golpe fuerte del hombre.

–Fue Pierre… él fue quien robó el Collar, Octavius. –le explicó Brida finalmente. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron grandes en sus cuencas ante la sorpresa.

–Es imposible… nosotros lo matamos al poco tiempo de que nos traicionara… yo estuve ahí cuando murió.–quiso asegurarse Octavius.

–Yo creo que es bastante posible, amigo mío… un hombre como él era capaz de hacer algo así…–aseguró ella, mientras que caminaba a paso tranquilo por la habitación. Su odio y enojo canalizaban hacia sus ojos, que refulgían en aquel momento con un brillo escarlata aterrador. Y entonces, detuvo su caminata repentinamente, como si de golpe una barrera invisible se hubiera alzado delante de ella, impidiéndole seguir. Octavius pudo ver como el entendimiento se reflejaba en el pálido rostro de aquella malvada mujer, y entonces, volvió a reír, con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior. –Oh, dime que no fuiste tan estúpido, Pierre… –dijo Brida, entre risas.

–¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó Octavius, quien había perdido nuevamente el hilo de aquella charla.

–Creo que ya se en dónde escondió el Collar nuestro querido amigo Pierre…–rió nuevamente Brida, mientras que volvía a sentarse en su silla, con el triunfo grabado en la cara.

* * *

–Mmm…. Voy a extrañar esta comida.–confesó Hedda, mientras que se llevaba delicadamente un trozo de tarta a la boca.

–Pues yo creo que puedo soportar un par de meses sin la comida de Hogwarts si eso equivale a no estudiar.–dictaminó Albus, mientras que también devoraba su comida.

–¡Que no te escuche Rose, o entrará en pánico si se entera que no deberá estudiar por meses! –se burló Scorpius, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rose conversaba alegremente con Elektra. Tanto Albus como Hedda rieron ante la broma de su amigo.

Había un ambiente alegre y relajado en todo el Comedor. Se trataba de la última cena antes de partir de regreso a casa, y todos los estudiantes conversaban y reían sin preocupaciones, planeando ya sus vacaciones.

–Potter. –lo llamó repentinamente una voz. Albus giró para encontrarse con Dimitri Kurdan de pie a su lado. Inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, y su mano viajó instintivamente hacia su varita.

–¿Qué necesitas, Kurdan?–preguntó Albus, tratando de no sonar agresivo sin necesidad. Potter notó que el muchacho lucía sumamente incómodo, y evitaba constantemente mirarlo a la cara.

–Pues… verás, Potter… creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.–moduló finalmente, levantando la mirada hacia el pelinegro. Albus arqueó las cejas, invitándolo a continuar.–Yo nunca tuve nada contra ti, ni contra tu padre. Es decir, mi familia escapó de Inglaterra apenas estalló la guerra, y nunca se involucró en nada relacionado con todo aquello… en fin, lo que quiero decir es…–balbuceaba Dimitri, sin poder completar sus frases.–Lo que quiero decir es que lo siento, Potter.–soltó finalmente, tomando a Albus completamente por sorpresa.–Lamento todo lo que sucedió este año, especialmente aquello entre tú y Cardigan… fue una estupidez y no debí involucrarme. –confesó el muchacho, apesadumbrado, mientras que agachaba nuevamente la cabeza.–¿Crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo, desde cero?–preguntó entonces Kurdan, extendiendo su mano hacia Potter.

Albus miró fijamente aquella mano extendida en su dirección durante varios segundos antes de reaccionar. Con una sonrisa, la estrechó.

–Mi nombre es Albus Potter, mucho gusto.–rió Albus, fingiendo una que recién se conocían. Dimitri sonrió aliviado.

–Dimitri Kurdan. Un placer, Potter.–respondió el muchacho, mientras que soltaba la mano de Potter. Luego, con una inclinación de cabeza, se alejó hacia su lugar en la mesa.

–Quien te ha visto y quien te ve.–murmuró Scorpius, por lo bajo, con el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada clavada en Kurdan.

–¿Qué sucede?–le preguntó Albus, sorprendido ante la actitud reacia de su amigo. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

–Nada… simplemente me sorprende lo fácil que perdonas.–respondió el rubio, mientras que fingía desinterés. Albus abrió la boca para responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues en ese instante la Profesora McGonagall se había puesto de pie para dar el clásico discurso de fin de curso.

–Queridos alumnos, otro año termina hoy. –comenzó la directora, e inmediatamente un montón de aplausos y gritos se alzaron entre el alumnado. –Como siempre, me alegro de ver como todos crecen y avanzan en sus estudios, y hoy despido a una nueva camada de egresados con el convencimiento de que llegaran a convertirse en grandes brujos y brujas el día de mañana. –agregó dirigiéndose hacia los de séptimo año. En respuesta a ello, les estudiantes de dicho año lanzaron sus sombreros al aire. Albus pudo distinguir a su rubia prima Victoire, quien egresaba ese año, y se veía radiante de felicidad. –Al resto de los alumnos, los despido y espero verlos de regreso en Septiembre para continuar con su siguiente año. –continuó Minerva una vez que el griterío de séptimo año se hubo detenido. –Y ahora, sin más… creo que llegó el momento de anunciar al Campeón de las Casas de este año, con 945 puntos, se consagra en primer lugar, la casa de RAVENCLAW –exclamó McGonagall. Y la mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos y griterío, mientras que los estandartes de color azul y bronce se desplegaban por toda la sala. Albus aplaudió respetuosamente la victoria de la casa a la cual pertenecían dos de sus primas: Dominique y Molly.

–¿Ravenclaw?–soltó Hedda, despectivamente, sin poder esconder su decepción y su espíritu competitivo. Albus solo meneó la cabeza, entre risas.

Entre tanta algarabía, Albus olvidó completamente la charla que acaba de tener con Scorpius, y se dejó invadir por la felicidad que lo rodeaba. Scorpius por su parte, no volvió a tocar el tema, y el resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente entre risas.

* * *

La última mañana en Hogwarts, Albus se despertó más temprano que en general. Se sentó en su cama, pensativo. Sentía una mezcla extraña de emociones. Por un lado, sentía la emoción y los deseos de volver a casa. Extrañaba a sus padres y a su hermana menor. Los veranos en el Valle de Godric siempre eran alegres y divertidos, y siempre contaban con la compañía de alguno de sus tíos o primos.

Pero por otro lado, sentía esa nostalgia y tristeza al dejar Hogwarts. Recién ahora comprendía lo que su padre quería decir cuando hablaba de su antiguo colegio. Recién ahora comprendía ese cariño inmenso que su padre profesaba por Hogwarts. Era un lugar mágico, en más de un sentido. Albus recordó aquel primer día en Hogwarts cuando se había sentido un extraño en aquel lugar, y había pensado que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse. Pero Hogwarts le había probado que se había equivocado. Había encontrado en Slytherin a dos buenos amigos, y también había trazado amistades fuera de la casa de las serpientes. Había roto las barreras que durante siglos habían separado a los de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sintió aquel primer día en Hogwarts muy lejano. Habían sucedido muchas cosas durante aquel primer año.

Albus escuchó cómo el resto de sus compañeros se despertaban también. Se dispuso entonces a vestirse, por última vez en el año, con su uniforme de Slytherin. Ajustó la corbata verde y plateada a su cuello, y se miró en el espejo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Sí, era un Slytherin, y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Scorpius fue el último en despertarse. El resto de sus compañeros de dormitorio ya habían bajado a desayunar para cuando Malfoy se dispuso a vestirse. A diferencia de Albus, quien lucía una radiante sonrisa aquella mañana, Scorpius parecía decaído y pensativo.

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Albus, mientras que terminaba de guardar sus últimas pertenencias en su baúl. Scorpius se encontraba luchando desde hacía varios minutos con su corbata, mientras que gruñía palabras incomprensibles por lo bajo.

–Nada. –gruñó el rubio, mientras que se daba por vencido con su corbata. Albus observó con paciencia cómo Scorpius peleaba ahora con la tapa del baúl, intentando cerrarla a la fuerza. Finalmente, el rubio perdió complemente los nervios, y terminó pateando el pesado equipaje con furia. –¡Mierda! –exclamó Scorpius, mientras que se aferraba el pie dolorido.

–Ya dime que te pasa, Scor. –exigió saber Albus. El rubio lo miró hoscamente durante unos segundos.

–Tú no lo entenderías, Albus. –escupió Malfoy. Albus alzó las cejas, consternado ante tal respuesta.

–Pruébame. –le dijo Potter, en tono tranquilo. Scorpius suspiró levemente mientras que se dejaba caer en su cama.

–No tienes idea de lo que es volver a mi casa, Albus… –confesó finalmente el muchacho. Albus se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, y ello no pasó desapercibido por Malfoy. –Tú tienes tu familia perfecta, con un padre que te comprende y te acepta tal cual eres… yo en cambio tengo un padre frío y arrogante, que estoy seguro de que me ignorará durante todo el verano sólo porque me he hecho mejor amigo de un Potter. –soltó luego. Y aquello tomó a Albus aún más por sorpresa. Siempre había sabido que la familia de Scorpius no era como la suya. Scorpius había dado a entender en varias ocasiones que su relación con Draco Malfoy no era una relación cariñosa y fraternal. Pero su amigo jamás le había confesado que su amistad con él era una de las razones por las cuales se llevaba mal con su padre.

–Nunca me habías dicho que tu padre estuviera en contra de nuestra amistad…–habló por fin Albus. Scorpius soltó una risa amarga.

–Él tampoco nunca me lo ha dicho, Albus. Pero tendrías que haber visto la expresión que puso cuando le conté que era amigo del hijo de Harry Potter… casi se desmaya delante de mí. –le contó Malfoy, con una mueca extraña en el rostro, mezcla de diversión y desagrado.

–Eso es una estupidez. Que nuestros padres no se hayan llevado bien de chicos no quiere decir que nosotros debamos estar enfrentados también, ¿verdad? –se quejó Albus, a quien todos esos antiguos prejuicios lo exasperaban de manera especial.

–Es mucho más que un enfrentamiento, Albus… tu padre le salvó la vida al mío, y eso es algo que mi padre nunca ha podido olvidar. Y que lo molesta de sobremanera. –le explicó el rubio.

–¿Le molesta que mi padre le haya salvado la vida? Bueno, no sabía que prefería estar muerto…–ironizó Albus. Malfoy rió ante aquel chiste.

–Lo que le molesta es estar en deuda con tu padre, Albus. Y el hecho de que tú y yo seamos amigos… bueno, creo que se lo recuerda constantemente. –continuó Scorpius. Albus permaneció en silencio. No sabía que decir ante aquello. Y el rubio pareció notar que su amigo se sentía algo culpable por todo aquello. –De todas formas, tendrá que aguantárselo, porque así van a ser las cosas de aquí en adelante. No voy a dejar de ser amigo tuyo porque él es demasiado orgulloso como para agradecerle a tu padre por salvarle la vida. –se bufó Malfoy, sonriendo levemente. Albus también rió.

–Bueno… si te hace la vida muy insoportable, puedes venirte a pasar parte de las vacaciones a mi casa. –le propuso Potter. El rostro de Scorpius pareció iluminarse durante unos segundos.

–Gracias… te haría la misma oferta, pero dudo de que quieras arruinar tus vacaciones visitando la _prestigiosa_ Mansión Malfoy francesa –rió Scorpius, mientras que se levantaba de su cama, ya más alegre, dispuesto a bajar a desayunar.

Ambos muchachos llegaron a la sala Común, donde su pálida amiga, Hedda, los esperaba pacientemente apoyada contra uno de los sillones, con un libro entre los brazos. Les sonrió en cuanto los vio bajar. Ella también lucía el uniforme de Slytherin de manera impecable.

–¡Por fin bajaron! Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre. –les criticó la chica, aunque sonreía mientras que lo decía.

Albus no podía dejar de sorprenderse del cambio que Hedda había sufrido durante los últimos meses. Había llegado a Hogwarts como una chica callada y misteriosa, de pocas palabras y pocas sonrisas, distante, fría y de mirada triste. Y ahora, una nueva muchacha les sonreía a aquellos dos chicos, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido todo rastro de tristeza para brillar con gran intensidad. Si, era verdad que aquella pálida chica seguía siendo un gran misterio, con reacciones extrañas y muchos secretos, pero ahora sonreía y era feliz.

–Scor, espera un segundo. –dijo la chica, antes de que salieran de la sala. Le tendió el libro que cargaba a Albus para que se lo sostuviera unos segundos y luego tomó la corbata de Scorpius entre sus frías y pálidas manos para anudarla correctamente. Con movimientos ágiles y delicados, acomodó el trozo de tela verde y plata alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Sonrió satisfecha tras comprobar que la había acomodado a la perfección. –Listo, ahora podemos bajar. –agregó, mientras que tomaba nuevamente el libro de las manos de Albus. A continuación, girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a salir de la Sala Común, acompañada por sus amigos.

Los tres llegaron al Gran Salón y saludaron a Rose, Lysan y Elektra que les sonreían desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentaron a desayunar alegres, entre risas y charlas, emocionados porque en pocas horas, estarían abordando el Expreso de Hogwarts, que los llevaría de regreso a sus hogares, dando por terminado su primer año. Tan emocionado y entretenido se encontraba Albus en ese momento que casi no notó cuando las lechuzas entraron al Gran Salón, trayendo la última correspondencia del año lectivo. Y tampoco se percató de que una lechuza parda acaba de dejarle una carta a Hedda, hasta que la vio ponerse aún más blanca de lo habitual, si eso era posible.

–Hedda, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Scorpius, quien estaba sentado junto a la chica. La morocha parecía a punto de desmayarse y estaba petrificada en su lugar sosteniendo aún la carta que acaba de recibir en las manos. –¡Hedda! –le gritó Scorpius, algo asustado. La chica sacudió levemente la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, mientras metía la carta dentro del libro que llevaba con ella.

–Sí, si, estoy bien. –afirmó ella. Pero su cara decía otra cosa completamente distinta.

–¿Recibiste alguna mala noticia? –preguntó Albus, quien no se sentía conforme con la respuesta de la chica.

–Eh… no, es una tontería… sobre mi tío. –comenzó a balbucear Hedda, mientras que volvía su atención al desayuno.

–¿Qué sucedió? –insistió Potter sobre el tema.

–Pues… no va a poder venir a buscarme a King Cross. –le respondió la chica, evitando mirarlo a los ojos a toda costa.

Albus no se atrevió a continuar preguntando. Durante aquel año había aprendido a distinguir cuando su amiga daba un tema por zanjado. Y eso era exactamente lo que acaba de hacer. Insistir sobre lo mismo solo iba a generar que Hedda se pusiera de mal humor, y Albus no estaba convencido de poder soportarla malhumorada todo el viaje de regreso a Londres.

El desayuno continuó de manera alegre, pero Albus notó que Hedda parecía preocupada y distante. Se preguntó si aquel decaimiento en sus ánimos se debía a que su tío Jaques, por quien ella profesaba una inmensa adoración, no iría a recibirla a King Cross. Todavía convencido de que era prudente mejor no preguntar, y la dejó terminar su desayuno en silencio y en paz.

Apenas terminaron de comer Albus, Scor y Hedda se reunieron a la salida del castillo con Rose, Lysander y Elektra para subir todos juntos a un carruaje que los llevara hasta la estación de tren de Hogsmeade, donde subirían al Expreso de Hogwarts para regresar a casa.

–¡Estoy ansiosa por volver a casa! Mis padres no van a poder creer todo lo que tengo para contarles…–dijo Elektra en el carruaje, mientras que iban hacia el tren. Los padres de Elektra eran _muggles_ , y por lo tanto, desconocían todo lo relacionado con la magia.

–Si, yo también tengo ganas de volver a casa. –confesó Rose, quien se encontraba enfrascada en un nuevo libro.

–A mi me da un poco igual… seguramente mis padres quieran llevarnos a alguno de esos viajes a lugares exóticos que hacen todos los veranos. –comentó Lysander.

–¿Y no tienes ganas de ir? –le inquirió Scorpius, a quien la idea de viajes a exóticos le parecía fascinante.

–No conoces a mis padres, Scor… los viajes con ellos son una completa locura. A veces Lorcan y yo preferimos salteárnoslos. –dijo Lysander entre risas.

–¿Y dónde se quedan? –preguntó Ely, interesada.

–En varios lugares… en casa de mi abuelo Xeno en general, aunque también nos quedamos en la casa de Albus o de Rose, ¿verdad, chicos? –comentó el joven. Tanto Albus como Rose asintieron, sonrientes. Conocían a Lysander y a Lorcan desde que eran pequeños, y prácticamente, habían crecido juntos. Y es que Luna, la madre de ambos chicos, era íntima amiga de sus padres.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade antes de lo esperado. Bajaron del carruaje, y continuaron su charla animada. Sólo Albus notó que Hedda permanecía callada, como ida. Sonreía levemente ante algunos comentarios que le dirigían, y cada tanto decía algo como "ajá", o "por supuesto".

Subieron casi primeros al tren, y encontraron un vagón vacío sin problemas. Hedda se sentó junto a la ventana. Y Albus notó entonces que ya no sólo parecía preocupada, sino que ahora se la veía nerviosa. Lanzaba miradas hacia fuera por la ventana, y movía sus manos de forma inquieta sobre el libro que todavía cargaba con ella. Scorpius también comenzó a mirarla, extrañado. Algo andaba mal.

El tren se fue llenando lentamente. Luego de casi diez minutos de estar sentados en el vagón, Hedda habló finalmente.

–Tengo que ir al baño, ya vengo. –murmuró, mientras que dejaba el libro sobre el asiento y salía apresurada del vagón, antes de que alguna de las chicas se ofreciera a acompañarla. Todos cruzaron miradas confusas, pero ninguno se sorprendió demasiado. Estaban acostumbrados a las reacciones extrañas de aquella pálida chica.

Pero el tiempo fue pasando, y Hedda no volvía. Ya habían abordado casi todos los alumnos, y en pocos minutos el tren se pondría en marcha. Albus no pudo evitar inquietarse.

–Chicas, ¿por qué no van a ver si le pasó algo a Hedda? Hace mucho tiempo que se fue al baño…–sugirió Albus finalmente, a quien todo aquello le olía bastante mal. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y cuando cruzó una mirada con Scorpius, supo que el rubio compartía un sentimiento similar de preocupación. Elektra y Rose asintieron y salieron rápidamente del vagón. Los chicos esperaron pacientemente en el interior. Minutos después, la puerta del mismo volvió a abrirse para mostrar de regreso a Rose y a Ely. Ambas lucían expresiones de inquietud.

–No estaba en el baño. –dijo Rose en tono intranquilo. –Pero talvez esté dando vueltas por el vagón… talvez esta hablando con ese chico Wence…–sugirió Weasley, aunque no muy convencida de lo que decía.

–No lo creo. –habló entonces Scorpius. Todos giraron a mirarlo, para comprobar que el rubio tenía en una de sus manos el libro que Hedda había dejado en el vagón. En la otra había una carta. –Lean esto. –les dijo Malfoy, mientras que extendía la carta en dirección a Albus. El morocho la tomó velozmente.

 _Sé quien eres, y tengo a tu tío._  
Si quieres volver a verlo con vida, no subas al tren de Hogwarts.  
Te espero en la Casa de los Gritos.


	24. Capitulo 23: Encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos

#  Capítulo 23: Encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos

Caminaba lo más rápido y sigilosamente posible. Podía sentir todavía las voces alegres y nerviosas de los alumnos en el andén, listos para partir a casa. Pensó en sus amigos, en aquel vagón, riendo despreocupadamente, y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Y si nunca los volvía a ver? Ni siquiera se había despedido de ellos… Pero ahora era muy tarde, no podía volver atrás.

Saltó el alambrado que rodeaba la vieja casona abandonada con gran agilidad, y cayó suavemente sobre el césped húmedo por el rocío de la mañana. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al mirar de lleno aquella construcción destartalada que tenía frente a ella. Inspiró una última bocanada de aire puro, y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa.

— _Alohomora_ —susurró con su voz musical temblando al llegar a la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos. Escuchó un leve crack, y la puerta se abrió delante de ella. Sujetó la varita con más fuerza en su mano derecha mientras que cruzaba el umbral y entraba a la casa.

Todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Las ventanas estaban todas tapizadas con maderas y hojas viejas de diario. Una capa de polvo cubría el suelo, ahogando sus pasos. Avanzó despacio, agudizando el oído. Alzó su varita mientras que se adentraba más en la construcción, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente en el pecho. Trató de respirar pausadamente, para recobrar la calma, pero era imposible. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, y al mismo tiempo, nunca había estado tan segura como en ese instante. Jaques era todo en su vida, era su mundo. El hombre era para ella mucho más que un tío. Un padre, un amigo. Sin él, nada tenía sentido. Su mundo se derrumbaría en mil pedazos si Jaques Le Blanc no estaba a su lado. Ella lo sabía, y por eso estaba ahora ahí, parada en el medio de una sala sucia y vacía, con el corazón desbocado y el miedo corriéndole por las venas, pero segura de que no se iría de allí sin su tío.

Y entonces escuchó crujir las maderas del piso de arriba. Levantó la cabeza, atenta. Alguien caminaba en el primer piso. Había alguien más allí adentro.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y olvidada completamente de que debía de hacer el menor ruido posible, Hedda subió corriendo las escaleras, cuyos escalones, viejos y carcomidos, resonaron bajo sus pisadas. Llegó al primer piso en cuestión de segundos, y avanzó decidida hacia la región donde había escuchado los pasos. Abrió la puerta de sopetón, y entró en la habitación sin preocuparse por lo que podía encontrarse adentro… sin importarle quienes podían estar allí, siempre y cuando encontrara a Jaques.

— _Expelliarmus!_ —exclamó rápidamente una voz masculina, ronca, apenas ella hubo abierto la puerta. Su varita salió volando en el aire, y ella salió despedida contra una de las paredes, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, y la visión se le nubló. —Qué predecibles que son los niños. —dijo el hombre, despectivamente.

—Buenos días, Hedda. —la saludó entonces otra voz, femenina. Era suave y armoniosa, y al mismo tiempo, aterradora.

Hedda tardó varios segundos en poder enfocar de nuevo su vista. Y cuando lo hizo, la imagen frente a ella no hizo más que aterrarla aún más.

Había en esa habitación otras cuatro personas, todas ellas vestidos con largas túnicas negras, y máscaras venecianas cubriéndoles el rostro. Una de aquellas personas, el hombre que la había desarmado, todavía sostenía la varita en la mano derecha, apuntándola a ella. En la mano izquierda sostenía otra varita, que Hedda no tardó en reconocer como la suya.

Parada junto al hombre, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, había una mujer. Hedda no podía verle la cara por la máscara, pero los cabellos castaños, enmarañados, sobresalían por los costados, y sus ojos negros brillaban con un destello rojizo a través de las rendijas de la máscara. Y detrás de ellos, permanecían parados otras dos figuras: un tercer hombre, algo agazapado, como si estuviera a punto de saltar y atacar a una presa, y una mujer, que jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos, y evitaba mirar hacia donde se encontraba Hedda, como si encontrara mucho más interesante las paredes de la habitación. Llevaba el pelo corto, de color claro, que apenas le rozaba los hombros.

Pero lo que la aterraba más que todo, no eran aquellos cuatro adultos de aspecto amenazante frente a ella, sino el hecho de que no veía rastros de su tío Jaques por ningún lado. Un mal presentimiento se le cruzó entonces.

—Siento haberte desarmado de esa forma, Hedda, pero era necesario. —se disculpó la mujer, pero no había rastros de arrepentimiento en su voz.

—¿Dónde está mi tío? —preguntó Hedda, poniéndose de pie. No supo de dónde sacaba el coraje para hablarles de esa forma, pero en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en Jaques.

—Vaya, eres igual a tu madre. —dijo la mujer, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Hedda. Se le acercó caminando con calma y con movimientos delicados, como si fuera una bailarina. Hedda retrocedió instintivamente hasta quedar contra la pared. La mujer se agachó levemente hasta quedar a la misma altura que la niña, y la tomó fuertemente del mentón. —Aunque claro, la mirada desafiante y la actitud arrogante es sin duda de tu padre. —agregó, mientras que la soltaba con cierta violencia.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Hedda, sorprendida de que aquella extraña conociera a sus padres. La mujer rió con frialdad debajo de la máscara.

—Mi nombre es Brida Von Howlen. Es un placer conocerte, Hedda…—le respondió la mujer. La pálida chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —se atrevió a preguntar Hedda, a pesar de que sentía más miedo que nunca en su vida. Trató de mantener la calma, la mente fría. Necesitaba ganar tiempo… necesitaba tiempo para encontrarle una salida a todo aquello.

—Oh, verás, es una historia de lo más interesante. —susurró la voz fría de Brida, burlonamente. Hedda no pudo evitar pensar que aquella mujer parecía un animal que disfruta de jugar con su presa antes de hacerla añicos. Pero en ese momento, ese juego, ese diálogo, era todo lo que la mantenía viva. Y ella estaba dispuesta a jugar también, con tal de ganar algo de tiempo. —Yo solía conocer a tus padres antes de que… _fallecieran._ —explicó Brida, pronunciando la última palabra con cierto sarcasmo, y se movía de un lado al otro de la habitación, pero con sus ojos fijos en Hedda. —Trágico, verdaderamente… —agregó luego, mientras que se examinaba las manos. Tenía manos largas y delgadas, de una palidez extrema, al punto de que Hedda podía ver las venas debajo de su piel.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Dónde esta mi tío? —continuó preguntando Hedda. Brida rió entonces, y su risa carecía completamente de humor o gracia. Era una risa fría y penetrante, casi dolorosa. Los dos hombres que había en esa habitación también rieron. Sólo la bruja permaneció impasible, mirando por una de las ventanas, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad, pequeña? Tu tío nunca estuvo en peligro. Nuestra presa siempre fuiste _tú._ —respondió el hombre que blandía su varita hacia Hedda. La pálida niña sintió que sus piernas le temblaban ante aquellas palabras. Todo era una trampa. Y ella había caído.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Le Blanc, cuya mente estaba confusa. Nada de todo eso tenía sentido.

—Verás, Hedda, querida. Tus padres tomaron algo que me pertenece antes de morir… y tengo la leve idea de que tu tío puede tenerlo actualmente. Ya lo comprenderás mejor, niña… ahora, ¿Octavius, puedes encargarte de la señorita Le Blanc, por favor? —pidió Brida, en dirección al hombre que tenía la varita en dirección a Hedda. La chica pudo ver los ojos de aquel siniestro sujeto brillar bajo su máscara de vivos colores azules, y supo lo que venía.

— _Desmaius!_ —gritó el hombre, blandiendo su varita en dirección a Hedda. Un haz de luz roja brotó de ella.

— _Protego!_ —se escuchó entonces otra voz. Un escudo se alzó frente a Hedda en ese preciso momento, desviando el hechizo, el cual rebotó en dirección de regreso a Octavius. El hombre tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que lo golpeara.

Hedda giró a mirar instintivamente en la dirección de la cual había venido el hechizo protector. Y allí, parados en el arco de la puerta de aquella andrajosa habitación, estaba Albus Potter, con su varita extendida, y detrás de él, Scorpius y Lysander, también con varitas en mano, listos para utilizarlas se era necesario. Hedda pudo ver que Albus metía con su otra mano la Capa de Invisibilidad en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Todos permanecieron paralizados unos segundos. Albus todavía tenía la varita en alto, listo para usarla si era necesario. Octavius se había vuelto a enderezar, alcanzando toda su altura, y apuntaba de manera amenazadora a los tres muchachos que acababan de llegar. La bruja, que hasta entonces había permanecido distante, pareció tensarse en el fondo de la habitación, y sujetaba con fuerza su propia varita. El hombre junto a ella, soltaba unos gruñidos bajos y amenazantes de debajo de su máscara. Hedda comprendió que se trataba de un vampiro.

Brida, en cambio, estaba todavía en la misma posición que antes de que Albus y sus amigos irrumpieran en el lugar. Hedda no podía verle la cara, pero casi podía asegurar que la mujer estaba sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

—Hedda… ¿estas bien? —habló primero Albus, mientras que lentamente caminaba hacia su amiga.

—Si… ¿cómo me encontraron? —preguntó Le Blanc. Su voz temblaba levemente. Y es que ahora, _había_ finalmente alguien en esa habitación por quien preocuparse. Sus tres amigos estaban allí y ella no podía ver de qué manera conseguirían salir los cuatro vivos de esa situación.

—Con esto. —le respondió entonces Scorpius, mostrándole la carta que Hedda había recibido esa mañana. —La olvidaste dentro de tu libro, en el vagón del tren. —explicó el rubio, mirando de soslayo a su amiga, pero tratando de no perder de vista al amenazador hombre que los apuntaba con sus varitas.

—Qué enternecedor… tus amigos han venido a rescatarte. —rió Brida, y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a aplaudir. — ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Heroico, sin duda! —continuó burlándose la mujer vampiro. —Lástima que siempre los actos de valentía estén acompañados de una increíble dosis de estupidez. —Soltó luego, y su voz sonó áspera y cruel. —¿Realmente piensan que ustedes, tres niñitos que apenas saben sujetar las varitas, nos detendrán a nosotros? ¡Qué inocencia!

—No dejaremos que te lleves a Hedda, Von Howlen. —le respondió Albus, tratando de conservar la calma. Su voz temblaba del odio contenido. Por fin tenía frente a él a Brida Von Howlen y a sus cómplices. Asesinos, ladrones, magos oscuros. Eran la escoria de la sociedad mágica, y Albus podía sentir hervir su sangre del odio y la repugnancia frente a esos seres. Era culpa de ellos que gente honesta y buena, como su profesora Zaira, sufriera. Era por culpa de gente como ellos que su padre, Harry Potter, era huérfano. Que su primo Ted Lupin fuera huérfano.

—Vaya… tu debes ser el líder, asumo. —dijo Brida, avanzando levemente hacia Albus. El muchacho no retrocedió, sino que aferró su varita con más fuerza. La vampira lo miraba fijamente a través de su máscara. Se trataba de una máscara mitad blanca y mitad negra. Sus negros rojizos ojos brillando en sus cuencas, llenos de malicia y crueldad. Eran ojos antiguos, ojos que habían visto muchos años. Lo miraba con curiosidad, como si quisiera ver más allá de Albus. —Me suenas conocido muchacho… te pareces mucho a…—Brida detuvo entonces sus palabras, y sus ojos se abrieron más ante el entendimiento. Rió suavemente. —Tú eres el hijo de Harry Potter.—sentenció ella. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Mi nombre es Albus. —respondió el morocho, en tono mordaz, sin embargo, se sintió levemente asombrado de que conocieran a su padre. Era en esos momentos cuando Albus era conciente de lo famoso que Harry Potter era. Por el rabillo del ojo, Potter pudo ver que la otra bruja, la que tenía su varita apuntando hacia Albus, parecía sorprenderse frente a aquella información. Su mano pareció temblar levemente ante la comprensión de que lo que se suponía que debía ser un simple secuestro se había complicado, involucrando al hijo del Jefe de los Aurores de Inglaterra. Por el contrario, Brida parecía fascinada.

—Bueno, Albus, tengo que decir que tienes bastantes agallas para ser apenas un crío. —le dijo Brida, mientras que se alejaba levemente de Potter. –Arriesgando tu vida por la de la señorita Le Blanc… asumo que debes de _conocerla_ mucho para hacer algo así, ¿no? —las palabras de Brida eran punzantes y con un leve dejo irónico en ellas. Albus notó que cerca de él, Hedda se tensaba levemente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exigió Albus. No quería caer en ese juego de la vampiresa. Sabía que estaba tratando de confundirlo, de distraerlo para poder después atacarlo. Pero la verdad es que la dama había tocado la tecla exacta: ahí estaba Albus, con Scorpius y Lysander, arriesgando el pescuezo, y había tanto de Hedda que no conocían…

—Oh… ¿será posible, Hedda, mi pequeña, que no le hayas contando a tus queridos amigos ese pequeño _secreto_ tuyo? —preguntó Brida con malicia, dirigiéndose a Hedda. —¿Es que acaso no les has dicho quién, o mejor dicho, _qué_ eres? —insistió la malvada mujer. —¿Tal vez prefieres que yo se los cuente?

—¡NO! —gritó Hedda, dando un paso hacia delante. Tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente apretados, y la cara crispada. Era una mezcla de miedo y enojo. —¡Cállate! —le exigió. Y Albus no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que su amiga se animara a gritarle así a una vampira, cuando ella misma se encontraba completamente indefensa. Brida sólo rió como respuesta.

—Entonces no les has dicho nada… —continuó Brida con su juego. —Creo que es hora de que ellos sepan la verdad, Hedda. No es bueno mentirles a tus amigos. —se bufó la vampiresa.

—Hedda, ¿de qué esta hablando? —habló entonces Lysander, confuso. Le Blanc los miró a los tres durante unos segundos, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Tenía la cara crispada por el enojo y la impotencia. Parecía otra persona, una mucho más salvaje.

—Estoy hablando, jovencito, de que la señorita Le Blanc aquí presente, es mucho más que una simple bruja… ella es una híbrida… mitad humana… mitad vampiro. —respondió entonces Brida, con la maldad reflejada en cada palabra. Albus no pudo evitar desviar su mirada de Octavius para fijarla en Hedda al escuchar esas palabras. La chica, por su parte, le devolvía la mirada, con el dolor impregnado en sus tristes ojos celestes.

Entonces era eso. Ese era el secreto que cargaban sus hombros, esa era la tristeza que la abrumaba. Albus sintió que lentamente todas las piezas encajaban en sus lugares.

—Hedda… ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó Scorpius, con la sorpresa en la voz.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldita asesina! —gritó entonces Hedda, volviéndose rápidamente hacia Brida, y lazándosele encima, sin importarle el hecho de que no tenía varita, y de que la vampira tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

Todo sucedió en escasos segundos. Brida cayó al suelo, tomada por sorpresa, con Hedda encima de ella. No había llegado a tocar el piso, que la vampiresa se sacudió violentamente a la pálida chica de encima, haciendo que la joven saliera volando contra una pared. Hedda golpeó fuertemente y por segunda vez contra la pared de cemento, y deslizó hasta el piso, quedando desparramada en el suelo, con todo el cabello negro y brillante cubriéndole el rostro.

Albus corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo, con Scor y Lysan junto a él, cubriéndole la espalda. Se inclinó sobre ella, corriéndole el pelo del rostro. Hedda soltó un leve gemido, mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie. Lysander la ayudó a sentarse contra la pared, mientras que la chica respiraba con dificultad.

—Estúpida niña. —escupió las palabras Brida, con odio, mientras que se ponía de pie. —Eres igual que tus padres… tan engreída como ellos. Te crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí, y salir ilesa. Ellos creían lo mismo, y mira como terminaron, ¡MUERTOS! —le gritó la vampira, con odio. Hedda levantó levemente la cabeza. Albus pudo ver que le corría sangre por la comisura de su boca. En el golpe, se había roto el labio y seguramente algún hueso. Pero sus ojos seguían relampagueando con furia y dolor.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLOS, ASQUEROSA GUARDIANA! —le respondió Le Blanc, también fuera de sí, mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie, ayudada por la pared. Sus ojos claros oscurecidos por el odio. Albus se puso de pie también, colocándose delante de su amiga, con la varita todavía en su mano.

—¿Qué no me atreva a hablar de ellos? ¿Sabes acaso, mocosa repugnante, quienes eran tus padres? ¡Ellos fueron magos oscuros, como nosotros! ¡ELLOS TAMBIÉN FUERON GUARDIANES, HEDDA! —le respondió Brida, dando un paso hacia ella. Estaba furiosa. Albus dio un leve respigo ante ello, y nuevamente, volvió a mirar a su amiga. La sorpresa estaba reflejada en el rostro de Hedda, quien por lo visto, tampoco sabía aquello.

—Mentira. —quiso convencerse la morocha. Von Howlen volvió a reír.

—Ellos también eran Guardianes Negros. Hasta que me traicionaron. _Nos_ traicionaron. Y entonces sellaron su sentencia de muerte. Nadie se une a los Guardianes, los abandona y vive para contarlo. —le dijo Brida, con malicia.

—Tú… tú los mataste. —susurró Hedda, en un hilo de voz. Brida rió entonces con mucha más fuerza. Era una risa sádica y desquiciada, como salida de un loco.

—Ojala hubiera podido matarlos con mis propias manos… pero no. Gracias a la cobardía de tus padres, yo terminé en Vorkuta. Otros Guardianes acabaron con sus patéticas vidas. —explicó Brida.

—No deben de haber sido tan patéticos si fueron capaces de robarte algo, ¿no? —intervino entonces Albus, haciendo referencia a la charla que había escuchado entre Brida y Hedda justo antes de intervenir en la habitación. Brida pareció tensarse en su lugar, y su mirada se volvió a fijar en Potter.

—Quédate tranquilo, joven Potter… hoy mismo, recuperaré el Collar que Pierre Le Blanc me robó hace ocho años. —le respondió ella, y Albus sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Entonces era verdad… iban detrás de las Joyas de la Corona. Pierre Le Blanc, el padre de Hedda, les había robado el Collar…

—No te lo permitiremos. —sentenció Albus, levantando su varita para apuntar a Von Howlen. Inmediatamente, Lysander y Scorpius, uno a cada lado, lo imitaron, levantando también sus varitas en dirección al los cuatro Guardianes que se encontraban frente a ellos.

—Esto será divertido…—susurró la voz rasposa y salvaje del vampiro que se encontraba detrás de Brida.

Octavius y la otra bruja dieron unos pasos hacia delante, con sus varitas en alto. Albus supo que iban a atacarlos, y que ellos no podrían derrotarlos. Pero a pesar de todo, se mantuvo de pie, listo para hacer lo mejor que podía.

Octavius apenas había levantado su varita para lanzar un hechizo cuando un haz de luz cegadora blanca cruzó la habitación y lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, haciéndolo soltar un leve gemido, y caer al suelo, aturdido.

Albus giró la cabeza en dirección al sitio del cual había salido el hechizo, y su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción.

Harry Potter, junto con otros dos aurores, una mujer y un hombre, se encontraban allí, parados en la habitación, apuntando con sus varitas hacia los Guardianes.


	25. Capítulo 24: Colmillos y Maleficios

#  Capitulo 24: Colmillos y Maleficios

Albus nunca había visto a su padre así. Harry Potter parecía en ese momento el doble de su tamaño normal. Estaba serio, y con una expresión amenazadora en el rostro, que Albus encontró verdaderamente intimidante. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera especial, reflejando el poder de un gran brujo, y el enojo de un gran padre. Tenía su varita firmemente sujeta, y apuntando hacia el sitio en el cual, segundos antes, había estado de pie Octavius, a punto de atacar a Albus y sus amigos.

Junto a él, había una mujer joven, que no debía de llegar a los treinta años, de cabello muy corto, de color negro azulado, y ojos marrones. Tenía el rostro afilado, y los labios finos y pequeños, fuertemente arrugados en ese momento, en una expresión de concentración y amenaza. El otro individuo tenía el pelo marrón, algo crecido, y brillantes ojos verdes, grandes, que resaltaban entre el resto de sus rasgos toscos y cuadrados. Era más alto y fornido que su padre, y tenía una apariencia feroz y salvaje.

Y entonces, como si luego de unos segundos, todos salieran de un tremendo estupor, el hombre vampiro se lanzó sobre la muchacha que acompañaba a Harry Potter, al mismo tiempo que la bruja detrás de Brida le lanzaba un hechizo al hombre fornido. Brida pasó su mirada desde Albus y sus amigos, a Harry Potter, quien en ese momento, la miraba intensamente. Y entonces, Brida se lanzó sobre el padre de Albus.

El joven Potter vio aterrorizado como la vampira saltaba en el aire hacia su padre. Pero Harry, con increíbles reflejos ganados entre el Quidditch y el entrenamiento de Auror, la esquivó con facilidad, y le lanzó un hechizo que la golpeó de lleno en el pecho, arrojándola a la distancia. Inmediatamente, Potter giró para mirar a su hijo.

–Albus, salgan de acá, ahora mismo –le ordenó Harry, con mirada seria, e instantáneamente volvió a girar para enfrentarse con Brida, quien nuevamente se encontraba de pie, lista para volver a atacar. No mostraba rastros de que el hechizo de Harry la hubiera lastimado en lo más mínimo.

–Albus, por acá –susurró entonce Lysander, tirando de la túnica del morocho. Albus giró para mirar a su amigo.

Scorpius y Lysander se habían colocado, cada uno, un brazo de Hedda sobre los hombros, y la cargaban en ese momento, en dirección hacia otra puerta, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos. Se trataba de una distinta a la puerta por la cual habían entrado, y Albus no tenía idea de a dónde llevaba. Pero no les quedaba otra opción. La puerta por la cual habían ingresado a la habitación ahora se encontraba obstruida por la lucha que se desarrollaba en ese momento entre los Aurores y los Guardianes.

Albus comprobó que en ese momento, el hombre que se hacía llamar por Octavius se movía levemente en el suelo. Estaba recuperando la conciencia. Debían salir de allí, cuanto antes. Asintió hacia Lysander, mientras que los seguía a través de la puerta. La cerró detrás de él, ahogando los ruidos de la habitación contigua.

Se encontraban en otra habitación, grande. En ella se podía ver una vieja cama, de dos plazas, llena de polvo y con las sabanas apolilladas. Una vieja mesa de luz se hallaba junto a la misma, y a pocos metros, un escritorio grande y amplio, cubierto por el polvo acumulado durante años. La ventana de la habitación se encontraba rota, y las cortinas rajadas ondeaban débilmente a causa del viento que se filtraba por la misma. Albus recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando alguna otra salida de aquel cuarto. Sus ojos dieron rápidamente con la puerta que, suponía él, comunicaba aquella habitación de regreso al pasillo del primer piso.

Albus avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta, y apenas había tocado el picaporte cuando la puerta por la que habían entrado se abrió de sopetón.

Allí, parado en el marco de la misma, estaba el mago que respondía al nombre de Octavius. Había perdido su máscara, y Albus pudo ver que su rostro estaba curtido por el tiempo y las batallas. Tenía una mirada malévola, y sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de triunfo en cuanto vio a Albus, parado justo delante de él. Ni siquiera se percató de los otros dos jóvenes, quienes se habían apoyado contra la cama, cansados bajo el peso de Hedda, quien se encontraba débil y lastimada

– _Reducto!_ –gritó el mago, apuntando hacia Albus.

El morocho tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que el hechizo lo golpeara. En cambio, el rayo dio de lleno en el escritorio que estaba detrás de él, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos. Albus cayó contra el suelo, en parte como consecuencia de su salto, en parte por el impulso que la explosión había causado a su espalda, y su varita escapó de entre sus dedos.

–Eres mío, muchacho… _CRUCIO!_ –gritó Octavius, con bronca. Lo siguiente que Albus supo fue que un dolor insoportable lo atravesaba. Era como si cientos de cuchillos se le clavaran al mismo tiempo. Sentía como si un veneno corriera dentro de él, quemando todo a su paso. Pensó que su cabeza iba a explotar. Podía escuchar sus propios gritos saliendo de entre sus labios, desgarrándole la garganta.

– _Desmaius!_ –escuchó Albus que gritaban dos voces conocidas al mismo tiempo. Y entonces, el dolor se detuvo. Albus permaneció unos segundos en el piso, temblando levemente, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para poder levantarse. Sintió que una mano se posaba gentilmente sobre su espalda.

–Albus… ¿estás bien, compañero? –le preguntó Lysander, en un tono que revelaba su intensa preocupación. Albus se levantó levemente, tratando de incorporarse. Rápidamente sintió las manos de Lysander y Scorpius que lo ayudaban.

–Sí… estoy bien –mintió Albus. Todavía sentía el cuerpo dolorido, y las manos le temblaban levemente. Lysander lo miraba, pálido y aterrado.

–Ten, Al –le dijo entonces Scorpius, extendiéndole de regreso su varita. Potter pudo ver también preocupación en la cara del rubio. Giró entonces a mirar hacia donde segundos antes había estado parado Octavius. Solo que ahora, el hombre se encontraba tendido en el suelo, completamente inconciente. –El muy imbécil se olvidó que nosotros también estábamos armados. –dijo Scorpius, con algo de odio y desprecio en sus palabras.

–Los dos lo atacamos al mismo tiempo… creo que ahora sí no va a despertar –agregó Lysander, satisfecho con lo que habían hecho. Albus asintió. Miró entonces hacia la cama, donde Hedda permanecía sentada, con aspecto enfermo.

–Debemos seguir –dijo entonces Albus, acercándose hacia su amiga. Sus pies temblaron levemente al dar un paso hacia delante. Sus amigos parecieron notarlo, ya que se apresuraron hacia la cama, para volver a levantar a Hedda evitando así que Albus tuviera que hacer algún esfuerzo, y se prepararon para arrastrarla fuera de allí.

–Esperen –pidió ella, cuando pasaban junto al cuerpo inconciente de Octavius. Ambos muchachos se detuvieron, y ella se soltó de su agarre, y se agachó junto al hombre, tomando algo de su bolsillo. Albus comprobó que Hedda estaba recuperando su propia varita, que antes le había sido arrebatada. –Vamos. –agregó luego, poniéndose de pie. Ambos muchachos volvieron a tomarla de los brazos.

Albus abrió la puerta, y se asomó precavidamente antes de salir. El pasillo al cual daba esa puerta estaba despejado. Haciéndoles señas a sus amigos, los cuatro salieron de la habitación, dejando al Guardián desmayando en el interior. Recorrieron el pasillo sigilosamente, agudizando los oídos. Albus podía escuchar, algo lejano, los sonidos de gente enfrentándose. Todavía debían de estar peleando en la misma habitación de la cual ellos habían escapado. El pasillo desembocó en otra escalera, distinta a la que habían utilizado para subir a la plata alta la primera vez. Albus dudó levemente, temeroso de que aquella escalera los llevara a un camino sin salida. Pero no tenían otra opción.

Comenzaron a bajar los escalones. Albus lideraba a sus amigos, con la varita en alto, listo para atacar si era necesario. Se sentía todavía débil y adolorido por el ataque que había recibido minutos atrás, pero se obligó a si mismo a permanecer de pie y concentrado. Debía sacar a sus amigos de esa horripilante casa… con vida. Y entonces, cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, su peor temor se hizo realidad: efectivamente, habían dado a un camino sin salida. Se encontraban en una habitación sin puertas, y las ventanas estaban tapiadas con gruesas maderas. Aterrado, buscó con la mirada alguna posible salida. Nada. Debían volver sobre sus pasos, volver a subir las escaleras.

Albus giró sobre sus talones para indicarles a sus amigos que debían retomar el camino hecho, cuando escuchó pasos acelerados en la escalera. Malfoy y Scamander dejaron entonces a Hedda en uno de los sillones que había en aquella modesta Sala de Estar, escondida levemente en la oscuridad de un rincón. Los tres chicos se dispusieron con sus varitas en alto, apuntando hacia el comienzo de la escalera, esperando.

Una figura entró hecha un vendaval. Se movió tan rápida que apenas pudieron verla. Antes de que lo notara, Lysander, que era el más cercano a las escaleras, fue lanzado en el aire contra una de las mesas ratonas, que se rompió bajo su peso. Las patas se rompieron en varios pedazos, que salieron despedidos en todas las direcciones. Lysander quedó inconciente en ese lugar.

– _Expelliar—_ ahhh! –gritó Scorpius, incapaz de formular el hechizo completo, cuando la figura se giró rápidamente hacia él, golpeándolo. Lo golpeó con brutalidad sobrehumana en el brazo, obligándolo a soltar la varita, y Albus pudo escuchar el sonido de huesos al romperse. Y luego, con otro rápido movimiento, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello.

Albus vio cómo Brida Von Howlen sostenía a Malfoy del cuello con una potencia asombrosa, levantándolo del suelo. El rubio se sacudía, aferrando ambas manos a la garra de la vampira que lo aferraba del cuello, buscando de alguna forma, liberarse.

– _Depulso!_ –gritó Albus, reaccionando y apuntando a Brida, en un intento de liberar a su amigo.

El hechizo golpeó en la mujer, obligándola a soltar al rubio mientras que salía despedida varios metros en el aire. Potter la vio caer ágilmente sobre sus pies y manos, como si de un felino se tratara. No muy lejos, escuchó a su amigos Scorpius desplomarse en el suelo y toser hoscamente, mientras que buscaba nuevamente llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Y Entonces Albus vio a Von Howlen abalanzarse contra él.

– _Desmaius!_ –volvió a gritar Potter, pero la vampira esquivó con gran agilidad su hechizo, y se le lanzó encima.

Albus golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo a su espalda, con todo el peso de Von Howlen sobre él. La vampiresa lo aferraba fuertemente contra el suelo, y con un rápido golpe, le arrebató su varita y la lanzó a un lado. Entonces, se sacó la máscara que llevaba todavía puesta, descubriendo su rostro.

Era un rostro hermoso y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Su piel blanca e impoluta brillaba, sus gruesos labios morados se curvaban en una fría y triunfante sonrisa. Sus ojos, de un color mezcla de negro y rojo, lo miraban con malicia y sed. _Sed_ … Albus vio como el rostro de la mujer se transformaba cuando ésta abría grande sus fauces, mostrando todos los dientes y colmillos, lista para morderlo. Su peor pesadilla haciéndose realidad frente a él.

Y entonces, nuevamente Albus vio un rayo de luz blanca que lo enceguecía, y Brida salió disparada de encima de él, pero esta vez, golpeo contra uno de los sillones, tumbándolo, antes de caer al suelo, sobre sus manos y pies.

–Aléjate de mi hijo, Von Howlen –dijo Harry, más enojado todavía si eso era posible. Nuevamente, el rostro de la vampira se curvó en una sonrisa burlona, mientras que se abalanzaba contra Potter. Pero su padre estaba preparado. Giró sobre sus talones, esquivando a la mujer, y sacó lo que pareció un cuchillo, una especie de daga, de entre los pliegues de su túnica, clavándolo profundamente en la espalda de la mujer.

Albus escuchó el grito agudo que salió de los labios de la vampiresa al ser apuñalada en la espalda. Pero Potter había errado al corazón. Brida se giró violentamente, golpeándolo con su mano extendida. Albus pudo ver como las largas uñas de la mujer se clavaban profundamente en el brazo de su padre, desgarrando la túnica y dejando largas y profundas heridas sobre su bíceps.

Potter retrocedió instantáneamente, soltando el mango del cuchillo. Los ojos de Brida brillaban con furia y desenfreno, y su sonrisa burlona se había borrado completamente. La vampira se arrancó ella misma el cuchillo que aún tenía clavado en la espalda.

En ese mismo instante, otra figura entró en la Sala de Estar. Era la otra bruja, la otra Guardaina, quien todavía llevaba la máscara puesta. La mujer lanzó una rápida mirada a la escena, y entonces, un rayo de luz azul brotó de su varita en dirección a Harry Potter.

El hombre materializó un perfecto escudo frente a él, y antes de que el mismo se hubiera desvanecido, lanzó un maleficio hacia su contrincante.

Mientras tanto, Albus buscaba su varita por toda la habitación, pero no la podía ver en ningún sitio. Con dificultad, se arrastró por el suelo hacia donde su amigo Scorpius permanecía aún desparramado, con ambas manos en el cuello, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar.

–¿Estás lastimado? –le preguntó Albus, quien sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda. Seguramente tenía alguna costilla rota. Scorpius asintió, mientras que tosía levemente. Albus podía escuchar y ver a su padre batirse a duelo con la bruja por el rabillo del ojo, pero no podía ver en ningún lado su propia varita para poder ayudarlo.

Fue entonces que sintió una fuerte mano que lo levantaba con violencia del suelo. Se encontró de frente con los ojos rojos y furiosos de Brida, quien todavía sostenía la daga de su padre en sus manos, manchada de sangre… sangre _negra_ … sangre de vampiro. Con un movimiento rápido, la mujer lo hijo girar, poniéndolo de espaldas a ella, y le colocó la daga en la garganta, mientras que con la otra mano lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

–¡Potter, detente o mato a tu hijo! –le gritó la mujer vampiro, con su voz ladina. Harry se detuvo de inmediato, como si lo hubieran petrificado, pero manteniendo su varita en alto, en dirección a su contrincante, la bruja que todavía llevaba puesta la máscara veneciana.

–Suéltalo, Von Howlen o te juro…–la amenazó Potter, en un tono que hubiera helado la sangre de cualquiera, pero no la de aquella malévola mujer. Brida aferró entonces a Albus con más fuerza, y apretó el filo de la daga contra su cuello, provocándole un pequeño corte.

–No estás en posición de hacer amenazas, Potter. Baja tu varita, _ahora_ –le ordenó Brida, dando a entender que si no lo hacía, degollaría a Albus. Harry la miró intensamente unos segundos, y entonces, Albus notó como algo detrás de Brida pareció llamar momentáneamente la atención de Harry. Fueron sólo unos segundos que su atención pareció desviarse hacia otro lugar. Pero pronto su atención volvió de lleno a la vampira, y con un leve gesto de asentimiento, bajó su varita. La mujer vampiro rió nuevamente con fuerza y locura, sintiéndose victoriosa.

– _Accio varita_ –exclamó la voz de la bruja enmascarada, despojando al padre de Albus de su varita. Harry permaneció allí, desarmado, pero todavía mirando desafiante a la vampiresa.

–Ustedes los hombres son tan honrados… ¿verdaderamente pensaste que no mataría a tu hijo si tú te rendías, Potter? ¿Crees acaso que soy tan estúpida y honrada como para cumplir mi palabra? –se burló la vampira, riendo.

–No, simplemente eres estúpida –dijo entonces una voz musical a su espalda. Brida ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de girar a mirar a la persona que había hablado. Un afilado trozo de madera, parte de una de las patas de la mesa que Lysander había destrozado al caerle encima, le había atravesado el pecho, desde la espalda. Y a diferencia de la puñalada de Harry, esta vez, había dado en el corazón.

La vampiresa soltó el agarre de Albus, quien rápidamente se separó de ella. Brida se llevó ambas manos al pecho, con el asombro y el horror en el rostro, y entonces, soltó un grito desgarrador, que perforó los tímpanos de Albus. El suelo mismo pareció temblar bajo aquel grito, y entonces, la figura alta y esbelta de Brida Von Howlen se desintegró en el aire, volviéndose polvo.

Parada detrás de esa nube de cenizas, apenas manteniéndose en pie, y con los ojos brillándole de una extraña manera, Albus pudo ver a Hedda Le Blanc.


	26. Capítulo 25: De vuelta a Hogwarts

#  Capítulo 25: De vuelta a Hogwarts

Harry Potter reaccionó antes que cualquier otra persona en la habitación. Con un movimiento ágil y veloz, se lanzó sobre la bruja enmascarada que sostenía tanto la varita de ella como la de Potter. Antes de que la mujer hubiera reaccionado, Harry le había arrebatado ambas las varitas y había hecho aparecer unas sogas con la suya, que se amarraron con fuerza alrededor de la bruja. Entonces, le quitó la máscara, para mostrar a una mujer joven, más joven que el propio Harry.

–En nombre del Departamento de Aurores está usted detenida por intento de secuestro, uso de maleficios imperdonables, y conspiración contra el Ministerio de Magia británico–habló la voz dura y autoritaria de Harry, mientras que obligaba a la mujer a ponerse de pie, y la arrastraba hasta uno de los desvencijados sillones. La obligó a sentarse allí, e hizo aparecer un nuevo juego de sogas, que la amarraron al mismo. –Le recomiendo que mantenga su boca cerrada, y que no haga nada estúpido –agregó luego Potter. La mujer apenas asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el punto en el cual Brida Von Howlen se había convertido en polvo.

Albus, todavía de pie en el sitio donde Brida lo había liberado, miraba fijamente a Hedda. La muchacha parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock luego de apuñalar a Von Howlen, y sus ojos brillaban, fijos en el pequeño montículo de polvo, con una intensidad que él nunca le había visto. Y entonces, de repente, su cuerpo entero pareció temblaron y sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Albus corrió justo a tiempo para atajarla, mientras que ella caía, semi inconciente, al suelo.

–¡Albus! –lo llamó su padre, mientras que se acercaba a ellos. El joven Potter apoyó gentilmente a Hedda en el suelo. La chica tenía los ojos apenas abiertos, con la mirada perdida. Sus manos temblaban, y al tomarlas, Albus las sintió más frías que nunca. –Déjame a mi, hijo –le pidió Harry, en tono gentil, pero apartando a su hijo con firmeza.

Harry apoyó su mano sobre la frente de la chica, apartándola casi inmediatamente al comprobar que se encontraba helada.

–Hedda, ¿me escuchas? –susurró Potter. La chica pareció fijar sus ojos en los del padre de Albus.

–Lo… siento… tanto –murmuró ella con voz débil.

–Tranquila… todo esta bien. Te sacaré de aquí, Hedda –le respondió Harry, amablemente, mientras que le sonreía. Harry comenzó a mover su varita sobre Hedda, pronunciando palabras que Albus no comprendía. Una tenue luz celeste brotaba de la varita, rodeando casi de manera imperceptible el cuerpo de Hedda. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Hedda dejó de temblar bajo el efecto de aquel hechizo.

Albus escuchó a alguien toser levemente a su espalda, y entonces, se acordó de sus otros dos amigos. Giró hacia donde estaba Scorpius. El muchacho había logrado sentarse, y se sujetaba el brazo derecho.

–Creo que Von Howlen me rompió el brazo cuando me golpeó para quitarme la varita –explicó Scorpius. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, y Albus podía ver los moretones en el cuello donde los dedos largos y fuertes de la vampira se habían cerrado.

–Déjame que te ayude a pararte –le dijo Albus, acercándose hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, y tiró levemente para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

–¿Y Lysander? –le preguntó el rubio, una vez que hubo encontrado estabilidad sobre sus dos pies. Albus se dirigió entonces a paso rápido hacia donde se encontraba derrumbado su amigo de Gryffindor, todavía inconciente. Estaba boca abajo, así que Albus trató de girarlo con el mayor cuidado posible.

–¡Papá! –llamó entonces Albus, algo alarmado. Su amigo tenía un corte en la frente, de donde brotaba bastante sangre y se encontraba inconciente.

– _Ennervate_ –dijo la voz de Harry Potter. El rayo de luz golpeó con suavidad a Lysander. El muchacho soltó un leve gemido, mientras que abría perezosamente los ojos.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Me perdí toda la acción? –preguntó Scamander, bromeando, mientras sonreía levemente. Albus no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

–No te preocupes, no fue gran cosa. –le respondió el morocho, aliviado de ver que todos sus amigos estaban a salvo.

–¡Harry! –exclamó otra voz, de mujer, que Albus no conocía, desde algún otro sitio en la Casa.

–¡Acá abajo, Morgana! –le respondió su padre, asomándose hacia las escaleras. Segundos después, la Aurora que había llegado junto con Harry Potter a rescatarlos apareció en el cuarto.

La mujer a quien su padre había llamado Morgana tenía un feo corte en la pierna, que la hacía renguear levemente. Pero fuera de ello, parecía ilesa.

–Logramos neutralizar al vampiro, y Kevin lo está custodiando arriba, para evitar que escape. Encontramos a Octavius Genrich desmayado en uno de los cuartos, pero la bruja escapó…–comenzó a explicarse rápidamente Morgana.

–No te preocupes, está acá –le aclaró Potter, señalando hacia la bruja que se encontraba amarrada al sillón. –¿Smith se encuentra herido? –preguntó luego, refiriéndose al otro Auror que había ido con ellos. Morgana negó con la cabeza.

–Apenas unos rasguños. Nada para un fortachón como él –le dijo ella, sonriendo levemente. –¿Ustedes? –preguntó preocupada. Su vista viajaba desde Lysander, quien todavía no se había incorporado, hacia Scorpius, quien se sujetaba el brazo roto mientras que se agachaba junto a Hedda, quien estaba casi desmayada en el suelo.

–Vamos a estar bien –le respondió Harry, mientras que también miraba a los chicos. –Necesito que llames refuerzos… envía a tu _patronus._ Quiero que tú y Smith se queden acá con los prisioneros hasta que lleguen los demás… asegúrate de informar a Ron Weasley, y aclárele que su hija se encuentra bien. Luego quiero que trasladen al vampiro, a Octavius Genrich y a ésta mujer a Azkaban, y no quiero que nadie hable con ellos hasta que yo llegue. ¿Entendido? –ordenó Harry. Albus pudo ver que su padre había vuelto a adoptar su postura de Auror, que denotaba autoridad y respeto.

–Sí, señor –afirmó ella, obedientemente. Harry asintió, y giró entonces para dirigirse hacia donde Hedda permanecía acostada en el suelo. Con delicadeza, levantó a la chica entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de una pluma.

–Yo voy a llevar a estos chicos a Hogwarts para que los revisen y los curen… estaré allí hasta asegurarme de que todos están bien, y luego me reuniré con ustedes en Azkaban –le explicó Potter. Morgana Winchester volvió a asentir, respetuosamente, incapaz de contradecir una palabra de su jefe. –Buen trabajo, Morgana –agregó Harry, mientras que una sonrisa confidente se dibujaba en sus labios. Morgana le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que se sonrojaba levemente ante las felicitaciones. –Muchachos, ¿ustedes creen que pueden caminar? –preguntó entonces Potter, dirigiéndose hacia Albus, Scorpius y Lysander. Los tres asintieron, y comenzaron a seguir a Harry escaleras arriba.

Harry los guió a través de la casa de los gritos. Albus no tenía idea de a dónde iban, pues su padre no parecía buscar la salida de la casa, sino que por el contrario, parecía internarse cada vez más dentro de la misma. Se metió dentro de un cuarto, y apoyó gentilmente a Hedda en la cama que había allí. La chica se encontraba, para ese entonces, completamente inconciente.

Albus y sus amigos observaron como Harry recorría el cuarto con la mirada y expresión de concentración. Finalmente, una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios, mientras que caminaba decididamente hacia un gran librero, de aspecto pesado. Harry sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el mismo, y éste se elevó, levitando varios centímetros sobre el suelo, y se movió hacia un lado, casi sin hacer el menor ruido. Detrás del mismo, en donde se suponía que debía de haber una pared, Albus vio que había en realidad, un túnel.

–Adelante, muchachos. Por acá creo que llegaremos más rápido –aseguró Harry, sonriéndoles, mientras que les señalaba que ingresaran al túnel. Albus fue el primero en obedecer e introducirse por aquel pasaje oscuro y angosto. Scorpius y Lysander lo siguieron. Detrás de ellos, Harry hizo levitar con cuidado el cuerpo de Hedda, evitando que golpeara contra las paredes, y lo introdujo en el mismo. Luego de entrar él mismo al pasadizo secreto, volvió a sellarlo con la biblioteca, y continuó avanzando, con el cuerpo de Hedda levitando delante de él.

Albus sintió que habían pasado cerca de quince minutos cuando el camino comenzó a elevarse levemente, dándole a entender que pronto terminaría ese recorrido.

–Albus, cuando llegues al final, ten cuidado. Te encontrarás con el Sauce Boxeador a la salida. Quiero que apenas salgas, presiones un nudo que se encuentra justo encima de la salida del pasadizo –le advirtió Harry, cuando casi estaban llegando al final.

Albus fue el primero en salir de nuevo al aire libre. Comprobó que efectivamente, el Sauce Boxeador estaba colocado sobre el túnel. Pero antes de que árbol pudiera reaccionar y comenzar a lazarle golpes, Albus presionó el nudo que su padre le había indicado. El árbol se detuvo, permaneciendo completamente quieto en su lugar. Los demás salieron también del túnel, y tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos al encontrarse con el brillo de aquel mediodía de verano.

En silencio, sintiéndose dolorido y cansado, Albus recorrió el tramo de parque que lo separaba de la gigantesca construcción que era el castillo de Hogwarts. Junto a él, marchaban sus amigos Lysander y Scorpius, con un aspecto tan lamentable como el suyo propio. Detrás de ellos, iba su padre, quien había preferido, al salir del túnel, cargar él mismo a la pálida muchacha en brazos en vez de hacerla levitar, para mayor seguridad.

Estaban ya cerca de la entrada al castillo cuando Albus pudo distinguir que había figuras esperándolos en las escaleras. La Profesora Levington fue la primera en adelantarse hacia ellos, con expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Detrás de ella iban Minerva McGonagall y Neville Longbottom. Y corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus cortas piernas, venían también Rose Weasley y Elektra Cameron, quienes miraban a cada uno de sus amigos completamente aterradas.

–¿Qué diablos…?–escuchó decir a Zaira, cuando hubo llegado junto a ellos. Minerva, incapaz de formular su pregunta, miró a Harry de manera significativa. Albus pudo ver que su padre dibujaba con los labios, pero sin sonido, las palabras: _Más tarde_.

Finalmente, llegaron a la enfermería. Harry depositó con cuidado a Hedda en una de las camillas. Inmediatamente, Madame Pomfrey, una mujer entrada en edad, y que ejercía el puesto de Sanadora en Hogwarts, se acercó a la cama donde Hedda estaba recostada, y comenzó a revisarla.

Albus se dejó caer en una de las camas contiguas, completamente agotado. Sentía una puntada en la espalda, donde se le había roto una costilla, y todo el cuerpo agarrotado como consecuencia de haber recibido la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Junto a el, en otra de las camas, se derrumbó Scorpius, boca arriba, sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo, con los ojos cerrados y una respiración dificultosa. En la cama siguiente, Albus pudo ver que Lysander también se había acostado, de costado y levemente acurrucado, y parecía ya encontrarse dormido.

–¿Dónde te duele, muchacho? –Madame Pomfrey le preguntó a Albus, al mismo tiempo que lo examinaba minuciosamente.

–Creo que me fracturé una costilla –respondió Albus. La mujer frunció levemente el entrecejo, mientras que tomaba uno de los frascos que tenía sobre la mesa de al lado, y le servía un extraño líquido de color verdoso en un vaso.

–Bebe esto… reparará tu hueso para mañana –le indicó Pomfrey. Albus obedeció, y bebió el asqueroso brebaje de un solo trago. La Enfermera insistió en terminar de revisarlo, para comprobar que no tenía ninguna otra herida. Luego, se dirigió hacia la cama de Scorpius. Observó durante unos segundos el brazo roto de su amigo.

–Esto puede llegar a dolerte un poco, muchacho. Pero tengo que acomodarte los huesos antes de poder repararlos del todo –le explicó Pomfrey, cortésmente. Entonces, hizo un movimiento de varita, y Albus escuchó un "crack" proveniente del brazo del rubio. Scorpius soltó un grito ahogado. –Listo… ahora bebe esto –le indicó ella a continuación, extendiéndole un vaso que contenía el mismo líquido que Albus acababa de beber.

Luego, avanzó hacia Lysander, quien se encontraba dormido. Con cuidado, y tratando de no despertarlo, le revisó y limpió las heridas del labio y de la frente, y le colocó un ungüento que, como explicó luego, cerraría las heridas en poco tiempo.

Albus, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que sus amigos se encontraban bien, giró a mirar a su padre. Harry Potter conversaba en ese momento con la directora del colegio, y con Zaira Levington.

–Si puedes comunicarte con todos los padres, Minerva, y avisarles que sus hijos se encuentran a salvo aquí, me harías un gran favor –le decía Harry en ese momento. Albus notó entonces que su padre lucía cansado, y también algo dolorido. Tenía grandes tajos en el brazo, causados por las garras de Von Holwen. A la altura del hombro, su túnica se encontraba chamuscada, revelando una severa quemadura.

–No te preocupes, Harry. Me aseguraré de que todos los padres sepan que sus hijos están aquí –le confirmó Minerva.

–Gracias. De todas maneras, Minerva… no quiero que se lleven a los chicos. Necesito hablar con ellos antes de que partan con sus padres –le dijo Harry. Minerva alzó levemente las cejas.

–Harry, creo que estos niños han vivido una inquietante experiencia hoy…–quiso refutarle la directora. Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Lo sé. Y es por eso que necesito hablar con ellos, Minerva. Quiero que ahora descansen, que se recuperen. Yo tengo que atender algunos asuntos en Akzaban, pero trataré de volver cuanto antes –le explicó Potter. –Sé que no puedes detener a los padres si ellos quieren llevarse a sus hijos. Pero te agradecería que hicieras todo lo posible por convencerlos de lo contrario –agregó entonces, dedicándole una mirada significativa. Minerva simplemente asintió.

Harry giró entonces a mirar a Zaira. La mujer de ojos miel y cabello rubio le mantuvo la mirada. Algo en ella había cambiado. Albus lo podía ver. No tenía esa expresión de tristeza que la había abrumado los últimos tiempos. Había en ella una nueva expresión… era una nueva Zaira. No como la anterior, la Zaira que había conocido antes de la muerte de Jacob Malone… no, esa Zaira jamás volvería. Se trataba de otra mujer… una mujer de aspecto desafiante. Decidida. Una mujer deseosa de actuar.

–¿Vienes conmigo, Zaira? –le preguntó Harry, de manera amable.

Ella simplemente asintió. Entonces, Harry giró la atención hacia las otras dos personas que se encontraban allí, encogidas en un rincón, todavía con gestos turbios en los rostros.

–Rose, Elektra… gracias por la ayuda que nos dieron hoy, chicas–les dijo Harry, sonriéndoles.

–Tío… ¿estarán bien? –preguntó Rose, con voz temblorosa. Harry le acarició la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos.

–Por supuesto que estarán bien, Rosie –le respondió él. La pelirroja le sonrió de vuelta.

–¿Podemos quedarnos acá, señor Potter? –preguntó Elektra, quien no quitaba la vista de las camillas ocupadas por sus amigos.

–Si Madame Pomfrey se los permite, no veo por qué no. Se lo han ganado –accedió Harry. Y luego, giró a mirar a Zaira, con esas miradas que expresan _"¿Vamos?"_. Ella asintió levemente, y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

–Bébete esto, Potter… te hará dormir un poco –habló repentinamente la voz de la Enfermera a Albus. El muchacho se sobresaltó levemente en su camilla. Aceptó de buena gana el vaso que le extendía la mujer, y lo bebió de un solo trago, como el anterior. Segundos después, se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando Albus despertó de nuevo, la noche había caído sobre Hogwarts. La luz de las estrellas se filtraba suavemente a través de los ventanales de la Enfermería, derramándose sobre las blancas sábanas de las camillas. Comprobó que a su lado, todos sus amigos seguían durmiendo, a excepción de Lysander, quien lo miraba, sonriente.

–Buenas noches, bello durmiente –se burló Scamander, mientras que se sentaba mejor en la cama. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, mientras que él también se sentaba en la cama.

–Cerca de las nueve de la noche –le respondió Lysander.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

–Bueno… según lo que escuché, llegamos acá cerca de la una del mediodía… así que supongo que llevas unas ocho horas de profundo e impasible sueño –volvió a responder el muchacho de brillantes ojos celestes.

–¡Albus estas despierto! –exclamó entonces otra voz, femenina y aguda. Albus vio como una cabellera pelirroja se le lanzaba encima.

–¡Ouch! ¡Rose, cuidado! –le pidió Potter, mientras que se separaba del fuerte abrazo de su prima. Pero se sentía muy alegre de volver a verla.

–Ay… lo siento mucho. Oh, Albus, nos tenías tan preocupados a todos. Voy a avisarle a la tía Ginny que has despertado –dijo entonces Rose, y salió nuevamente de la enfermería.

–Hemos estado muy inquietos por ustedes…–habló otra voz femenina. Pero Albus tardó en reconocer aquel tono triste y apagado como el que normalmente salía de los labios de la alegre y vivaracha Elektra Cameron.

–¡Ey, ninguno esta muerto, Ely! –dijo entonces Lysander. Elektra sonrió levemente, mientras que se acercaba a la camilla de Albus.

–Eres el segundo en despertar… Hedda no se ha movido siquiera en todo este tiempo… y Scorpius suelta algún que otro quejido cada tanto, pero tampoco da señales de querer despertar –explicó Ely. Albus comprobó que la joven tenía los ojos negros enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Llevaba el cabello rubio atado en una colita, despejándole completamente el rostro, y Albus pudo ver que su cara angelical, normalmente alegre, estaba surcada por una inmensa preocupación. Sintió unos terribles deseos de consolarla. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Elektra de esa manera, y le dolía.

–Todos vamos a estar bien, Ely –le aseguró Albus. Ella apenas le sonrió, mientras que una de sus manos tomaba con delicadeza la mano de Potter, apretándola de manera cariñosa.

En ese momento, Albus escuchó varios pasos que se dirigían hacia la enfermería. Vio a su madre, alta y delgada, con el cabello pelirrojo suelto sobre los hombros, y los ojos abiertos como platos de la emoción. Tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Detrás de ella, estaban tío Ron y tía Hermione. Elektra soltó la mano de Albus instantáneamente, y se hizo a un lado, dejándole paso a la madre del muchacho. Ginny avanzó rápidamente hacia la camilla de Albus, y se sentó sobre la misma, junto a su hijo, tomándole dulcemente las manos, y besándolo con ternura en ambos cachetes, en la frente.

–¡Menos mal que estás bien! –exclamó Ginevra, entre lágrimas. Luego, se separó levemente de su hijo, y su gesto cambió. Albus pudo ver que su madre se preparaba para reprimirlo. –¡Albus Severus Potter! –exclamó entonces la pelirroja. –Tenías que heredar de tu padre esa tendencia a buscar siempre problemas y peligrosas aventuras. No, el chiquillo no podía quedarse tranquilo en su primer año en Hogwarts. Tenía que involucrarse en algún problema. De tal palo, tal astilla –comenzó a quejarse Ginny.

–Déjalo en paz, Ginny… él no tiene la culpa de los genes Potter –sentenció Ron, alegremente, mientras que se acercaba a la camilla de su sobrino. Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. –Así que una costilla rota, ¿eh? Recuerdo que tu padre perdió todos los huesos de un brazo una vez…–bromeó Ron, guiñándole un ojo.

–¿Dónde esta papá? –preguntó Albus entonces. Todos parecieron adquirir expresiones serias.

–Esta en Azkaban, muchacho. Dijo que llegaría en poco tiempo –le respondió Ron.

–¿Ha llegado ya algún otro padre? –preguntó Albus, interesado.

–Los míos. Agentes del Ministerio los trajeron hasta acá… ya sabes, ellos son _muggles_ así que no entienden mucho de todo esto –le explicó Elektra, recobrando levemente la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

–¿Y qué hay del resto? –insistió Albus.

–Bueno, Luna y Rolf ya deben de estar llegando. Los Malfoy estaban en Versalles cuando los contactamos. Iban a tomar un traslador internacional, y llegaban acá cerca de las nueve, diez de la noche. Jaques Le Blanc vive en las afueras de París, así que supongo que también tardará en llegar –respondió Hermione a su pregunta.

Albus asintió, y volvió a recostarse contra el respaldo de su cama.

Cerca de media hora después de que Albus despertara, Harry Potter llegó nuevamente a Hogwarts, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían una preocupada Luna y su excéntrico esposo, Rolf Scamander. Luego de comprobar que el menor de sus dos hijos se encontraba sano y salvo, Luna y Rolf accedieron al pedido de Harry, de esperar a que él hablara con los muchachos antes de llevárselos.

El Jede del Departamento de Aurores saludó con un suave beso a su esposa, quien aún estaba junto a la cama de su hijo, y sonrió a Ron y Hermione de manera amistosa al entrar en la enfermería. Albus se encogió levemente en su cama cuando su padre clavó su mirada en él. Su expresión era seria e inescrutable.

–¿Podrían dejarnos solos, por favor? –pidió Harry hacia los presentes. Ron y Hermione fueron los primero en salir, arrastrando con ellos a Rose. Elektra y Lysander se encontraban fuera de la enfermería, en habitaciones privadas con sus padres. Sólo quedaron en aquel lugar Scorpius y Hedda, quienes aún dormían profundamente.

–Papá… lo siento mucho. No cumplí mi promesa, lo sé, pero es que Hedda se encontraba en peligro, y no podíamos abandonarla –quiso explicarse Albus, apenas la puerta de la Enfermería se hubo cerrado. Su padre sonrió levemente.

–No, claro que no podías. Me hubiera sentido muy decepcionado de ti si hubieras abandonado a una amiga cuando ella te necesitaba – le aseguró Harry, amablemente. Hubo una leve pausa. –Sin embargo, hoy se expusieron a un terrible peligro, Albus. Todos ustedes podrían haber terminado muertos…–agregó Potter, en tono serio. Albus bajó ligeramente la mirada.

–Si nosotros no hubiéramos ido, Von Howlen hubiera secuestrado a Hedda y escapado –quiso justificarse Albus.

–Albus, es importante que no confundas valentía con temeridad, hijo. Lo que hicieron hoy fue peligroso e imprudente. Tuvieron suerte de que nosotros llegáramos a tiempo –le dijo Harry, con mayor severidad.

–Imprudente o no, sigo pensando que fue lo correcto –afirmó Albus, y esta vez, levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a su padre. Harry lo miraba fijamente, de una manera extraña.

–Zaira me ha contado que eres muy bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –comentó repentinamente su padre, tomándolo por sorpresa.

–No es gran cosa –dijo Albus, humildemente. Harry le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

–Sé lo que se siente, hijo. Yo estuve también ahí. Crees que es tu responsabilidad salvar a las personas que te rodean, porque en parte _puedes_ hacerlo. Pero no es tu obligación, Albus. No tienes porqué velar por la seguridad de todos los que te rodean. Tienes un gran talento, y no dudo que con el tiempo, te convertirás en un gran mago y llegarás hacer grandes cosas. Pero todo poder requiere de una gran responsabilidad, hijo. No puedes arriesgarte a ti mismo y a tus amigos de esa manera –le dijo Harry, en un tono amable y paternal. Albus se sintió sonrojar levemente.

–Yo nunca quise poner en peligro a mis amigos –le aseguró Albus, algo avergonzado al caer en cuenta que ese día, tanto Lysander como Scorpius podrían haber muerto.

–Lo sé, Albus – coincidió Harry. –Pero ustedes son sólo niños…

–Tú también eras un niño de mi edad cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort por primera vez –lo interrumpió rápidamente Albus. Harry lo miró extrañado unos segundos. Y es que su padre rara vez hablaba con él, o con sus hermanos, de Voldemort. Albus, como siempre cuando refería a las grandes hazañas de su padre, se había enterado a través de otras personas, o bien de libros.

–Era diferente. Yo era demasiado impulsivo en esa época. Y cometí muchas veces el error de creer que yo solo podía con todo… mucha gente pagó caro por mis errores, Albus –lo corrigió su padre, y Albus vio un leve destello de tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

–Yo no soy impulsivo, ni creo que puedo solo, papá. Fui yo quien les dijo a Rose y Elektra que buscaran ayuda –le recordó Albus tratando ante todo de no sonar arrogante.

–Y aún así, te mandaste a la Casa de los Gritos –le puntualizó Harry.

–Bueno, tan mala idea no fue… gracias a nuestra intervención Hedda pudo terminar con ese monstruo de Von Howlen –soltó Albus finalmente, y aunque no era su intención, su voz sonó imperante y orgullosa. Harry alzó una ceja, analizándolo.

–¿Crees que eso fue algo bueno? –le preguntó el Auror, con curiosidad.

–Claro que lo fue. Se merecía morir –sentenció Albus, seguro de si mismo. Harry continuaba mirándolo fijamente, con cierta curiosidad que comenzaba a intimidarlo.

–Vaya… pareces muy convencido –comentó el adulto Potter.

–Esa mujer era un ser malvado, y una asesina. Causó mucho dolor a gente que no se lo merecía. Por su culpa Hedda no tiene padres, y Zaira…–se interrumpió antes de terminar aquella frase. Sus pensamientos habían escapado por sus labios antes de que él pudiera contenerlos.

–¿Entonces piensas que su castigo era la muerte? –volvió a preguntar Harry en tono calmo, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan trivial como el clima. Albus asintió. –Debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, hijo. Es muy fácil quitarle a la vida a alguien, pero es imposible devolvérsela.

–¿Tú no crees que se merecía morir? –preguntó entonces Albus, atónito y algo confundido. Harry tardó en responder.

–Posiblemente si se lo mereciera. Von Howlen causó mucho daño a este mundo, y posiblemente hubiera seguido causándolo si Hedda no la hubiera detenido –confirmó Harry. –Pero debes entender, hijo, que matar a una persona, incluso a un vampiro, no puede tomarse nunca a la ligera. Las muertes dejan marcas, no solo en quien muere, sino en quien se convierte en asesino. Sólo debemos caer en ella como último recurso, cuando no tenemos otra opción valida. Después de todo, no nos corresponde a nosotros decidir quien vive y quien muere –le explicó Harry pacientemente. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a su hijo. –¿Comprendes lo que te digo, Albus? –preguntó entonces. Albus asintió levemente, todavía masticando aquellas palabras de su padre. Harry volvió a sonreírle, mientras que le palmeaba suavemente el hombro. –Te dejaré descansar un poco más. Al menos hasta que despierten todos tus amigos.

Y entonces, Harry Potter se puso de pie, y salió de la Enfermería, dejando a Albus pensativo en su cama.

* * *

Draco Malfoy y su esposa, Astoria, llegaron poco tiempo después. Fue el mismo Harry quien los recibió en la entrada del colegio, y les explicó brevemente lo que había sucedido. Evitó nombrar varios eventos en la historia, como el hecho de que una sociedad secreta estuviera involucrada en todo aquello. Simplemente les dijo que Brida Von Howlen, junto con otros cómplices, habían secuestrado a Hedda Le Blanc, y que su hijo Scorpius, junto con sus amigos, habían ido a rescatarla.

Ambos fueron a visitar a Scorpius a la enfermería, quien ya se encontraba despierto para ese entonces. Albus, quien se encontraba del prácticamente recuperado, salió de la misma para darle a la familia algo de intimidad. Minutos después, Draco emergió de la Enfermería.

–Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? –pidió el rubio. A pesar de los años, Draco todavía conservaba esa expresión arrogante y altanera en el rostro. Harry asintió al pedido, y ambos se metieron en una de las salas vacías.

–Dime, Malfoy. –lo apremió Harry. Draco giró para mirar fijamente a Potter. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes de Harry. Harry lo vio vacilar unos segundos antes de hablar, como si le costara formular las palabras correctas.

–Creo que hace tiempo te debo un agradecimiento, Potter… salvaste mi vida hace diecinueve años, y hoy has salvado a mi hijo. –habló de repente Draco. Su voz era la misma de siempre, fría y arrastrando las palabras. Y sin embargo, Harry notó que algo era distinto. Draco extendió la mano hacia Potter. –Gracias, Harry. –le dijo finalmente. Potter estuvo seguro que aquella era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy lo llamaba por su nombre.

Luego de unos segundos, Harry estrechó su mano. Veintiséis años después de la primera vez que Draco le había extendido una mano a Harry, éste finalmente la aceptó. Claro que ahora la situación era completamente diferente. Ellos eran diferentes. Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos veintiséis años.

Potter se sintió sorprendido frente a aquella actitud, pero también alegre. Era como cerrar un capitulo de si vida. La enemistad entre él y Malfoy parecía por fin haber encontrado su final, y nada menos que en la amistad de sus hijos.

–No hay nada que agradecer, Draco. Quiero creer que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi hijo –respondió Potter. Draco torció una sonrisa de lado, algo sarcástica.

–Siempre te gusta creer lo mejor de la gente, Potter –bromeó Malfoy, mientras que reía levemente. Aquellas palabras hicieron a Harry evocar un viejo recuerdo. Muchos años atrás, él, Harry Potter, había pensado lo mismo de su querido director, Albus Dumbledore. Y el viejo director no se había equivocado al creer en lo mejor de las personas.

–Necesito tener una charla con tu hijo antes de que te lo lleves, Draco –agregó entonces Potter. Draco lo miró unos segundos.

–Cuestiones del Ministerio supongo –comentó el rubio. Esta vez fue Harry quien sonrió levemente mientras que soltaba una suave risa.

–Ya sabes, el trabajo es trabajo – Argumentó Potter, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. –Te prometo que serán solo unos minutos. En cuanto despierte Hedda, la otra chica, los juntaré a todos, y luego podrán irse.

–De acuerdo –accedió Draco, finalmente.

Cuando Harry y Draco volvieron a la enfermería, se encontraron con que Hedda se había despertado. Se encontraba todavía acostada en su camilla, pero con los ojos abiertos, y la mirada perdida en el cielo que se veía a través de las ventanas.

–Hedda… necesito hablar contigo, y con los demás –le dijo Harry, tratando de sonar lo más bondadoso que pudo, y buscando evitar que aquello pareciera una orden. Ella giró a mirarlo, y asintió en silencio, mientras que se levantaba y bajaba de la camilla.


	27. Capítulo 26: Historias inconclusas

#  Capítulo 26: Historias inconclusas

Albus se sentó en aquel cómodo sillón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Junto a él estaba sentado Scorpius, quien todavía tenía el brazo vendado hasta que terminara de sanar, y su prima Rose. En el sillón de al lado, se encontraba una Elektra algo más alegre que la última vez que la había visto, con un Lysander que todavía lucía una fea lastimadura en la frente que de a poco comenzaba a cicatrizar. En un sillón de una sola pieza, algo apartada, estaba Hedda, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana cercana.

Frente a ellos se encontraban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

—Bueno, quisiera reconstruir la historia, chicos —pidió gentilmente Harry, pero un tono que daba a entender que aquello no era una opción, sino una orden.

—Fue toda mi culpa, señor Potter —habló primera que todos Hedda. Hablaba por primera vez desde que se había despertado. Incapaz de mirar al señor Potter a los ojos, Hedda fijó su vista en el suelo, en los pies del padre de Albus. —Hoy a la mañana recibí una carta… que decía que tenían a mi tío, y que si yo no iba a la Casa de los Gritos, nunca lo volvería a ver —continuó relatando. Su voz musical se quebró levemente en ese punto. —Fui una estúpida, señor. Era todo una mentira, y yo caí como una estúpida. No tenían a mi tío, nunca lo tuvieron. Ellos me buscaban a _mí_.

—¿A ti? ¿Por qué habrían de quererte a ti, una niña de once años? —preguntó Ron, sorprendido. Hedda levantó levemente la cabeza, pero al cruzarse con la mirada de Harry, volvió a bajarla, incapaz de responder a aquella pregunta.

—Su tío tiene… tiene el Collar, papá —habló entonces Albus, tratando de ayudar a la chica. Harry giró inmediatamente sus ojos hacia su hijo.

—¿El Collar?—inquirió el Potter adulto. Albus asintió. —¿Cómo es que Jaques Le Blanc consiguió una de las Joyas de la Corona?

—No fue él… Von Howlen dijo que fueron los padres de Hedda quienes se lo dieron, antes de morir —respondió Albus. Harry asintió de manera pensativa.

—¿Y qué sucedió entonces, Hedda? —volvió a preguntar Harry luego de unos segundos, y aunque su tono era amable, había preocupación en sus ojos.

—Yo… fui a la Casa de los Gritos como decía la carta… no sé que era lo que esperaba hacer, la verdad —dijo Hedda, y Albus pudo notar que la chica estaba enojada consigo misma por cómo había actuado. —De no ser por los chicos que llegaron justo a tiempo…—y entonces, su voz volvió a quebrarse.

—¿Y ustedes cómo la encontraron? —preguntó Ron, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo.

—La carta… Hedda la dejó dentro de un libro, en el vagón del tren —respondió simplemente Scorpius.

—Y decidieron ir ustedes a rescatarla…—les recriminó el pelirrojo, con mirada crítica.

—Bueno, sí y no. Nosotros fuimos a buscar a Hedda, pero mandamos a Rose y a Ely a buscar ayuda, ¿verdad? —quiso protegerse Albus, con la misma excusa que había usado antes con su padre.

—Y eso hicieron ellas —aseguró Harry, sonriendo hacia las chicas. Ambas se enderezaron en sus asientos, orgullosas de haber cumplido su parte en todo aquello. Albus giró para mirar a su prima, buscando conocer la parte de la historia que él se había perdido cuando se separaron de las chicas.

—Bueno, nosotras no hicimos gran cosa en realidad… subimos a uno de los carruajes cuando volvían a Hogwarts, y al llegar acá buscamos a la profesora Levington. Ella se puso en contacto de inmediato con el tío Harry, y a los pocos minutos él y los otros dos aurores se aparecieron vía flu en la chimenea de la directora —explicó Rose simplemente. —¿Qué hay de ustedes? —quiso saber entonces la pelirroja, con los ojos brillándole de intriga..

—Nosotros nos escondimos debajo de la Capa —explicó Albus, mientras sacaba la antigua capa de invisibilidad del bolsillo en el cual la había metido horas atrás, luego de descubrirse frente a Brida y los demás Guardianes. —Y entramos en la Casa a buscar a Hedda… la encontramos en el piso de arriba y…—Albus se cayó al llegar a éste punto.

Habían pasado tantas cosas luego de aquel momento, que no sabía como seguir. El recuerdo de la charla con la mujer vampiro volvió a su mente. _"Ella es mucho más que una simple bruja… ella es una híbrida… mitad humana, mitad vampiro"_ había dicho Brida. Pero Albus no se sintió capaz de contar aquel secreto. Le pertenecía a Hedda y no a él. Albus se decidió contar la historia salteándose aquella conversación, continuando desde el momento en que los Guardianes estuvieron a punto de de atacarlos y Harry y los otros dos Aurores llegaron al auxilio. Tanto Scorpius como Lysander agregaban cada tanto algún que otro comentario, pero ninguno hizo referencia al secreto revelado de Le Blanc. Las chicas ahogaron un leve grito cuando Lysander les contó de cómo Albus había sido atacado con una Maldición Cruciatius. Incluso Harry, apoyado levemente contra la chimenea apagada, se enderezó en su lugar, tomado completamente por sorpresa ante aquella noticia que él desconocía.

Finalmente llegaron al punto en el cual Brida los atacó, derrumbando a Lysander y a Scorpius, y tomando a Albus como rehén, amenazándolo con degollarlo.

—Y entonces… Hedda la apuñaló con un fragmento de madera que se había roto de una mesa… y Von Howlen quedó reducida a una pila de cenizas —concluyó la historia Albus, ante sus ansiosas amigas. Todas las miradas se posaron entonces en Hedda, quien intencionalmente las evitaba. Alguien golpeó en ese momento a la puerta de la Sala Común con bastante fuerza.

—Señor, le digo que no puedo dejarlo pasar sin la clave —decía la voz ofendida de la Dama Gorda.

—¡Oh, me dejará pasar si sabe lo que le conviene, _Madame_! —dijo una voz fuerte y grave, en una tonada francesa, al otro lado del retrato. Era una voz que denotaba autoridad y poder. Harry se sonrió levemente ante aquello, y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la sala común. El retrato de la Dama Gorda se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir, pero antes siquiera de que Harry pudiera moverse de donde estaba, una figura entró a la Sala de Gryffindor a través del orificio.

Se trataba de un hombre de entrada edad, alto y fornido. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco de canas, con algún que otro mechón de cabello castaño, resabio de su antiguo color. Llevaba la barba levemente crecida, y cortada de manera muy prolija. Varias arrugas cruzaban su rostro, denotando el paso de los años, y sus ojos celestes brillaban aún en aquel rostro, con la inocencia de un niño. Albus encontró imposible calcularle la edad, aunque de seguro debía de tener su buena pila de años.

Pero a pesar de que en general, Jaques Le Blanc tenía un aspecto bondadoso e inocente, en ese momento, se lo podía ver en todo su esplendor, como el hombre maduro y poderoso que era. Sus ojos preocupados recorrieron toda la habitación, hasta dar finalmente con la pálida y frágil muchacha que se acurrucaba en uno de los sillones.

Albus reconoció el momento exacto en el cual Hedda notó la presencia de su tío en aquel lugar, porque su expresión cambió por completo. El rostro se le iluminó como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que él la conocía, y los ojos se le llenaron por primera vez de lágrimas. La chica se levantó como impulsada por un resorte de aquel sillón, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia los brazos de su padrino. El hombre la recibió en sus anchos y fuertes brazos, y la abrazó con dulzura, mientras que la joven se quebraba por primera vez en el año, y rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Ya, _ma petite_ … todo está bien, Hedda —le susurró el hombre al oído, mientras que la arrastraba con cuidado hacia uno de los sillones, para sentarse junto a ella en él.

—¿P—por qué… n—nunca me dij—jiste que papá y mamá eran G—guardianes Negros? —exigió saber Hedda, todavía acurrucada en el pecho de su tío, con lágrimas surcándole las pálidas mejillas. Aquello pareció tomar por sorpresa a Jaques Le Blanc. El hombre separó a la muchacha de él, y la miró fijamente. —¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—No creí que fuera importante, _petite_ —se disculpó el hombre. Esta vez, fue Hedda quien se separó de él.

—¿No te pareció importante? —exclamó ella, entre lágrimas, mientras que se ponía de pie. —¡Pero si es fundamental! ¡Es lo que marca la diferencia, Jaques! —le gritó ella, embravecida. Jaques le respondió en cambio con una sonrisa comprensiva y conciliadora.

—No, Hedda… lo que marca la diferencia es que tus padres _fueron_ Guardianes —corrigió el hombre. Hedda soltó un leve resoplido, y se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón. —Hedda, tus padres tomaron una mala decisión cuando se unieron a los Guardianes. Pero se arrepintieron de su decisión, y buscaron reparar el daño que habían hecho, _petite_ —le explicó Jaques con su voz grave y dulce, mientas que le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura. Jaques quitó la mirada de su sobrina para posarla en el hombre adulto de cabellos revueltos que tenía frente a él. Sonrió levemente.

—Harry Potter, ¿verdad? —inquirió Jaques, sonriendo. Harry asintió, mientras que le devolvía la sonrisa, y se acercaba a estrechar la mano del hombre francés. —Un honor conocerlo finalmente, señor Potter —confesó Le Blanc.

—El honor es mío, señor Le Blanc —le aseguró Harry. —Él es mi mejor amigo, y compañero de trabajo, Ronald Weasley —presentó entonces Harry. Ron se adelantó entonces para estrechar la mano del francés.

—Otro placer conocerlo también a usted, señor Weasley. Dos de las más grandes figuras contemporáneas de Inglaterra en la misma habitación que yo… vaya coincidencia —comentó Jaques de manera casual.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que esto no es una coincidencia, señor Le Blanc —lo contradijo Harry. La sonrisa de Jaques pareció titubear levemente en sus labios, mientras que un leve suspiro salía de sus labios.

—No, supongo que no es una coincidencia después de todo —aceptó el hombre, mientras que se reclinaba más sobre el sillón. Harry y Jaques se miraron largamente uno al otro, como evaluándose mutuamente. Y entonces, el francés habló primero. — ¿Es verdad lo que me ha comentado la Directora McGonagall, señor Potter? ¿Verdaderamente Von Howlen vino detrás de mi sobrina? —inquirió el hombre. Harry asintió. Nuevamente, Jaques soltó un suspiro. —Era solo cuestión de tiempo, supongo —agregó.

—Señor Le Blanc… Brida Von Howlen falleció hoy —le comunicó Harry, y de golpe, su voz adquirió un tono más serio y profesional. Nuevamente, Albus vio que el Auror profesional volvía a ocupar la piel de su padre. —Pero creo que eso no detendrá a los Guardianes Negros. Pienso que ellos van a seguir con su objetivo, señor Le Blanc —le comunicó Potter.

—¿Y cuál cree que es su objetivo, señor Potter? —preguntó educadamente Jaques, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos.

—Creo que usted lo sabe muy bien, señor Le Blanc. Ellos van detrás de algo que usted mismo protege… _Las Joyas de la Corona_ —respondió Harry, en tono serio. Jaques miró fijamente al Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, meditando que decir a continuación. Una suave y amable sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en los labios del francés.

—¿Cómo lo supo, señor Potter, cómo supo que yo tengo una de las joyas bajo mi custodio? —preguntó entonces Jaques. Harry alzó las cejas.

—Yo no fui quien lo averiguó, señor Le Blanc. Fueron mi hijo y sus amigos —confesó Harry, señalando hacia Albus y al resto de los chicos. Albus sintió cómo la mirada penetrante y pura de Jaques Le Blanc se clavaba en él.

—Hedda me ha hablado mucho de ustedes en sus cartas… inteligentes críos resultaron ser. —bromeó el hombre, sonriéndoles.

—¿Cómo la consiguió, señor Le Blanc? —insistió Harry, nuevamente.

—¿Es esto una pregunta oficial, señor Potter? —retrucó el francés, sonriéndole al adulto Potter.

—Nos gusta más llamarlo: charla amena entre personas que quieren colaborar con el bien y la justicia —bromeó Ron. Jaques rió ante la ocurrencia.

—Yo no lo conseguí verdaderamente… Fue hace ocho años —comenzó a relatar Jaques. Albus notó que Hedda se recuperaba en su asiento, con la mirada fija en su tío. Al fin iban a escuchar el fragmento de la historia que faltaba. —Alguien tocó a mi puerta en el medio de la noche. Me desperté alarmado, pero cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con mi hermano Pierre y una bella mujer que cargaba en brazos a una niña —continuó la historia, y en este punto, su mirada se posó unos segundos en su sobrina, para después volver hacia Harry. —Fue una gran sorpresa, la verdad, ya que yo no veía a mi hermano desde que él dejó la casa a los veinticinco años… pero de aquella última vez que yo no lo había visto ya habían pasado cuarenta años. Y sin embargo, allí estaba Pierre, congelado en sus veintitantos... El tiempo parecía no haberlo tocado. Prácticamente igual a como yo lo recordaba… a excepción de que ahora, el era un vampiro

Albus notó que a su lado, Rose daba un leve salto en su asiento. Conocía a su prima, era una chica inteligente, y de seguro, en ese momento, su mente estaba atando cabos sueltos… no tardaría en conocer el secreto de Hedda.

—Presentó a la mujer a su lado como su esposa. Vanessa dijo que se llamaba. Y a la niña que cargaba, de apenas tres años, la presentó como su pequeña hija, Hedda. Lo invité a entrar en la casa, y él aceptó, algo nervioso. Parecía preocupado, y luego comprendí por qué. Me dijo que había cometido un terrible error, que se había unido a los Guardianes pensando que perseguían un fin noble, pero que el tiempo le había demostrado que no era así. Me dijo que planeaban algo terrible, algo monstruoso… recuperar las Joyas de la Corona, y usarlas para gobernar el mundo… un plan muy ambicioso y horripilante… y entonces me dijo que él había tenido que detenerlos. —continuó relatando el anciano francés.

Albus sentía su corazón acelerado en el pecho a medida que escuchaba la historia. Los padres de Hedda... su amiga miraba a su tío con los ojos fijos y brillantes, con lágrimas acumuladas. Una mezcla de enojo y cariño se entremezclaban en su mirada.

—Parece que Pierre había estado trabajando junto con Von Howlen rastreando el Collar de Marguerite… y que las pistas los habían llevado hasta una de las familias británicas de magos más antiguas y ricas: los Austen. Me contó que había traicionado a Brida, y la había entregado al gobierno ruso, y que luego, había escapado con su familia en búsqueda de la única Joya cuyo paradero conocía… fue así que llegó hasta los Austen. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió convencerlos de que el Collar estaba en peligro y que debía esconderse en otro lugar. —en este punto, Jaques sonrió con cierta melancolía, mientras una risa amarga escapaba de sus labios. —Siempre creí que mi hermano tenía un gran talento en su trato con la gente… mucho carisma, bromeábamos cuando éramos jóvenes. La cuestión es que los Austen le entregaron el Collar, y él escapó entonces en búsqueda de la única persona en quien podía confiar: _Yo_. Me dijo que no debía de preocuparme. Nadie sabría nunca que yo tenía el Collar, pues los Austen guardarían aquel secreto, incluso con su muerte si era necesario. Von Howlen continuaría creyendo que los Austen custodiaban el Collar… y la antigua familia inglesa nunca lo desmentiría —en este punto, Jaques hizo una pausa, para tomar aliento, como si tanto hablar lo hubiera agotado. O talvez estaba simplemente agotado por el peso de aquella historia, que había cargado solo, durante casi diez años.

—Y así fue, señor Le Blanc. Los Austen fueron todos asesinados por los Guardianes, pero creo que nunca revelaron que ellos ya no tenían el Collar… —le comunicó Harry.

—Estoy seguro que no lo hicieron. Gente noble aquella familia. Generaciones y generaciones de magos de buen corazón —coincidió Jaques. —Si me lo pregunta a mí, señor Potter, creo que Von Howlen llegó por sí sola a la deducción de que yo tenía el collar.

—Es lo más posible, pues los aurores que custodiaban la Mansión nos informaron que hace poco hubo una nueva irrupción… parece que revolvieron por todos lados, pero no se llevaron nada por lo visto…—comentó Ron. Jaques asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Ron. Y luego de tomar un nuevo sorbo de agua y aclararse la garganta, continuó con su historia.

—En fin, esa noche, mi hermano dejó bajo mi custodio las dos cosas más preciadas que tenía: El Collar y su Hija. Me dijo que ambas cosas corrían peligro si permanecían con él o con su esposa. Los Guardianes los buscaban, y no se detendrían hasta encontrarlos y asesinarlos. Me encomendó a mí la tarea de proteger y cuidar de ambas. Y entonces, se fueron. Esa fue la última vez que los vi con vida—terminó su historia, y Albus pudo ver que los ojos del anciano se teñían de pesar y tristeza. Había cargado mucho tiempo con todo aquello.

—La Flor de Lis…—susurró entonces Hedda, hablando de nuevo. Parecía inmersa en recuerdos, con la mirada dispersa. —Ahora recuerdo de dónde la conocía… ¡estaba grabada en aquella Caja de madera, la caja que mamá cargaba con ella! —exclamó entonces, girando a mirar a su tío. Él le sonrió, en asentimiento.

—Sí… el collar se encuentra dentro de una caja mágica, marcada con la Flor de Lis… nunca pensé que lo recordarías, eras tan pequeña —reconoció el francés, con gesto dulce.

—Señor Le Blanc, ¿comprende acaso el peligro que supone que usted permanezca todavía en posesión del Collar? —le habló Harry, usando un tono cuidado, como quien usa para hacer entender algo que es obvio.

—Por supuesto, muchacho. Nunca pensé que el collar estuviera verdaderamente a salvo conmigo. Me sorprende que Von Howlen haya tardado tanto en hilar los cabos sueltos. La verdad es que, si me lo preguntas, Brida siempre fue una mujer egoísta y ambiciosa… no creo que quisiera compartir verdaderamente el poder de las Joyas con sus hermanos Guardianes. Creo que es por eso que esperó a salir de la prisión para revelar lo que sabía de los Austen. Y algo me dice que tampoco le dijo a nadie sobre sus sospechas que yo tenía una de las joyas en mi posesión —respondió Jaques.

—Sin embargo, no podemos confiarnos en ello, señor Le Blanc. Incluso si no se lo dijo a nadie, había otros tres Guardianes con ella hoy… es muy posible que ellos tengan una buena idea. Por suerte hemos capturado a los tres. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más lo sepa —puntualizó Harry. Jaques pareció meditarlo. Luego de unos segundos, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia Harry.

—Creo que tendremos que buscarle un nuevo hogar a la gargantilla entonces, señor Potter —habló finalmente Jaques, mientras que se ponía de pie. Harry le sonrió débilmente, mientras que giraba para mirar a Ron. Ambos amigos cruzaron una mirada significativa.

—¿Quieres que busque a alguien más para esto? —le preguntó Ron, repentinamente.

—Sí… pregúntale a Zaira si desea acompañarnos. Y nos encontramos en la entrada del Castillo —le dijo Harry. Ron asintió, y salió inmediatamente de la Sala Común. Harry volvió a girar hacia Jaques. —Espero que no le moleste hacer este viaje ahora, señor Le Blanc, pero creo que cuanto antes nos ocupemos del tema, mejor —le dijo Harry al anciano.

—Para nada, señor Potter. Solo déme un segundo…—le pidió Jaques, y entonces giró hacia su sobrina, quien todavía permanecía sentada en aquel sillón, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos. —Hedda… antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que te encuentras bien, _petite_ —le dijo el hombre atentamente, mientras que se agachaba frente a ella para quedar casi a la misma altura. Ella apenas le asintió con la cabeza, y entonces, él le besó la coronilla, y se puso de pie nuevamente. —En marcha entonces, Harry. ¿Puedo llamarte Harry, verdad?

—Por supuesto, señor Le Blanc —rió Potter, mientras que avanzaba hacia la salida de la Sala Común, junto con el anciano Jaques. Esperó a que Jaques saliera de la habitación para girar a enfrentar una última vez a los seis críos. —Creo que no hace falta que les diga que todo esto es sumamente confidencial, y que no pueden compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con sus padres ¿verdad, chicos? —agregó Potter en tono serio. Todos los presentes asintieron. —Necesito que lo juren. —agregó Potter.

—Lo Juramos—repitieron los seis, casi al mismo tiempo. Harry sabía que aquello no era como un Juramento Inquebrantable. Pero había magia alrededor de todo juramento. Con aquello le bastaba, al menos por le momento. Con una última sonrisa, Harry salió de la Sala común de Gryffindor.

El retrato se cerró, dejando a los seis amigos solos, por primera vez desde aquella mañana en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts. Todos permanecían en silencio. Nuevamente, fue Hedda quien rompió el silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, y Albus pudo notar la pena en su voz. —Yo… debí decirles la verdad. Debí decirles quien era, lo que era… entenderé completamente si no quieren ser más mis amigos —agregó Hedda. Albus frunció el ceño, sin comprender, y giró a mirar a sus amigos, que lucían las mismas caras de confusión que él.

—¿Perdón? Hedda… ¿qué porquerías estas diciendo? —Elektra fue la primera en hablar, expresando en voz alta lo que todos pensaban. Hedda se animó a levantar la mirada y fijarla en los ojos negros de su rubia amiga.

—Quiero decir que… soy una rareza, Elektra. Un… monstruo. Un extraño híbrido… mitad bruja, mitad vampira…

—¡Oh, bueno, entonces ahora sí, menos mal que nos aclaras esa parte! ¡Ahora definitivamente no quiero ser más tu amigo! ¡Si hay algo que mi familia y yo somos incapaces de tolerar, son las rarezas! —exclamó Lysander, en tono irónico. Hedda lo miró confundida.

—No es gracioso, Lysander —se quejó la pálida chica.

—Bueno, la verdad, sí, si lo es, Hedda —la contradijo Rose, con el ceño fruncido, y expresión de enojo. —Porque no puedo siquiera pensar que hayas dicho aquello de verdad.

—Pero…—comenzó a quejarse Le Blanc.

—Hedda… ¿verdaderamente piensas que nosotros vamos a dejar de ser tus amigos porque tu padre fue un vampiro? —le preguntó Albus, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—La verdad… ¡que gran cosa! Mi padre fue un Mortífago, así que cuando de "magos oscuros" se trata, creo que te gano, Hedda —continuó burlándose de ella Scorpius.

—Creo que no lo están entendiendo…—trató de hablar Hedda.

—No, lo hemos calado perfecto, Hedda. Eres una extraña mezcla, muy peligrosa, vale. Pero no por eso vas a dejar de ser nuestra amiga —la interrumpió Albus.

—¿No… no les molesta? —inquirió Hedda, dudosa.

—¿Molestar? ¡Pero si todo grupo debe de tener algún miembro _extraño_ para ser considerado un verdadero grupo! —bromeó Lysander. Todos rieron esta vez, incluida la propia Hedda, quien no pudo evitar que una tímida risa escapara de sus labios.

—Lo único que molesta un poco es que no nos lo hayas dicho antes… quiero decir, ¿Verdaderamente nos crees capaces de hacerte a un lado porque eres… ehm, diferente? —preguntó Ely.

—Lo siento… es que… no es tan fácil, ¿saben? —se disculpó Hedda, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Bueno, creo que de hecho, esto explica varias cosas… como el hecho de que eres blanca como la nieve—puntualizó Scorpius.

—O que tienes unos muy buenos reflejos—agregó Albus.

—O que tu piel sea tan fría, siempre —enunció Elektra, fingiendo un leve escalofrío en broma.

—O que pareces flotar en vez de caminar —continuó enumerando Lysander, empezando a reír nuevamente.

—¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes! Ahora que lo dicen, ¡era tan obvio! —exclamó Rose.

—Tranquila, sabelotodo… al menos esto demuestra que tú _si_ eres humana —se burló Scorpius. Rose le lanzó unos de los almohadones que tenía junto a ellas, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara. Todos rieron libremente, incluyendo a Hedda, quien de golpe, parecía haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima.

* * *

Albus se sentó en el auto sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Lentamente vio cómo el castillo de Hogwarts desaparecía en el horizonte, y nuevamente, sintió esa nostalgia de partir. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, mientras que soltaba un leve suspiro.

—¡Qué año! ¿eh, niños? —comentó Hermione, mientras que conducía el auto de regreso a sus casas. En el asiento delantero de acompañante viajaba su madre, Ginny, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Y en los asientos de atrás, iban Albus y Rose.

—Estuvo bien —bromeó Albus. Rose a su lado rió levemente, mientras que lo codeaba.

—Esperemos entonces que las vacaciones de verano sean más tranquilas —le respondió Ginny, en ese tono de amenaza que Albus ya conocía tan bien.

—Lo será, mamá… por cierto, creo que me olvidé de avisarte que Hedda y Scorpius vendrán a pasar unas semanas a casa —le comentó Albus, inclinándose levemente hacia delante en su asiento.

—Sí, y Lysan y Ely vendrán a la nuestra, mamá —comentó Rose, entre risas, mientras que le dedicaba un guiño cómplice a su primo favorito.

Ambas madres menearon levemente la cabeza, resignadas a responderles. Aquellas prometían ser unas largas y divertidas vacaciones.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
